


Community Board: Looking for Companionship

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Arranged Marriage, Ass Play, Bartenders, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Prostitution, Glory Hole, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mommy Issues, Multi, Oil, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Porn, Prostitution, Prostitution Roleplay, Punishment, Relationship(s), Reluctant Harry Potter, Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 102,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: During Harry's final year at Hogwarts Headmistress McGonagall puts a community board connected to all the common rooms. In an effort to eliminate house rivalries it was meant to connect students from different houses. Instead girls who are broke from the war are using it as a way to sell themselves. Harry was just looking for a friend but comes out with a new hobby.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Su Li/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Flora Carrow/Hestia Carrow/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Madam Rosmerta, Harry Potter/Septima Vector, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 231
Kudos: 509





	1. Chapter 1

Looking for Conpanionship: Community Board. 

This was a fun idea I had for how Harry’s last year should have went. Please review.  
Daphne Greengrass: Sydney Sweeney

Harry Potter was in his final year at Hogwarts and a lot had changed since the war had ended. Killing Voldemort had more implications than he could have possibly imagined. Not only was he a war hero who got a Order of Merlin but he also got the bounty attached to his head from the ICW which was in the millions of galleons. On top of that he also got a share of the riches the Ministry seized from the dark families. With all of his new added wealth in addition to the Black and Potter fortunes he was probably the richest wizard in the world. 

Normally being rich wouldn’t be a problem but it came at a time when Hogwarts was going through a phase that preyed on his new wealth. When they arrived at Hogwarts Headmistress McGonagall introduced a new idea to eliminate house rivalries. In every common room there was a board that was connected to all of the others where you can post personal ads for friendship. That’s not to say that’s what it was used for. It quickly devolved to girls posting personal ads to find boyfriends which then led to some girls wanting to earn extra money by selling themselves. The girls selling themselves were from recently bankrupted dark families. 

Headmistress McGonagall gave Harry the Head Boy pin and gave him a special request to try to befriend everyone he could. One night he didn’t have any homework while Ron and Hermione were having a date night and he decided to check the board. One ad caught his eye and it read. 

Lonely Slytherin needs some companionship.  
Bring some galleons to buy a treat.  
7th floor empty classroom at the end of the hall  
Come alone 1 on 1 only

This was Harry’s first time looking at the board and he didn’t understand why it was so vague. No name or interests to give him an idea of what this person was like. ‘Maybe it’s just a Slytherin thing? Always so secretive at least they are reaching out to make friends.’ Harry changed into a plain T-shirt and jeans before sticking his galleon pouch in his pocket. It was linked to his vault so he always had enough money for anything that popped up. 

Harry made his way to the classroom thinking of what he would say. In the last month he has had to make friends with a lot of new people and he tried to make everyone feel special. When he opened the door to the classroom he was shocked seeing multiple lit candles around the room and a massive round bed in the center of the room. “Umm Hello I am responding to the ad on the board.” 

Daphne Greengrass was waiting the small room attached to the classroom peeking through the crack of the door for who answered her ad. She was pleasantly surprised Harry Potter walked in the only thing she could think was ‘Jackpot’. Harry potter was the richest wizard in Hogwarts what a great opportunity to make some quick cash. She had only done this twice before and didn’t make as much money as she wanted. Which led to Tracey fixing her “Menu” and Potter was the first to see what she was now offering. 

Harry sat on the bed waiting for the person he was supposed to meet. Part of him wanted to leave and forget about what he saw but on the other hand he was genuinely curious to see where this would go. He was so in his head he didn’t hear the door open as Daphne came out from her hiding spot. 

As Daphne walked into the room she was a little disappointed he didn’t look in her direction. “Potter!”

That snapped him out of his thoughts and he stood up flustered almost reaching for his wand in reflex. “Daphne I saw you were lonely and wanted to offer my services as a friend.”

Daphne let out a laugh, “That’s what I am here for Potter. Do you not know how this works?” His naive attitude might have been cute normally but she didn't want to waste time with someone who wasn't going to pay. 

Harry looked around, “No I have no idea how this works. I thought it would be some talking while sharing sweets.”

Daphne let out a sigh while taking a seat next to Harry on the bed, “Most of our housemates are broke. They lost all their wealth as punishment for supporting the wrong side. Their dads are in Azkaban and they need money to survive and can sell the only thing they got.” At least it was the only thing she had and she didn’t want Astoria to have to sell herself. This was the only way she could make money while she was in Hogwarts. She got the idea from another Slytherin witch who was working every night and was quite smug about all the money she was making. 

Harry suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt hit him. He didn’t think that the daughters should have to be punished because their dads were on the wrong side. “Is there anything I can do to help you girls?”

Daphne waved her wand and summoned her menu from the other room. “The way you can help is use my services and if you like me I wouldn’t say no to a tip.” When she saw Harry was her customer she doubled her regular rates it didn’t hurt he was attractive and powerful. She could almost feel his magic pouring out of him and that alone was starting to get her wet.

Handjob 15g  
Titfuck 50g  
Blowjob 100g  
Vaginal sex 200g  
Anal sex 500g  
If you cum inside you pay double  
Pepper up potion 50g

Harry’s eyes were scanning the menu and already found a few items he wanted to purchase. Now the image of fucking Daphne in the ass was the only thing he could think of. Ever since third year he had a small crush on Daphne and this was his chance to live out every fantasy he has ever had. When he lost his virginity to Hermione she never gave him the option of fucking her in ass. The other girls he was with were quick and dirty shags where they didn’t have the time for that. 

Daphne put a hand on his shoulder, “Is there anything on here you want to try?” She knew money was no object for him so it was really up to him where he wanted the night to go. The one thing she hoped was that he wasn’t going to be as rough as her last customer. Despite her selling her body she still wanted to be treated as a person. It was a sixth year Ravenclaw who bent her over a desk and pulled her hair so hard her eyes teared up. She was never going to let him buy her services again hopefully Harry would be different.

Harry’s face was beet red and trying to hide his rock hard erection that was pressing painfully against his jeans. “I have never done anal before and I am really curious now.”

Daphne had to hold back a laugh that he jumped straight into the deep end. She noticed the tent in his pants and decided for a little fun. She slid her hand over his clothed cock and was shocked at his girth and length. “I will be honest with you Harry Tracey made me add that to the menu and I have never done it before so in that aspect I am a virgin.” Tracey grew up muggle and talked it up quite a bit saying boys loved it and once she got used to it she could make a lot of money. Tracey said she was willing to sell herself with her if she found the right client. 

His cock was now throbbing so hard he was sure she could feel it. “Can I get a blowjob to start?” He didn’t want to rush the night he had plenty of money and stamina to spend the whole night with Daphne. 

Daphne huffed, “I guess that’s to be expected.” She quickly fell to her knees while he sat on the bed and went to work trying to get his pants off. ‘Why couldn’t he start off with a more expensive pick to start out.’ Her thoughts were cut short when she pulled his pants off and was greeted with the biggest cock she had ever seen. Harry Potter was packing a beaters bat in his trousers. “Fuck Potter you are big.” At least he was courteous enough to be completely shaved to she wouldn’t get any hair in her mouth if she could even get that far down. She doubted she could fit him down her throat. 

Harry was expecting that, “I never get tired of hearing that. It’s not a problem is it?” He loved the shocked look in every girls face when they see it for the first time. It was hard to beat Hermione’s face when she first saw it. Hermione didn’t believe what she was seeing and pretty much slapped herself in the face with his cock to prove she wasn’t dreaming. 

Daphne tried to wrap her hand around it and couldn’t touch her fingers together. ‘I have never had a boy over six inches before and Harry had to be eleven inches.’ She looked up at him with her hands around his cock with shock written across her face. “Harry I have never been with someone as big as you. Please be gentle.” It worried her a little because if Harry was a brute he could really hurt her. 

Harry wasn’t a cruel person and didn’t want to hurt her, “I promise not to be too rough.” That’s not saying he was going to take it easy on her. He wanted his money’s worth. 

With that said Daphne popped the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked as hard she could. He was already leaking pre cum which she gladly lapped up it didn’t taste as bad as she was used to. Her hands weren’t idle and she stroked his massive cock up and down as she struggled to take it deeper down her throat. When she managed to get the first four inches in her mouth she felt his hands on the back of her head not quite pushing her down but firm enough to get the hint. He didn’t want her to mass around with soft licks or teasing it was clear he wanted to fuck her mouth until he came. 

“Fuck Daphne.” He looked down to see her eyes tearing up a little as she pushed it deeper until she had six inches in her mouth. He knew she wouldn’t be able to go any deeper than that since he could feel the back of her throat fighting him the last inch. If Daphne hadn’t asked him to be gentle he would have pushed her deeper like Lavender Brown his first night back in Hogwarts. She didn’t fight his hands and let him push her all the way down. Even with Daphne not going all the way down she was giving him a great blowjob. 

Daphne increased her bobbing to the sounds of Harry’s heavy breathing. She could tell he was holding back trying to make the blowjob last. If she didn’t know he was good for it she would have finished him off with her hand but she could get double if she let him cum in her mouth. His cock was twitching like crazy and the last straw was her taking one hand off his cock to squeeze his balls. Almost instantly his cock erupted in her mouth quickly filling her mouth with a more pleasant taste than she was used to. 

Harry locked eyes with Daphne as she gulped down his cum without complaint. “Fuck you are good at that.” Daphne didn’t reply right away choosing to give his balls one last squeeze wringing out all of his cum and swallowing everything he had to offer. Normally with her other clients she had no problem taking all of their cocks in her mouth but with this monster there was no way it was happening tonight.

When she was satisfied she got everything she pulled away leaving his spit covered cock still standing strong. “Fuck Potter I give you the best blowjob I can and you aren’t soft.” She couldn’t tell if it was a compliment or an insult that he was still hard. 

“Get naked Daphne I want to see what I am working with.” The blowjob was nice but it only increased his lust for the main event. Now he wanted to see if he wanted to start with her ass or finish with it. He was like a kid on Christmas ready for his gifts 

Daphne got off her knees and brushed herself off before standing up straight and dropping her outer robe leaving her in the standard white shirt and skirt. The shirt was so thin she knew he could definitely see her hard nipples poking through since she decided to not wear a bra. His eyes were glued to her breasts as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She was quite proud of her breasts and was glad at the reaction she was getting which was a dropped jaw. “You know how to make a girl feel special Harry.” Just for fun she pushed her tits together and shook them a little “Do you want to fuck them?”

He really did but there was more he wanted to do tonight, “I definitely will if we do this again but right now I want to fuck something different.”

Grinning she pulled up her skirt revealing her shaved pussy it was already dripping from just sucking his cock, “You mean this or.” She turned around and pulled her skirt down as she bent over, “This?” she felt a little embarrassed as she spread her ass giving him a view of her asshole. It was by far the most exposed she had been because she never gave this option to another boy before today. Now there was no doubt in her mind Harry wanted first go in her virgin ass.

Harry let out a small growl when she presented her ass to him, “Both but your ass is going to get it first.” Everything about her was perfect and he was for sure going to fuck her pussy before the night was over. But her cute untouched asshole was calling him. He wanted to be the first to claim it. 

Daphne almost rolled her eyes she should have known it was going to be his first choice. Luckily Tracey was an anal pro and she helped her prepare with the anal sex charm. The thing she didn’t expect was how big of a cock that was going to fuck her ass. Before they started she pulled her wand and summoned her bag which had a bottle of pain numbing lube she threw to Harry. “Please put some of this into my ass before you stick your beaters bat in. Anyway how do you want me?”

Harry took the bottle but stood up and swept Daphne into his arms which got a cute squeal from Daphne. He lifted her up and laid her back onto one of the long table desks. In this position he could watch her as he took her anal virginity. Without another word he quickly poured some lube on his two fingers and pushed them into Daphne’s ass. 

Nothing prepared Daphne for the weird feeling of something going inside her ass for the first time. The lube did it’s job because she didn’t feel the pain but did feel her hole stretch around his two fingers. She couldn’t imagine what his cock was going to feel like. “Fuck.”

Harry was scared he hurt her and stopped moving his fingers in and out. “Did I hurt you?”

Daphne shook her head, “No it just feels different but a good kind of different. I think I’m ready for you now.” The numbing lube did it’s job and she was ready for his cock.

Harry was also very ready and slapped his cock onto her pussy which radiated heat and was dripping wet. The slap against her clit made Daphne moan deeply he saw her want to say something but she quickly closed her mouth. “Don’t worry Daphne I won’t forget your pussy. Let me have my fun before I give you yours.”

Daphne kept quiet as he dragged his cock down her pussy and pressed the head against her puckered hole. Harry was focused on her face as he slowly pushed in. When the head of his cock was in Daphne closed her eyes taking in the intense feeling. Harry didn’t give her time to feel it before pushing deeper and deeper until over half of his cock was inside of her. 

Daphne’s eyes were wide not believing how much cock was inside of her and it felt so good. It was like he was scratching an itch she didn’t know she had. “Fuck Potter I feel so full.” People always said the ice queen had a stick up her ass but if this was the stick she might have not been so icy. 

Harry didn’t say a word and instead shoved the last four inches in. Daphne’s eyes got even wider when she felt all of him. “Fuck you feel even bigger than before. Shit you are going to split my ass in two.” Her body was shaking in anticipation to the fucking she was about to receive. Anal was surprisingly more pleasurable than she was expecting she was on the edge ready for Harry to push her over. 

Harry savored the feeling of being inside Daphne’s ass, “Your ready?” Daphne just nodded not trusting her voice. With that Harry pulled out half way and thrust back in real quick which made Daphne whine and lurch against the desk. It was unreal what she was feeling being stretched to the max along with the pleasure building in her stomach it spelled doom. There was no doubt in her mind she was going to love this and be an anal whore for life 

Sawing in and out of Daphne’s asshole was pure heaven for Harry it felt as the deeper he got the louder she moaned. As he found his rhythm Daphne was shaking like a leaf and without thinking he took one of his hands from her hips to her clit and gave it the slightest touch which caused Daphne to scream, “AH CUMMING.” Harry was happy he could give Daphne so much pleasure. 

Daphne felt like a puppet with her strings cut because she laid against the desk completely boneless as Harry thrust in and out of her. She just had the biggest orgasm of her life and Harry was fucking her through it. As much as she would have loved a second to just enjoy it the intense feeling of getting fucked in the ass was building her up to a second orgasm. ‘Harry Potter is fucking my ass and I am loving it.’ It was a admission she had to make because no matter how much she tried to fight it but anal was her new favorite thing at least with Harry. 

Harry was so wrapped up into his own pleasure he wasn’t aware to the chaotic feeling going on in Daphne he was happy to watch her tits bounce up and down as he fucked his first ass. It was easily the tightest hole he had ever been inside which was saying something considering how big he was. He was dangerously approaching his orgasm which sucked because he wanted it to last longer. This time he wasn’t going to warn Daphne he wanted to see her reacting when he came inside of her. 

Daphne was surprised when she felt the warm sticky cum shoot inside of her for the first time. She couldn’t help but moan as he filled her ass with cum. When she looked to Harry he looked really pleased with himself. The next thing she knew he leaned down and kissed her showing a level of intimacy she wasn’t expecting. It really made the moment special Harry Potter took her anal virginity and made her feel like they were dating with all the love he put into that kiss. She could feel his cock slowly softening inside of her but it was still thick enough her ass still had it in a death grip. 

When they broke apart Harry pulled his wand and summoned a pepper up potion from her bag. She didn’t get a chance to say anything before he downed it and she felt his cock get hard again in her ass. “Fuck Harry.” Was all she could say before he was fucking her again. 

This time Harry put more power into his thrusts and it really showed because Daphne’s breasts were moving back and forth at an even more rapid pace. He couldn’t resist and leaned down taking a nipple in his mouth. Daphne wanted to be upset with Harry for not warning her before fucking her ass again but it felt so good she couldn’t. Instead she put her hand on his head keeping him latched to her nipple, “Merlin Harry.” She said in an almost exasperated tone which caused Harry to bring a hand to her pussy and inserted two fingers. “What are you-?” She was cut off when he curled her fingers and found the magical spot that made her see stars. It was like he knew her body inside and out. 

Harry just smiled and gave her nipple a light bite as he felt her ass get even tighter around his cock. Her ass had his cock in a death grip as he made her cum for the second time tonight. He pulled away from her breasts and put everything he had into his trusts which were harder and deeper than before. He was now pulling out until just the head was inside of her before thrusting back in. 

Daphne was speechless as Harry fucked her stupid, the only thing that could have been better was if Harry had a twin that was fucking her pussy at the same time. ‘He is turning me into a slag now I want two of him. If I didn’t need the money I would let him fuck me for free. Hell if I was rich I would pay for him to fuck me like this.’ 

Harry watched as Daphne’s eyes went blank and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. He wasn’t far off from his next orgasm. “Here it comes.” Was all the warning he gave before he came in her ass for the second time tonight. 

Daphne couldn’t take his cum this time due to the pepper up potion it felt like he came a cup. His hot cum was sloshing around inside her in a way she wasn’t used to. He filled her to the max so she pushed against him in an effort to get him to pull out. When he pulled his cock out she felt his cum rush out of her gaped asshole. 

Harry took a moment to watch Daphne’s asshole leaking cum all over the desk so much so it was even dripping down onto the floor. “Sorry if that was a little unexpected.” It was a pleasant surprise the pepper up potion increased his load. That was a side effect he was unaware of and from the look on her face she was also.

Daphne was almost struggling to breathe it’s like she just ran around the Black Lake. “Just because you didn’t pull out doesn’t mean you won’t have to pay twice.” 

Harry chuckled, “Worth every galleon. Are you still up for another with that potion I’m still hard as a rock?” His eyes were now completely focused on her dripping wet pussy and as much as he would have gladly ate her out he could tell she wanted his cock. 

She groaned, “Give me a moment that really wore me out.” She didn’t want to wait but needed a minute because she was so overstimulated. Harry was a sex God and she was a mere mortal next time she would have to bring Tracey along so she could get a moment to rest. Harry was relentless which was both good and bad. She was sure she would be walking with a limp tomorrow especially if Harry fucked her pussy like he just fucked her ass. 

Harry shrugged and decided to have a little fun while he waited and waited no time in burying his head in her cleavage. Daphne couldn’t complain because Potter did a wonderful job pecking, licking and sucking her breasts in such a way she really enjoyed. Despite his fascination with anal he loved her breasts. When his mouth found her left nipple and sucked it hard she moaned, “Don’t stop.” Harry didn’t and his hand went to her other breast and played with it. ‘Fuck Potter knows what to do to drive me wild. I hope this becomes a regular thing because the other boys don’t care about me like Harry does.’ 

When Harry felt she was ready he took his left hand and brought his cock to her pussy before pressing in and filling her pussy with almost a foot of cock. Daphne didn’t say a word in protest and only moaned as his cock slid right in her soaking pussy. “Stop playing with my tits and fuck me.” Now that his cock was inside of her she wanted him to move quickly. 

Harry followed her direction and disconnected from her breast and did as she commanded. Every thrust was effortless her pussy was so slick and needy. Daphne could feel his cock on every thrust batter her womb no man ever reached this deep before. He was so deep she could swear she could see the outline of his cock though her skin. It was almost maddening how good Potter was at sex because no man was ever going to be able to replicate this. ‘He is ruining me. I am getting addicted to his cock.’

Harry felt her pussy tighten and flutter with each thrust, “Are you cumming?” Daphne just nodded her head unable to talk but she was in one long constant orgasm. Taking a second he put her legs on his shoulders so he could fuck her even deeper. With the new depth he was rewarded with her pussy milking his cock for everything it was worth. Just for fun he decided to tease her a little, “I am getting close do you want me to cum in your ass again?” Daphne shook her head. “Oh so where do you want me to cum Daphne?”

“In my cunt cum in my cunt.” It was such a vulgar demand it helped push Harry cum and with a groan he did just that and filled her womb with an equally large load as his last one. Her womb gobbled every drop he gave her. If it wasn’t for the fact every girl student was given the potion he was sure she would have gotten pregnant. Harry laid all of his weight on Daphne and with every twitch of his cock another hot rope of cum painted her womb. Harry couldn’t help himself and kissed Daphne again even when folded in half she didn’t complain she took it with a smile. When he finally pulled out she was sure she looked like a mess. Her hair was matted down from sweat, both holes were leaking Harry’s cum and her breasts were already starting to show evidence of his affections. 

Daphne was done she didn’t think she was able to stand up. “Take me to the bed.” Harry did as he was told but as he walked her over to the bed she felt all of his cum leaking out of her holes. As Harry laid her on the bed she could have gone to sleep right then and there but there was one last piece of business. “Pay up Harry before I fall asleep.” 

Harry went over to his trousers and pulled his pouch of galleons along with his wand which was on the floor after he summoned the potion. He conjured a duffle bag and filled it with the 1650 galleons he owed her plus an extra 350 galleons to make it an even 2000. Daphne saw the bag filled with enough galleons to provide for her family for the next year. “Thank you Harry you don’t know how much this helps me.” 

“No thank you Daphne this night has been the best night of my life.” With that said he laid down next to her after setting the bag at the end of the bed. 

Daphne curled up next to her new favorite customer, “I hope you aren’t tired of me already and we could do this again.” It would have broke her heart if he didn’t want to see her again after all that. 

Harry put his arm around Daphne, “There is no doubt we will be doing this again.” He really liked Daphne but he was now even more curious about other girls posting ads there were quite a few witches in this school who he wanted to fuck and this might be his best opportunity. 

Daphne couldn’t keep her eyes open much longer and fell asleep on Potter’s chest. Harry kept stroking her hair until he eventually nodded off as well. When he woke up the next day he was alone in the classroom almost like what had happened last night was a dream. He looked down to see a green lipstick kiss on his cock from Daphne to prove it wasn’t all just a dream. ‘I must have been really tired because I thought I would have woke up if I felt that.' As he stood up and got dressed there was also a note next to his wand that said. ‘Let me know next time you want to do this 700g for all night.’ That made him want to ask to do it again tonight but he had Head Boy duties and he still wanted to check out some of the other witches. 

End 

This was another fun idea I had where all the girls need money quickly and that was the best way. This might be a fun little mini series. I know I have one more in mind from Slytherin and she is going to get it har review if you can guess it. Then I might go to Susan Bones or another lesser known girl. I hope everyone likes this series please give me reviews of who you want to see or what you thought of this story.


	2. Pansy Parkinson

Pansy Parkinson: Lucy Hale

It had only been a week since his meeting with Daphne and in that time he had been looking for a new “companion” but the ads on the board didn’t speak to him. There was one ad he saw that had nothing but “no’s” on it. He wanted a girl that wanted everything he found that much more attractive. When he checked the board on Saturday night he saw an ad that got him curious. 

Slytherin girl looking for a good time.   
Privacy is a must   
Everything for a price

He picked the ad off the board and turned it over to see where they would meet. “Broom closet on fifth floor” He quickly changed out of his school clothes into some casual wear before heading out to meet his date. 

As he approached the room under his invisibility cloak he started to get a little nervous. Who was he meeting? Would they like him? Some Slytherins still held a grudge from the war so he hoped it wasn’t going to be an issue. He just wanted a fun night and not a duel with a hard on. Every step he took he could feel his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans in preparation for what was going to happen. When he put his hand on the knob he straightened his posture wanting to walk in with the confidence of a pro. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw when he opened the door. There was a pair of legs hanging out of a hole in the wall. There was half a person sticking out of the wall he couldn’t see their top half but could tell it was a woman bent over. The woman's feet weren't even touching the floor so she would be waist height for the average male student. “Hello did you get stuck Miss?” Was this a transfiguration gone wrong?

Said girl was Pansy Parkinson and she rolled her eyes at the question and just barked out, “Read the sign.” Her voice through the brick wall was muffled so he couldn't figure out who he was talking to. 'I guess she really wanted privacy.' Harry thought to himself as he read the sign. 

No Blowjobs or face to face contact   
No sharing names.   
Pay before you get carried away   
Feet 5g  
Sex 25g {sex 50g was crossed out}  
Creampie 100g  
Anal sex 750g  
Cast the privacy charms before you start. I don't want to be caught. 

Right after he read the menu he noticed there was another hole or more like chute that you were meant to drop your money into. Harry felt like he should be weirded out by this arrangement but for some reason he was still rock hard. Not knowing who was on the other side was a major turn on the long thin legs eliminated Bulstrode, maybe it could be Daphne’s younger sister. 

Not wasting any time he got completely naked and was now staring at a Slytherin green skirt barely covering her cute little ass. It wasn’t as tight as Daphne’s but there was enough jiggle to get him interested. He flipped up her skirt and was rewarded with the sight of a silver butt plug looking back at him along with a bare pussy that was already a little wet. 

Pansy was upset this was taking so long, “Pay me or I leave.” It wasn’t two seconds later before 125 galleons came flying down the chute into her Gringotts bag. ‘Finally a big spender.’ Normally they boys settle for her feet or just sex no one so far has paid to cum inside her. It was only the third week of school so she hoped by the end of the year she would make enough money to maintain her lifestyle. She felt the boy groping her ass taking his sweet time getting to the point. This pissed her off because if she was lucky she could have gotten one more paying customer tonight but this guy was taking it so slow. 

Harry could feel the girls frustrations because she was shaking her ass almost like ‘Come on just fuck me already.’ Without any further wait he slapped his cock in between her ass cheeks. He let it rest there for a moment so she could feel what she was working with. 

Pansy was panicking at the size of cock she was feeling laying in her ass. It was so much bigger than any of the guys she had been with before. The biggest being seven inches this cock had to be double that. If she couldn’t feel the warmth coming off of it she was sure it was fake. Who knows this might be her best shag ever Merlin knows she had been disappointed before. 

Harry pulled back and lined up his cock to her entrance before thrusting in maybe a little faster than he should have. Pansy was on the other side and once the guy shoved his entire cock in her pussy in one go her hands went to the end of the table she was laying on and gripped it as hard as she could while she was letting out a string of curses. This boy's cock was going to be a major challenge for her tonight. 

Harry just chuckled to himself before pulling back and thrusting back in again. The girl was tight enough but not the tightest he had ever had. His hands were gripping her hips so hard it was like he was trying to rip the girl out of the wall before fucking her deeper in the wall. Her pussy was making plenty of wet noises every time he moved in and out. The sound of her ass smacking his hips was also a very nice sound. 

Pansy was struggling not to give him the satisfaction of moaning after her curses she bit down on her hand to keep quiet. ‘Fucking hell.’ She wanted to tell him to slow down or take it easy but for some guys it had the opposite effect. She didn't want to think of the damage this guy could do if he gave it his all. Instead she kept quiet letting him fuck her until he was done. 

Harry was enjoying himself more than he thought he would but it bothered him how quiet the girl was. So he increased his tempo trying to get a rise out of her but nothing was working. It was actually making him a little cross because he loved hearing his partners moans and sounds. Without warning he brought his hand down hard on the girls backside leaving a red handprint on her milk white ass. 

Pansy nearly had tears in her eyes from how hard that spank was, "That fucking hurt asshole." This guy was really pushing all of her buttons in the wrong way. 

"Oh so you can speak I don't want to fuck a dead fish I want to hear you moan as I fuck you." Now he was rubbing the ass cheek he spanked in an effort to soothe the pain. 

Pansy groaned but kept her hand out of her mouth, "What makes you think you could make me moan?" She couldn't help herself in being the bitch that she was. It always got her in trouble and this was no exception.

That was a challenge Harry couldn't pass up; it was the red flag to his bull. "If you aren't enjoying this I can kick it up a notch." He had to stop for a moment to pick up his wand and cast the vibration charm before pointing it directly on her clit. Not knowing how close she was he was surprised when she instantly came from the mix of the vibrations and the giant cock splitting her poor pussy in two. 

"Ah fuck don't stop." Now she was begging for more, completely losing all the power she thought she had. It was like this guy could make her cum at will. He knew exactly what to do to get her body to respond. 

Harry was getting close himself and feeling a girl cum around his cock made it even better. He didn't like his partners to get nothing from him even if he was paying he wanted them to have a good time. "I paid you full price so get ready I am going to cum inside of your slutty pussy."

It shouldn't have turned her on but for the first time in her life she was looking forward to a guy cumming inside of her. His wand never left her clit so she was spasming with multiple orgasms waiting for this paying customer's cum. 

"I am cumming." And cum he did he was putting all of his weight on her backside pushing as much of his cock as he could into her pussy as he unloaded into her womb. 

Pansy was normally disgusted with a guy cumming inside of her but this one felt like her body wanted it. It worked too hard to give up this load. It was like her womb accepted all of his cum with the hope of breeding but with the monthly mandatory anti pregnancy potion that wasn't going to happen. 

When Harry was done he moved his vibrating wand from her clit to the silver butt plug in the girls ass. 

That action woke Pansy up from her post orgasmic bliss, "Stop that right now." She expected him to heed her warning but instead he kept his wand where it was and 750 galleons came down the chute into her bag. "Fuck me."

"That's the idea princess." With the payment out of the way he went to remove the plug but it was magically stuck in the girls ass. "Hey what's the deal?"

Pansy swished her wand against her better judgement and said, "Finite." If she didn't need the money so bad she probably would have turned this guy down because she didn't know if her ass could take the punishment it was about to receive. 'Think about the money. Think about the money.' was her inner mates and as soon as she felt the spell end she felt the boy pull the plug out of her ass. She spent a lot of time getting ready for anal just in case but this boy with the horse cock was going to be her first real person. Why couldn't it be her third client who had a four inch dick that would have been manageable but this was going to probably put her out of work for the rest of the week. Unless she crawled to Madam Pomfrey for something to help the soreness. 

As he pulled out her plug he was surprised to see she was already lubed up and ready to go. "Do you want it rough and hard or long and slow?"

Pansy had no problem with rough but his massive cock would rip her in two. "Slow please." It came out in almost a whimper. She was suddenly transported to her first time with Draco. She was weak and afraid of sex but in reality she had nothing to worry about he was so small she barely felt anything. 

The way he had this girl completely at his mercy was making his cock throb. He finally pulled out of her abused pussy and watched as his cum slowly dripped out of her. He was ready to go so he put the head of his cock at her puckered hole. He held it there hoping she would take the hint. 

Pansy knew what he was doing teasing her until she begged for his cock. 'Nice try asshole but you paid for this not the other way around.' She had no problem waiting until he broke first. 

It was a game they were playing but Harry got tired of waiting and finally thrust his cock into her ass for the first time. When he got to the halfway mark he could hear thumping on the other side of the wall. It was clear she was banging her fists against something as her body struggled to take his length. 

Pansy was on the other side pounding her fist against the table she was laying on. With every inch she thought it would be the last but it never was. 'Fuck it's so big. Why is it so fucking big?'

When Harry's cock was fully inside of her and their hips were touching he wished he could see her face. Her legs were now quaking with pleasure and her ass kept getting tighter the deeper he went. "It's all in, tell me when I can move."

Pansy wanted to thank him for a chance to get used to it but stopped herself and was rewarded with a spank on her other untouched ass cheek. "Ow what the fuck?"

"I wanted a response whore." Harry couldn't wait to start and was getting really impatient plus her attitude was starting to take a toll on his patience. 

Pansy rolled her eyes and responded, "Fine just go slow." She barely got the words out before the guy pulled out until just the head remained and thrusted all of his cock back into her ass. It didn't hurt but she felt like it would hurt tomorrow. His cock was stretching her to the max. She could feel every vein on his cock as he slowly reamed her ass. 

Not seeing the girl he was fucking had made Harry a little crazy because he wanted to see her reactions and hear her as he fucked her. She wasn't an anal virgin like Daphne but he loved watching her face as she took his cock for the first time. Now he was just trying to make her remember him. She would remember his cock but he wanted her to never forget this night for the rest of her life. 

Pansy wanted to hate this more than she was. This guy was slowly knocking down her walls and making her enjoy anal. Every other thrust she let out a moan to let him know how much she was enjoying it. While at the same time she was trying to tighten her ass to make him cum quicker. 

Harry could feel what she was doing and it was working. He was very close to cumming but could tell she wasn't so picked up his wand and cast the vibration charm again but this time he didn't bother with her clit he inserted his wand into her pussy. 'I will have to clean my wand after this.'

Pansy just let out a very undignified scream when his wand entered her pussy. "I am cumming." This boy had made her cum multiple times and still wasn't done fucking her yet. "Fuck just cum asshole." She was openly taunting him now wanting the night to end there was only so much pleasure she could take. Good thing he was a big spender or else she would have ended this and went back to her dorm to rest. She was going to be laying in bed all Sunday to recover from this client. 'I hope he doesn't become a regular. I don't think I could do this multiple times a week.'

Harry was soon overwhelmed with pleasure from this girl's ass contracting wildly around him as she came to his wand which was vibrating so hard he could feel it in her ass. He decided not to warn her and instead start slamming his hips into her as hard as he could until he came. 

Pansy felt his pace increase and his thrusts get harder so suddenly she was about to tell him but was struck silent when she felt his cock unleash a hot load of cum directly into her bowels. 'Of course this guy would cum into my ass. Too bad I didn't add that to the menu. I didn't think anyone would have the money to buy it.'

Harry was resting his head against the cold stone wall as he felt his balls empty into this poor Slytherin whore. He looked down to see her tight ass wrapped around his cock he was struck with a brilliant idea. Taking his wand out of her pussy he conjured a paintbrush and a well of black paint before writing his message. 

Pansy was happy he finally took out his wand from her pussy but suddenly felt something wet being spread on her ass. It couldn't be his cock because that was still lodged inside her though thankfully it was getting soft. "What are you doing, it's over?"

Harry smiled as he put the final touches on his message which was. "Gryffindor Cumdump" followed by an arrow pointing to her asshole. As he pulled out he replaced his cock with his wand before casting a warming charm on his cum and putting her plug back in before casting a sticking charm that would last twelve hours. It was kind of nice having sex with a stranger who didn't know who he was and he didn't know who they were. He had no problem never learning the identity of this person. 'At least they have something to remember me by.' He was a little tempted to take her skirt but thought that would have been over the line she still needed to get back to her dorm. 

Pansy shrieked when she felt the cum in her ass somehow get warmer before she felt him put the plug back in. "What the fuck did you do?"

Harry was getting dressed but was watching her lower half flail around in panic trying to figure out what was going on. "I left you a message and made sure you would remember me for a while good night." On his way out he dropped two extra galleons down her chute as a tip. She was fun but didn't go above and beyond like Daphne did. Throwing his invisibility cloak back on he made his way back to the dorms. 

Pansy waited until she heard the door close and the footsteps got further away before she got out of the hole in the wall. Pulling herself out of the hole she was now standing and all of the cum in her ass was pushing against her silver plug she quickly moved to remove it but it was no use. No matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't come out. She tried to cast the Finite to cancel whatever charm he used but nothing worked. Conjuring a full length mirror she looked over her shoulder to look at her ass and was greeted with a vulgar message written on her. Again trying to cancel the charms he used was useless. 'That fucking asshole if I knew who he was I would kill him. Fuck I hope this wears off soon I can't show my face in Slytherin if someone saw this on me. I would be the laughing stock even with the other girls who are whoring themselves out.' 

Now she was running through names of Gryffindor's who could have done this. For some reason her mind went to Longbottom; she had bullied him a lot over the years even if he didn't know it was her. He had no love for Slytherin's; it never occurred to her that the golden boy could be a suspect. 

When Pansy finally made it back to her dorm she went to bed fully dressed so none of her dorm mates would see the words "Gryffindor Cumdump" painted across her ass. In the last half hour she got used to the feeling of cum inside of her ass so falling asleep wasn't the hard part like she thought. The warming charm was surprisingly soothing considering the massive fuckpole that stretched her out earlier. Even with all the bad she went to sleep with a smile on her face. 

{Breakfast the next day}

Pansy woke up much more sore than she was expecting considering how good she felt last night. Before she went down to breakfast she took a shower trying once again to wash off the message but it was no use. 'I hope this isn't permanent. I will never be able to find a respectable pureblood husband if I have this written on me.' The same thing was true for the plug. 'I would die of embarrassment if I have to go to the hospital to get this removed.' She was going to give it one more day before she completely panicked. 

When she sat down for breakfast she couldn't help looking at the Gryffindor table. She was glaring at them all trying to see if one of them was the mystery client. Longbottom was holding a plant and talking with a fourth year student. 'There is no way that's him.' Next she saw Weasley he did come into some money from the war but doubted he would spend so much on a piece of ass. Harry Potter was too much of a goody two shoes. Seamus Finnigan was where she would have put her money. She made a mental note to be extra mean to him and to edit her ad to say "NO GRYFFINDOR'S".

END

I hope everyone liked this chapter please review on who you want and scenarios maybe I will use them. I have three chapters planned out but who knows I might do more if this story gets super popular.


	3. Madam Rosmerta

Three Broomsticks Halloween  
Madam Rosmerta: Hannah Waddingham

Start

Harry was in a truly foul mood that was like a dark cloud following him from the moment he woke up. Halloween was always the toughest and this year he just wanted to drink. The last thing he wanted was to go to the great hall and get stared at. The pity in people's eyes genuinely annoyed him and he didn't want to be around happy people while he was at his saddest. Donning his invisibility cloak he walked down to Hogsmeade in a search for a stiff drink. His only option was the Three Broomsticks he just hoped it wasn't too busy. 

The weather had already started to change and it was getting chilly. He could have cast a warming charm but he was in a masochist kind of mood. It took him almost twenty minutes to walk to town without the help of the carriages. Technically he shouldn't have left school grounds but he was an adult, Head Boy and the Headmistress's favorite so he could get away with it. 

When he finally made it to the Three Broomsticks he looked into the window and saw Madam Rosmerta cleaning up the bar. She was putting a table's empty pint glasses on her serving tray before wiping down the table. 

Desperate to get out of the cold pulled off his cloak before he opened the bar. That would give the bar owner quite the shock if the door opened and no one was there. As he stepped inside he could see her shoulders slump a little. 

Harry could see the disappointment in her body language, "Sorry but I just really need a drink." He was really hoping she wouldn't tell him to leave.

Madam Rosmerta took pity on the boy, he looked like a kicked puppy and of course she knew the significance of the day. "Go take a seat at the bar and I will be with you in a moment."

Harry did as she asked and sat at the bar. While he waited he looked around and saw an empty tip jar. Without thinking he reached into his pouch and pulled out a handful of galleons and dropped it into her tip jar. It wasn't as much as he tipped Daphne but more than he tipped the Slytherin in the wall. 

Madam Rosmerta heard the sound of coins clinking into a glass. 'Well this might be a nice night after all.' Lately she hadn't been receiving as many tips as she used to due to the less traffic after the war. Her biggest days were now Hogsmeade weekends which wasn't good because kids didn't tip much anyways. If it wasn't for the die hard regulars some days she wouldn't have any customers. 

Harry was now just staring at the shelves of booze waiting for a chance to order. He didn't even notice Madam Rosmerta was done until she stood right in front of him. Due to his hunched over posture at the bar he was staring right at her breasts which were pushed up due to the corset she was wearing. Harry quickly averted his gaze to her face. "Just get me the most expensive bottle of firewhiskey you have."

Madam Rosmerta looked in her tip jar and saw seven galleons and figured he could afford it. "It's twenty five galleons a glass are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "Yes." Before the words came out of his mouth he swished his wand and the amount flew out of his bag into her tip jar. 

Turned back to the bar she had to get on her tiptoes to grab the bottle on the top shelf. It was obvious she couldn't reach it without a stool so she pulled her wand and summoned the bottle. It was a 1852 Ogden's Old Firewhiskey special. It was so dusty from not being used in the last thirty years she had to scourgify the bottle before pouring Mr. Potter a generous glass. 

The drink had barely left her hand before Harry took it and downed the glass ignoring the burn. "Again."

It impressed her that he just downed that glass with a straight face. She filled the glass again only for him to do the same thing again. "Hey calm down I won't be carrying you back to the castle if you get pissed." It was clear the boy was in a dour mood. 

Harry pushed the glass back, "Sorry but today isn't a good day for me." It was the understatement of the year. This was his first Halloween since he killed Voldemort and he still had the feeling he was in a war. 

That statement melted her heart a little, "Would talking about it help? Believe it or not bartenders are good listeners." While she was talking he refilled his glass. 

Harry took a sip out of his newly refilled glass, "I just thought this year I would feel different but I don't." On Halloween he always felt empty like a walking corpse if there wasn't an attempt on his life he was thinking of his parents. He was starting to feel a little better due to the slight buzz that was hitting him from the two glasses of firewhiskey he just chugged. Before he forgot another twenty five galleons flew into her jar.

Madam Rosmerta felt bad for the boy and decided to drink with him. She reached under the bar and grabbed a clean glass before grabbing her tip jar and the bottle and walking over to a table. "Follow me Mr. Potter and I will tell you about your parents first date." The boy needed to be cheered up and she had a good idea how to do it. 

Harry picked up his glass and followed her to the table. For the first time today he was excited for something. Sitting from across from her as she poured herself a glass with a heavier hand than she did his. 

Madam Rosmerta took a big swig before going into her story. It was adorable how Harry was staring at her like she was the most important thing in the world. "Okay it's actually two stories but before I tell you this I want to remind you your parents were kids so you shouldn't judge them too harshly. 

You know in your parents final year they got together but they had a group date the year before. Sirius was dating one of Lily's friends and was trying to seal the deal but her friend didn't want to leave Lily alone. As you can imagine Sirius roped his best friend to help him pull this girl and that required a distraction. James was a little whore himself so he had no trouble helping Sirius if there was a chance he could get some too." She took another sip before continuing while skipping over the part of the story where she caught James getting a blowjob in the girl's bathroom the year before. "Your father liked to think he was the most attractive wizard alive and walked around with a lot of confidence but when he sat across from Lily it was all gone. Within two minutes of getting his first butterbeer he spilled half in Lily's lap."

Harry couldn't help himself and let out a giggle at his father's misfortunes. 

"Oh it gets worse than that he pulled his wand to try to dry her clothes but in his panicked state he overpowered it which then proceeded to light her robe on fire. Luckily you mom was a quick thinker and she threw the robe to the ground and stomped the fire out. James was so embarrassed he just fled the bar. It didn't matter to Sirius because he managed to get a lucky in the bathroom from his date while I tended to Lily. 

In the moment listening to you mom rage about how James Potter was the biggest dunderhead on the face of the earth and how he was everything wrong with purebloods society. I managed to mend her clothes good as new but her anger remained. Imagine my shock when in seventh year they come back here hand in hand for another date. That one ended much better if the sounds coming from the bathroom were anything to go by."

That was something he never expected from his parents. All he knew of them was from photos and they looked like a very adult couple not a couple of horny teenagers. "Wait they had sex in this bar?"

Madam Rosmerta let out a laugh at the boys question, "Of course it is almost a rite of passage to have sex in the bathrooms here. My first year owning this bar I used to not allow it. I even had a sign and everything but nothing worked. I eventually gave up and let the kids have their fun." She looked at Harry and maybe it was the alcohol talking but he had filled out quite nicely. "I know you haven't done it here yet which was a surprise considering there is always that one girl following you around."

Harry took another sip and said, "Hermione was just a friend back then." His cheeks got a little red thinking about their first time together in the tent. Now she was with Ron and they never spoke of that night again. This year he had been pretty distant with his friends partly due to his new hobby and duties. 

Madam Rosmerta could see his cheeks get redder, "Ohhh so there is a woman in your life. No offense but you struck me as a complete virgin before the war. Absolutely clueless to the signs of the opposite sex."

Harry wasn't a fan of teasing, "I had other things to worry about back then. Now I am doing fine with the ladies." He shouldn't have felt the need to defend himself but for the first time in a long time he felt like a child. 

Madam Rosmerta could see the confidence and swagger he had to know that wasn't a lie. "I imagine you are the most famous wizard in the country. Now that you mention it I can see a little of Sirius in you. I would say your father but he was in love at your age and off the market in his seventh year." Maybe it was the booze talking but she was starting to get a little frisky. She had slept with a few students in her day but that was more out of necessity and not because they lit the fire in her chest. 'It must be the alcohol because you can't possibly think of doing this. He is cute and could really use something to cheer him up.'

Harry was halfway through his drink, "Thanks for telling me about my parents it means a lot. I think I will head back to the castle."

Madam Rosmerta quickly ran her foot up his leg up to his crotch, "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay for one more?" After a couple moments of silence she added, "Are you picking up the sign?" 

Harry almost growled when he felt her foot touch his cock waking it from it's sleep. It was hardening pretty quick with minimal stimulation. "Yes?" Was all that came out almost unable to believe what was about to happen. 

Madam Rosmerta pulled her foot back and stood up and walked over to his side of the table before swishing her wand to close the curtains so no one walking by got a free show. She also rotated his chair so he was facing her instead of the table. "Just sit back and relax Mr. Potter." With another swish of her wand she applied a cushioning charm in the stone floor before dropping to her knees. 

Harry's pants were really tight and he was almost scared to move. He had never been with an older woman before so he was in deep waters without a paddle. All he wanted was not to make an ass out of himself with a more experienced woman. 

Madam Rosmerta put her hands on his knees before slowly dragging them to the bulge in his pants. 'It has been a while since I have been with someone so big.' Big was too small of a word because when she undid his button and pulled his pants down a massive pole smacked against her chin. "Dear Merlin, look at the size of you." She wrapped both of her hands one on top of each other around his cock and there was still close to five inches sticking out of the top. 

Harry swore he would never get tired of that look of shock in a witch's eyes the first time they laid eyes on him. "I know it's a lot. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"A lot is eight inches, Mr. Potter. This is a broomstick." Never one to turn away from a challenge she rubbed his cock on the side of her face as one of her hands went to the head. He was already leaking pre cum all over her hand. 'Nice to know my looks hasn't failed me yet.' Not wasting any more time she kissed the base of his shaft and even licking his smooth balls before dragging her tongue slowly up the shaft. 

Harry's whole body was tingling part of it from the booze the other part was from the pleasure she was giving him. Her tongue moved so slowly it was maddening. 'Just suck it already.' 

When her tongue finally reached the top of his pole she was rewarded with a big dollop of pre cum leaking out of the tip. She was surprised with his taste which was very lightly salted. As she wrapped her lips around the head she felt his hips buck and his hands shooting to her head. Thankfully he wasn't pushing her down. 'If he fucked my mouth with this cock he could break my jaw.'

Harry was looking down at this older woman trying to cheer him up and was struck by her beauty. She was in her high forties but still very attractive. It was at that moment she locked eyes with him and both their green eyes met. 

As they locked eyes she tried to take him deeper but was struggling at the six inch mark. 'I am going to need some help with this.' Letting his cock leave her mouth with a pop she maintained eye contact before she pulled her breasts from her shirt. She was very proud of her big breasts and the fact they still looked relatively young with minimal sag. 

Harry was now licking his lips; these were the biggest breasts he had seen so far and he knew exactly what she was going to do with them. "Yes." His buzzed brain got away from him for a second and he blurted out yes like a kid seeing his first pair of knockers. 

Madam Rosmerta laughed, "So you are a fan?" Harry just dumbly nodded in response. "I know all the boys stare at them. How does it feel to know they are about to be wrapped around your cock?" Her dirty talking was making his cock twitch like crazy. Deciding to take pity on him she did just that and wrapped her tits around his massive man meat and went back to sucking the head. 

Harry was in heaven and couldn't stop his moans as her pillowy soft globes were rubbing his cock up and down at a rapid pace as she sucked the head as hard as possible. The only other girls in Hogwarts who could have done this was Lavender, Susan and Daphne. The latter was going to have a hard time matching this the next time they met. His hands were now just stroking her head affectionately since there was no need to guide her deeper. "Fuck I am getting close." It was common courtesy to give a girl a heads up. 

Madam Rosmerta wanted to smile at the manners to give her a heads up. She had a couple of young men who lacked those manners. Normally she would have pulled back but with the almost tasty taste of his pre cum she was curious as to his real taste. She didn't have to wait long before she felt his hands tighten in her hair and his cock twitched uncontrollably before the first rope hit her tongue. As she expected it was pretty tasty and she had no problem gulping it down and not letting it pool in her mouth. 

Harry just slumped in the chair feeling almost completely drained. But his eyes never left his partner as she sucked him dry and even gave his cock one last tongue bath before getting off her knees. 

As Madam Rosmerta stood up she was shocked his cock wasn't softening like she expected. She kept staring at it waiting for it, "Is this normal?" Never had a boy been able to go soon after cumming before. 

Harry just nodded, "Sorry it normally takes two or three times before it goes down. You did enough, I can head back to the castle and get out of your hair." With that said he tried to get up only to be pushed back into the chair. "Madam Rosmerta?"

"I can't let you leave like this let me make it better." Before she got an answer she reached under her dress and pulled down her panties before buching her dress up and hopping on Mr. Potter's lap. It didn't work as well as she thought because his cock was resting against her dripping pussy. 'Why did I have to wear this big dress today.' 

Harry could see her hands trying to get to his cock to slip it in. Taking pity on her he reached his hand under her dress and grabbed his cock feeling around until he was at her dripping opening. "Go at your own speed." 

Madam Rosmerta just threw it back at him, "Be a man and just fuck me already." The words didn't have a second to leave her mouth before his left hand wrapped around her back before pulling her down on his cock. Her mouth just fell open as she seemed, "FUCK!" Her hips were involuntary bucking and her legs were shaking. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry but you asked for it."

Madam Rosmerta had never felt so aroused before than when she had in this moment. His cock was reaching deeper than she ever thought possible and she loved it. She didn't care if she walked with a limp tomorrow she needed him to fuck her. Wasting no time she started to move her hips as wildly as possible. 

Harry was caught off guard by her aggressiveness of her hips. Deciding to take her lead his hands went her her big ass and started to fuck her harder. Her ass wasn't the firmest but it was soft enough for his fingers to sink in to get a good grip. 

Her moans were echoing around the bar as she rode bloody Harry Potter. "You are fucking me so good." Even with the dress muffling some sound she could hear the wet sounds of her pussy as Harry vigorously fucked her. 

Harry was just enjoying the ride he had just cum so he could last a while. He could feel that she had a little bit of a bush as it was tickling his balls every time he hilted himself inside her. He had never slept with an older woman and was very surprised with how tight she was. It wasn't the tightest he had but it was tight enough he could feel his orgasm slowly building. 

Madam Rosmerta was so close to her first orgasm of the night. If she didn't need both hands for his blowjob/titfuck she would have fingered herself raw as she worshiped his cock. 

Harry was hypnotized by Madam Rosmerta's big swinging breasts in front of his face. Without warning he leaned forward and took her left nipple into his mouth. Moving his right hand from her ass to her right breast choosing to give both of her wonderful breasts some love. He made sure to suck her nipple just as hard as she sucked his cock. 

"Ahh...I'm cumming." That was all she got out before her pussy clamped down. Her hands held her lover's head to her breast as she continued to pant and moan as she experienced the biggest orgasm of her life. Her whole body was wracked with pleasure when something occurred to her. 'He didn't cum yet.'

Once Harry was sure she was done with her orgasm she looked at him quizzically like 'What now'. Harry had managed to sober up enough to get some of his strength back and with that he hugged Madam Rosmerta to his chest and stood up before laying her on a clean table. 

She let out a very undignified squeal as she was picked up and then laid on a table. With his feet planted there was no doubt he could get more power on his thrusts and really give it to her now. "Yes..." There was more she wanted to say but the words escaped her when he thrust back into her more power than before. 

Harry had both of his hands on either side of her head as he went to work. As much as he wanted her to cum he was only focused on his orgasm now. She had proven herself to take all of him so he had no problem really plundering the depths of her pussy. 

She wanted to tell him to slow down but deep down she didn't want to. If this was their only time together she wanted everything he could give. 

Harry tried to look his partner in the eyes but her swaying breasts caught his attention, "Fuck you have great tits." They were definitely his favorite part of her and he couldn't help but say it out loud.

Thankful for the compliment she arched her back in an effort to give him a hint. Her mind was going blank with the amount of pleasure that was coursing through her body. Harry took the hint and buried his face in between her giant globes. She could feel his stubble graze her skin along with his mouth which was nipping at her skin. With all this stimulation she was being pushed to her second orgasm of the night. 

Harry could feel her pussy milking him once again, "I am going to fill you up." He was kind of expecting a protest for him to pull out but she just moaned, maybe she was unable to hear him. With one last trust he let loose inside his favorite bartender. With all of his energy gone he was laying all of his weight on her as he rode out his orgasm. 

Madam Rosmerta was basking in the warmth spreading through her lower half due to the load Mr. Potter just pumped into her. Thankfully he was finally getting soft. 'If I was a younger witch I would happily drag him up to my room and shag him rotten all night long but sadly I'm not the young witch I used to be.' She ran her fingers through the wild mane of Potter hair, "So did that cheer you up?"

Harry looked up, "Yeah that definitely did the trick. Thank you for everything the drinks, the stories and...the sex." The nervousness crept back into his voice feeling a little self conscious. 

Madam Rosmerta laughed, "Don't think for a second the drinks were free." 

Harry laughed, "If that is the case what should I charge you for those two orgasms?" If she could tease him he will tease her right back. 

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't forget I also got you twice also so we are even." They shared a small laugh together. Then a couple moments of silence passed between them as she was enjoying his weight on her. "This was a real nice night for me Harry thank you."

Harry shook his head before bringing his head off her chest, "Same you took my mind off of my pain and gave me the best Halloween night of my life." Without asking he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Nothing too explicit. It was more of a five second kiss with no tongue like they got caught under a mistletoe.

Madam Rosmerta was caught off guard with the kiss but her body melted into his. Soft lips was all she could think about as Mr. Potter put all of his affection into this kiss. When they finally broke it she was blushing harder than she was before. "If you ever need to swing by on Halloween in the future I will be more than happy to cheer you up again."

Harry finally got off of his lover and started to pull up his pants. "I will look forward to next year then but be aware next time I want to see everything." His hand found her dress covered ass giving her a hint to what is in store for the future. 

Getting the hint she thought, 'Looks like I have some homework to do or else he will tear me in two next year.' Even a year seems too far away but with what he wants she might need all the time she could get. For some reason deep down she didn't want to let him down next year. 

Once Harry was fully dressed he finished his drink before bringing her tip jar over to the table she was still laying on. On the ground in front of her he could see a couple steady drops of his cum leaking into the ground. Placing the jar next to her head Harry filled it to the top with galleons. "The tip was for the story." He didn't know if he tipped her for the sex would make her feel like a whore. 

Madam Rosmerta was happy because the tip could keep the bar up and running for the next two years. Harry Potter was a very special boy who gives you more than he takes. It was the biggest problem she had when hooking up with seventh year students they only cared about themselves. At least with Harry he knew exactly what to do to make sure you got closer to an orgasm before he reached his. 'I will be keeping more of a watchful eye on you in the future Mr. Potter.'

When Harry finally made it to the dorm no one was awake. As he walked to his room he saw an ad on the board that caught his eye. 

Hufflepuff female looking for male companionship.  
Open to all houses   
First time posting 

Harry plucked the ad off the board and flipped it around to see a name he wasn't expecting. 'Susan Bones'. Since third year when her breasts started expanding he had a crush on her. She had the honor of being his first wet dream. There was so many things he wanted to do with her. Even just burying his head in her breasts for an hour would be great. He would have to talk to her because if they were going to do this he wanted it to choose the location. 

'At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow. Now I just need some sleep, the last thing I want is to under-perform with Susan.' He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow from complete mental and physical exhaustion. 

End 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a little different and Harry's first older woman. There will be another older woman during Hogwarts Christmas break. I liked the idea of this chapter and I hope everyone else likes it also. Review on what you want to see next. Obviously Susan is next though.


	4. Susan Bones

Queen Hufflepuff

Susan Bones: Redhead Sophie Turner with F cups.

Start

Harry's last class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuffs and would be the perfect opportunity for Harry to talk with her. Even with Madam Rosmerta last night he woke up the next day looking forward to his meeting with Susan. His sex drive had gone into overdrive in his last year of Hogwarts now that his mind was free to think about other things than the war. It was so freeing to think about girls instead of surviving another crazy attempt on his life. 

As class let out into the hallway he called out to Susan before she descended the stairs, "Hey Susan wait up a moment." He needed to separate her from her friends in case they didn't know about her posting on the board. Didn't expect Susan to have an inner slut ready to be released. 

Susan looked to Hannah, "I will meet you back at the dorms." Hannah just wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Hannah knew everything about her including the crush she had on Harry Potter. She tried to mentally stop the blush that was rising to her cheeks as she approached her very attractive friend. 

Harry waited until everyone was out of ear shot before pulling her ad from his pocket. "I picked this off the board last night. Is it for real?" Susan was looking really sexy today; this was his first time getting a really good look at her. Her hair was the longest he had ever seen on her and he couldn't wait to grab it later tonight. Her curves were very pronounced even in her school robes.

Susan had a full blush now seeing his eyes looking her up and down, "Yes Hannah talked me into it. She says I need to come out of my shell and that this was the perfect thing." Harry was now looking at her like she grew a third head. 

"Hannah wanted you to come out of your shell by fucking for money?" Now he was genuinely confused as far as he knew Susan was well off the Bones were supposedly very wealthy. It also didn't strike him as something she would do but with her breasts she could clean up. When he talked to Daphne she told him boys loved her breasts and since their first night she had given a couple titwanks when they could find the time for a quicky. 

Susan's eyes were as wide as saucers before asking, "WHAT?" Hannah was going to get a couple hexes when she got back to the dorm. 'Hannah you idiot.' 

Harry knew he was screwed, "Sorry to break this to you but the way you worded this it reads very similar to other girls who have been sleeping with boys for money." Poor innocent Susan. 

Suddenly the board made sense with the talk of money in the posts. When she wrote her post she was unaware of the implications. 'Wait if Harry thought that's what it was he would pay to sleep with me. That means he is at least interested in me.' Her expression went from shocked to lust. Her dream guy wanted her and she wanted him back. This might have been her only shot with Harry. "So you want to have sex with me so bad you would have paid for it?" It was mind boggling that a boy like Harry would think this was the only way he could have slept with her. 

Harry would normally think this would have been a trap but the look Susan was giving him was one he had seen before. "Yes you have no idea how happy I was when I picked your paper off the board." Hopefully this was leading where he thought it was or else he was going to look like a major idiot. 

Susan leaned into him and put her hand on his arm, "What did you have planned for me tonight?" Now she was hoping he would take the bait. 

Harry leaned into her touch, "I was planning to invite you to the prefect's baths." Taking a moment for that to sink in before following it up with. "Would that be okay with you?" If she could read his mind it was just him saying, 'Please say yes' over and over again. 

Susan was close enough to Harry where he could have kissed her if he wanted to. "How about I go to my dorm to change and we skip dinner and meet in the prefect's baths?" It was so forward of her to just jump into sex but she knew Harry wasn't an average bloke. He genuinely cared for her and found her attractive and she felt the same way about him. Why would she deny herself possibly her greatest memory in Hogwarts. 

Harry just nodded unable to trust his words because he was scared to mess it up. For the life of him he couldn't believe he managed to flip this so fast. 'Fuck she must really want this because she barely blinked being thought for a whore a minute ago.' 

Susan could already feel the effect he was having on her. His deep green eyes were staring into her's with a flaming intensity she had never seen before. It was different than when he was fighting that look that had a malice to it. This look was like he could see every naughty thought she had ever had about him and he was ready to make them all come true. "Give me a half hour Harry." Not waiting for a response she descended the stairs heading for her dorm to change for her date. 

Harry was left flustered in an empty hallway with a semi hard on. He had to wait a moment so no one could see his bulge in his pants before heading to the prefect's baths right away. He didn't need to change and he wanted to make sure it was cleared out before Susan got there. 

Susan entered the common room and she didn't have to wait a second before Hannah jumped off the couch. "Susan how did ow ow ow?" She couldn't finish her question before being blasted multiple times by a stinging hex one of which hit her in the face.

Susan didn't want to yell at her in front of the other students lounging in the common room. Said students were laughing at Hannah's predicament of being attacked by her best friend. Hannah followed her to their dorm and luckily the other two girls were gone. So they were alone.

Hannah was angry at her friend for attacking her, "I take it didn't go well?" She was rubbing the stinging hex which hit her in the forehead. It must have been a flaming disaster for her best friend to attack her. 

Susan cast some privacy charms so no one could hear what she was about to say. "Looking for companionship on the board means you are looking for a guy to pay you for sex." Hannah was lucky she was in such a good mood because if she wasn't she would have gotten more than a few first year hexes. 

Hannah had to hold back her snickers at her friend's misfortune. "Thank God Harry told you before you made a fool of yourself. Could you imagine how embarrassing it would have been if you found out with someone else?" Her mind immediately went to Malfoy confronting her about it. 'Too bad. Susie would have castrated the poor ferret if he tried that.'

Susan glared at her friend, "No shit sherlock. If this didn't end with him actually liking me you would have ended up in the hospital wing." Without anything left to say she went to her trunk and searched for something sexy to wear. Sadly she didn't pack anything sexy; it was all school uniforms, sweaters and jeans. She could have transfigured something but it wasn't one of her strong suits and she didn't have time to get it right. Even her underwear wasn't as sexy as she packed a lot of plain white and beige panties. With a loud groan she turned back to Hannah, "I will forgive you if I can borrow some of your clothes for tonight." 

Hannah just smiled, "Throw in all the details about your date and you have a deal." Every girl had a little crush on Harry Potter and she wanted nothing more than to hear the details of their date tonight. If she was single she might have even tried to tag along. Since she was dating Neville she did have a few sexy pieces in her trunk that never failed to get Neville's attention. During the hell that was her sixth year Neville and Susan were her rock that got her through the nightmare and naturally she fell for Neville. 

Susan put her hand out to shake, "Deal now let me see what you got." Their hands barely met before she threw open her friend's trunk. Thankfully Hannah had packed a red two piece swimsuit sadly it was meant for her friends C cup breasts and would probably be really small on her but it was better than anything she had in her own trunk. 

Hannah saw her friend's face light up before she started to undress. Hannah had seen her friend naked countless times but when she saw what her friend picked it all clicked into place. "Oh my God you are going to fuck him aren't you?" She didn't take Susan for that kind of girl and from the look on her friend's face she guessed right. "Oh you little slut." Her first impression was that they were going to have a proper date and her mind never put it together Susan would move this quickly.

"It's your fault but Harry was interested in me and I would be an idiot to turn him down now. I thought Ginny was going to snap him up before I had a shot with him." As she was talking she had shed her clothes and was in the process of getting the bikini on. Hannah didn't have her breasts but she didn't have Hannah's butt. 

Hannah went over to help her friend tie the bikini top which looked tiny on her friend's massive breasts. Any guy would kill for the view she was currently getting. 'Harry Potter chosen one or not you stand no chance against these beauties.' at least the bottom half of the bikini fit right. "You better not ruin this, it's my favorite one." She could picture it being torn off in the heat of passion. 

Susan was trying to calm her nerves soon she was going to be having sex with her crush and she hoped he lived up to her imagination. Sadly he wasn't going to be her first was Justin Finch-Fletchley but maybe that was for the best. She slept with him after the Yule Ball since he was a real good date. He danced with her the whole night and made her feel really special. She would have given him a blowjob just for the fact he didn't constantly gawk at the Veela Champion. "I hope Harry will like it."

Hannah scoffed, "He will love it." She could tell from her choice in attire their date would take place somewhere with water but it was way too cold for it to be the Black Lake. Plus Susan couldn't wear this out where else could see it. Colin Creevy would probably take a picture and it would be everywhere the next day. "So I take it you are meeting at the Room of Requirements?"

Susan was now admiring herself in the mirror, "No we are meeting in the prefect's bath." As she talked she was making sure the bikini was covering her naughty bits. Even though she knew it wouldn't be there for long but she wanted to make a good first impression. 

Hannah flopped on her bed, "Oh you have to do it in the bath. I brought Neville there one night for a little skinny dip." It went without saying she had sex with him in the bath. 'God how many people have had sex in that room. The bath was nice but there were also the showers. That reminds me of Neville and I haven't done it in the showers yet.'

Susan could see the far off look in her friend's eyes clearly thinking of her boyfriend. Not bothering to answer Susan threw on her cloak before heading for the prefect's baths. 

Harry was patiently waiting for his date and he spent his extra time setting the mood. The bath was full of magical bubbles on top of the hot water of the bath. Candles were scattered around the room to set the mood. This was his first time going all out for a girl before and it looked like a good first attempt. He couldn't resist getting naked and waiting for her in the bath. His sex drive was driving him crazy and he had to stop himself from wanking before she got there. Susan had stared in a couple of his first wet dreams along with most of the boys in their year growing up. Soon his fantasy's were going to come true 

It wasn't much long after that Susan entered the room wearing a closed school robe. He couldn't stop the smile on his face from getting wider. "Want to join me?" He couldn't wait for her to join him in the bath. 

Susan smiled back before dropping her robe. The look on Harry Potter's face as he took her in was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes predictably went right to her breasts. 'Boys will be boys.' It didn't bother her he was staring, she was staring back his well defined chest was sticking out of the water. She couldn't see what was below the bubbles but she imagined it would have made her just as happy as her tits made him. He was no longer the scrawny little Gryffindor he used to be, he was all man now. 'He strikes me as a boy to have a big penis at least that's the aura he gives while being the most deadly wizard in any room he walks into.'

Harry could feel all his blood rushing to his cock if it wasn't for the bubbles she would have seen what she was doing to him. He didn't have to wait long before she stepped into the bath. His eyes traveled from her beautiful legs up to her bikini covered pussy where he could see a hint of her pussy lips through it. All this led to her magnificent breasts which were barely covered by two red triangles. Her nipples were already hard because he could see them poking through. 

Susan slipped into the bath and waded over until she was in his lap. She was so caught up in the moment she almost missed the giant appendage that was laying against her stomach. Without thinking she reached down to see what it was since she couldn't see it through the bubbles. When she got her hand on it. It was clear what it was, "Harry this thing is a tree." There was no way this was real. 

Harry bucked feeling her hand grip right under the head. "Fuck Susan." The anticipation was killing him and just the slightest touch was making him go crazy.

Susan let go of his cock worried, "Did I do something wrong?" Were bigger cocks sensitive or did she grip him too hard. 

Harry shook his head, "No you didn't do anything wrong your hand felt really good." Her hand was a little cold and the water was pretty hot so the change in temperatures was nice. His head rolled back as she stroked her hand all the way to the base before lightly squeezing his balls. 

Susan couldn't see what she was doing but she could feel all of him. His cock was much bigger than she ever thought was even possible but still got her excited for what was going to come next. As her hand made it to his base she was surprised to feel no hair. Her hand went to his balls to find them completely smooth. 'It feels so soft. I didn't know boys groomed themselves like we do.' 

Harry didn't remain idle, his hands went in the water to touch her back before they rested on her ass. Susan had a very tight ass from all her training to be an Auror wanting to follow in her aunt's footsteps. It led her to a very nice benefit on her body because there wasn't an ounce of fat on her. 

Susan felt his hands and couldn't help but push back into his hands wanting him to stop playing and really start squeezing. He didn't take the hint and was content to just be lightly holding her backside so she tightened her grip on his balls in her left hand before using her right to stroke him from base to tip. 

Harry didn't expect it, "Fuck Susan." She was giving him the best handjob of his life and he was perfectly content in letting her finish it. Usually he would want to skip to a mouth or pussy but it felt so good. The hot water and her hand were a perfect combination. 

Susan could feel his grip on her ass get tighter and tighter the faster she jerked him off under the water. Now both of her hands were moving up and down twisting around his shaft. "Does it feel good Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Don't stop. I'm so close." He didn't expect to cum so quickly from just a simple handjob but Susan had a real skill for it. He could feel the cum churning in his balls ready to fly out the tip. 

At that moment Susan's hand went to the tip of his cock and was rapidly stroking it wanting him to cum. Less than twenty seconds of that action she was rewarded with a jet of cum shooting out of the water straight up before landing back into the water. With one hand she moved the bubbles so she could see his cock cumming. Getting her first look at it made her pussy feel like it got even wetter. 

Harry could see the shock in her face as he rode out his orgasm. Without a word he pushed her off his lap and sat down on the edge of the bath so the view was no longer obstructed by the water. 

Susan was now face to face with the biggest dick she had ever seen. It looked magnificent wet and even better with the few stray pearl drops of cum leaking from the tip rolling down his length. Unable to help herself she decided to catch those few stray drops of cum with her tongue. 'It's still this hard after cumming? This will be a very fun night.'

"Why don't you lose the swimsuit and we can really get started." Not even close to being done he was ready to give Susan everything he could. 

Susan did as she was told but was now standing in the bath. Her body was dripping with bath water as she untied the bikini before throwing it by her discarded robe. "What did you have planned for me tonight?"

Harry was now openly gawking as his eyes roamed her body. Her breasts had grown a lot in the last two years. He really noticed them in fifth year but now they had to even be bigger than Madam Rosmerta's and Daphne's. Her nipples were erect just begging for a mouth to feast on them. His eyes remained there for a while before they drifted to her pussy which was completely bare so let could see her perfect pussy. Standing up from the ledge of the bath so they were both standing in the bath. Without a word he picked her up and laid her on the edge of the bath before burying his head into her pussy. He had only done it a couple times but never had any complaints. It was also something he hadn't done with the last few girls because he was paying for it. It might have made him a little selfish in the long run. 

"Harry!" Susan was shocked with how forward he was. He didn't even give her a moment to prepare before his head was wedged in her most private of places. His tongue never even teased her instead being shoved as deep as it could go inside her quim. Slow was a word she never would associate with Harry and sex was no exception. 

Harry had gone down on a girl a couple of times but this was by far the best. Susan had a sweet taste that he had to get more of. 'Maybe I should experiment with transfiguring my tongue to be even longer.' His nose was tickling her clit as he was trying to fuck her with his tongue. 

Susan never got a moments rest because his tongue never stopped moving inside of her and it felt delightful. She couldn't stop herself from grabbing his head trying to get more inside. Her moans were now getting louder and louder with every passing second. She had a boy lick her pussy before but nothing like this. This made her wish she could be Mrs. Potter forever. 

Harry felt her hands in his hair and decided to kick it up a notch he licked his way down to her asshole. Without warning he used his Parseltongue ability. 

Susan let out a scream, "Not there." As his tongue started vibrating right on her virgin asshole. No boy ever went near that hole and here Harry was putting his tongue there. Despite the surprise it didn't make her cum but she was real close. 

Harry was surprised that didn't make her cum and instead his mouth went back to her clit before curling his fingers inside her soaking wet pussy. He went right for the spot that would make her cum right away adding to the fact he used his Parseltongue ability at the same time he got the reaction he wanted. Unexpectedly he channeled some magic in his fingers at the same time she clamped down on his fingers.

Susan's back was arching off the cold stone ledge of the bath as she screamed, "I'm cumming!" Words could not describe what she was feeling and it felt better than anything she ever felt in her life. She could feel his magic racing through her body stimulating ever nerve endings in the lower half of her body. It went as soon as it came but that didn't stop Harry from continuing like he expected her to keep cumming over and over. 

Harry eventually let up when Susan was heavily panting and her pussy was no longer squeezing his fingers. He was looking up at her with a smile before asking, "How was that?"

Susan looked at Harry who still had her juices on his chin looking quite smug with himself. "I don't know how you can top that." Maybe it was a stupid thing to say because she saw he was taking that as a challenge. Looking down to his cock she could see it ready to go. "I need a few moments before I can go again."

Harry smiled and pulled her so her ass was hanging off the ledge as he kneaded it. Susan felt his cock under her so it was sandwiched between her butt cheeks. From his earlier actions she could see what he wanted, "Harry there is no way that can happen." Hopefully that wasn't a deal breaker for him and he wanted to keep going anyways. She wasn't completely naive about that aspect of sex but she didn't think her virgin asshole could take Harry. 

Harry's face dropped a little, "Are you sure. I know how to make it feel really good." He was trying to coax her into it because he really wanted to fuck her tight ass. Daphne really opened Pandora's box because no matter what he always hoped it was on the table. 

Susan shook her head, "I have never done anything like that before. There is no way I could fit that inside of my butt." His cock was truly daunting and it was impossible that her first anal experience was going to be with that centaur cock. 

Harry didn't want to fight it but he understood her hesitation. "Sorry Susan I got caught up in the moment." Instead he would just have to wait until she was ready to have sex. 

Susan couldn't help but think he had done that kind of sex before. 'Well he did think I was selling myself. Maybe he had done that before with other girls. That would be a girl I would love to talk to and ask how it felt.' Not wanting to disappoint Harry she squished her breasts together, "Come and enjoy these while you wait." Her breasts were the biggest in Hogwarts and by far the thing most boys wanted. 

Harry laid her back down on the edge before straddling her chest and flopping his cock right in-between her breasts. His cock made a wet slap when it landed in her cleavage. Susan immediately pushed her breasts around his cock and he couldn't help but draw parallels between this and last night. Susan's breasts were bigger and much softer than Madam Rosmerta but they both felt good. 

Susan looked down and a couple inches were still sticking out of her cleavage. It didn't take long before Harry was thrusting in and out of her breasts thankfully he was still lubed up from the bathwater and the drops of pre cum leaking out of his tip. Due to the bath water his cock was much hotter than regular body temperature and it felt really good sliding across her skin. 

Harry couldn't help but feel pride at his cock not being able to be contained by the biggest breasts in Hogwarts. As he thrusted up and down her tits it felt like he was fucking silk. Susan's skin was so soft and there wasn't a blemish on her alabaster skin. Unable to pass this moment up he took a nipple in his fingers and gave it a little pinch and wasn't disappointed in her reaction which was a small moan and a look that was 'You just found my weak spot.' 

Susan had always had sensitive breasts but in the moment she kind of forgot considering everything Harry touched was a sensitive spot. The lust came back and she could feel the juices running out of her pussy and down the crack of her ass. Letting go of her breasts she had to touch her pussy it was almost impossible not to. 

Harry didn't hesitate in picking up the slack and pushing her breasts together using his thumbs to play with her nipples as he fucked her tits. He was getting closer especially now that her face was contorted in pleasure from the work her fingers were doing. "Close your eyes." Was the only warning he got out before he came. 

Susan closed her eyes almost at the same moment she felt rope after rope of hot cum land on her face. She could feel them from her forehead down to her chin. One rope almost went up her nose but mainly landed on her lips. Her tongue had a mind of its own sneaking out to taste the gift he had given her. 'It is almost bland but doesn't taste as bad as other boy's.' When she no longer felt ropes landing on her face she opened her eyes. Her fingers wiped away any cum near her eyes, "I guess I don't need to ask you how that felt."

Harry's cock was starting to soften, her tits had really milked him hard. "No but I will tell you it was perfect. You have the best tits ever." There was nothing else that could be said if Susan was charging for that she would have a line of boys every night ready to pay. He would have definitely added her into his schedule and made that a weekly thing if she offered it. Getting off her chest and now watching as she spread his cum that was pooling on her chest all over before bringing her own breast to her mouth and licking his cum off of it. That sight alone was waking up his cock for round three and this time he was going to fuck her for real. 

Susan knew what she was doing and took pleasure in it. Her eyes never left his cock and within moments it was pointing straight up again ready to go. "I need to clean up so why don't we take this to the showers."

Harry just nodded and watched as she stood up and walked towards the showers. Her ass was swaying and with every step it had a slight jiggle. It made Harry a little sad he was unable to fuck her ass but he understood if that if she had never done it before. He quickly followed her to a shower and she had already started it and the water was rolling down her body. Her hair was wet and matted to her face and it gave her a really sexy look. She had already washed his cum off but was now giving him quite the show. He could have just stood there and watched for hours but instead he jumped in with her. 

It wasn't even a second before Harry had her pinned to the shower wall. His cock was still fully erect and laying against her pussy for the first time. She looked down and saw that his cock ended above her belly button. 'I can't believe this is going to be inside me soon.' 

Soon was too long of a word because Harry wasted no time in lining himself up to her opening and pushing the first six inches into her. He was rewarded with the deepest moans of the night. Her pussy was so wet there was no friction as he slid inside of her.

Susan couldn't stop her moans as Harry pushed his third leg inside of her for the first time. It was unreal how good it felt and it wasn't just the fact she was fucking her crush. His cock wasn't fully inside of her and she was already seeing stars. 

When he thought she got used to it he pushed in another four inches. He was saving the last inch for when she was ready for him to really fuck her. 'I can't wait to see what you think of this.'

Susan had never felt so full before but Harry was stretching her pussy to the limit. It went in surprisingly pain free it would just take a moment to get used to. His cock was pressing against her womb in the most pleasant way possible. 

Harry without warning picked her up by the hips and dropped her on the full length of his cock. Susan's eyes went wide as she now felt "all" of him. With all of her body weight pushing her down on his cock she was sure nothing was ever going to reach this deep again. Along with her body weight Harry was thrust up as hard as he could sending her into a spiral of pleasure. The hot water raining down on her left side was nothing compared to the heat that was pooling in her lower half. "Don't stop please never stop."

Harry was just disregarding what she was saying because there was nothing that could make him stop now. The Headmistress could walk in and he would still have no problem finishing inside Susan's pussy. It was doing magic to his cock as his thrusting got faster the tighter she got. "Fuck Susan just keep doing that."

The praise from Harry made her heart swell. It was clear he was enjoying her just as much as she was enjoying him. His hips were slapping hers so hard she was almost embarrassed at the sounds echoing around the room. Her orgasm was within arms reach and it wouldn't be long until she was pushed over the edge by the massive piece of meat splitting her pussy in two. 

Harry was getting so close he didn't want to announce his orgasm so he leaned in until his mouth was almost touching Susan's ear and whispered, "Do you want me to cum inside?" 

His words tickled her ear and she just nodded before she buried her head into his shoulders. It wasn't long before she felt the warmth of something going even deeper inside of her and entering her womb. It pushed her over the edge and she had to bite down on his shoulder to not let out an ear piercing scream. 'Hannah is never going to believe this.' 

Harry's hips wouldn't stop bucking trying to get every drop of cum as deep as he possibly could. Susan biting into shoulder didn't even take away from the pleasure that he was feeling. He could feel her mouth leave his shoulder and now they were staring into each other's eyes. He was almost taken aback when she leaned forward and captured his lips with her's. 

Susan was surprised that this was their first kiss of the night after he already filled her with his hot spunk and ate her pussy. His lips were nice but that's all it was. It didn't feel as passionate when he was fucking her a minute ago. 

Harry felt her deepen the kiss and he had no problem reciprocating. He was hoping if this make out continued he could possibly get hard again. His cock had softened to the point where it slid out of Susan's pussy. 

Susan felt his cock come out and his cum starting to rush out of her. The hot water was still going and washed away all the evidence of their meeting. Even as she watched the water running down Harry's perfect body she didn't have another round in her tonight. "That was amazing Harry."

Harry could feel her hesitation and quickly reassured her, "Susan this was great you don't have to force yourself to keep going." Harry had gotten much better at reading women and he didn't want to push Susan too far. She was his friend and he didn't want their relationship to get weird after this. 

Susan was glad he was able to read her so well because she would have to really have to push herself to the limit for another round. "Thank you Harry it's been wonderful but I don't think I could keep going." Her legs were jelly even with Harry holding her up and doing most of the work.

Harry smiled and embraced her, "This was really nice Susan. I hope you enjoyed our time together." This was just a great stress reliever for the both of them. They worked well together but that was it and he imagined she wanted more 

Susan enjoyed the hug. It was just like their old hugs in the Room of Requirements after their club meetings. Sadly it was in a completely platonic way. "You have no idea how much I enjoyed it." It would be really hard to say no if he wanted to do it again sometime. Harry had made her cum harder than she ever imagined. 

Harry was now standing in a shower awkwardly not knowing what to do next. "So..."

Susan took pity on him seeing his erection , "You can stand there while I clean myself off. But if I do want to ask you a couple questions though." This was the perfect chance to ask him some new questions she had.

Harry stepped out of the shower and was now watching her dip her head in the water and letting the water wash away her sweat. It was hard not to get aroused watching one of the sexiest girls in school taking a shower right in front of him. "Ask away."

Susan made sure to go through her hair to make sure he didn't get any cum in her hair from the facial. "When you pulled my post were you specifically looking for a girl you could pay? " It was something that was hard to wrap her mind around considering Harry could get any girl he wanted.

Harry chose to be honest and nodded, "I didn't know how the board worked at first but I got Daphne Greengrass's ad. She told me she really needed the money since her family got hit hard after the war. If I could sleep with her and pay enough money to fix some of her problems it seemed like a win win." He knew Susan had discretion not to spread it around. The last thing he wanted was the wrong person to hear it and get her in trouble.

Susan opened her eyes and Harry was again rock hard. She had no other option, "Harry, if you want to take care of that yourself while I shower I wouldn't have a problem with it." With that said she took some soap off the wall and was now lathering it in her hands before rubbing it all over her body. 

Harry wasted no time before gripping his cock by its base before pumping it up and down at a medium pace. The show Susan was giving him was more than enough for him to eventually cum. The suds slinging down her body wished she was able to go another round; he would have bent her over in the shower and really went to town if given the chance. 

Susan chuckled seeing Harry focused on her as he stroked his meat. "Harry how many girls have you paid for at Hogwarts?" It was a question she had been dying to ask because she could tell during sex he wasn't used to the girl saying no. 

Harry was focused on his dick in his hand, "Two Daphne Greengrass and some girl in a wall." His strokes got frantic as Susan massaged her own breasts. 

His last comment was so quick she almost missed it, "A girl in the wall? What is that supposed to mean?" 

It was a little bit of a mood killer because his hand slowed down and he went into the story. "A Slytherin wanted privacy so she had her lower half hanging out of the wall with a sign with prices. I paid the prices and got to fuck her."

Susan was confused, "So you don't care who you had sex with. That is weird, I need a strong connection to have sex." It was shocking Harry went along with something that weird. Harry was furiously wanking and was looking like he was pretty close to cumming. Turning around she showed him her ass it was the consolation prize since he wasn't able to fuck it. 

Harry was now looking at Susan's perfect backside and he couldn't help himself, "Spread it please?" He imagined shoving his cock in her tight ass and taking her virgin hole for himself. Fucking her with such vigor it would have put the entire night to shame. 

Susan blushed and did as she was told. She wanted to satisfy Harry the best she could. It did feel weird having a guy stare at something she never would have guessed was erotic. 

Harry was at the edge and with one last stroke cum shot out of him. Standing at the entrance to the showers he was close enough for his ropes to land on Susan's backside. Sadly it was as close as he was probably going to get with her ass but he was grateful she at least allowed him this. 

Susan felt his release land on her butt, "I take it you finished?"

Harry was panting, "Thank you I really needed that." It was going to be his final orgasm of the night and if he didn't get it he might have tried the board again. 

Susan turned back around to wash off her backside. "This was nice Harry if you wouldn't mind maybe we could do it again sometime."

Harry nodded, "Yeah that would be nice. What about if we both don't have Valentine's dates we meet up somewhere and celebrate together?" He would be happy if they could do this again and hopefully next time she would be a little more prepared to go more rounds. 

Susan smiled when he admitted that he did want to meet up again later this year. After the shag he gave her she doubted this could handle this multiple times a week. He was like a very rich dessert, once in a while is great but everyday is bad. "That sounds great." Just as she was talking she turned off the shower and walked out back to her robe to get her wand to help her dry off since she didn't bring a towel. 

Harry got dressed as she dried herself before putting her robe back on and closing it tight. She had stuffed the bikini into one of the pockets. Hard to imagine Susan was naked under that robe because it hid her body so we'll. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

Susan shook her head, "No if people noticed we weren't at dinner and saw us together they would put two and two together." She didn't need the hassle of a rumor going around about them being a couple. 

Harry nodded as he swished his wand vanishing all the candles and used bathwater. "Okay well thank you again for tonight it was really nice." 

Susan smiled, "Me too I am glad it was you who picked my post and not someone else." With that said she left the room leaving Harry alone. Harry waited a couple minutes before heading to his dorm for the night. 

He didn't bother checking the board tonight this weekend was Hogsmeade and he was sure there would be some posts on Friday for dates. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow like most nights when he indulged in his basic human desires. 

End 

I hope everyone liked this one. It was much longer than I was expecting. People were worried about how Susan could be in this story due to her already being rich. I hope I did a good job incorporating her into the story to everyone's satisfaction. I don't know who I am going to do for Hogsmeade but I am thinking about maybe a Madam Rosmerta BJ then a new girl. 

For the future there will definitely be these people:  
Septima Vector finds out about Harry sleeping with everyone or she catches him. I also had a fun thought that she is the new head of Slytherin and Pansy went to her with her problem and she recognized his handwriting on her butt.  
Narcissa Malfoy during Christmas break when Harry is out of Hogwarts. That might be a multi chapter thing because I plan on him buying her for the weekend.   
Luna Lovegood  
Astoria Greengrass 

I am kind of on the fence with the Carrow twins, Tracey, or anyone who has already graduated. I would need a really good scenario to include them and how it could work.


	5. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hogsmeade weekend but Harry doesn't have a date.

Hogsmeade 

Madam Rosmerta: Hannah Waddingham  
Luna Lovegood: Blonde Maisie Williams

Start 

Harry wasn't in the best mood as he took a carriage to Hogsmeade alone. Since he was Head boy he had to make sure all the kids that were able to go got an escort to the carriages. He had the first shift and Hermione would have the second shift. That wasn't the main focus of his frustrations. His major frustration was that there were no new posts on the board since Susan's earlier in the week. Or at the very least they were getting picked up as soon as they posted. Maybe everyone picked up on what was going on with the posts or girls like Susan figured out what was going on and wanted no part of it. He almost wanted to ask Daphne to go with him to Hogsmeade but he remembered this was her sister's first weekend trip so she would be busy. 

'I almost wish Hermione and Ron weren't dating.' It was a selfish thought but he didn't like being alone. He was alone most of his life, in the cupboard or the first eleven years of his life. It was probably the reason to seek companionship even at the cost of his bank vault. It's not like he felt shame for paying for sex he knew he could get it just on fame alone but he liked helping people. If his money could make their lives better and they could make his life less lonely why not? 

When his carriage abruptly stopped at the front of the town it snapped him out of his inner thoughts. Looking around the town for the first time since the war ended he noticed a couple new things he would have to check out. 'I need to get a drink first and see my favorite bartender.'

Walking into the Three Broomsticks he wasn't shocked to see it packed to the gills with students. It made him miss Halloween night where he could have a nice drink and conversation without listening to twenty different conversations at once. Walking over to the bar which had a few empty seats, he sat down and waited for Madam Rosmerta to get a free moment before he ordered. 

Madam Rosmerta was doing her best to get drinks poured before a house elf popped in and took them to the proper table. 'The house elf is new.' Before he knew it a three fingers glass of firewhiskey was put in front of him. He looked up to see the smiling face of his former lover. "Thanks for the drink."

She wiggled her eyebrows, "This one or the one on Halloween." This was her dipping a toe in the water in case he regretted that night. She was dreaded to think that without the alcohol he wouldn't make the same choices. All of her self-conscious thoughts were hitting her all at once.

Harry smiled and could feel a boyish blush starting to creep into his cheeks. "Both...I see you have a new employee." His eyes flicked to her breasts before pointing to the house elf.

Madam Rosmerta put her elbows on the bar and leaned in a little bit. Harry had made her feel twenty years younger since their meeting and with the addition of a house elf it took a lot of stress out of her daily life. "Why don't we go to my office and talk while my new elf Kliky man's the bar?"

Harry nodded; it sounded like a nice way to get around all the people talking around him. He picked up his glass to follow her as she swiped a bottle of butterbeer from the bar on her way out. He didn't know where her office was but followed her up the stairs into her own flat attached to the bar. She pointed him to her kitchen table which was covered with old newspapers and business papers. 

Madam Rosmerta wished she had the foresight to clean a little bit before there was a shot someone could see her mess. "Sorry about the mess I am just starting to get the time to hopefully get to this. But enough about me how are you since I last saw you." 

Harry sipped his whiskey, "I am fine...maybe not fine I have been feeling pretty lonely since my best friends have started dating." There was something about her where Harry felt comfortable fully opening up to her about his life. 

Madam Rosmerta felt the same feeling she felt that night spread through her chest. "Sorry Harry when you get older people drift apart. Do your best to try to make new friends. But right now how about I thank you for that tip." The money he gave her bought the house elf along with being able to stock the bar for the next couple months. And with the house elf she could start selling better quality food. 

Harry was happy he could make her so happy. "So you got a house elf?" After the war a lot of the old purebloods had to sell their house elves due to mistreatment so they were at an all time low price. He was happy they were finally able to go to a better quality of homes. He loved Dobby and it made him sad thinking that most of his life he was getting abused by Lucius Malfoy. 

She nodded and sipped out of her butterbeer. "Best money I have ever spent. I have always wanted one but never had the money before. I really wanted to thank you for that." Her hand slid over the hand he was using to hold his glass of whiskey. She could see his posture change expecting what was to come. "If I didn't need to be back downstairs so soon I would let you take me to bed but this needs to be quick. I can't let you leave without seeing your snake again." 

Harry was hoping for a repeat of Halloween but since time was an issue he would have to be quick. Madam Rosmerta went to her knees in front of his chair. Sadly from the dress she was wearing it looked like she was unable to pull out her breasts this time around. Quickly fumbling at his belt he was able to get his pants down. His cock was steadily rising to full mast he quickly finished his drink as she got on her knees. 

Madam Rosmerta was lying if she said she wasn't excited to be seeing Harry again. Or the fact that without being intoxicated Harry still found her sexy. Since that night she had spent her nights with a sex toy that was about the same size as Harry. She practised taking it deeper in every hole in the last month. His cock reawakened her inner schoolgirl who wanted to be fucked on a regular basis. She was sure Harry would be in for a surprise. 

Harry's head snapped back as he felt her warm mouth descend his cock. The first few inches entered her mouth easily and he expected her to come up but instead she kept going. He looked down at his cock to see it being swallowed up inch by inch. He stared into her eyes seeing the conviction that she wanted to take it all. "Fuck you have been practicing." Madam Rosmerta had years of experience that was leagues above what he was used to from girls his own age. 

Madam Rosmerta felt his hands go to the back of her head giving her the slightest pressure to help her get it all in her mouth. She was almost crossing the finish line, her nose was a hair away from touching it to his torso. 

As great as her deepthroat felt he wanted her to start moving. Feeling that she could take it he gathered all of her hair into his hands before pulling her head back and quickly fully forcing her back down until her nose was jammed into his skin. Pulling her head back he started to fuck her mouth but only bringing her down ⅘ths of the way down. Her tongue work was also top notch never staying idle. 

The wet sounds of his cock fucking her throat was echoing through the room. Glurk glurk glurk was music to his ears. Managing to hold on for a few minutes even as fucked her face was a tough task but he didn't want to cum too quick. Plus he hadn't been with a girl in the last couple days so he was pretty backed up. "I'm gonna cum." Looking into her green eyes he wanted to watch her as she took his load in her mouth and swallowed it. 

Madam Rosmerta knew he was close from the way his grip tightened and his speed increased. 'I wish I wasn't so busy since we are so close to my bed and sadly we won't be able to use it today.' from the rough facefuck he just gave her she was dripping wet. She would just have to cast a scourgify on herself and get back to work. 

Harry came with a strangled groan. His hands let go of her hair and fell to his side. Madam Rosmerta kept the head in her mouth as her hand milked out the last few drops. Moaning as she worked him with her hand, "Fuck you don't know how much I needed this."

Madam Rosmerta pulled away from his softening cock. "Give me until the last month of school and I promise I will really knock your socks off." Harry was obviously interested in her and she felt the same way. Even if there was no future for them it was still a lot of fun. She hadn't had this much fun since Hogwarts where she was a little bit of a slag. 

Harry relished in the warm feeling in his chest after an orgasm. "Can't wait. I guess I will let you get back to work." Now came the awkward part, pulling up his pants and getting redressed. Madam Rosmerta had walked over to a full length mirror and was making sure her make up still looked good. She had to reapply some of her eye makeup due to her eyes tearing up taking all of his cock so deep in her throat. 

When her make up was perfect she turned back to Harry. "Head out first and I don't want any rumors going around if we were seen coming downstairs together."

Harry smiled, "Afraid of being seen with me?"

Madam Rosmerta walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. "No but if every male student got it in their mind to try and fuck me it would make my job unbearable. I got my hands full with just one student." 

Harry laughed as he followed her direction and headed back to the bar. He didn't want to spend the whole trip drinking. There were a couple stores he wanted to check out. 

His first stop was Zonkos which he knew was struggling to keep up with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As he walked through the door he saw quite a few new additions the main one being a magazine rack by the register. There was the daily paper and gossip rags but there was a magazine he had never seen before "Play Wizard" much like the new wave of sexuality sweeping through school it was the same in the wizarding world as well. The magazine was bound with rubber bands to keep people from looking at it in the store but from the cover was enough to get him to buy it. 

The cover had a blue haired witch with two snitches covering nipples as she laid down on the pitch. Picking up the issue he tucked it under his arm as he walked around the store. They really didn't have anything that interested him or at least anything that he couldn't get from his friends shop. As he walked out he paid the three galleons for the magazine before shrinking it down to stick in his pocket. The Head Boy couldn't walk around with a dirty magazine. 

Even with the semi good mood he was in from the blowjob he just got it bugged him being alone. After the war he quickly realized he intimidated people. Despite a few outliers like Lavender who loved the power and gladly hopped on his dick. It was clear Ginny was intimidated or at the very least didn't like the person he became after the war. It might also have been the fact Fred died and somewhere deep down she blamed him for it. 

He was still planning to spend some time at The Burrow for Christmas. He hadn't spoken one word to Ginny since their break up but he couldn't not get her something for Christmas. He didn't want to be petty or spiteful to a family that took him in like one of their own. 

Putting his pettiness aside he was planning to spend the first day of the break shopping for gifts for everyone at The Burrow. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and even Percy were going to be there. 'I am going to blow them away with my gifts.' Now that he came into all his wealth there was no point in letting it gather dust in his vault. In his first meeting with his bank manager after squaring the debt for breaking out of the bank. That was cheaper than he was expecting as long as they kept their mouths shut that they were successful in stealing from their bank. It would really have just hurt their reputation so instead they just claimed it was a just a dragon that got loose instead of the real story. 

His bank manager showed him the books and how his great grandfather was an investor or founder in many businesses along with his own investment in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The sum that was deposited in his vault monthly was fifty times more than he spent on his first night with Daphne. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice, "Hello Harry Potter." 

Harry turned around to see his friend Luna Lovegood, "Oh hey Luna." The way her eyes were burrowing into his it always made him uncomfortable. It reminded him of his Occlumency training with Snape where all of his secrets were revealed. 

Luna leaned in to look at the Wrackspurts that were attacking her friend's head. "Oh no Harry the Wrackspurts are really bad today. I need to cheer you up or else they will multiply and you will be stuck this way forever." Not wasting anytime she grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him into the forest. 

Harry followed his friend choosing not to refuse and hurt her feelings. Luna always did want to help or make him feel better in her own special way. 

When Luna felt they were far enough she let go of Harry's hand and went over to a tree. Bracing one hand on the tree she brought her right leg up until it was over her head and it looked like she was doing the splits standing up. The cold autumn breeze that brushed past her wet pussy was a very welcome surprise. 

Harry wasn't expecting his friend who he almost thought of like a little sister would drag him out to the woods and give him a show. Luna wasn't wearing panties so he was looking at a horizontal pussy and asshole. "Luna what are you doing?"

Luna's innocent giggle was anything but, "You were being attacked by Wrackspurts since you won't wear the jewelry I gave you and this is the next best thing." 

Harry was creeping closer and closer until he reached out and touched the thigh that was in the air. "Are you sure?" This could have had many possible implications on their friendship but she had him curious. Luna's holes looked so tight and inviting. Her position was also something he never thought possible. 

"If you want my asshole remember to do the proper spell." It was said so casually and without a care he was shocked. He was only expecting to fuck her pussy but it seemed Luna had other plans. Her puckered hole was something he just couldn't say no to. 

If it wasn't for her beaming smile he wouldn't have even though about her ass. Pulling his wand from his holster he placed the tip at her puckered hole and cast the proper spell. 

Luna felt a little dizzy from the feeling of being cleaned out and the lube that was now coating her anal walls. She watched as Harry undid his pants and dropped them to the forest floor. "Oh Harry you have a beautiful penis."

Harry was caught a little off guard never having his cock called beautiful before. Luna was the first who didn't even blink at his size. "Do you still want me to stick it in?"

Luna nodded, "Yes please I am very excited now." He could tell her excitement considering the wet sheen covering her pussy. Following her direction he pushed forward until his cock head was breaking her seal. When his cock head made it past her tight ring of muscle he couldn't wait to get the rest in. Inch after inch and her tightness never let up. 

Luna was almost howling with pleasure unable to keep her leg in the air instead it rested on Harry's shoulder. His cock was mind shattering for her because her eyes got cloudy and she just moaned louder the deeper his cock pushed. What no one knew about her was that she was naturally a very sexual person. Since she was twelve she was masturbating at least twice a day to keep her mind clear. 

It was hard for Harry to notice what Luna was going through instead choosing to focus on what he was feeling. Luna had the tightest hole he had even stuck his cock in. The even pressure that coated his shaft was like a vice. When his entire length was inside of her it took everything he had not to cum right away. "Fuck Luna your ass is so tight." 

Luna was still in a mind haze but responded, "Please continue." Luna didn't feel pain but instead chose to focus on the pleasure and Harry was giving her a lot of pleasure. This was the first thing she ever had ever had in her butt and it felt so good. When she dragged Harry out here she just planned to give him her flower but a voice in her head was telling her to do this. 

Harry wrapped his arms around her leg that was laying on his shoulder as he pulled back his hips halfway before snapping forward burying half his length back in. Luna just moaned in response, not saying if that was too hard or soft. This time he pulled out ¾ of the way before slamming back in harder than last time. It was like he was fucking a pixie with how tight and small she was. He was not expecting her to be able to take all of him in her ass but this wasn't the first time Luna surprised him. 

This time Luna howled in pleasure but her mouth always went back to a wide smile. The noise was so loud he was worried about people hearing but continued to fuck her at the same pace. Their skin to skin smacks were also spreading through the forest. Her ass was so perfect he couldn't get enough. Every inch was taken so effortlessly it just edged him closer and closer. His right hand even went to her ass to feel it and he wasn't disappointed with how firm it felt in his hand. Luna was the smallest girl he had been with but she had an amazing ass. 

Luna could sense her partner's approaching orgasm. "Do it inside Harry." As she gave him permission she felt his orgasm splatter inside of her butt for the first time. It was a feeling that will forever be etched in her memory. The heat creeping into her bowels contrasted with the cold breeze of the forest was heaven. Her body had begun sweating due to the strain of holding her leg up for minutes as Harry fucked her. 

Harry was panting getting caught up in the moment and fucking Luna harder and faster than he fucked anyone before. His second orgasm of the day dwarfed the feeling and quantity of the first. "Shit Luna that felt amazing."

Luna had a couple mini orgasms while Harry was reaming her out but she has yet to have the big one. "Please keep going." She could feel that he was still hard inside of her and she was getting so close to her climax. 

Harry didn't need to be told twice but this time he put his arm under Luna before lifting her up. With how small Luna was it was easy to lift her with no difficulty. He pinned her to the tree so she was still doing the splits but her face was in his chest due to their size difference. Her feet were off the ground and was completely at Harry's mercy as he held her against the tree. As he pulled out he could see her eyelids flutter before he thrust back in and her eyes shot open.

Luna was unable to articulate how good this felt. She could feel magic and see things other people couldn't. Right now she could feel Harry's magic pouring inside of her and it was overwhelming. His magic was so strong and potent it was impossible to ignore. That feeling was enough to push her over the edge but Harry's rough thrusts pushed her even further. "Ah…cu...ah." was all that came out of her mouth before her vision went white. 

Harry never stopped for a moment because he was chasing his next orgasm. Her leg was now shaking as it was sandwiched between them. The feeling of Luna's ass contracting even tighter pushed him over the edge and he came inside Luna's ass for the second time today. His whole body was sapped of energy; his cock was also in the process of softening but instead of sliding out of Luna's hole it was so tight even soft she wouldn't let go. For the last time he pulled his hips back and his cock came out with almost a wet pop. He let go of Luna's leg so she was able to stand on her own but her knees had a wobble. 

"Are you okay Luna?" Harry was scared he went too hard. His overprotective nature kicked in now that his lust addled mind was clear. 

Luna just smiled before pulling her own wand and casting a cleaning charm on her lower half. The cum running out of her was vanished and she straightened her clothes. "Wrackspurts are gone now. Do you feel better?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I do feel better thank you Luna." He didn't know if Wrackspurts were real but he was thankful for the opportunity to get rid of them. "Was that good for you Luna?"

Luna just smiled, "Very good you have a great tool for clearing my head also. I might have forgotten something important but it's ok it felt better than I thought possible. Make sure to come to me anytime you feel the Wrackspurts are attacking you." Without another word she was walking back to town leaving Harry standing with his pants down in the forest. 

Quickly pulling up his pants he thought, 'I wonder if that was an open invitation.' He definitely wouldn't mind if they could do that again. He never would have thought of Luna in a sexual way but now that's the only way he could think of her. The fact she didn't wear panties under her school skirt was going to get him hard whenever he saw her. 'I am going to get her a real good Christmas gift this year.' 

Once he was fully dressed he walked back to town to catch a carriage back to Hogwarts. Before he caught a carriage back he went to Honeydukes to get some treats and a big chocolate box for Daphne and Susan to give them before break. He would probably send Susan's through the post so he didn't embarrass her but Daphne was going to get her's on their next date which was going to be the beginning of December. 

Last time they talked she told him she was really busy with customers. Spilling the details he learned that a couple of Gryffindor's had used her services but she was really popular in Ravenclaw. Not to say she didn't have any Hufflepuffs but she told him they preferred a different Slytherin girl who she wouldn't name. Harry imagined that it was probably the girl in the wall. He hadn't seen many posts lately and that was because the girls got their regulars. 

Daphne liked to keep Harry to herself but she knew he had plenty to go around. She offered to hook him up with other Slytherin girls other than Tracey; he knew nothing about them. Tracey didn't need the money but promised to join them on one of their date nights. Daphne told him Millicent Bulstrode had jumped into it and he was very glad he never picked up one of her posts. 

Daphne had told him that the Carrow twins were also looking for customers. After the war they got to keep their family manor but we're completely broke. It led to them selling themselves for any price which led to a rumor that the new male Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was their biggest client. He didn't put much stock in the rumor because if the Headmistress found out he knew there would be hell to pay. 

According to Daphne her sister was also starting to get interested in boys which was driving her mad since her eyes were drawn to Draco Malfoy. Astoria was a cute little witch that was much better than the ferret deserved. If it wasn't for his good word Draco would have gotten Azkaban like his father. 

Hogwarts Dorms

Harry was laying on his bed with the curtains drawn as he looked at the magazine he bought from Zonko's. The cover girl had a few pictures in the magazine and he was surprised to see her blue hair matched her pubic hair. He wasn't the biggest fan of the bush; he liked the skin to be smooth to the touch. Most girls his age were smooth but he noticed Madam Rosmerta had a bush but he didn't get a close look at it. Back to the magazine he was watching the blue haired girl buck her hips as she held a snitch to her pussy. The wings of the snitch was flapping on her clit and the next magical picture it looked like she was in the throes of an orgasm. 

He read the profile next to the photo. 

My name is Rebecca Stillwater  
I used to play Chaser for the "The Holyhead Harpies".  
There is nothing I like more than flying my broom naked and feeling my pussy slide up and down the polished wood of my broom. 

As he turned the page he was greeted with a photo of her doing just that flying around naked on a Nimbus 2000. 

As he flipped through the magazine there were attractive ladies but none really caught his eye until he found the centerfold. It was a woman with a thick blindfold on so he couldn't see the top half of her face. But the bottom half looked like she was either moaning or breathing hard. He could tell the woman was older but not older than Madam Rosmerta. In the picture the model's hands were bound above her head to a corner of a four poster bed. Her skin was like cream and her nipples were a perfect pink color. They almost reminded him of Susan's perfect breasts just not as large. The model's breasts were D's not Susan's F cups. 

Harry's eyes were now staring at her pussy which was bare and looked like a small crease of skin. He was looking at the picture so close up he could swear the model was wet. Turning the page he was greeted to the same model thrusting a phallic shaped object into her pussy. The way her lips spread for the toy which was probably only seven inches was beautiful. As she thrusted the toy in and out he could see her pussy gripping onto the toy refusing to let go. 

Looking to the sidebar he read her Profile. 

November's Play Wizard Slag of the month.  
'Her profile was lacking a name or some more personal details but it had her turn ons.'  
Power is what I look for in a man if a man isn't powerful he might as well be a chair.   
I like the finer things in life; they normally feel softer on your skin. 

Turning the page again she dragged the toy from her pussy all the way to her mouth to suck the juices off. Harry's cock was now straining against his pants begging to be touched to take the pain away. Harry proceeded to follow his body's natural instinct and he wanked himself silly looking at the photos. 

The next day he was unable to get the witch out of his head. He even dreamt about her and in the morning he had another wank to her pictures so he decided to pen a letter to the magazine. 

Dear, Play Wizard Magazine   
I was wondering if it was possible to get the contact information on your November Slag of the month for a possible date. 

He kept the letter short and sweet choosing not to include his name. In her profile she said she liked power but he didn't want to be caught contacting a smut magazine for a date. He could read the headlines now "Harry Potter Looking for Whores" or "War Hero Needs to Pay for Sex".

Three days later he received a reply to his inquiry. From the model herself that read:

I am not looking for a relationship right now and I wouldn't think someone who found me in a wank magazine would be husband material. 

Harry quickly wrote a response letter:

I meant date as in I would pay you for your time. I am free the weekend after Christmas and would like to buy your time for the whole weekend. My final offer is twenty five thousand galleons for the weekend.

Harry didn't sign his name since she didn't share her's instead he hoped he would get to see her surprised face when they met. Hopefully she would take the money. It was amazing a couple of months ago he would have never dreamt of doing this. The amount of money he was willing to throw down for this date was significant but he felt like it was worth it. 'If she's attracted to power, how about giving her an offer she couldn't turn down.' With that amount of money you could live very well for ten years and not even have to go to work. 

It was a week later before Harry got a response. 

Half in Vault 267 before the date and the rest after. Send me an address with the time and I will be there. 

No flogging {was written in large bold letters} 

Harry couldn't stop the smile forming at the breakfast table. Now he was really excited for Christmas break. 'That is going to be my favorite present to unwrap.' During the summer he spent some of his money on a house in London. He didn't want to live in the middle of nowhere like the Weasley's instead choosing to live in the city. It was in a very rich neighborhood and he already cast the Fidelius Charm. The only people who knew of his house were the Headmistress and Hermione. This was the first woman who was coming back to his place and who was going to christen his house. 

He quickly penned a letter to his account manager to transfer the funds into her requested account before sending her a letter that just had his address and a time on it. 

The last week he had spent a ridiculous amount of time with the magazine it was clear he needed to spend time with a real woman to stay sharp. He was going to need to build his stamina. He had Ms. November for the entire weekend and he planned on doing everything possible. His constant desire to please would be in full effect but he really wanted to push himself to the limit with her. Being the chosen one came with a lot of pressures and one of those was not being a bad shag. He didn't want any rumors going around that he was bad in bed. 

It was hard not to get an erection while eating breakfast thinking of what was to come. 'I am going to send a note to Daphne. Maybe she can bring Tracey along.' He was full of horny energy and it would probably take two witches to drain it out of him. 

End 

Thanks for reading the next chapter is going to be Daphne and Tracey and after that the magazine model. Take a wild guess of who that is. I will be writing a Christmas scene where he gives gifts and gets a gift that will help him out with his Christmas date which will probably be a two parter.


	6. Daphne and Tracey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Tracey team up to try to satisfy Harry

Tracey Davis: Hallie Steinfeld   
Daphne Greengrass: Sydney Sweeny

Start

It was the week before Christmas break and Harry had finally been able to nail down a time for Daphne and Tracey. Headmistress McGonagall had made some changes when she took over Hogwarts and one of them was having a midterm test before break. The whole school was busy studying not wanting to find out what would happen if they were to fail. It left Harry without a partner for the last couple weeks. He was so pent up with sexual energy every time he thought of sex he would have to try to hide his erection. Most of the time his mind wandered in class as he looked at other girls. 

Harry waited for his dates in an empty classroom. Moving most of the desks to one side of the room he left one out just in case he felt the need to bend a girl over it. He conjured a bed just like the ones from the dorms of course covered in Gryffindor colors. It gave him a little thrill knowing he was going to dominate two Slytherins on it soon. Getting naked he slid into the bed and now was only covered by the red top sheet. The room was lit with plenty of candles so he could see everything that was going to happen.

Tracey was nervous as she followed her friend to meet Harry Potter for some wild sex. When Daphne came back from her first night with him she was regaled with stories about how great it was and now she would find out first hand what it's like. Daphne never skimped on details and was very descriptive on what she was going to be working with and it made her a little scared. She had sex before but never with someone who Daphne described as having a centaur's cock. 

Daphne opened the door to their meeting place and saw Harry laying in bed. She quickly rushed in and when Tracey was in the room she shut the door before casting charms so they would have complete privacy. When she turned back to the bed she was shocked he wasn't already hard yet. "Hey Harry happy to see me?" Daphne teased Harry knowing that he had been dying to see her. 

Harry smiled back, "Oh yes and who is your friend?" He was playing like they didn't set this up in advance for the last week. Daphne put her hands on her friend's shoulders taking note that her friend was shaking a little. "This is my friend Tracey and I told her a lot about you. She really wants to find out if it's all true." 

Tracey was fine being in the middle of the game they were playing. Her eyes roamed Harry and she wasn't surprised to see he was in very good shape. She could make out every muscle in his arms along with his well defined chest. The sheet was covering his lower half and she couldn't make out his cock through it. 'Surely if it was as big as Daphne said I could see it by now.' 

Harry's eyes were doing the same to Tracey taking in her body. Her dark brown hair contrasted Daphne's bright blonde hair. Daphne had her beat in the bust department but Tracy had a very cute butt. Since his first meeting with Daphne he paid more attention to Slytherins and girls in general and Tracey was very attractive. "How about you guys get undressed and join me?" 

Daphne had her hands moving to her buttons immediately trying to get naked as soon as possible. While Tracey was a little slower, almost unsure of herself. Harry noticed this and said, "Daphne why don't you help Tracey get undressed first." Daphne already had her shirt off and was standing there in her bra. 

Daphne did what she was told and stood behind her friend as she pulled her robe off her shoulders before attacking the buttons of her shirt. After a moment she removed her friend's shirt before pushing down her skirt. Tracey was now standing next to the bed in her matching green underwear. She had been with two boys before and none of them intimidated her this much. 

Harry wasn't surprised at her color choices. His eyes roamed her skin taking in every inch of her. She had nice and full B cup breasts along with a nice flat stomach leading to her panties which covered her mound. Tracey had a very lean body not having all of Daphne's curves. 

Daphne took a moment for Harry to take her friend in before snapping Tracey's bra off and pushing her panties down. Tracey had a blush going as her pussy was revealed. 

Harry chuckled seeing that she groomed in a lightning bolt into her pubic hair, "That's cute. Daphne, do you want to go first or second?"

Daphne wanted to say first but she wanted to be a good friend. "I will go second." She wanted to watch her friend take Harry for the first time. She almost wanted to bring a camera to capture the look on her face when Harry entered her for the first time. 

As they were talking Tracey was speechless looking at his cock rising under the sheets within seconds the tent was massive. 'Fuck Daphne wasn't kidding when she said he was big.' The tingle that spread through her lower half was pure anticipation of what was to come. 

Harry threw off the sheet as he stood up and was now standing face to face with Tracey. "Desk or bed?" He was fine with either but wanted her to be as comfortable as possible as he stretched her out. 

Tracey's eyes looked over to the desk but her mind was already made up. "Bed please." Harry wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up effortlessly. He held her in his arms for a moment taking it to kiss her collarbone and neck. Placing her in the center of the bed he started off with some foreplay kissing and sucking her breasts as his fingers touched up and down her slit. She wasn't as wet as he needed her to be so he moved down until his face was at her opening. 

Tracey let out a gasp as she felt his hot breath on her pussy. She looked down to see a mop of black hair and Harry looking up at her. He had a devilish smirk and he lowered his mouth on her. His tongue licked her slit top to bottom before swirling around her clit. She could feel her juices starting to flow with the stimulation he was giving her. 'Daphne never said anything about his oral skills instead focusing on his massive dick '

Daphne had finished getting naked and laid down next to her friend. "You haven't seen anything yet." Tracey was about to ask what she meant but it was that moment Harry shoved his tongue as deep as it would go and grinding his nose into her clit. Tracey's thighs clamped down on his head, "Sweet Morgana that feels good." He was better than any guy she has been with before, turning to her friend there was a cheshire smile on her face. 

Harry could feel her fluids now coating his face and now that she was ready he made his final move. Within two seconds of using his parseltongue ability Tracey's legs clamped around his head even tighter and she screamed, "Fuuuck!" She came so fast and hard from that technique. 'If this is the appetizer I am royally fucked.'

Daphne was laughing at her friend's reaction to the first of many orgasms. 'I wonder if I look like that when he does that to me.' Tracey's eyes were almost crossed as her back arched and she had Harry in a death grip with her legs. 

Harry managed to pry her legs apart so he was able to breathe. He moved up the bed so he was above Tracey. "Are you ready?" Tracey was really going to struggle if she was losing her composure so quick. 'Lucky Daphne is here or else I might go back to the dorm with blue balls.' 

Tracey was a little scared to say yes as she looked down to see his raging erection pointing straight at her. "Yes just don't be too rough." 

Harry got that request a lot other than Madam Rosmerta and Luna who took his cock so effortlessly. Nodding he reached down and placed his cock at her entrance. Rubbing the head up and down her slit teasing her for what was about to come. After a couple seconds of teasing he pushed inside of her. Tracey's pussy felt heavenly having no problem taking his length to the limit.

Daphne savored the look on her friend's face as she took inch after inch of his massive pole. When he was half way Tracey looked relieved only for her to go into shock feeling him go even deeper. When his cock was fully inside of her best friend Tracey's eyes were closed trying to get used to it. His cock felt like it was tickling the bottom of her stomach. Daphne leaned over and kissed her friends cheek before whispering, "You can do it." 

Harry pulled his hips back pulling half of his length out of her soaking pussy before thrusting it back in. He didn't put all of the force he wanted to into it but enough that she would feel it. When he thrust back in Tracey's eyes opened she let out a long moan. She looked down shocked that there wasn't a massive bulge coming out of her skin. His cock felt like it was stretching out her flat tummy. 

Harry proceeded to pick up speed and start thrusting in and out. Tracey's pussy was already starting to squeeze the cum out of him. He could tell she was doing it deliberately. 'So that's how you want to play it.' 

Harry pulled his cock out of her which caused Tracey to whine feeling the loss of him inside of her. He pulled her from the center of the bed to the edge. Her legs were hanging over the edge and she looked confused. Harry turned to Daphne, "Sit on your friend's face backwards."

Daphne had never had any kind of sexual relationship with her best friend but she followed Harry's order. Straddling her friend's face she lowered her body so her pussy was directly over her friend's mouth. 'Sorry Tracey but I would do the same for you.'

Tracey didn't protest choosing to just accept what Harry wanted since he was paying for the night. They were his to do what he wanted for the night. Her hands went to Daphne's ass and gave it a hard squeeze as she started to pick her friend's dripping slit before going for the clit. 

Daphne was facing Harry as he held her friend's legs up before spreading them and sheathing himself inside her to the hilt. She felt Tracey moan into her pussy as Harry entered her. She wished she had the courage to ask Tracey to lick her asshole instead. It made her feel like a real slut when she enjoyed anal play. 

Harry put Tracey's legs on his shoulders as he started to saw into her with a medium amount of force. He was face to face with Daphne while he fucked her best friend. "Have you ever done something like this before?" They pair worked well together and with how close they were it wouldn't shock him. The thought of them in their dorms eating each other out enhanced the fantasy in his head. 

Daphne shook her head, "Never." Her answer was coming in between pants as Tracey ate her pussy really well. 'Fuck Trace you are really good at this.' Being in Tracey's position she knew how hard it was to concentrate as you are being fucked like a ragdoll. 

Harry was getting closer due to Tracey and partly due to seeing Daphne pant and moan as she rode her best friend's face. Leaning forward he bent Tracey almost in half as he kissed Daphne. Focusing on the kiss in an effort to last longer. 

Daphne wasn't expecting the kiss but it didn't mean it was unwelcome. They both were breathing hard so they couldn't keep them going for long before they had to take a breath. The erotic nature of their first three-way was amplifying every feeling going through the teens. All of them were on the receiving end of something that was making sure no one was left out. 

Harry was so close to his orgasm and couldn't tell how close Tracey was so he picked up his speed trying to get her over the finish line before he did. For her first time she lasted longer than he was expecting probably due to her friend's snatch that was in her face. 

Tracey wanted to scream as she felt him go faster because it was just what she needed. It wouldn't be long before she came all the while she had to pleasure her friend. It was hard doing both tasks at once considering she wanted to make her friend feel good and she was getting so much pleasure she could barely concentrate. 

Harry could hear the muffled screamed of his partner and could tell she liked his new pace. He moved one hand to her clit and he just started rubbing her clit as quick as he could. Within seconds he felt her pussy clamp down which triggered his own orgasm. He just let out a couple moans as he came inside Tracey for the first time tonight. Even if he announced his orgasm he doubted she could hear him with Daphne's thighs around her head. 

Daphne was so close to cumming but had to get off her friend's face when she felt Tracey trying to push her off. She got off her friend and was met with her friend's moans. It was clear she was barely hanging on as Harry fucked her through her orgasm. 

With Daphne off of her Harry put all of his weight on her so she was in a full mating press. He could feel his cock head press against her womb and her contract even harder. He wished he did this from the start because Tracey's eyes rolled back into her head as he gave her a couple extra thrusts before pulling out. When he pulled out Tracey's legs just flopped back onto the bed as his cum started to leak out of her. Her pussy was a gaping mess as it tried to close to keep the cum inside of her. It was a sight he never got tired of. 'Thank Merlin they are all on the potion or else I would have definitely put a baby in a couple witches by now.'

Tracey was overwhelmed with the combination of her own orgasm and the feeling of being creampied so deeply. It was a feat that probably would never be replicated with an average bloke. 'I hope he didn't break me forever. I don't want to be addicted to his cock for the rest of my life.'

Daphne looked to her friend, "Trace are you ok?" She brought her hand to cup her friend's face. Tracey's face was completely red and she was panting like she just got done running around the pitch. 

Tracey nodded but breathlessly said, "Just let me rest for a moment." Hopefully Daphne would take over for a moment because if Harry wanted another go it would probably have ended with her passing out from the pleasure. During her first orgasm she felt helpless and completely at Harry's mercy. If he wanted to he could make her cum over and over until her body would blackout. 

Harry was fine with Tracey needing a breather. Then his eyes found Daphne and gave her body the once over before asking, "Can you come clean me up?" His cock was still rock hard and he was ready for round two. 

Daphne crawled over to the edge of the bed before taking his cock into her mouth. She could still only get half into her mouth so the rest she had to lick up. Besides the taste of his cum she could taste her friend on him. It wasn't a bad taste and now they both knew what the other tasted like. 'Maybe on our next sleepover we could try this again without Harry.'

Once his cock had a spit shine he took her hand and brought her over to the desk. "I have missed your ass." His hands were now groping her backside as he bent her over the desk. If he wasn't paying for the night she would have demanding he fuck her pussy first. She didn't get to cum with Tracey and was so close before Tracey pushed her off. 

Harry summoned his wand to his hand from his wrist holster before casting the anal sex charm. Luckily her ass was now used to taking him so they didn't need the extra lube. As soon as the charm ended he started to push his cock inside her ass. 

Daphne always grit her teeth on the first thrust. The first six inches were easy to take but she still struggled with the last five. Despite the initial discomfort it quickly turned into pleasure. She could swear Harry was doing something with his magic to make it pleasant. 

Daphne was laying on the desk face down trying to match his thrusts but he was too fast. Since her first night with Harry she tried anal with one other boy but it didn't feel like this. Harry was simply the best and it made her wish it would last forever. She would gladly become Mrs. Potter if he promised to fuck her like this everyday. 

Once Harry heard her start to moan he increased the speed and power on his thrusts. "Tell me how much you love this or I will stop." He could tell how much she was enjoying this but he wanted to hear it. 

Daphne tried to turn her head around frantically, "Please don't stop, I love it. Don't stop fucking my ass" 

Harry brought his hand down on her ass hard. "Convince me you want my cum or else I will go fill up Tracey instead." It was an empty threat there was no way he was pulling out of Daphne before he came. Daphne would play along not just because she was getting paid for it but because he could tell she truly loved it. 

Daphne looked over to her friend on the bed who was looking back at her. Tracey had regained her bearings and was watching Harry dominate her. Daphne was getting so close to her first orgasm of the night and her anal orgasms were much more powerful than the others. "No please cum in my ass. I like feeling your cum inside my slutty ass. You own my ass no one else can make me feel this way. I'm so close please keep fucking me." 

Harry pulled her hands backwards so now her back was arched as he pulled her back as he thrusted forward. "I'm going to fill your ass."

Daphne let out a strangled scream as she felt him do just that. She could feel his cum fill her bowels and it triggered her own orgasm. "Right there I'm cumming." Harry let go of her arms so she was flat on the desk. 

He didn't stop there and hunched over top of her and whispered in her ear, "You did a good job and just for that I'm going to do the same to your pussy." He didn't wait for a response before pulling out and flipping her over on the desk. Remembering what he did to the other Slytherin girl he pulled his wand from his wrist holster. Casting the vibration and sticking charm he inserted his wand tip into the gaping hole that was her ass. As soon as his wand made contact she bucked and whined. 

Harry took a moment to look at her pussy which was so wet. If she was wearing panties they would be completely soaked through. Wasting no time he pushed his cock into her in one go. 

Daphne wished she could complain about the wand in her ass but in combination with Harry finally fucking her pussy she couldn't. This was something she had never done before and never thought of doing. Every witch knew of the vibration charm but never thought a boy would use it against her in this way. She was unable to think instead focusing on the buzzing in her backside as Harry attacked her front. 

Just like her ass Daphne had no problem taking his pole as deep as he could give it. He was so happy he found Daphne not only did she open his eyes to a new kind of sex but she could take him at his best. "Your pussy never disappoints Daphne."

Daphne just nodded trying not to completely lose it as his long strokes were already giving her the signs of a strong orgasm. Harry was the only one who could scratch that itch that was deep inside her. It was a feeling that she never felt before but after Harry she needed that spot scratched often. Since their last meeting if she masterbated she would conjure a toy as big as Harry. 

Tracey had finally regained her senses and was watching her friend at her most vulnerable. Daphne usually had walls up to protect herself and sometimes acted coldly towards people. Harry melted all that away so that Daphne didn't care about looks. Daphne's hair was sticking to her face and her body had a sheen of sweat from the workout Harry was giving her. When Daphne had other clients she said she just laid there and waited for them to finish but with Harry she was giving it her all. 

She couldn't stop from fingering her own ass while she watched Daphne take Harry's broomstick all the way in her holes. There was no doubt in her mind when Harry was done with Daphne it was going to be her turn again. She was able to get three fingers to stretch out her asshole in preparation and it felt wonderful in addition to watching the scene in front of her. 

Harry was enjoying her pussy pulsing around him in part from the pleasure he was giving her and in part due to his wand. "Do you like my wand in your ass?"

Daphne finally found her voice, "I love it." It wasn't a lie and when she had private time again she was going to do the same with her wand. 

Harry reached in-between them to touch his wand before channeling more power into his wand making the vibration increase. When he started pumping again he was awarded with a scream of pure pleasure and Daphne squirting as she came. 

Daphne had lost all her muscle control due to the increase in vibration. She had never squirted before as she came but this was simply too intense. Her eyes closed and we're probably crossing as Harry continued to pump into her chasing his own orgasm. 

Harry was really close now he could feel the strong vibrations through her walls and felt them around his cock. Every pump of his hips he was getting closer to blow his load deep inside Daphne. "I'm going to fucking cum." 

With his declaration she felt him pull the wand from her ass and felt his cum rush out of her ass. It was a strange sensation of cum rushing out of one hole while in the other she felt him pumping it into her. His cum was like a soothing balm to her cervix which felt like it was on fire from the ferocity of his thrusts. 

Harry watched her face relax when he stopped moving along with his cock softening for the first time tonight. "You did a good job Daphne." With that he pulled out of her and watched as his cum dripped onto the desk before rolling down the side onto the floor. Turning back to Tracey he saw her make a small little "eep" sound with surprise. 

With a wave of his wand he cleaned his body due to Daphne covering his lower half with her ejaculation. That was the first time that had ever happened and he took that as a sign of a job well done. With another wave of the wand he summoned a pepper up potion from Daphne's bag. Popping off the cork he gulped it down feeling his erection come roaring back. 

Tracey was now a little worried because it looked even bigger than before and this time it was pointed directly at her. Even though she already took his cock once she was worried about taking it in her ass for the first time. She laid back on the bed and held her own legs in the air showing him her holes. It was a tad humiliating to be in this position but she would rather be face to face with him than be on all fours or bent over. 

Harry loved to see a woman submit to him and Tracey was doing just that. She knew what he wanted and was ready for him to do it. Walking over to the bed he placed his wand at her asshole and did the necessary charm. 

Tracey had tried anal before but with much smaller toys and boys. Harry was going to be the biggest test of her life because she doubted she would ever find a guy his size again. 

Harry leaned over her and with one hand he positioned his cock at her backdoor. He never took his eyes off hers as he pushed in for the first time. He could feel her asshole around his cock like a ring around a finger. It was a tight fit making it clear she had never played with anything near his size. 

Looking into Harry's eyes made her feel better as she struggled to accept his size. 'How the fuck does Daphne take all this?' Thankfully he was going slow and knew not to go as hard as he went with her best friend. 

It took a minute but Harry was fully inside of Tracey. He could tell she was getting used to it but it would be a huge struggle to take all of him at once. He soaked in the feeling of her tight ass wrapped around him for a few moments before pulling out. He pulled out so only about six inches were inside of her before starting to thrust in and out at a slow pace. 

Tracey was relieved Harry was able to read her so well. If he fucked her with his full length and strength she probably wouldn't be able to sit down tomorrow. Only using half his cock was the perfect amount that was giving her the most pleasure. 

Harry watched Tracey's face and could tell she was starting to get into it. Her jaw dropped and her breathing got heavier the faster he went. Her ass was tight and it almost reminded him of Luna except for the fact Luna could take all of him no problem. Maybe if they did this again Tracey could get used to his length and take all of him in the future. 

Tracey really was enjoying anal sex, "Just like that Harry." She wanted to be vocal to show support for not just fucking her into Madam Pomfrey's care. 

Harry took one of her legs into his hands, "Rub your clit." From her tightness he was getting closer and closer to the edge and he didn't want to be alone. 

Tracey did as he said and wasn't surprised how good it felt. Her clit was neglected and needed the attention it was receiving. Her fingers were wet from her own fluids as she rubbed in small circles. "Give me a minute and you can cum."

Harry almost growled at the challenge but now he wanted to beat her estimation. "Tell me when you are close." He upped his speed once again since he couldn't go balls deep he didn't have the power he wanted so now he was trying to use raw speed to push her over the edge. 

Tracey felt him kick up the speed and it felt wonderful. 'Fuck he is really good at that.' Her fingers were now furiously rubbing her clit almost like she was trying to beat him to the finish line. 

Harry was closer than he thought he was but since he couldn't go balls deep in her ass he set his target a little higher. Without warning he pulled out of her ass, let go of her leg and thrust into her pussy all within a second. 

Tracey's eyes went wide before they slammed shut at the massive orgasm that just hit her. She let go of the one leg she was holding and was now spasming around his cock. It was so sudden and unexpected it triggered her orgasm instantly. She could feel both of her holes contracting as tight as they could as the pleasure wracked her body. 

With the feeling of her pussy claiming down around his cock it made him cum hard. There was no better feeling than cumming as deep as he could inside of a witch. Rope after rope was fired deep inside Tracey for the second time tonight. He enjoyed watching her face scrunch up unable to deal with all of the feelings that were going through her body. 

Once he was done cumming he pulled out of Tracey who was still kind of out of it. He turned back to Daphne who had a front row seat to the show. "Enjoy the show?"

Daphne nodded, "A little disappointed she couldn't take all of you." She didn't think Tracey would have a problem with his size but she was wrong. I guess it was a lot to ask for even with her first time she had to cheat and use pain numbing lube. If it wasn't for that she probably would have only been able to take half. Since their first night together it was like her ass was moulded in the same of his cock. 

Harry was tired even with the potion he felt drained from giving it his all. He climbed into the king sized bed laying his head against the backboard. He watched as Daphne got off the desk and walked over to her clothes grabbing her wand and casting the cleaning charm on herself getting rid of all the sweat and fluids before climbing into bed. 

Harry was happy she curled right into his right side laying her head on his chest. It was a level of familiarity that was very welcome. "You guys did great tonight. You have no idea how much I needed this." 

Daphne laughed, "Oh I could tell. You didn't have to wait for me. I wouldn't have been mad if you found another girl to spend your nights with." As much as it was nice to have Harry all to herself there was no way she could keep up with him. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Daphne, "I have been with a couple other girls that I didn't have to pay but wasn't able to fully let go. I also haven't seen many ads on the boards lately." 

Daphne knew from experience that draining Harry took a lot of work. "I know some girls have kept their circles pretty small now that they have a couple of regulars. I know the Carrow sisters are looking for a big payday. Due to their family everyone treats them like they have Dragon Pox. They aren't able to charge as much as some of the other girls so they are staying here to work through the holidays."

Harry felt bad so many girls were getting the short end of the stick for their families' bad choices. He was going to have to talk to Kingsley about it when he had a chance. "What about you? Have you been working a lot?"

Daphne shrugged, "I have at least one per week and none of them spend as much as you though. Only one guy other than you bought anal from me." She saw jealousy flash in Harry's eyes for a moment. 

Harry's hand went down her back until it was resting on her ass. "Who was it?" He shouldn't have felt jealous but it was hard for him not to since he was Daphne's first anal experience. 

Daphne swatted his chest, "No one you need to worry about. He barely lasted a minute and didn't even make me cum. I would pick you every day of the week." Most boys didn't have the skills necessary to make her cum like Harry did. 

Harry huffed like a child for not getting an answer but had to take her word for it. "Sorry when you kept pushing back our date I was getting worried."

Daphne kissed his chest, "No I am just struggling to juggle school and my little job." She was thankful for finding her ad that night because of him she was able to provide for her family. Her mom was struggling to find work since she spent twenty years as a housewife. With Harry's money she would be able to keep her family afloat until she got a job after Hogwarts. 

Harry enjoyed the intimate moment they were sharing but the elephant in the room was his cock was still standing strong. It was clear she noticed it too. "Any chance I can get one for the road?"

Daphne smirked and slid down the bed until she was looking up at his cock. Not wanting to be the only one enjoying this she looked to her friend and slapped her on the shoulder. 

Tracey was floating still just basking in the afterglow of her orgasm and was snapped out of it by a slap on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open as she looked for the offender. It was Daphne who looked at her and said, "Wake up and help me with this."

Tracey groaned but listened to her friend and was now getting her first look at Harry's cock. It looked massive up close and was shocked he was able to fit all of it inside her ass even if it was only for the initial thrust. 

Daphne was already lavishing the head with kisses and licks as Tracey wrapped her hand around the base. Even with Tracey's hand Daphne could have added hers and there still would be a lot of cock left. 

As Tracey started to move her hand up and down Daphne started to take more in her mouth. She would love to meet the witch who could take all of him in her mouth. After a minute she pulled away, "Come on Tracey now it's your turn."

Tracey switched places with her friend and was now taking Harry into her mouth. His hands were on each of their heads giving them a little push. Tracey went deeper and deeper until she had a little over half of his cock in her throat. Mentally marking that spot she pulled back before going back down. She bobbed her head up and down getting into the rhythm. 

Daphne was using her tongue to lick up and down the shaft her friend couldn't reach. 'Damn Tracey can really suck a cock.' It was clear Tracey had skill and she had sucked Harry to completion before so she had no problem letting Tracey have this one. 

Harry was so aroused at the sight of two witches slobbing his knob. Daphne was the only one looking at him, Tracey was in the zone and had her eyes closed as she took his cock as deep as she could. The hand on Daphne's head pushed her until her mouth was now working on his balls before putting both his hands on the back of Tracey's head. "Oh fuck Tracey keep going I'm so close."

Tracey's eyes opened and looked up to see Harry looking back at her. She could feel his buck up trying to fit even more of his cock in her throat. Noticing Daphne wasn't licking the shaft anymore she added her hand and started jerking his cock up and down. 

Harry was about to lose it as his hands fusted her hair and kept her mouth as deep as he could. "I'm cumming."

Tracey didn't expect to swallow and was caught off guard as he started to fill her throat with cum. She had to quickly gulp down his cum to keep from choking on it because it came so hard and fast. 

Daphne brought her mouth off his balls to watch her friend get a load dumped in her gullet. She was surprised it didn't come out of her nose from the panicked look on her friend's face. 

Harry finally let up his grip and let her head go. Tracey came away gasping for breath trying to stop the light headed feeling from having his cock block her airways. She watched Daphne swoop in and lick the few stray drops of cum leaking from his softening cock. 

Once it was clean Daphne let it pop out of her mouth. "You did a good job Tracey I was worried that we might have to do that twice."

Tracey was glad his cock was going soft because she was really done he had claimed every hole in her body. "I need a rest."

Harry pulled her up so she was curled on his left side, "Let's sleep it off." Waving his wand one last time two pouches floated out of his robe one green and one black onto the desk he had Daphne on. "Be sure to grab those on your way out. The green one has your Christmas gift in it."

Daphne squealed, "Oooh what did you get me?"

Harry laughed, "Just some chocolates there should be enough for you to share some with your sister and Tracey." It was the most expensive thing at Honeydukes. It was a three tiered chocolate box that had every flavor imaginable. 

Tracey spoke up, "Just so you know I did this for the fun of it but I will take the money." It was true she didn't need the money her parents weren't death eaters so they had the same amount of money as before the war. That's not to say it wasn't nice to get a big pay day for something she really loved. 

Harry laughed and held both girls to his chest, "Both of you got the same and there is a nice little bonus in there. Have a good Christmas." It was nice to know Tracey liked him enough she would have done this for free but he didn't want her to walk away empty handed. Both girls got an even one thousand galleons. 

Both girls knew they had to sneak back to the dorms but could afford a few hours of rest snuggled into Harry. They all enjoyed cuddling naked before falling asleep if only for a couple hours. 

The next day

Harry awoke alone like he was expecting to. There was still a half hour until breakfast so he got dressed and snuck back to the dorm before anyone noticed. 

End

Hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter is Christmas break which will probably be a two part update. The girl is already picked and some people already guessed it. I am also thinking about Septima Vector and the Carrow twins. Let me know what you think about that.


	7. Christmas break Narcissa Malfoy

Christmas Break

Narcissa Malfoy: Eva Green   
Fleur Weasley: Melissa Benoist

Start

In the week leading up to Christmas Harry spent it at his new home. It was a mansion in London that hinted at his incredible wealth. The whole house was now completely furnished which cost a little more than he was expecting. In the future he planned to bring a lot of women back to his place so he wanted to impress them. His mind wandered to the first woman he planned to have over after Christmas. 

She was going to arrive before lunch on Friday the day after Christmas. He planned to use every minute available to him until she left Sunday night. While he furnished his home he was sure to have stocked a potion cabinet. In addition to the standard pepper up potions he had bought a lot of anti-pregnancy potions. He really took the fact that in Hogwarts girls were on the potion automatically for granted. 

As much as he wanted a family in the future he planned to sow his wild oats first. The last year had been going brilliant and it was sad he only had one year to go wild. 'Fuck you Voldemort if it wasn't for you trying to kill me every year I could have had some real fun.' Trying to clear his mind and not think of Voldemort he went shopping in the muggle high street. When he sulked at home alone it always ended with him in the bottle. 

Harry was wearing a button up shirt and black slacks. His wardrobe was another thing he spent a lot of money on. Not wanting to wear the rags he had growing up and come off like more of an adult. The neighborhood he moved into was very affluent so he needed to dress like it. 

As he walked down the street he noticed he got a couple looks from other women walking down the street. 'Too bad my house isn't suitable for a muggle company right now.' There were magical pictures of his parents up from the photo album Hagrid gave him. Also his owl was always coming and going and to a muggle an owl wasn't an appropriate pet. He never thought of sleeping with a muggle girl before but maybe it was worth exploring in the future. 

Walking down the high street he went into a few shops and picked up a couple items that caught his eye. Close to the end of the street he passed a lingerie store and his eyes went to the mannequin in the window. It was wearing a panty and bra set that was red and see through. Along the edges it was lined with white fur in a Santa motif. His feet carried him into the store wanting to see what else the store had to offer. 

The store was lined with mannequins all in lingerie that he wanted to see modeled on a real girl. There was a cow print bikini that was meant for a girl with giant breasts he couldn't help but think of Susan wearing it for him. There was another that was a pure black lace set with stockings that went up to mid thigh. 

There was even a sexy elf costume that made him think of Luna. Since their little romp in the forest he thought of her often. 'If I bought this I wonder if I could convince her to wear it for me.' Now thinking of Luna being his personal elf was making it difficult thinking of anything else. He had already sent her Christmas gift which was a copy of a Potter Magical Creature Journal from his great great grandfather. 

His groin was starting to stir thinking of his classmates wearing these outfits. The last thing he needed was to start sporting an erection in a store in his neighborhood. Behind the mannequin in the window he looked through the sizes of the outfit for one that would fit his Christmas date. He spent enough time looking at her pictures to know what would fit her. Once he found the proper size he also threw in a Santa hat and robe. He planned for her to be naked most of the weekend but he wanted her to be comfortable. The robe also had the white fur trim but seemed warm enough if the house got cold at night. 

Taking the items to the counter it felt a little embarrassing handing it over to the very attractive cashier. She looked him up and down as she scanned the items, "We have complimentary gift wrapping service if you were planning to give these as a gift."

Harry nodded, "If you could just put it in a box with a bow that would be great." He watched as the cashier placed the items in a box and tied it with a big red bow. When she was done she added, "That will be a hundred and seventy five pounds." It was well worth the price to see his date wear this. 

When he moved into muggle London he converted some of his gold into pounds. Handing over two 100 pound notes before picking up the two boxes, "Keep the change. Merry Christmas." A bright smile flashed across the cashier's face getting a nice tip. 

When Harry walked out of the shop he walked until there was no one around to apparate back home. This was the last cherry on top of his holiday shopping experience. 'I now have a gift for everyone.' Anticipation was bubbling inside of him for this weekend. 

Christmas Eve

Harry spent Christmas Eve with the Weasley's then after having too much to drink he slept over. The first couple drinks were at dinner with the whole family including every Weasley spouse. The drinks after dinner are the ones that did him in. George, Bill and Charlie were drinking out back and invited him to join them. Ron was busy with Hermione and Ginny doing something that he wasn't invited to. 

Bill was getting properly sloshed talking about Fleur getting pregnant. She was six months along but it was clear fatherhood was starting to sink in. Harry did his best to reassure him, paying him plenty of praise. Bill was the most mature out of the Weasley boys. When he got Bill finally calmed down he stopped panic drinking. Fleur had already gone to bed after dinner since getting pregnant her energy wasn't the same.

Charlie was happy still working at the dragon reserve. Charlie told him about Norbert and how he was the half the size of the Horntail he went against in the tournament. 

Since Fred died everyone noticed the light go out in George. Harry turned to George, "What's new at the store?"

George's demeanor instantly changed perking up at the change in subject. "We hired more people and we are starting to expand. We bought the spaces on each side of the store so we can knock down the walls and make Weasleys Wizard Wheezes even bigger."

Harry felt bad for George because he was still using "we" like Fred was still around. "That's great George."

George had seen that look enough to see the pity on his face. It was like a lightbulb went off above his head, "I am not crazy. The 'we' I am talking about is Angelina Johnson. She has been my rock after Fred died. I guess I also mean we as you too since you have us the start-up money."

Harry was happy to hear that George had someone to rely on. It was clear he was used to being part of a duo. "That's great George. I haven't been in the shop since the war. Has it changed a lot?" 

Bill and Charlie smiled seeing their brother happy instead of sad thinking about Fred. They knew it was hard for their parents being in the house that held so many memories. Bill had yet to meet Angelina and she was needed at the store for the last day of Christmas shopping. She wouldn't let George miss his family's first get together. 

George leaned forward, "Angelina hired a couple potion masters and they have been experimenting with some new potions that are going to take the world by storm."

Harry was really happy for George, "That's great maybe I can come by before school starts back up. Too bad you don't have a store in Hogsmeade." Too bad his schedule was so tight until Monday when they went back to Hogwarts. His whole weekend was going to be filled with something other than shopping. 

"Funny you mention that Angelina is in talks with Zonko's to buy their Hogsmeade storefront. We had to hire more people to catch up on mail orders from Hogwarts but in the long run it would be easier to open a new store." George was in full business mode letting his passion shine through. 

"Let me know if I can do anything to help." If he could lend his fame or money to make George happy he would. There was also the competitive drive inside of him to do anything possible for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to become the biggest business on Diagon Alley. After a few more drinks they all turned in for the night. 

Christmas Day

Everyone woke up around eight in the morning and decided to exchange gifts after breakfast. He got his obligatory yearly Weasley jumper. He always looked forward to these because they were some of the only new clothes he got as a kid. 

Ron and Hermione got him a set of dragon hide bracers. They worked for both dueling and quidditch, he would get plenty of use out of these. After he put them away he passed them their gifts. Ron opened his first and nearly yelled, "You have got to be kidding me." Inside the box were 2 gold passes that were lifetime Chudley Cannons tickets. Normally you had to buy new tickets every season but since the Cannons had trouble filling the stadiums most home games they had no problem making the deal. Hermione almost let out a groan knowing with two tickets she was going to be dragged to a few games. 

Hermione opened her gift next and she could tell it was a thick book. As she tore off the paper the cover read "Wizengamot: All Procedures and Protocols". She was always happy for another book to read but it was curious why he got her this book. 

"During Christmas break I had a meeting with Kingsley and since so many Pureblood houses died out or purged he has agreed to elevate some muggle families to the Wizengamot. You along with five other families will be sworn in next year." He had also talked to Kingsley about the money problems of the daughters of dark families and he agreed to bring it to the Wizengamot. To prevent those houses from dying out they could get married and keep their name. It applied the same to Hermione so Ron would have to take her name when they got married. 

Hermione was shocked that she was now her own house. Despite her perfect grades she had been worried about what she would do after Hogwarts. Now she could pursue her own studies while working at Wizengamot. 

Next he handed gifts to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in each box there was a ticket for a magical vacation around the world. From the UK they would go to America then Japan and India before finishing in Germany before coming home. Just like him after the war the Weasley's got a big payday. Which meant they could get souvenirs and really enjoy the trip. Molly had killed Bellatrix who had the second highest bounty after Voldemort. They also got a pay out from the Ministry from Fred's death. 

They thanked Harry and gave him a hug before he handed the rest of his gifts out. For Bill and Fleur he bought them a top of the line muggle made crib. It still took him two hours to put the thing together even with magic. Fleur was crying at the beauty of the gift and gave Harry a big hug. It caught Harry off guard seeing Fleur like this. It was a far cry from the confident Tri-Wizard Champion he met. The hormones were really taking a toll. 

Fleur handed him his gift which was a bottle of French cologne. Fleur saw his confusion and it was clear he didn't know how to react, "Use a very small amount before you go out and the women won't be able to resist you." 

Harry never wore cologne before but took the gift with a smile. 'Maybe I will put some on before my date tomorrow.' Pulling out another shrunken down box from his pocket and handing it to Ginny. She looked shocked he got her anything which put her in an awkward spot since she didn't get him anything. 

Ginny opened the box to see it was a broom but on closer inspection she saw it was signed by all of the Holyhead Harpies that were on the last World Cup team. She thanked Harry for the gift and had to stop herself from embracing him. Their break up had been really messy but she was happy he at least thought of her while he did his Christmas shopping. 

Harry quickly turned his attention to another Weasley sibling before continuing to hand out gifts. That went on for another half hour before everyone went their separate ways. Fleur had managed to catch him on the way out. She pulled him aside, "Gabrielle has been asking about you."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't know she even still thought of me." They hadn't said more than three words to her during the Triwizard tournament when he pulled her out of the lake. 

Fleur giggled, "My sister grew up reading your children's books. When you saved her during the tournament it was just like the stories she used to read about." Her sister's little obsession never waned which was cute at first but she had finally reached her Veela maturity. Her little sister was no longer the innocent girl who used to chase her around the garden. "Anyways she is going to visit when the baby is born and since she has been asking about you. I was wondering if you could set some time aside to meet her in Hogsmeade." She wanted to help her sister get her dream crush. 

Harry was getting the feeling Fleur was trying to set him up with her sister. "Just as a friend right?"

Fleur knew her sister had bigger aspirations than friendship. 'If she was anything like me when I went through my maturity there is no chance she is letting her crush slip through her fingers.' To sell the massive lie she just told she just nodded, "She just wants to thank you for saving her life and maybe picking your brain about dueling." 

Harry could see a devious twinkle in her eye that spelled trouble for him. "Send me a letter when she is in town and I will see if I can sneak away for the day."

George pulled him aside next and led him away from everyone. "I wanted to give you your Christmas gift away from everyone." George undid the shrinking charm on a medium sized wooden box. Harry opened the box to see twenty potions ranging in colors and sizes. "Since you are an investor I thought you might like an early look at our new potions."

Harry suddenly noticed there was writing on the underside of the lid:

Endurance   
Spunk Enhancer  
Candy Floss Flavored Spunk  
Double Dragon  
Sensitivity Massage Oils

All said potions had a corresponding color so he didn't mix any of them up. It was such a shocking gift it almost rendered him speechless. "Is this for real?"

George nodded, "When Angelina came aboard she wanted us to branch out into other fields. After the war she hired a potion master who had been researching how to mix sex and potions. I can vouch for some of them but some Angelina and I haven't tried yet." Harry's shocked face made him wish he had a camera as his brain processed the gift. "Shouldn't be too hard for you to find a witch to try some of these out with. Just let me know if you want more."

Once Harry found his voice he said, "Thank you I will be sure to try these out as soon as possible." Once he had the box in his pocket he pulled out his gift for George. He tossed it up in the air for his friend to catch. 

George caught it out of the air but it was much more heavy than he was expecting. The toy figure must have weighed ten pounds. Taking a closer look he saw it wasn't just an ordinary figurine. "Is this?"

"Yeah." No words needed to be said as George got a little teary looking at his brother's image in the little metal statue. Harry could see Harry needed a moment so he took that as his cue to leave. 

His date was coming tomorrow and there was still so much to do. Before George's gift he planned to pace himself over the three day weekend but now he could really let loose. He was sitting in his own kitchen positively buzzing with excitement. Opening the box he reread the lid before taking out all but the Candy Floss potion. He had a feeling he should save that for Hogwarts. He had also been sure to buy anti pregnancy potions so he made sure there would be no surprises in nine months. 

He requested his date arrive around noon so they could have a light meal and get to know each other before they hopped in bed. He had spent the last month looking and wanking to her picture but her mystery intrigued him. Going off her turn-on list he replaced his sheets with the custom Acromantula silk sheets. It pained him to admit to himself that he really liked them. He was slowly becoming more accustomed to the more expensive things in life. If it wasn't already obvious considering the thousands he paid for sex. 

The next day

Harry slept in wanting to be fully rested for the day that awaited him. Around eleven he started cooking forgoing the heavy traditional English breakfast instead choosing to prepare two eggs nested in a bed of hash browns. And for the big finish he prepared strawberry parfaits layering the yogurt and granola in a large cup. It was a nice little treat before they got to business. 'Since she likes the finer things a little champagne wouldn't hurt.' Having a fully stocked bar was really going to come in handy whenever he chose to entertain.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone enter the wards and soon after heard the knocking. Placing the finishing touches at his dining table before answering. Putting his hand on the door knob he took a steadying breath as he opened his front door. 

Narcissa Malfoy did not know what to expect when she took this "job" only that the money was really good. When she arrived at the client's house she was not expecting it to be in a muggle area but the size of the house made up for that. Holding her head high she walked toward the front door even with her current predicament. She still had a feel of superiority about her. The client's manor was a little smaller than her own and didn't have the acreage they had. 'At least they have great taste in property...and women.' It was quite the compliment that a man was willing to pay the amount of money he was for access to her body. 

The person who answered the door was the last person on earth she was expecting. "Potter?" Her brain couldn't process what she was seeing because it didn't seem possible her life could get any worse. 

Harry looked back at her and for the first time it clicked he saw blonde streaks in her hair. 'Mrs. Malfoy is the girl from the magazine.' His mouth was suddenly very dry instead of talking his way into a hole he just opened the door wider. "Let's talk about it inside." 

Narcissa knew she was the fly jumping headfirst into the spider's web. 'He already paid for my services and I spent some of the money already so I have no choice.' At least he didn't raise his voice or pull his wand. Following him inside he took her coat leaving her in a black dress that clung to her body like a second skin. Catching him look her up and down did fill her with pride that she was having some effect on him. 'I guess if he wasn't attracted to my body he wouldn't have filled my vault for a chance with it.'

Harry led her to the dining room where he pulled out her seat, "I thought we could have a little meal and get to know each other before we got down to business." Narcissa didn't say anything but sat in her chair and Harry pushed it in. Next he filled her glass with champagne which she downed the second it left his hand. Harry chuckled and refilled it before leaving it in the ice bucket near her before sitting down across from her. 

Narcissa didn't taste the first glass of champagne but the second she was able to taste it. 'This is wonderful.' It wasn't from a magical distillery but she had to admit the muggles made the best champagne she had ever had. She made sure to memorize the bottle so she should have it again in the future. 

Harry was struck by Mrs. Malfoy's beauty the last time he saw her; she looked to be run down with bags under her eyes and more of a gaunt figure. Everyone at the end of the war didn't look their best but Mrs. Malfoy now looked amazing. Taking her body out of the equation her face was perfect. It was starting to sink in that he had Draco's mom for the weekend. "I am happy you accepted my invitation Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa scoffed, "My name is Narcissa or Cissy if you wish but don't use that name with me." She picked up a fork and decided to dig into her food. They no longer had a house elf at home so her meals have been lacking lately. "Since you invited me in I take it you still plan to go through it."

Harry took a sip of champagne before answering, "I should be asking you that. Does this situation bother you?" He really hoped it didn't because he was even more turned on now. He tried to maintain eye contact as they spoke but it was hard not to sneak glances at her cleavage. 

Narcissa was staring at Harry Potter trying to get a read on him. 'Other than being a typical man driven by sex why is he taking this in like it's just another day for him.' Now that she noticed he was much more smooth than she expected of a boy his age. "You paid for my time. I am a woman of my word." 

Harry could tell she was still on guard about the situation. "Why don't we just talk like a couple of friend's and see where that leads us?" Harry didn't want her to be stiff and just going through the motions when they had sex. He wanted her to be the unchained animal he could see inside of her. "What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" He didn't want to mention the war choosing instead to dance around it. 

Narcissa could have lied but there was no use lying when he could see it. "I have been trying to keep the family afloat. I sold everything dark I could and called in every favor to not lose everything. I was kind of strapped for cash and looking for quick ways to make money when a photographer I know offered me the Play Wizard job. I was able to keep my identity secret and it paid pretty well. They had plans to maybe bring me back eventually but then I got your letter. I received a couple fan letters but when you offered that amount of money I just couldn't say no." Narcissa wiped her mouth after taking a quick bite of food after her long speech before continuing. "Other than that it's been rough trying to raise a son alone and keep him from making any more stupid choices. I guess I should be thanking you for keeping us out of Azkaban." She didn't want to mention Draco's name since she knew they both hated each other. 

Harry nodded and picked at the food on his plate, "You are a hero I wouldn't have let them throw you into Azkaban." He knew everyone didn't see her that way but he would always be eternally grateful that she did what she did. 

A warmth spread in Narcissa's cheeks at being called a hero. It was a word that had a very positive connotation which usually wasn't associated with her family. "Let me turn that question back at you."

Harry could feel the atmosphere changing, "It's my last year at Hogwarts so I am just trying to make it a memorable one." 

Narcissa laughed just thinking of the absurdity of their current situation. "If this is anything to go by I'm sure you have been making a lot of memories this year." She could feel herself leaning forward and making a show of liking the spoon from her parfait. 

Harry blushed a little under her intense stare, "I guess you can say that." Now he was watching her spoon the food into her mouth and lick the spoon. 'I know what you are doing.' It didn't matter if he knew because his mind wasn't in charge. 

Narcissa had chosen to let go and just jump head first into this. The days leading up to this she was worried about the person she was meeting. Worrying about if they would be too rough or cruel. Now that she was face to face with her date she was relaxed and chose to just enjoy it. He had been sneaking looks to her breasts as they talked and for the first time in a long time she felt sexy. It should have weirded her out that she was going to sleep with a boy her son's age but it only fueled the fire in her. "Out of curiosity How many witches have you been with or has my magazine been your only memory?"

Harry had to do a quick mental count, "I have been with eight different girls but multiple times." It gave him a thrill to be talking about his past conquests knowing he was going to add her to that list soon. 

Narcissa felt more flirty than she had when she was back in Hogwarts. "Hard to believe I caught your eye when you are in a school full of young girls." It did make her feel special that he lusted after her from a magazine. 

Harry's breakfast was now forgotten and his only focus was the MILF across from him. "I happen to like older women just as much as the girls my age."

Narcissa was sipping her champagne, "I almost wouldn't believe that unless I saw what you were willing to pay for me." They were shamelessly eye fucking each other the tension was now so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"From where I'm sitting you are worth every last knut." For that answer he was rewarded with her long heeled shoe rubbing his leg up and down. He pulled his wand and summoned the bow with the outfit he wanted her to wear. He pushed the box across the table. "I want you to go into my bathroom and change into this. I will be waiting for you on the bed."

Narcissa was intrigued by the box wondering what could possibly be inside. They both stood up from the table and she followed him to the master bedroom where he directed her to the attached bathroom. Though not before he handed her the anti-pregnancy potion which she downed without a word. When the door to the bathroom closed she gave herself a quick look in the mirror and was a little disappointed Harry wasn't going to be the one taking off her dress. 

Pulling the ribbon of the bow it quickly unraveled and she opened the box. The items in the box caught her off guard she had never seen underwear so revealing. When she picked up the bottoms of the lingerie she noticed there wasn't a back to the panties it was just a string. 

When she got everything on and in place she looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit she looked good. It was almost transparent so Harry would be able to see everything right away. There was a robe at the bottom of the box which she threw on. With her hand on the doorknob she took a big breath for what was to come. Most of her was excited knowing what was about to happen and a little worried that she was in over her head. 

Harry was sitting at the end of his bed but now he was completely naked. He wanted the big reveal where both of them got a good look at each other. Moments after hearing the doorknob turn he saw Narcissa step out of the bathroom. His jaw was on the floor seeing her in his gift. He knew she had a perfect figure but now that she was in front of him he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. 

Narcissa's jaw also dropped not expecting to see Harry naked already. She was frozen on the spot seeing his cock steadily getting bigger and bigger until it was fully erect. 'Merlin he is going to break me in half.' 

Harry wanted to laugh at her reaction as she stared at his lap. "Lose the robe and come closer." He watched as she did as she was told and when she was close enough he turned her around to get a good look at her butt. It was the one thing he didn't get a good look at in the magazine. Words could not describe how good she looked in the thong she was wearing. "I can't believe you were hiding this."

Narcissa never thought her butt was one of her attractive qualities. Men mostly focused on her face and breasts. Lucius surely never paid her butt any attention choosing to just flop on top of her three times a week. "I wasn't hiding, it is just something wizards care about."

Harry palmed one cheek and spread it getting a good look at her asshole behind the spaghetti string over it. "Wizards are idiots." Knowing there would be enough time for that later he spun her back around. "How do you want to start?"

Narcissa was looking at Harry trying not to think of his cock laying against her stomach as well as her breasts grazing his chest. "I...I don't know." Her brain was frazzled not knowing what to do. The feeling of her pussy getting warm and wet was impossible to ignore. 

Harry could tell she was struggling to figure out what to do. "I feel the same way there are so many things I want to but we have until Sunday night to do everything. Lay back on the bed and let me get you warmed up."

Narcissa nodded as she laid on the bed looking back up at Harry who looked very imposing. His chiseled body and not to mention the hard cock sticking out pointing right at her. "What are you going to do?"

Harry didn't answer instead he kneeled on the bed and his hands went to her panties pulling them off of her. It was adorable the way Narcissa covered her face in embarrassment at him getting a close up look of her pussy. Not wasting any time he lowered his head until he was in her lap. 

She had never imagined he would put his mouth there. "What are you doing?"

Harry had never got a girl asking him what he was doing before he was about to do when it was this painfully obvious. "I am going to make you cum with my mouth before I start." Not waiting for a response he dove into her pussy not starting slow instead he was going to give it his all. Almost immediately her legs crossed themselves around his back. He was thankful she wasn't wrapping them around his head so tight he had trouble breathing.

"Ahh...what...no." She was unable to say anything else because his mouth latched onto her clit. Never before has she moaned so loud. She grew up so sheltered and married a very selfish man so she had never experienced anything like this before. She would have to ask him to end the weekend with this. 

Harry was smiling hearing how loud she was getting after only thirty seconds. It was a good sign for how the rest of the weekend was going to go, the louder the better. Her pussy was almost dripping with arousal. Spreading her legs he went down further until he was lapping her asshole. 

She wasn't ready for that and quickly grabbed his hair bringing him back up to her pussy. 'Mr. Potter must have gotten carried away because I don't know why he would put his tongue there.' Once he was back lapping at her pussy she started moaning again. 

From her reaction he knew he was going to have to really have to work to make anal work. There was no way he was letting her leave without fucking it. Deciding to push her to the limits he started to use parseltongue on her clit while he channeled magic into his fingers as he curled them inside of her. Her pussy was gripping his fingers just as tight as Susan. 'Don't worry Narcissa I will stretch you out soon enough.'

Her hands were gripping his hair so hard she was sure she was going to rip it out. His tongue was moving so fast it surprised her. "I'm cumming." That was something she hadn't said in a long while. 'He isn't stopping.' 

He didn't stop, he was actually enjoying himself. Her pussy didn't stop clenching his fingers eventually he had to stop before he felt her try to push him away. Pulling his head away he had to wipe his mouth before he crawled back up her body. "Were you not enjoying that?"

She shook her head, "I can't take it anymore just fuck me." Her elitist attitude wall was down and he brought out her slutty side. She looked down to see his cock sandwiched in-between them and leaking pre cum on her stomach. 

Smiling he reached down and positioned his cock at her pussy. Looking back at Narcissa before he thrusted in wanting to see every expression. She had to bite her lip and fist the sheets as he slid inside of her for the first time. 'Fuck she was tighter than I was expecting. Poor Lucius probably never made you feel like this.' Her pussy had no problem taking everything he was giving her. "You are doing great. I'm almost fully inside." 

She couldn't believe her pussy was able to accommodate all of Harry's length. When he got halfway inside she stopped biting her lip and chose to loudly moan. His cock was stretching her to the limit. When she finally felt all of him she could feel his cock pressing deeper than anything she had ever felt before. Her inner slut was screaming for her to tell him to fuck her as hard as he possibly could. 

Harry pulled back a couple inches before pushing back in. He could see her eyes roll back into her head as he did. Her hands were no longer in the sheets instead one of them was on the back of his neck and the other was around his back trying to pull him deeper. "This is going to be a great weekend." Harry moaned. 

Narcissa nodded, "Yes just keep going." It was hard for her to converse while she was getting the best sex of her life. The wet sounds of their lovemaking were echoing around the room. She had never been this wet before. 

He took enjoyment seeing her head thrash around unable to deal with all the pleasure she was feeling. He could feel her pussy pulsing around him trying to milk him. "Look at me when you cum."

Narcissa did as she was told looking into his deep green eyes as she climaxed. From the twitching she felt inside of her she was sure he was close also. His next move caught her completely off guard. He shot forward and hilted himself inside of her before kissing her. The kiss was very surprising but also very welcome. As she kissed back her vision got blurry as she felt his cum shoot inside of her. 'Merlin never let this feeling end.' Considering she had a child it wasn't her first time getting filled with cum but it was the best feeling. Harry didn't make her feel like a vessel for his seed.

Harry stopped kissing her, "Can you go again?" He was a little breathless as he spoke already feeling a little worn out. He was a passionate lover and always put everything he had into sex. It was a flaw he had because while he was in the middle of sex he felt like he could get carried away with what he was feeling. 

Panting she brought her hand to his face. Not seeing a boy her son's age she saw a man who was looking at her like she was a sunset. It blew her away how he could look past everything and see her for who she was and not the person she became. "Switch places with me."

He flopped over bringing her over with him so she was now on top. "Do your worst." He said with a challenge his cock still rock hard inside of her. 

Putting both hands on chest she rose up. If her pussy wasn't gripping his girth so tight that none of his cum escaped. When she dropped her hips she felt it rushing back inside of her. Reaching behind her she undid the Christmas bikini and threw it aside. It wasn't two seconds later before he leaned up and took her breast into his mouth. 

Harry liked the salty taste of sweat on his tongue as he took a nipple in his mouth. His mouth was rough not nipping or kissing instead it was biting and sucking. He felt like he could really let loose unlike with a girl like Susan. 

Narcissa held his head to her breast, "You're sucking too hard." She wasn't ready for the attack on her breasts or how sensitive they were. Ever since she had Draco her breasts remained a sensitive spot. She didn't know how sensitive they were until he latched on. Harry didn't stop and even brought his other hand to the other breast. "You're going to make me cum." 

Harry smiled and didn't let up from his attention on her breasts. He felt her hips stop bouncing instead choosing to grind. 

Narcissa was almost howling every orgasm was better and stronger than the last. She felt his mouth switch from one breast to the other. 'His mouth feels incredible.' Narcissa's whole body was humming and after another moment she felt his finally let her breasts go. Leaning up he kissed her again as his hands went to her waist. 

Harry was now bouncing her on his lap as he chased his orgasm. Her tongue was now in his mouth almost stealing his breath as he continued fucking her. There was no question she was just as into this as he was.

Her legs were shaking as he kept using her until he achieved his orgasm. Her orgasm hadn't even fully subsided and with his thrusts he was stringing her along into one continuous climax. 

Harry was getting close so he sped up his movements and for the last thrust he brought her down hard as he filled her pussy for the second time. They stopped kissing long enough for him to say, "I think we earned a break."

A laugh bubbled in Narcissa, "I feel a break is needed." With that said she pulled herself off of him and laid next to Harry on the bed and for the first time she realized they were Acromantula silk. Curling into Harry's right side she felt his cum leaking out of her. "Sorry for making a mess on your sheets." 

Harry put his arm around her and pulled her closer, "I got them for you. On your profile you said you liked the nicer things so I was trying to impress you." Pulling his wand he cast a cleaning charm on them and the sheets not wanting to lay down on a big wet spot.

It was a very thoughtful gesture that she appreciated. He was paying for her so he could have thrown her down on an old couch and she would have to take it. When she took the money she was worried about the worst case scenario like it was another man like her husband. Harry was a gift showing her what sex should feel like. "Thank you as weird as that sounds, this means a lot to me." Lucius never put any thought towards her happiness instead just pumping her until he reached his pleasure never caring about her. 

They laid there and eventually they both fell asleep. It had only been two hours but they were both drained from the intense sex. They both slept for a couple hours before waking up around dinner. 

Harry whipped up a quick meal and it was a very intimate dinner. They talked about childhood stories and they shared some laughs as they got to know each other better. She even told him a few stories of his father and she confessed she had a crush on him. Harry loved hearing about his parents and she had a few stories of James but none of his mother since they weren't in the same social circles for obvious reasons. It made him think what his parents would say if they were still around or what they would think. 

After dinner he brought her back into the bedroom where he made love to her again and again. By the end they were just as drained as their first time together both giving it their all. There was still two days left and Narcissa couldn't imagine how it could get any better. 

After he slept with Hermione the next morning he woke up alone. It was comforting to know he was going to wake up in the arms of his lover. Once he was out of Hogwarts he pledged to always wake up in bed with someone he was tired of being alone. 

End 

There is going to be another chapter with Narcissa or maybe two. Sorry I really love her as a pairing for Harry. After that I set up Gabrielle, but when he gets back to school he is going to sleep with Septima Vector. 

Hope people liked it and trust me the next chapter is going to be wild because he will dip into George's present. Also quick note Harry doesn't wear glasses anymore, he is always wearing a wrist holster for his wand and he has some mommy issues. I like him to have an edge and I think since he grew up with no love he is constantly searching for it. His love of breasts is a symptom of that but him also holding himself back from constantly "falling" in love is the other. 

Comment with who you would fancast as the characters or anything else you want to say about the story.


	8. Christmas break 2 Narcissa Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends the weekend with Narcissa Malfoy

Christmas Break 2

Narcissa Malfoy: Eva Green

Start

In a bed in the new Potter manor two bodies laid in a king size bed trying to have as much skin contact as possible. Their warm bodies helped the other one sleep feeling the warm affection from the other. Both of them were used to cold beds but now they had each other and they didn't want to let go. 

Harry woke up first and decided to wake his bedmate up with a little oral sex. She had a pussy that he had no problem burying his head in. Yesterday he loved the way she reacted to his tongue and didn't want to miss another chance to have his face in between her legs. As Harry got better with oral sex he loved the taste more and more. The day he had planned needed to start by making her scream with his tongue. 

Narcissa was not ready for an orgasm five minutes after waking up out of a deep sleep. He ate her out like she found him in Knockturn Alley. She lavished him with praise as he worshipped her. Her hand went to the back of his head trying to get his tongue even deeper in her cunt. In a moment of pure ecstasy she even blurted out that word as she came apart due to his tongue. "Keep licking my cunt." When it came out of her mouth in a scream she felt embarrassed she used such a vulgar word.

Harry looked up through her spread legs and his chin had a wet sheen to it. His damn smile was cocky and she wished she could take him down a peg but he was flawless. There was no instruction she could give to make him any better at making her cum. It was like every woman's fantasy come to life was in between her legs. 

Just after that she wanted to go back to bed but Harry dragged her into the showers but didn't have sex with her instead washing her by hand. He took note of every spot that made her moan or twitch for later as he lathered her up with soap. That was not to say she didn't have her fun also. She loved rubbing her hands across his muscles. Her mind couldn't help but make comparisons between Harry and her husband. 'Or ex husband now that he is Azkaban.' Lucius was never in athletic shape but it was clear Harry was. His six pack and strong muscles were fun to touch much like what he thought of her breasts. 

Her mind drifted off for a second thinking of what would happen if they met each other on a beach during vacation. As an older woman could she ensnare a young man into her bed. She liked to think she could pull anyone but with Harry there probably will be a line of women trying to do the same. His body looked perfect so she was clearly attracted to him physically and it was clear Harry loved her body as well. If this weekend didn't happen and they ran into each other in public, would they fall into bed together? 

During the shower it was clear that he was saving sex for later. So she couldn't touch his cock which looked to be painfully erect. It made her heart sing to see the effect she was having on him. In the last couple years she was afraid she was losing her looks. Harry made her feel twenty years younger and like the sexiest woman on earth. Men's bodies were easy to read and from the painful looking erection it was clear he really liked her. 

After the shower he made a quick breakfast where they engaged in another almost date conversation. It was a very casual affair considering they were both still naked as the day they were born. Harry did have a question he'd been meaning to ask. "Are you enjoying it so far?" For a moment his mask slipped. 

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "I took you for someone who could pick up on hints like when I scream your name while I climax." It bothered her if he thought she was faking it.

Harry waved it off letting a little insecurity shine through. That's when Narcissa noticed that Harry just wanted her approval it was almost cute. In bed he was a dominant force of nature, pretty much Morgana's gift to women. Out of bed she saw a young man who wanted approval and even reminded her of Draco back when he cared about mummy's approval. She reassured him that he was the best she had ever had before the conversation moved along into other areas. 

Their conversation flowed effortlessly an outsider probably wouldn't understand how they connected with their age gap. Despite Harry's age he had to grow up quicker than most. 

Once again they shared stories, this time she told him a story about her and Bella out after curfew dodging patrolling prefect's to get to the kitchens. They managed to convince the elves to make them a birthday cake for Andie for her first birthday away from home. Narcissa was a great storyteller and had him wrapped around her finger with the more stories she told. 

After the story felt the need to address the elephant in the room. "Bella wasn't always the picture of insanity you saw. There was a time she was a good person like Sirius. But she couldn't escape like Sirius and Andie did." All of her Hogwarts memories had her sister next to her so it was impossible to avoid. 

Harry could see she was worried about his reaction to the mention of her sister. "I don't blame you for anything that happened during the war. You are a strong woman who did what she had to do to survive." He could see her holding back tears. "I understand the Bella you knew was different from the one I knew." Not wanting to ruin the mood by getting upset and saying what he really thought of her sister. He would never forgive her for what she did to Hermione but he could set that aside for the weekend.

Narcissa was afraid that this possibly soured the mood and ruined the rest of the weekend. It wasn't until his hand reached across the table and took her hand in his. No words needed to be said as they sat there in silence just taking comfort in each other's company. His smile and touch reassured her it was all okay. 

After they finished their meal the dark cloud had lifted and it was back to business. She had even asked what he planned to do to her and his response was just a smirk. If she didn't already trust him she would swear that smirk would lead to something bad. But there was nothing he had done that she wouldn't ask him to do over and over again. 

When they stood up ready to go to the bedroom but as she walked around the table Harry effortlessly picked her up. She was laying in his arms like a blushing bride as he walked her into the bedroom. Where he conjured a massage table and laid her on it. She was already naked but now she felt like a delicious meal presented to a customer half expecting him to lick his lips. His eyes went from her face to her breasts then between her legs. 

She knew he planned on giving her a massage which was something she would enjoy immensely. When waking up this morning she had a hint of soreness from the previous day. His hands were big and strong and she imagined they would feel perfect rubbing her body down. There was no doubt in her mind where his hands were going to spend most of their time. 

Harry summoned the massage oil George gave him for Christmas. He started by pouring it on her wonderful breasts and it had an immediate effect. Her back arched and the oil was going to drip off her chest. His hands quickly caught the oil rubbing it into her skin until the top half of her body was slick with oil. "How does it feel Cissy?" He wanted to hear what she was feeling partly to tell George how it worked but the bigger part was he liked to know if she liked what he was doing. 

"It's so strong." Was all she got out as she clamped her legs shut. Her pussy was gushing from the pleasure she was feeling as his hands rubbed her breasts. His hands would rub before giving her a good squeeze that sent a spark right to her lower half. She thought they were sensitive before but now they felt ten times that. Stifling her moans was near impossible but it felt embarrassing to be so wanton. The final straw was when he pinched her nipple spinning her into the second orgasm of the day. "I'm cumming." Thankfully it wasn't as strong as she was expecting because this was just the beginning. 

Harry was enjoying watching her expressions as she came. "If you came that easy then you are going to love what comes next." Pouring some more oil on her flat stomach he quickly brought his hands to her stomach and started to add pressure and rub her up and down. His thumb entered her belly button where he felt her stomach clench. It took everything she had not to cover her pussy to save it from what was going to come next. She was almost scared of the pleasure he could inflict on her. 

Narcissa didn't understand how this could be possible but her whole body was on fire. As his hands rubbed downward she clamped her legs shut even tighter worried about what would happen if he touched her poor pussy right now. She could feel the wetness escape her the longer he rubbed her body and pool on the table. 

Harry wanted to prolong it as much as possible so he massaged her thighs but staying far enough away so no oil would touch her pussy before the end. He was blown away by how smooth her skin was. It felt just as soft if not softer than some of the other girls his own age. "How is your skin so soft?"

Narcissa was trying to level her voice to answer in a dignified tone. "Ah I try to take...right there...take care of myself." She spent a lot of money on skin care products but it was hard to articulate that right now. 

From there he massaged her calves which pulled even deeper moans from Narcissa which got even louder when he moved to her feet. 'His hands are magical even without the oil he could finish me off by just rubbing my feet.' She never got her feet rubbed by anyone other than herself but having someone else do it truly was magical. She could feel a wet pool under her that was from her love juices. 

As he rubbed the arches of her feet and watched as Narcissa leaned picked up her head to watch. "From your reaction I take it you like the foot rub." It was obvious how much she was enjoying it and he reveled in her pleasure. His 'helping people thing' was never more evident than in the bedroom. Where he made sure every girl always left happy. 

Narcissa nodded, "You are...doing a great job." He continued rubbing her feet for a few minutes since she was enjoying it so much. When he was done he dragged his oil slick fingers up her legs leaving goosebumps in their wake before dipping his hand into her legs and touching her clit. 

The result was instantaneous her vision went white when he touched her clit with his fingers. "Damn it." It was the quickest orgasm she was unprepared for. Due to this oil it felt like her orgasms were being ripped out of her instead of having the slow build and it was taking a lot out of her. She could already feel her torso get sore from her muscles contracting over and over again. The pleasure she felt was white hot just like every orgasm he gave her. Then she felt his fingers go inside of her; it was all almost too much to handle. They even made a wet squelching noise due to her wetness that made her blush. 

His fingers were being gripped so hard it was like she never wanted them to leave. He was sure to touch her G spot with it and he was rewarded with a very cute pant and huff. He tried not to laugh at the look she was giving him which was more of a half hearted glare. "This is just the beginning Cissy. Turn over." 

When she felt his fingers leave her pussy she complied with his request a little worried about what he had planned. Feeling her breasts being compressed against the table was sending shockwaves through her body. 'This better wear off.' She was already past what she thought her pleasure limit was. 

Harry poured the oil on her back and wasted no time rubbing it into her skin which was now burning. Everytime he added pressure it would draw a bigger moan. When he went to her neck and shoulders for the first time her breathing got shallow. "Is your neck a weak spot for you?" He took note of that so when they went to bed he could attack that spot. 

Narcissa's face was through the hole in the table so she couldn't nod. "My whole body is a weak spot right now." It was the truth with every touch of his fingers on her skin it felt amazing. Despite the pleasure he did massage some of her soreness away. 'Before I leave I am going to ask for a regular massage.' Soreness was in her future especially since they haven't even really started yet. 

Harry loved having this reaction. 'I am going to order a lot of this because it turned women into clay for my moulding.' After he lavished her back with the proper attention he moved to the part he was waiting for. Pouring another generous amount on her butt caused Narcissa's head to shoot up. Harry just told her to, "Relax."

"Not there." She said with a panicked yelp. It didn't matter that his hands were already kneading her cheeks. It didn't help that the oil pooled in her crack and she was suddenly aware of her asshole. She was able to do the math and as much as she wanted to deny the thought excited her. It was a dirty thought and one she never thought would actually happen. Narcissa knew what was going to happen considering the attention he paid to her butt yesterday. She heard rumors of anal sex before but it was something she never paid any mind to but now it was a very real thing. 'How can my body take him without breaking in half.' If she didn't trust him she would have fought him but it was clear it was something he has done before. It was hard to imagine a young schoolgirl taking his broomstick in their small bodies. 

Harry just groped her cheeks enjoying the way it felt in his hands. Getting a little too carried away he brought his hand down on her right cheek causing Narcissa to let out an "Eep!" He would have been worried he hurt her but she didn't ask him to stop. He even saw her wiggle her ass at him almost telling him to do it again. The red hand print was slowly starting to appear on her skin. "Oh Cissy you little slut. You like getting spanked don't you."

"No I don't." It was the most pathetic whimper as she tried to deny it. She was kidding herself right now because everything he did felt good. Narcissa hadn't been spanked since she was a child but it never felt that good. It was an unexpected shock but it sent lightning right to her clit. With the oil she probably could have cum again with ten more spanks. Her inner thoughts were cut off by a wand being placed at her asshole and the feeling of warm water rushing in and the feeling of being cleaned out. 'He is really going to do it. I hope my butt can take this. Even if it can I probably won't be able to sit comfortably for a week.' After the spell did its job she felt him spread her butt and drip more oil in her crack. 

His fingers pushed forward and were the first things in Narcissa's virgin hole. Her ass was tight and had no problem taking two fingers. "Please." Her legs were now twitching like crazy as the oil did its job. Just two fingers and she was already begging for more. 

"Ah...feels...so good." She wanted to tell him to go deeper because as the oil went deeper it was like an itch that needed scratching. She had to stop herself from demanding to stick his cock in. There was still a little pureblood in her that didn't want to be seen begging for a cock in the ass. It was something that was the last thread holding on to her sanity. His fingers were already doing a great job because she felt close to another orgasm.

It was clear she was ready for more and now that she was properly lubed up he was ready to give it to her. His hands roughly pulled her from laying down so that she was bent over the table ready for the next step. Taking the moment to enjoy it he slapped his cock against her backside a few times and watched the ripple from the impact. 

In the new position she gripped the table with all of her strength. She tried to look back to see what was happening. It was at that moment she felt his cock head press against her virgin hole. She blurted out, "Be gentle." The thoughts of his massive pole forcing its way into her body still didn't seem possible. If it wasn't for the massage she might have drawn a line at anal but now she couldn't wait to feel a new kind of pleasure.

Harry wasn't going to be anything but gentle. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. With every inch he pushed into her the more she moaned. They were both in heaven feeling three times the normal amount of stimulation. The oil had affected him as well so it was feeling amazing for both of them. "Fuck Cissy you are a pro." Due to the oil he wasn't going to last long even going slow especially since she was contracting around him. 

When their hips finally met and all of his cock was inside of her. "You are so big Harry." That's all she was able to say because it was a big feat for her to take all of him. Her body accepted all of him and her sphincter didn't want to let him go. 

Harry was gritting his teeth trying not to cum he had barely started moving and he was about to cum quick like it was his first time with a woman. "Sorry Narcissa but I'm going to cum." It was so early he was sure she was nowhere close to her climax. He couldn't stop himself from letting the gates open and flood her backside for the first time.

The feeling of hot cum being pumped into her bowels mixed with the oil was enough to push her closer to an orgasm. The mix of that and the feeling of being stretched was enough to make her scream in ecstasy. 'I shouldn't like the feeling of this so much.' The fact he didn't pull out one kept pushing his hot cum deeper and deeper made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Harry hilted himself inside of her and rode out his orgasm and at the same time he pulled his wand to summon two potions. He quickly pulled out and downed both potions one being the endurance potion and the other being the double dragon. "AAUGH." It was a sudden feeling but the two potions were changing his body. The endurance one was making his heart beat really fast and his cock somehow felt harder than it ever felt before. But the reason he was in pain was the sudden feeling of growing a second cock. From the potion name he imagined it was something like that but he wasn't expecting the pain. Looking down he now has one penis on top of the other both equally hard and equally impressive. 

Narcissa felt him pull out and his pained grunt she was about to turn around to see what was wrong but he pushed her back down. "Is everything okay?" Not seeing his potion drinking she was completely unaware for what awaited her. 

Lining both of his cocks at both of her entrances, "Everything is fine." Without warning he went balls deep inside of her willing body. Both cocks were being gripped tightly and he could directly compare the tightness of both holes at once. Even though her ass felt tighter with both of her holes filled her pussy felt more cramped. 

She felt like she was going crazy when she felt something at both holes but was quickly brought back to reality when she felt two identical cocks enter her. "Oh Morgana what is this?" Doing quick math she had over twenty inches of cock inside of her. She never thought of being double penetrated before because that would require two guys and her ass which until a couple minutes ago was untouched. Now it was like a storm was raging inside of her feeling two cocks stir up her insides. The feeling of being this full was going to be something that she would spend many nights in the future pleasuring herself to. 

Harry's hips were a blur as he thrusted in and out like a man possessed. Luckily Narcissa was moaning loudly and both of her holes were very accommodating. Her holes got even tighter when he double stuffed her. "How do you like it Cissy? How do you like getting fucked by two massive cocks?" If he didn't know any better she was taking this like a woman who did this kind of stuff all the time. 

Her head was mush as she was getting manhandled by Harry. 'How is it that every orgasm is better than the last?' Narcissa could only repeat the same thing over and over. "Fuck me." It was a mantra that drove her partner crazy. With each passing moment he got faster and her body didn't resist. She was his whore now he could do anything and she would take it with a smile. "I love it in my ass." Her words were blurted out in the heat of passion. Never feeling this level of pleasure before she was almost saying it to herself.

Harry smiled, "I never thought Pureblood Narcissa would admit that she loved getting fucked in the ass." Her admission was turning him on even more knowing he was the first one to take her ass and making her love it. He was planting his flag on her forever. There was no way she wasn't going to remember this moment for the rest of her life. 

It was a little humiliating thinking all of her pride was for nothing. Her pride took a hit when she took the money for sex but now it was all gone feeling him fucking her into submission. 'How can my life go back to normal after this.' This was sex she wished she had every night but after this weekend she wouldn't get again. 

Her legs were shaking under his punishing thrusts deciding to kick it up a notch he started spanking her again and was rewarded with her cumming around both his cocks. That's when he heard her completely lose control and squirt so hard it was splashing on the floor. 'She is really losing control now.'

Meanwhile Narcissa was mortified that she completely lost control of her body. It still didn't stop her from having the most eye rolling orgasm of her life. 'This has to be the ceiling because I can't take it anymore.' Her body was starting to get numb, not able to take this onslaught. 

Harry was losing his composure feeling the sensations of having two cocks both in very tight holes. If it wasn't for the endurance potion he was sure he would have cum four times by now. "Get ready I'm going to fill you up." He sped up his thrusts and watching her butt ripple only added to orgasm. 

She didn't get a chance to respond before she felt both massive cocks paint her insides white. It was a dizzying feeling that was fervent. Everything hit her like a train and she lost consciousness. Sex had no right to be this intense and with every taboo out the window it made her lose it. Slumping against the table the only thing holding her up were the two pillars of flesh impaled inside of her. 

Harry felt her body go from rigid to slack in a matter of moments. Pulling back both of his cocks dragged their way out. 'She really hung in there to the end.' Noticing she was starting to fall off the table he pulled his wand. Levitating her over to the bed and took pleasure seeing both of her holes gaping and leaking his fluids. He pumped her with multiple loads so the flow of cum from her gaping holes was plenty. With the endurance potion he was still rock hard and he was sure his new appendage was going to stick around for a few more hours. He gave Narcissa a few minutes of rest before he revived her with the spell Rennervate. It was really tempting not to wank over her and paint her body like she was his own personal canvas. 

Narcissa was drowning in the darkness and was brought back to the world with a start. She was hit with all the soreness and fatigue at once when she opened her eyes. For the first time she was face to face with his pair of cocks. "Oh Merlin those were inside of me?" If one was intimidating two was unnerving. Not seeing them beforehand really helped because if she saw it before they went inside she would have fought it. Never thinking she could take both at the same time. At the same time it filled her with a sense of pride that she took all of him. 

She wasn't going to lie; she had never been this sated before. The sex yesterday paled in comparison to this but yesterday had more intimate and passionate. Today was pure animalistic domination from the moment she woke up it was clear he owned her. Every moan out of her mouth was taken by force by his skill. His hands knew every spot to touch to get a response out of her. The spanking was a particular bombshell she wasn't expecting. 

When his hand first struck her she wanted to draw a line but the glee that spread through her body was too much to ignore. Maybe it was the massage oil that made it feel good or maybe it just enhanced the feeling and deep down she liked it. Being manhandled and being completely dominated was something she never expected to like. In her married life she chose when to perform her wifely duties and she had to just endure it. 

Harry laid down next to her both cocks resting on her stomach as he kissed her on the lips. "You were amazing Cissy." He couldn't help but act affectionately after what she just did to him. His lust was starting to subside and the heart melting affection was starting to come out. 

Cissy really enjoyed the kiss but her mind wouldn't let her forget the pair of warm flesh resting on her. "Do you still need to cum?" She was now using a voice that she would discribe as a stern mother. 'Oh he liked that.' His pieces of meat twitched against her stomach. "Does little Harry want to cum in my mouth?" His eyes got really wide hearing this side of her.

Pushing him off of her she rolled him so he was laying on the bed. For the first time she lowered her head in his lap. She was thankful he didn't force her to give him oral. It was something she was never really comfortable doing but now she wanted to. There was nothing she wanted more than to suck his cock. 

Harry watched as she took the top cock into her mouth as both hands held each pole. The grip around the bases were firm as she started stroking him up and down as she fit four inches in her mouth. He knew what it meant that she was doing this of her own free will and he had to stop himself from taking control. The image of fucking her face was a tough one not to make happen. "Grip it harder." 

Instead of doing what she was told she let go of both shafts and scurried off the bed. Her eyes were scanning the floor until she found what she was looking for. Hopping back on the bed she opened the bottle and drizzled some oil on both of his cocks. There was a groan of protest from Harry not expecting her to turn the tables on him. 

The result was instant and he was bucking his hips. Harry felt the effects of the oil when he fucked Narcissa but this was much more intense. When they talked about this later they would have to compare notes. When her hands started stroking him he was so close to cumming. "Shit Cissy I'm going to cum." 

"You better cum in my mouth Harry." Narcissa popped one of his cocks back in her mouth and loved to feel him twitching in her mouth. As her tongue touched his oil covered cock she felt her tongue start to tingle. He was close to cumming and she wouldn't pull away. She wanted to taste him for the first time. 'I am now the one in control, Harry.'

"Fuck Cissy your hands feel so fucking good." For the praise he was rewarded with harder suction and it sent him over the edge. His hands went to her long hair and kept her head on his cock. Not pushing down instead holding her head in place filling her mouth. "I'm cumming!" It was official he claimed everyone of Narcissa's holes which only added to what he was feeling. 

She wasn't surprised when she felt his ropes filling her mouth. Her moans were involuntarily pulled from her as she swallowed his cum there was something so erotic about the act. The slightly salty taste in her mouth was one she didn't mind. What she forgot about was the second cock whose cum shot up and landed all over her hand which never stopped stroking trying to wring him out trying to drain every drop of cum from his body. 'Fuck I'm drained and I'm still hard.' The potion slowly became a curse he wasn't prepared for. 'I am going to call a meeting and talk to George because this is a problem.' Both of his cocks were leaking pearls of cum. Narcissa alternated licking both poles clean while maintaining eye contact. After giving his poles a good spit shine she slowly licked the dripping spunk off of her hand. She never thought of doing something so lewd before but seeing his reaction was worth it. She was clearly sending him a message. 

She heard him let out a groan as his cocks never softened. Her licking him clean probably didn't help the situation. But it was clear he was just as worn out as her. 'He paid me to relieve his sexual urges and that's exactly what I'm going to do.' Straddling his hips she made her intentions clear and with help she lowered herself on both his shafts. Once again she had that full feeling that was going to be stuck in her brain forever. When she was alone in her mansion and feeling the urge she was going to conjure two toys to feel this again. 

They both moaned feeling the extra sensitivity from the oils. 'At least we both won't last that long.' With every bounce of her hips she felt him bottom out inside her. With all of her weight bearing down on him she felt every inch hit the limit. He pounded her cervix wanting entry to her womb. If her body wasn't numbed from the numerous orgasms she would have cum by now. Her pleasure was a little muddled but still just every bit as intense as before. But it wasn't just the depth that felt good it was also the rubbing of both cocks together inside of her. The friction caused by both of his appendages were electric. 

Harry looked up at her like she was an angel this time he was unable to hold back. It took everything he had not to confess his love for her in the moment. This was the closest he ever felt to another woman their bodies knew what the other wanted. None of his past conquests felt like this as much as it pained him to admit that. The heavy lidded look in her eyes along with her needy pants set him over the edge. 'This is it.' His hands went to her hips helping her ride him as he stared at her breasts which were bouncing rhythmically in front of him. 

She felt Harry tense up and once again she felt the familiar rush of hot fluid enter her. She was close also but instead of his orgasm pushing her over the edge it was his fingers that left her hip and rubbed her needy clit. The oil was still in effect so her orgasm quickly followed him. 

They both collapsed against each other and they both had given it their all. She didn't even bother to disengage herself instead laying on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her back and Harry press a kiss to her head. Slowly she felt him finally softening inside of her. "What was that stuff?" 

Harry let out a deep belly laugh that shook her body which was laying on top of him. "It's from a new line of sex potions coming out soon. Did you enjoy it?" It was a rhetorical question because he felt every climax she had. 

If he could see her face it was beat red as the events played out in her mind. "You are lucky I'm still in one piece." Having two eleven inch cocks inside of her body was something she never thought possible before this weekend. And she probably would have refused to try but Harry was a genius for making it happen. He had a habit of making impossible things happen. 

Harry took one of her hands in his, "You exceeded my expectations. I gotta admit the two penis thing was intense but you handled it well." She handled it perfectly and as he rubbed his hands through her hair he wished he had more time. If he didn't have to go back to school he would have paid for a straight month of her services. 

Narcissa smiled at his affections, "I am going to miss that smug look on your face." The smug look on his face from dominating her and knowing he could make her cum within minutes. Loving his confidence in the heat of the moment when he had that smile as he filled her almost to the point of breaking. 

"I didn't think people liked smugness." Harry was glad she would miss him nonetheless. The fact she was finding things to miss and not just going through the motions of a typical woman who got paid for sex. 

Narcissa put her hand on his face, "Weak people don't like it. I like a man who knows what he is doing and isn't afraid to take it." It was a subtle hint that she was grateful he picked up on. His lips quickly found hers and they shared a very intense kiss that made her toes curl. 

It wasn't late but they both were drained after all the wild sex they had. Narcissa was feeling her eyes get heavy as the sun started to go down. The once bright room was now slowly getting darker. "We still have one more day, how do you plan to top this?" It was a dangerous question because she didn't know how she could cope with something more than this. She lost count of how many orgasms she had today which she didn't know was possible. She was used to one or two at max and here she was coming undone with just the slightest touch. 

Harry's thoughts were now on the fact tomorrow was his last day with her, "There are a couple more potions but I think I'm going to save those for Hogwarts." If she wanted him to give her a repeat performance he would gladly do it. But he could sense she wanted a repeat of their first night. 

"You better be careful. That mix of potions is a dangerous combination. I can't imagine a girl being able to take all of that. I think you would do well to find a real woman." Her mind was filled with images of Harry sleeping with teenage girls and she felt a little sick. 'Stop it Narcissa.' 

Harry had to admit some of those potions were not options in Hogwarts. The double dragon was something that he would feel comfortable doing with Daphne. 'Maybe Luna.' The endurance potion was also something that he didn't think he had time for in school. Once he graduated and brought girls back to his place then he could really start to experiment with the sex potions. "Maybe you are right I don't want something to go wrong and end up in the hospital wing."

That little comment made Narcissa giggle. 'I wonder how many sex problems Poppy Pomfrey had to deal with over the years.' She was glad that never happened to her; she couldn't imagine the embarrassment.

Harry continued, "Since we went off the rails today how about tomorrow we take it slow like the first night." As great as the wild sex was today it was just as good as their sex from last night. Both scenarios were fine with him. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand, "I have to leave for Hogwarts Monday morning and you are supposed to leave Sunday night. But how would you feel if I ask you to stay another night?" He was a little nervous throwing that question out there but she liked his confidence so might as well go for it. 

At the mention of another night her hand gripped his tighter, "I should go back home and see Draco before he leaves." She felt his chest fall as he let out a big breath. "...But I… can stay one more night." In all honesty there was nowhere she would rather be.

Harry went from feeling like he was gut punched to feeling like he was on top of the world. It also didn't escape him that she was choosing him over Draco. His free hand went to her lower back, "I promise to make it worth your while."

She moaned at that knowing he would live up to that promise. "The one thing I ask is for you to give me a foot rub before I leave. I don't know if I could live with myself if I left without another one." It was a small request but it felt like she was coming on top of this deal. Even though the sex was more than enough for her to stay. 

Harry laughed, "Anything you want Cissy." If massaging her feet made her stay an extra night he had no problem rubbing them all night. Squeezing her hand one last time before kissing her head as they both fell asleep. 

Next day

Harry let Narcissa sleep in the next day. He was up for an hour trying to memorize this look on her face. As great as her orgasm faces were the peaceful look on her face right now was better. 'She has a cute nose.' It had to be his most innocent thing he found attractive on a girl since he was just starting to notice girls. 

Narcissa woke up naturally and looked up to see Harry looking back at her. They greeted each other but he noticed she had a slight blush due to his stare. Harry suggested having a shower before breakfast which was just an excuse to finally have shower sex. It didn't really matter since they were just going to get dirty all over again. They had even got used to the constant sex smell and neither had a problem with it. This time they spent a minimal time washing up before the sex started. 

Halfway through the shower Harry took her into his arms and pinned her against the wall. She found shower sex clumsy because she felt like she couldn't get a good grip to hold on. Instead she just wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her up by her backside. His grip on her ass was strong, really relishing the feeling of his fingers sinking into her. He speared into her over and over until they both came as hot water rained down on them. They both loved the look of each other naked and dripping wet. 

After breakfast Harry wasted no time after he cleared the table before sitting her on the edge of it. He had a fantasy of eating her out on his dining room table. Everytime he had a meal at this table he wanted to think of this. She was more than happy to indulge his fantasy. 

That led to them having a break and sharing some drinks before heading back to the bedroom. The sex lasted for hours and it was even more intense and intimate as their first night . After the first couple rounds they spilt an endurance potion both wanting the sex to last as long as possible. It was non stop tangle of limbs as they reached climax over and over. 

Narcissa even asked for him to take her ass one last time this time much slower and passionate. Laying face down on the bed as he drove his body down on top of her. Even without the oil it felt amazing which was a pleasant surprise. Feeling him drive every inch into her was something that made both of them cry out each other's names. Feeling him claim her ass all over again was something she would never forget. 

Sadly she was still a little sore from the day before or else she would have asked for it again and again. Their movements were measured and sensual connecting them in more than just the flesh. Narcissa would never regret surrendering her body to him something she never thought was possible. She craved control but with Harry she was fine giving him everything. 

When they were done for the night it was close to seven o'clock. She was supposed to leave at eight but she already agreed to stay the night. Right now he had her feet in his lap giving them a massage. It amused him that Narcissa moans were the same ones as when they had sex. After the massage he curled into her side. For once he wanted to flip the tables. 

"Thank you for staying." Harry almost whispered as he laid his head on her chest. The warmth of her body was a comforting presence he never knew he needed. He was so used to being alone that this weekend was a window into what he wanted in the future. 

Narcissa looked down at him, "Thanks for the offer... I was worried you couldn't wait to get me out of here." She was never more self conscious than when she remembered their age difference. It didn't make sense that he saw anything other than an older woman. The thought only creeped in when they weren't having sex because when they were she could see his attraction to her. 

"If I didn't have to go back to school I would have tried to get you to stay for longer." He heard her hum in response to that. She did feel his affection towards her at this moment. 

As his head rested on her chest she felt his mouth lick her breasts before he latched on to her breast. "Morgana, Harry you really love my breasts." Over the weekend he had made that love very clear. 

Harry detached himself with a pop, "Sorry but I really do love them." They were both tapped out on sex but he still wanted to enjoy her body for a while longer. 

Narcissa rubbed her hand through his hair, "You don't have to stop. It does feel nice." With permission he went back to sucking her breast. If she couldn't feel his penis against her body she was sure this was going to lead to more sex. Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier. His mouth was slowly lulling her to sleep. 

It wasn't long until both of them fell asleep. In the morning for the first time it didn't start it off with sex. Narcissa woke first to a head on her chest with a small amount of drool coming out of his mouth. If she didn't wake him up she was sure he would have missed the train. It pained her to wake him up because he looked so peaceful and his arms were a pleasant feeling around her. Upon waking up Harry just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle before he had to go. They both were fine with that choice.

Harry had gotten used to waking up with someone in his arms, sharing a bed with another person who he knows intimately. At Hogwarts most of the time he didn't sleep well due to nightmares. This weekend was the best sleep he had ever gotten and he wished it didn't have to end. 'I'm sure I can convince the Headmistress to let me bring Narcissa with me to Hogwarts.' 

It was the same feeling for Narcissa who loved waking up next to a young virile man. Also his silky soft sheets didn't hurt either. Everyday it was a struggle to leave the cocoon of warmth. When she woke up there wasn't that initial panic of waking up somewhere you don't recognize. The familiarity grew in a very short amount of time. 

For the last time they sat at the dining room table this time fully dressed as they shared a cup of tea. "Thank you for this weekend Narcissa. It means more than you know." As he said it he pushed over a pouch with the rest of her payment. Making sure to add a little extra for the extra night. There was a little part of him that relished in knowing she chose him over going back home to see her own son. 

It felt weird hearing that he was thanking her when he should have been the other way around. Before coming here she never expected the passion to light a fire inside of her. Now that her life as a married woman was over with her husband's incarceration it was time to start anew. "I will take your thanks as long as you take mine. I had a lot of second thoughts about this weekend especially after I saw you. Not anything against you, it's just you are the same age as Draco." She was rambling and all of her feelings were pouring out of her. Choosing to stay with Harry was something she would never regret. 

Harry could see now that it was over it was all starting to sink in for her. "Cissy it's okay I get it." He looked down and was now staring intently at his cup of tea dejected. 

Narcissa noticed his dejected look, "Not like that Harry honestly I don't regret anything. This weekend made me wish for a second chance. I wish I was your age." She stopped that thought there not wanting to add any more wood to the fire.

Harry visibly perked up at that. "I don't care about your age Cissy. I..." He had to stop himself from saying something that would have changed everything. 

It was sweet that he didn't care about her age and she knew he wasn't just saying that. The second part she had a good idea of what he was about to say. Maybe it was just the sex talking but she gave him an out, "Let's talk about something else and enjoy the time we have left." Harry nodded and changed the subject asking her to tell him another story of her youth. 

She soon left after the cup of tea but not before having one last kiss that lasted over a minute and involved a lot of tongue. She was the first to pull away before they went at it like rabbits again. After she left it gave Harry half an hour to get to the station. His trunk was already packed and shrunk inside his front pocket. The last thing he had to do was to send his owl to meet him at Hogwarts. 

Going back to Hogwarts was going back to normalcy that would hopefully pick up his mood. He was aware he was brooding and acting like a kicked puppy when Narcissa left. It made him miss Sirius and wish he was still around to talk to him about this kind of stuff. While he was alive they didn't really have a chance to talk about these kinds of things. 'What would Sirius think of me being with his cousin? Really wish you were around to tell me you old dog.' 

When arriving at the station he just boarded the train and tried to find Ron and Hermione needing to be around friend's right now. If he didn't just spend a weekend getting mind blowing sex he would have tried to track down Daphne or Luna in an empty compartment. 

Upon finding his friends he sat across from them and listened to stories about what happened to them over the weekend. When asked about his own weekend he just said, "Watched some telly and relaxed before school started back up." A part of him wanted to tell his friends the real story just to see the shocked look on their faces. But he couldn't betray Narcissa like that; he didn't want it getting back to Draco and causing any trouble. 

End 

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I did my best to get a little wild. The next couple probably won't be as crazy. I think the next girl will be Septima Vector. I haven't figured out how this will end but it will end at the end of his school year. I always liked Narcissa as a love interest and I wrote Harry to have mommy issues. 

I didn't originally plan for Harry to be so damaged but the more I wrote the more it came out. Harry never had a positive relationship and since paying for sex it's the best way he finds companionship. I think his mommy issues are a real thing and that's why in the book he ends up with Ginny who looks like his mom. Instead in my story he has an affinity for older women that's not to say he won't be having any more meetings with girls his own age. 

That being said Gabrielle, Carrows, Su Li and Luna will be happening soon. 

Also I have an idea about writing a chapter where he gets the resurrection stone where he can talk to Sirius and his dad. Then that might fix some of his damage and he could try to fix himself. Let me know if you want to read that.


	9. Septima Vector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Vector wants revenge for how Harry treated Pansy.

Septima Vector: An Older Jaimie Alexander

Start 

The first week back from break Harry was swamped with his Head Boy duties along with school work. Since coming back to school he happily dove into any kind of work to remain busy. Doing his best trying not to think about his tryst with Narcissa Malfoy. He would be lying to himself if it didn't weigh on him every second of the day. 

On his return to Hogwarts the first night sleeping alone was the worst. His dreams were invaded by flashbacks from the war and his deepest darkest fears. The nightmares made him feel like a child again with an active connection to Voldemort. As much as he wanted to find a bed partner they weren't allowed to bring girls back into the dorms. Not to say that he could easily replace Narcissa he also missed their conversations where he was the most honest he had ever been. 

With time his nights slowly got better and by the end of the week he was finally returning to a sense of normal. Once he was caught up on all of his work and he had worked past the phase of missing Narcissa he decided to hit the board. The weekend was when he finally decided to make his move. on Friday night he picked up a post from the board:

Popular Ravenclaw looking for more friends.   
Groups are welcome the more the merrier. 

The back didn't have a name, just a room for the meeting and it seemed like she was available every day of the week. The mystery of the girl was spiking his arousal and his mind went right to Cho. He had some unfinished business with her. Back then he had no experience and it seemed like she was using him as a stand in for Cedric. Whenever he thought back to his first kiss he cringed at how terrible it was. 'I guess I should thank Ginny for teaching me how to kiss. None of the girls since then have never had a problem with my technique.'

Looking at the post in his hand he really hoped it wasn't Luna; he couldn't imagine her getting fucked by a group of guys. At least he liked to think he was special when she dragged him into the woods. Sweet innocent Luna didn't strike him as that kind of girl at least not before she dragged him into the forest and let him bugger her. For such a small girl she had no problem taking all of him. 

The group sex part of the post was something he just couldn't get into. There wasn't another bloke in the world he wanted to double team a girl with. It did make him a little curious a girl like that would have been a total slag. She would probably have no problem if he tested out some of his Christmas gift sex potions. The Spunk Enhancer potion was the next one he was dying to try. If the sex with Narcissa hadn't been so passionate and satisfying he would have tried everything on her. That's not saying it was a bad thing Harry wouldn't have traded that weekend for anything in the world. 

Harry had to be dressed in his school clothes for his patrol and from there he would go to the room. During patrol he was very aware of his cock half hard pressing against his pants. His body knew what was coming and it was clear he had a little bit of an addiction because he doubted he could go a month without sex. 

On his way to the room a house elf popped in front of him blocking his path. His penis almost went inside his body at the disgusting sight before him. 

The house elf bowed, "Professor Vector is requesting your presence in her office post haste." The elf was a grumpy one like Kreature because it gave him a look like he was annoying him. 

Harry wanted to tell the elf to fuck off but he didn't need a professor trying to track him down and catch him in the act with his date. He was now glaring at the elf, "Fine can you tell me where it's located. I have never been to her class before." 

The elf gave him directions before probably popping back to the kitchens. Harry was almost stomping his way to the office. 'What could she possibly want? I never even took her stupid class no matter how much Hermione begged me to.' Harry felt his mood swing from horny to frustration and anger. He had a four minute walk to her office to try and calm himself so he didn't take it out on a member of staff. 

Since the war Hermione drilled him on being a hero and everything that would entail. Everyone in the country put him on a pedestal and he had to live with it. Part of that was don't do anything that would upset anyone. Having to be forced to be a role model was a lot of pressure that he didn't want. "Be the hero and celebrity that everyone wants to be around." Was the one line Hermione repeated over and over. People don't want to be around a complete wanker prick. When he felt like this his repeated inner mantra was, 'Don't be like Malfoy.' 

That usually did the trick and before he knew it he felt loose and his breathing returned to normal. Before he entered the office he cleared his mind and prepared himself for anything. Hermione had told him about Professor Vector she was just as strict as McGonagall but since he was her favorite he never saw the super strict side of McGonagall. 

As his hand reached out for the door knob the door opened on its own. Looking inside the room he saw that it didn't look like a classroom. There were no desks or work tables. The only thing that was in the room was a big desk with two chairs in front of it. Vector didn't look up from the paper she was grading instead waving her wand closing and locking the door before layering some privacy charms. 

Slowly entering the room he walked to an empty chair in front of Professor Vector. Before he was able to sit down Professor Vector looked up, "Don't sit down. You are going to be standing for this talk." Putting the quill down she looked up at Harry for the first time. Since he never took her class this was the closest she ever got to the boy. That word wasn't appropriate now he was now officially an adult. 

Harry was on the back foot not expecting the harshness in her voice. The look she was giving him was one that reminded him of the Dursley's. A look that he was something on the bottom of their shoe. "Umm…What is this about?" Harry asked in a level tempered tone trying not to sound timid. All of his anger and confidence was gone and he was reminded he was still a student in trouble. 

Septima Vector looked at Harry Potter up and down. This being the first they had ever exchanged words she wasn't impressed. "Since the passing of Professor Snape I have been given charge of the Slytherin house. I take that job seriously and I don't like it when students think it's okay to pick on them." 

This wasn't making any sense; he wasn't on bad terms with anyone from Slytherin other than Malfoy. This year he had done his best to keep his distance from the ferret so he couldn't imagine what lies she had been fed. "Professor I don't know what you have been told but-" 

Septima Vector held up a finger cutting off his answer. "I am not an idiot Mr. Potter. I know what is happening in my house. The reason I let it continue is because it's the only way for those girls to make money." The look of realization washed over him along with his cheeks getting a little red. "So Mr. Potter what do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry was flustered not expecting to be confronted about his sexual escapades but at least it wasn't McGonagall dressing him down. "There is no point in lying but I always treated Daphne with respect. Ask her yourself." There was no way Daphne would turn against him. She always told him that he was her best customer and even looked to him as a friend. He liked to think they had a very real connection and that maybe could have been natural if their houses didn't have a rivalry. Dating between Slytherin and Gryffindor was an unwritten rule during his time in Hogwarts. 

Vector got up from the desk and walked around it so they were standing face to face. It amused her that the most powerful wizard alive took a step back when she stepped to him. "Daphne is the only reason I am not dragging you to the Headmistress in front of the entire great hall. I would have no qualms about ruining your public image for what you did." 

Harry didn't understand what was happening and the anger that was coming his way. 'What does she think I did to be this angry.' Before he was able to respond he felt paralyzed. Moody's voice rang through his head 'Constant Vigilance.' This was the first spell that hit him since the war and he was kicking himself that he was caught off guard. 

Vector was quite proud of herself that she was able to pull this off. This was the best case scenario, the worst was him catching her and a fight breaking out. Now she had him right where she wanted him. "Mr. Potter playing dumb with me won't work. You can't weasel your way out of this one. I'm not Dumbledore." She ran her wand from his chest to his chin. "Let's see if this jogs your memory...girl in the wall. Gryffindor's Cumdump"

Harry's eyes were the only part of him that could move and his eyes got wide at that. 'Oh I'm fucked.' He completely forgot about the girl in the wall and it wasn't his proudest moment. It was something that was done in the heat of passion. Her barbs at him during sex had pushed him to get a little revenge. 

Vector leaned back on the desk, "Pansy came to me, too embarrassed to go to Madam Pomfrey. I wasn't able to get your gifts off right away and was close to calling Saint Mungo's. I nearly had my head in the fireplace when she felt the plug loosen." She was savoring the fear in his eyes. "Due to her circumstances she couldn't identify you but I kept my ear to the ground. Before break I overheard a conversation between Daphne and Tracey. They both were giggling and talking about Harry Potter and his giant cock. Funny enough it fit the description that Pansy gave." Her wand was tracing lines up and down his chest as she talked. 

If Harry wasn't paralyzed that might have made him giggle. But this wasn't the situation to laugh in. Professor Vector looked dead serious like she was two minutes away from casting a crucio on him. 'She can't do that.' 

Her wand returned to his chin, "I pulled Daphne into my office and she refused to give you up. She said she wouldn't give up her best client's name. I asked her about what made you so special and she had a lot to say in your favor. It's the one thing that saved you. So here is the deal I'm going to punish you myself instead of going public with it. You are going to take it because you deserve it for what you did to Pansy." Leaving that statement hanging in the air before vanishing his clothes. 

Harry wasn't expecting this and was now really sweating. She had full access to his body and there was nothing he could do about it. He hoped she wouldn't be cutting anything off he never heard if it was possible to regrow that particular part of his anatomy. 

Seeing Mr. Potter naked was quite the treat in itself and he was by far the most attractive student in the school. He was made of well defined muscle leading to a soft seven inch penis. Placing her wand on the desk she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and the other gripped his balls. She gave them both a very firm squeeze one that probably was bordering on painful. 

Feeling his balls get squeezed wasn't a pleasant experience. Girls had given them a grab before but never this hard. If he was able to move he would have fought to get her hand away from him. He was doing his best to fight the spell but it was simply too strong. 

Septima Vector had a smile on her face as she felt his cock grow to its full hardness. 'Pansy wasn't lying when she said it was the biggest cock in the school. It is by far the biggest one I have ever seen. Even though it's a punishment I might as well enjoy it.' She had been a teacher for twelve years and only twice she has slept with a student. It was something she didn't like to do but sometimes she felt that spark that she couldn't ignore. With Harry she didn't feel that spark in her head but her pussy was another story. Right now she wanted his cock more than anything. "Very nice Mr. Potter it's almost like you are half centaur." It was useless to try to pretend it wasn't massive. 

Stroking his cock up and down a few times she reached behind of her to find her wand. She dragged the tip of her dragon heartstring wand from the tip of his cock to the base where she conjured a thick metal ring around his cock. This would make sure he wasn't able to cum and she could play with him for a while.

Harry felt the ring and felt immediate discomfort. It was clear she wanted revenge for Pansy and it was going to be a miserable experience. 'She is kidding herself if she thinks I can't get out of the ring when I'm unfrozen.' He was assuming that she was going to try to lock it on for as long as he did on Pansy. 

Septima couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. 'It's like I have Merlin at my mercy.' The power she was feeling was intoxicating, "Get ready Harry your punishment starts now." With that she cast a spell that conjured a cube of ice at the end of her wand. She dropped to her knees and placed the tip of her wand at the base of his cock trying to get the ring nice and cold. 

Harry was whining at the ice touching his cock and due to the ring trapping the blood he wouldn't get soft. It was very uncomfortable to say the least and it did start to hurt after the first couple minutes. Then she slowly dragged the ice from the base to the tip. 

Septima moved very slowly trying to draw out his discomfort for as long as possible. She could feel her panties start to get wet looking at his magnificent cock struggle under her care. There was no doubt she wasn't going to sample the goods but first she wanted to get revenge for Pansy. 

Even through the discomfort he was still looking down at a very attractive woman with her face next to his cock. If he could talk or move her mouth would have been on it by now. 'I can get through this. If this is the best she has I can win.' 

When his cock was wet from the melted ice she cancelled the spell. Just to add insult to injury she licked the tip of his cock collecting a few drops of pre cum on her tongue. 'Not bad.' That was her first though before she moved onto the next stage of her plan. With another wave of the wand sounds of electricity were coming off her wand. 

'Fuck she better not do what I think she is going to do.' Confirming his worst fears she approached him and when she was within a few inches he started to feel the electrical current through his cock. If he wasn't paralyzed he would have told her to stop. 

Septima was rewarded with his whimpering getting louder. "This is the weakest I could make it stop being a baby." At most it was the strength of a strong static shock. She stayed away from his balls and the tip but the rest was fair game. A couple minutes in she could hear his whimpering get weaker and his cock wasn't jumping as much. 

Getting off her knees she rubbed his head, "That was the worst of it." When their eyes met she saw the animal she uncaged. His eyes promised retribution. "Don't be like that Harry, this is a punishment for what Pansy went through. If you don't like this I can do my first idea which is an eye for an eye. How about I put some cum inside you and stick a plug in your ass for a day?" 

Harry definitely didn't want that so with his eyes she was looking left to right as quickly as possible to tell her he didn't want that. If you told him that he was being tortured by a woman his money would have been on Bellatrix not a teacher. He had been under the crucio before and he was used to pain but he was not prepared for what was happening right now. If he wasn't paralyzed he would have run out of the room. 

Septima Vector started laughing, "So it's good enough for a girl but not for you?" She mimed like they were having a conversation but it was really all in her head. "Don't worry Harry, that was my first idea until I talked to Daphne personally." 

Harry felt the electric wand leave his crotch and he breathed a sigh of relief. He could only hope the punishment was finally over. His crotch was suddenly bathed in an intense heat looking down he saw Professor Vector's wand glowing red. The heat was sweltering so much so he was starting to pour sweat. 

It was a little disappointing she couldn't see him squirm, she had to settle for his whines. Holding the spell for several minutes wasn't difficult for her but she imagined it was very difficult for him. All of her punishments have lasted close to half an hour so now it was time for an equalizer. Cutting off the spell she once again dropped to her knees this time was for a much more pleasurable reason. 

Harry was relieved when the heat in his crotch stopped. He had been shutting his eyes and trying to imagine he was somewhere else. Almost a second after it stopped he felt something wet around the head of his knob. Looking down seeing a teacher take him into her mouth almost made up for all the pain from before. Despite the pain he felt like he was very sensitive from the ring around him but it would probably stop him from cumming. 

Professor Vector moaned feeling his overheated organ in her mouth. 'If it feels this good in my mouth I can't imagine how good it would feel in my pussy.' It was a thought she couldn't ignore and she rose from her knees before vanishing her clothes. Seeing the lust in her victims eyes was a thrill she didn't know she needed before today. "Enjoy this Mr. Potter you are lucky to even get this."

Once naked she wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing her dripping pussy to his big hot cock. Pushing forward it felt just as good as she imagined. She was being split in half by a hot pole, "Fuck Mr. Potter you are so lucky I don't think there is a witch who could resist doing this." Moving her hips she took over half of his length in her dripping wet pussy. Looking down it was hard to believe there was still a few inches she had yet to get inside of her.

Harry's whimpers turned to sounds of pleasure which was a very welcome change. If he could move he would be slamming into Professor Vector right now. Her pussy was nice and wet but he wanted to fuck her hard and fast she would beg for forgiveness. Looking back up to her face for the first time he noticed she was a sexy woman. Before this he was always on the defense and didn't get a chance to notice her beauty. Professor Vector looked to be in her late thirties but still had a youthful look to her. 

Septima was amused that his eyes went from her face to her breasts. "Oh you like breasts? I thought you were more of an ass man considering how you ended up in my office." Her breathing was getting strained the more she moved her hips. As much as it pained her to admit his cock was perfect and making her cum quicker than any man before him. Normally she needed the man to rub her clit or at least touch her before she came. Now here she was using him like a living dildo and it was perfect. 

Harry was really close and he could feel the ring around his cock get tighter. It was clear he wasn't going to be able to cum with the ring on. 'Hopefully she cancels the spell soon.' Was the only thing he was thinking trying not to think of the pussy that was contracting around him. 

"Ah you are making me cum." With a loud scream the professor came shamelessly on her students cock. She slumped against his paralyzed body still impaled on him. "You really have a perfect cock Mr. Potter." She could tell he really wanted to cum because his member swelled even more during her ride. 

When she pulled herself off of him she watched as she left him glistening with her juices. "Looks like I have a mess to clean up." She had licked herself off a man before but this was the first time where she didn't have a hand pushing her head down. Dropping to her knees again she noticed his cock was a much darker shade of almost purple than before, "This looks really painful Mr. Potter maybe you will think twice before you pick on one of my snakes again." 

Harry was now fighting against the spell more than ever. Her tongue was giving him small cat licks and he needed his hands free to grab her head and fuck her face. He never wanted to fuck a woman's face roughly but she had unleashed the beast. 

With a look to the side she saw she had been punishing him for close to an hour. 'I think an hour is enough punishment for now.' With a wand wave she vanished his cock ring which she had to admit looked very painful. Before she had a chance to cancel the paralysis spell Harry broke it with sheer force of will. In one smooth move he smacked the wand out of her hand and grabbed her by the neck pushing her back into her desk. It was clear he was angry but he didn't act on it. He stared into her eyes waiting for a sign to continue. Even with the hand wrapped around her throat she leaned forward to initiate a kiss. She couldn't resist him in the moment; this had to be the hottest moment of her life. 

She didn't get a chance to say a word before she felt his cock enter her. The difference between this time and the last time was that he pushed every inch into her. "Mr. Potter not-" She didn't get to finish because in two thrusts she felt him cum inside of her. 

Harry was being motivated by pure instinct and what he needed was to cum as soon as possible. He had been edging hard for the last half hour so he only managed to get a couple pumps in before he felt his balls get ready to unleash his load inside of a teacher. 

"Don't cum inside." It was useless to say because by the time the words came out of her mouth she felt him paint her womb. She hadn't had sex in a while so she wasn't current on her anti-pregnacy potion. After tonight she could go to Pomfrey and get one but it was a risk she didn't want to take. There was a chance he just knocked her up and it shouldn't have turned her on so much. She wanted to be angry but in her lust fogged mind couldn't be. 

After a minute of Harry riding out his orgasm he started moving again. This time he was putting everything he had into his movements. He wanted to punish her for everything she just did to him even if deep down he knew some of it was deserved. "If you want me to stop you better tell me now." It came out in ragged breaths as he sawed in and out of her as fast as he could. 

While he issued his ultimatum his hips never stopped moving. Septima wanted to tell him to stop but she had to admit he knew what he was doing. Even though he just came he was still rock hard and every thrust he was trying to force his cum deeper in her womb. It only amplified her fears of possibly getting pregnant. Her hand on the back of his neck was squeezing so hard she was sure she was close to drawing blood. 

Harry was getting the hang of the woman in front of him. She was a stern and uptight woman and here she was getting dominated by a student. There was no lie she could tell herself about how she didn't love the treatment she was getting. 'Sorry Pansy I did my best to punish him but now he is taking it out on me.' This was currently the best sexual experience she had ever had. When she fucked students in the past they could only have sex twice and their cocks were only a little more than half of the current monster that was inside of her.

"I am going to fuck you until you can't walk." Harry had never said anything that aggressive while having sex before. All he could think was breaking her with his cock. He felt her get tighter with the threat. "I felt that. You really are a whore aren't you?" 

Septima Vector shook her head as she felt her face get red with embarrassment. She was usually in control during sex and here she was getting fucked by a student she was trying to punish. Her moans were so loud that the whole castle would have heard if she didn't use privacy spells. Those spells were supposed to block out the sounds of Mr. Potter's punishment. 

As he fucked her he enjoyed seeing her C cup breasts bounce up and down. Not being able to help himself he moved one hand to her breast and firmly grabbed it. His hands weren't gentle just like her's weren't in the beginning. As he pinched her nipple between his fingers he was happy to see her finally break. 

She couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer, "Shit...keep going." The last two words came out in a whisper which he definitely heard. With the added pain she was so close to another orgasm. She was really worried about his threat now if he kept rutting her this hard she wasn't going to be able to have breakfast in the great hall tomorrow. 

With a loud scream she came and as she came he moved his hand from her breast to her clit. She wanted to protest because the wave of her orgasm wasn't breaking it just kept rising higher and higher. 'How is he doing this?' It was a question she wished she had an answer to because he was playing her body like an instrument. 

Slowing his hips he relished in the feeling of her pussy clamping down on him for a solid minute while his fingers never stopped playing with her clit. This was her punishment and instead of pain it was pure euphoria. "This isn't the end Vector not by a long shot." Her eyes widened before he flipped her over. Bringing his hand down on her ass for the first time he was rewarded with a loud smack that echoed through the room. For a second he was worried about going too hard but he clearly heard her deep moan when he made contact. 

Septima Vector never had sex like this before. She wasn't averse to the occasional rough grope or touch but this was another level. Her body was singing for him everything he did only made her want it more. When she talked with Pansy about her night with the boy other than the plug and writing she couldn't say another bad word about him. She even saw her student's face get red as she described his cock. Words didn't do it a justice and now she was getting first hand experience. 

He brought his hand down on both of her cheeks for an equal amount of strikes. His handprints were very visible and he could see her arousal mixed with his cum dripping down her legs. Leaning over her body so he was laying on top of her pressing his firm body into her's. "I say we are even but I bet you still want more don't you?"

"Yes more please." Nothing would make her happier than if he kept going. She was beaten at her own game and she wanted him to keep going. Pansy had gone into great detail about Harry and she knew he really wanted her ass. There was no doubt that's what was coming next. Never doing anal before left her at a disadvantage. "Don't break my ass." She wanted to add a please at the end but wanted it to sound like an order. 

Harry knew he had her, picking up her wand off the ground he casted the proper anal prep spells. Just to add another layer of humiliation he casted the vibration charm before inserting her wand into her virgin hole. 

"Ah don't… too strong." She was muttering nonsense as she felt something enter her ass for the first time much less something that was vibrating. He put so much power into the spell her hands were death gripping the desk as she shrieked in shock. 

"How does it feel having your own wand shoved in your ass?" Her wand had very defined ridges and watching her ass swallow the six inch stick of wood. Just to add to it he brought his hand down on her pale cheeks. There was enough jiggle for him to get really excited to see more of it when he really got started. 

Septima couldn't think straight, "Just fuck me already." The wand was too much to handle and she just wanted him to get it over with. 'Maybe I should have just given him a firm talking to and told him to write an apology to Pansy.' With the hard spanks on her bottom it was clear it was a little payback for earlier. 

Pulling the wand out of the professor's virgin hole he was happy to see it close right back up. Bringing his cock to her puckered hole he started to press in making sure to go slow. He already made his point and always wanted to leave the woman with a lasting impression. Just getting the first three inches into her was a challenge it became very clear she was an anal virgin. It surprised him that she had never taken a cock in the ass considering how kinky she was right from the get go. "Fuck Vector you really are a tight ass."

It was a bad joke and she would have groaned if she didn't feel him inch deeper and deeper into her backside. It felt just like Pansy described it the feeling of being stretched was sublime. The deeper he got it felt like her itch got deeper. "Call me Septima and fuck you."

For that remark he pushed in faster until he was fully inside of her. When their hips met he felt her tremble at the sensation of him being balls deep in her ass. Letting her adjust to his size he pressed down all of his weight on her again to whisper in her ear. "Merlin Septima you have a great ass." Leaning down he kissed her neck before adding, "I can feel you shaking how close are you to cumming?"

It was not possible to refute his assumption she was in fact very close to cumming already. His cock was touching parts of her that she didn't know we're that sensitive. If he started moving she was done for but it was only a matter of time. "Close." Was the only one word response she could think of as she tried to tamp down the growing climax. She didn't want to have her first anal orgasm to be this quick. 

Harry pulled his hips back pulling half of his cock out before pushing back in. He was used to women being responsive to his sexual actions but Septima was reacting to everything. The situation alone was getting her off. Maybe it was the fact he was a student and it was taboo or she enjoyed being shagged like he shagged Pansy. Only getting a few pumps in before the professor flailed around as she experienced her first anal orgasm. There was no doubt he was going to make sure she had another before the night was over. 

Septima's vision went white climaxing so hard as a hot piece of flesh didn't stop moving in and out of her. She decided to just drive in and scream from the mountain top. "Shag me harder." The words were almost natural for her to say and we're almost a relief as she felt his hands go to her hips and speed up his movements. "Don't stop, I want to feel your cum in my ass." It all came out more natural than she was expecting. 

Harry laughed at the debaucherous things coming out of the professor's mouth. "What happened to don't cum inside me?"

"I wasn't on the potion. I'm going to go to Pomfrey in the morning so I don't get pregnant." Words were just slipping out of her mouth. It was impossible to think much less lie as you were getting dizzy from the multiple orgasms. His balls slapping against her pussy didn't help matters every time it gave her a small jolt. 

Her admission really caught Harry off guard never thinking she wouldn't have not been on the potion already. 'I am really going to have to be careful in the future.' He thought about it with Narcissa and got her an anti-pregnancy potion before the weekend started. Now he was in too deep and she was going to have to take care of it tomorrow. 

Now that his mind went to Narcissa he couldn't help but make comparisons between the two women. Septima was a little younger but Narcissa had a much curvier body. He could make comparisons between their holes but what he thought of was his style. With Narcissa it was almost loving most of the time and with Septima it started as a spiteful revenge fuck. It almost made him laugh because anyone would think he would have been rougher with Malfoy's mum. 

Septima had to rest her head on her hands because his thrusts got rougher and her head was nearly bouncing off the desk. She didn't know what changed but it felt so good she couldn't complain. Once again she was a hair away from the edge and it wouldn't be much longer before he made her cum again. Mr. Potter was in every sense of the word a conqueror and he claimed her body for himself. She could swear his cock was starting to swell meaning he was close to cumming. 

With one final slam he hilted himself inside of her. "I'm cumming in your ass." Almost instantly he felt her ass get tighter accepting every rope of cum he shot inside of her anal cavity. He could feel the lust wearing off and all his energy left him. He was going so hard for so long it felt like he did twenty laps around Black Lake. Pulling out of Septima he fell back into one of the chairs in front of the desk. Now he was eye level with her gaping asshole that was struggling to close as his cum started to drip out of her. He could see her back heaving as she was trying to catch her breath. 

Feeling his weight leave her and the chair behind her creak she figured he was finally spent. 'He lived up to his word I probably won't be able to walk properly tomorrow.' The soreness was already starting to creep in now that the adrenaline was wearing off. It took a minute to catch her breath before she rolled over and looked at Harry post coital. He was by far her most attractive lover. 

Harry was looking back at the professor and now it was the awkward phase where they both did things that escalated the situation. They both probably did things that pushed the limits past what they were comfortable with. "I'm sorry if I got a little carried away."

Septima saw him go back to normal; he was no longer the lion who mounted her and imposed his will on her. "Well if you are handing out apologies I would ask you to write one to Pansy." Looking down felt his essence leak out of her. "This wasn't exactly the punishment I had in mind when I found out your identity." It was amusing to see his eyes keep flicking to her breasts, pussy and eyes. 

"I will write her an apology. I didn't mean to cause her any lasting discomfort. I should have conducted myself better and I am sorry." He was pretty new to sex then when there was a veil of anonymity he acted poorly. Catching her eyes were now completely focused on his soft cock, "Don't start something you can't finish." He said in a warning tone.

Septima couldn't help her response to seeing his wet cum covered cock. "Since my punishment worked and you see the error of your ways I will reward you." Hopping off her desk she dropped to her knees in front of his chair. In the soft state it was a manageable size. Working quickly she plunged her head down trying to get all of his soft seven inches into her mouth. Even soft he was already pressing the back of her throat. 

Harry groaned as he felt her take all of him in her mouth. Normally he was always hard and girls struggled to take all of his length. "Damn I need to get in trouble more often." He saw her eyes glare at him as she bobbed her head as he got harder. Her glare made his cock twitch in her mouth. 

Septima was now very aware she was unable to take all of him in her mouth now that he was back to full mast. Testing her limits she tried to deepthroat all of him but unsurprisingly she was unable to take it all. Pride filled her for the fact she could take a little over half with no problem. Her hand was almost a blur as she stroked the part she couldn't reach. 'Depending how I feel tomorrow I might need a reason to drag him back in here next week.'

Now that Harry had full use of his hands he put them on the back of her head. His fingers threaded through her hair resisting the urge to push her down. Choosing to rub her head trying sugar instead of spice. "You are a real good cock sucker Septima." He couldn't stop his mind from imagining her doing this to a lot of other students over the years. Maybe that's how she got so good at blowjobs. 

She just moaned at the compliment as she continued sucking him off. All that was fueling her now was trying to give him the best blowjob of his life. She wanted him to remember this like she was going to. There was no doubt next time she had some alone time she was going to masterbate to the memory of tonight. 

It took a couple minutes of hard work but she started to feel the telltale signs of his upcoming orgasm. The hands on the back of her head fisting her hair. She heard him let out a big groan before she felt his hands stopping her from pulling away. He fired rope after rope down her gullet which she happily swallowed. 

Once his orgasm passed he dropped his hands from her head. After she was properly satisfied with her clean up she pulled away and wiped the trails of saliva from the corners of her mouth. Looking at the clock in the room he didn't realize two hours had passed. It was now close to eleven o'clock at night. "This was not how I expected the night to go."

Septima had to hold out a hand for him to help her to her feet. Even when she was on her feet it didn't get any better. "I might need your help to get to bed." She didn't know if she felt like an invalid or an old woman at that moment. Thankfully her bedroom was attached to her office so they wouldn't have to walk far. 

It wasn't exactly an invitation but that's the way he was taking it. Sweeping her off her feet he had no problem supporting all of her weight. Over Christmas break he got used to picking up and carrying Narcissa around his house. Walking to the door behind her desk he kicked it open and walked her to the bed. 

Septima found his smile infuriating that he was so pleased with himself. Smacking him in the chest she said, "Stop smiling." He laid her down on her bed but then did something she wasn't expecting. Harry climbed into bed next to her. "No Harry you can't sleep here."

Harry was really hoping he could slip into bed and sleep next to a real person again. "It's late, I promise I will be gone before breakfast." He was really hoping he wore her down enough that she would say yes. 

Septima tried to be stern but after a few awkward silent moments she caved. "Fine but if this is just an excuse to try to have sex in the morning you better leave now." He didn't respond; instead he slid next to her and put an arm around her. She almost didn't want to believe that this was going to be platonic. "I swear Harry I am deadly serious."

Harry positioned her so her head was resting on his chest and his arm was around her. "No tricks. I just get lonely at night and like the company." It felt nice sleeping next to someone. It is amazing how important this aspect of companionship became recently. 

Septima wanted to scowl thinking she was getting played. "You are lucky my office and room are the only ones on this floor. If there was a chance someone could see you I would kick you out right now." It pained her to admit that so far she was really enjoying it so far. His fingers were brushing down her arms before they grazed down her ribs down to her hip. "That feels nice." It took her mind off of the full throbbing between her legs. 

Never stopping his hands he asked, "Something has been bothering me. If you know what is going on with your students why haven't you stopped it?" He couldn't imagine McGonagall being okay with that no matter the reason. 

Septima groaned not thinking he was going to get serious before bed. "At first I tried. The Carrow sisters were the first that I caught and they had a good argument to let it continue. I know most Slytherin girls are whoring themselves out but I make sure that they are treated like they deserve. Just because they came from dark families doesn't mean they are any less human." 

That was something Harry agreed with, "So am I the only one you punished for going too far?" 

"No there were a couple others but you were a special case. The punishment I usually give out is having a house elf slip in a potion into their drink. While they are at Hogwarts they won't be a problem for those girls again. The Headmistress can never know about what is going on so it's on me to protect my girls."

Harry let out a small chuckle hearing of those other guys' misfortunes. Daphne had never told him that she was mistreated just that some guys were jerks. But when he thought of Pansy it was easy to see how some people went too far. "Just so you know over Christmas break I talked to the Minister and he agreed to return some money to the daughters of dark families and make it so they can marry and keep their family name. There will be letters sent out at the end of the year."

That was a statement that made her melt into him even harder. It meant a lot that he stuck his neck out for her students. 'I guess this is why McGonagall and Daphne spoke so highly of him.' Despite winning the war it was clear it all didn't go to his head. The exhaustion was really starting to set in and she was moments away from falling asleep. "I don't want to see you when I wake up."

"That hurts… but don't worry I will be out of here by the time you wake up." He woke up early anyways so it was going to be no problem scurrying out of here before breakfast. He doubted Hermione or Ron would even notice he was gone. After a few minutes he felt her fall asleep in his arms. 'This was not how I expected the night to go. Well I expected the sex but not with a teacher. Thank Merlin I don't take Arithmancy or he would never be able to look her in the eye again.' On second thought her eyes wouldn't be the problem it would be seeing her body knowing what he did to it. 'She is really fit for a teacher.' 

Moments later he joined her in sleep finding it much easier to fall asleep with another person in bed or maybe it was the exhaustion. 

When Septima Vector woke up she was glad she was alone and at the same time a little disappointed. She felt more rested than she was expecting. Looking to her side table there were two letters and her wand. Picking up her wand she blushed remembering where it had been last night. 'I will have to clean this after I visit Madam Pomfrey.' Moving to get her wand made her hiss in pain. Harry had really gone all out last night and her body wasn't used to it. Both of her holes still felt stretched and more importantly empty. It was going to be a daily struggle not to find reasons to drag Mr. Potter back in here. Even just sitting on her bed she felt a little pain in her cheeks from the spanking she took. 'I hope Mr. Potter woke up in a little pain from the punishment last night.' 

Clearing the sex from her mind she cast a tempus spell and saw she slept in past breakfast. 'Not a big deal. It's the weekend so I don't have classes.' 

Picking up the top letter it was clearly addressed to her. 

Morning sleepy head   
I thought I would wake you when I got out of bed but I must have really worn you out. Before I left I cleaned up your office. We left quite a mess. I hope we can do this again sometime. 

The letter made her roll her eyes. 'How can I be angry and horny at the same time?' Cleaning the classroom had been the first thing on her to do list because she distinctly remembered cum dripping out of her onto her desk and floor. She read the second letter which was addressed to Pansy. It was a very nice apology letter that hopefully made Pansy feel better. It had been a couple months so she was sure Pansy's anger had subsided. 'She better be happy with this considering what I had to go through to get it. Now I need to get to the hospital wing.' Thankfully she was able to walk this morning just with a small limp. 

At breakfast

Harry's eyes constantly looked from his food to the staff table. He waited around a little longer than necessary to see if she showed up but it looked like she slept through breakfast. 'She was drooling pretty hard on me this morning.' He woke up completely rested and if Professor Vector was awake and willing he could have had a quick morning shag. His morning wood was tenting the blankets pretty hard and it took a while before it died down considering he had a woman next to him. Instead he was going to settle for finding a post on the board for tonight. 

End 

Hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it gets a little weird but it was a tough thinking of a way that it would lead to sex. I also wanted Harry to be pushed to his limits and to get a little comeuppance for the Pansy chapter. I did get some reviews not liking how Harry treated Pansy. Since Harry was new to paying for sex and a little drunk with power after Daphne I wanted him to be a little of a dick. 

I was planning on making the Carrows the next chapter but will be making the Ravenclaw next. I haven't decided if it's going to be Cho or Su Li but I am leaning Su Li so Harry isn't dealing with any emotions. 

Would love to hear your feedback on my casting or what you liked about the chapter. I wanted her to be younger than 50 or else I would have picked Elizabeth Hurley as Septima Vector.


	10. Su Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Su Li's post and is in for a treat or the other way around

Su Li: 18 year old Brenda Song

Wow I got a lot of hate for the last chapter. I get some of the hate because Harry should have always been the dominant. I thought when Harry turned the tables it would be enough to win people back. I hope everyone stuck around for this chapter. I have listened to your concerns and it won't happen again. From here on out it will be like the chapters before.

Start

Despite having wild sex last night with a professor Harry still woke up horny. If Septima woke up and wanted to have sex there would have been no stopping him. It was Sunday so he had one last free day before classes started back up on Monday. He couldn't wait until tonight he decided he was going to try some more of the of the sex potions he got for Christmas. 

The endurance one was out of the question but the other ones were on the table. 'I forgot I had these last night. I hope she reaches out again because the double dragon has her name all over it.' The image of taking Professor Vector in both holes at once and pumping them full of his baby batter was making him hard all over again.

He knew he only had one potion left so part of his day was spent sending George a letter requesting more. He also went into detail about how brilliant the potion was. When it went on the market there was no doubt it was going to be a bestseller. The only thing he didn't share is that he tested the potion out with Malfoy's mum. George would never be able to keep that secret under his hat for long. The last thing he needed was to hurt Narcissa's reputation by blabbing about their time together. Plus he didn't want to hurt her feelings that he saw her anything less than amazing. 

While he was writing George's letter he was tempted to write another letter to Narcissa. He quickly dismissed the idea thinking that he would come off too needy. 'We had a transaction, that's it. Stop fooling yourself thinking it was something more.' It always felt weird tying a letter to another owl that wasn't Hedwig. He did love his new owl but no owl could take the place of his first owl. 

Trying to kill time during the day made the day feel longer somehow. After breakfast and visiting the owlery he tried jogging around Black Lake to clear his head. Even after four laps around the lake his mind was racing with anxiety. Professor Vector not showing up to breakfast was funny at first but then he got scared that he went a little overboard. 

Before lunch he checked the Marauder's Map and saw that she was in the hospital wing. He remembered that she said she needed to get an anti-pregnancy potion. Hopefully that's all she needed. 

When he saw her at the staff table for lunch he couldn't help but stare at her until she acknowledged him. It didn't take long for her to look at the Gryffindor table and seek him out. They both locked eyes and he was happy to see her give a little smile as her face got a little red before she focused on her food. 

Harry was relieved seeing her smile; it took all of his anxiety away. He caught her sneaking glances at him every couple minutes. 'I bet she is soaking wet right now.' When he wrote her letter he let it be known that he wouldn't mind if she wanted a repeat performance. Getting caught up in the moment he couldn't tell if she normally liked rough or if she got caught up in the moment. 'Maybe I helped her find a new fetish.'

After lunch he went back to the dorm to get a quick nap in. After his jog and waking up so early he needed a quick power nap before tonight. Apparently he really needed it because he woke up when it was already dark out. Checking the time it was late enough that maybe he could make his way to the room on the back of the post. 

The room was on the third floor which hadn't really been used since his first year. On his way to meet up he saw a group of five Hufflepuff boys walk out of the room he was walking to. It made him a little worried about what he was walking into. Opening the door he saw Su Li looking in the mirror but her face and chest was covered with semen. "Hello?" 

Su Li heard the door open, "You boys forget something?" When she turned around she was face to face with Harry Potter. "Holy shit it's Harry Potter." Her biggest crush was in front of her. It made her completely forget that she was covered in a bukkake. This was her first time this year getting a good look at him. After the war he looked more grisled and had an air of danger about him. 

Harry had seen people get starstruck but never when they were this much of a mess. Su Li's eye makeup was streaking down her face in addition to the ropes of cum that were dripping off her face. He couldn't resist looking down to see her B cup breasts were also glazed with ropes of cum. Pointing to his face he said, "You got a little something on your face."

Su Li was brought back to reality of the situation, "Oh yeah sorry give me one second." With a wave of her wand the semen disappeared and she turned around to reapply her makeup giving Harry a nice view of her ass. It was the standard Hogwarts skirt and unsexy white panties. 

Harry couldn't resist staring at her ass which was barely covered by her Ravenclaw skirt. Her panties definitely are not the sexy ones he was used to. "Is this a bad time? I can come back later." It was clear she just got done working and maybe she was done for the night. 

Su Li quickly turned around with her hands up, "No no no don't go just take a seat I will be with you in a second." This was the first time she was really excited for a client. When she started doing this it was just for the fun and practice but now she was the blowjob queen of Hogwarts. Every night there was a line of guys twenty galleons a pop but she would do Harry Potter for free. 

Harry made sure to cast a scourgify on the chair before he sat down. He even cast a second one at the ground to get rid of the cum that didn't make it on to her body. Taking a look around the room that she had written on the black board. 

Blowjob Queen  
Blowjob 20 galleons  
Swallow 10 galleons   
Handjobs 5 galleons  
Facials are free 

"So you only do blowjobs?" It struck Harry as a little odd since Daphne told him that vaginal sex made her the most money. He was already so hard he was ready to pay any price to get in her tight body. 

Su Li put the finishing touches on her makeup and put on a purple lipstick. She even took out her ponytail and did her hair up in pigtails. Turning around she answered, "Yes I am going to get married after I graduate and I need to remain pure. The contract said nothing about blowjobs though." She wished she could go all the way with Harry; it would probably be much better than her wedding night. 

Harry was speechless, one that she was going to get married and two that he didn't know she was sucking cock for money. "So he doesn't know?" He couldn't imagine a guy being okay with this if he was so concerned about a girl being pure. 

She shook her head making sure to also shake her chest. Her boobs weren't the biggest but they were big enough to shake. "My parents set it up so I don't have a choice. Anyway let's not think about that right now I want you to fuck my face." Standing in front of him she was close enough to lean over and rub her hands on his chest. She wanted to be as blunt as possible hoping it would rile him up. 

Harry didn't waste any time and quickly undid his pants but he wasn't fast enough because she had to help. Her hands went to the waistband and tried to pull them off. He had to stand up a little so she could pull them down. 'I am about to see Harry Potter's cock.' That was her only though before she felt the head of his cock swipe up her face. "Holy shit this thing is huge." She couldn't believe what she was seeing. His cock had to be a foot long. She tried to wrap her hand around the base and she couldn't get her hand all the way around it. 

Harry groaned feeling her small hand wrap around his length. "You sure you ready for me to fuck your face?" It wouldn't be a heartbreaker if she couldn't take all of him, she was a smaller girl. 

Su looked up at him, "I hope you aren't a quick shot because I want you to fuck my face all night long." Su took a strange pleasure in sucking cock. By the end of each night her panties were soaked and she had got to bed and used her wand to get off. If she wasn't promised to someone she would have gladly hopped on Harry's pole and rode him all night. 

Harry groaned as her small tongue came out and licked a streak up the side of his cock. "Don't miss a spot." That motivated her because her licks got faster and she even swirled her tongue around the tip. It took everything he had not to grab her head and fuck it. 

Su Li was really enjoying the taste of Harry's cock. His musk and sweaty taste made her mouth water. 'I am in real trouble. I can already feel that my panties are drenched.' Her left hand went to his balls which were bigger than the average Hogwarts student. At least Harry cared about grooming because they were completely smooth and hairless. 'Let's see how he likes this.'

"Shit Su that feels good." Her mouth drifted lower as she tried to fit both of his balls into her mouth. After a moment of struggle she settled for one but she made the most of it. The suction from her mouth was amazing; his hand involuntarily went to the back of her head trying to hold her there. 

Su was surprised he was reacting so strongly from this. 'Don't tell me I'm the first witch to have Harry Potter's balls in their mouth.' As she switched balls her hand never stopped stroking his cock. 

Harry hated how quick his orgasm was coming. Su really knew her way around a cock because he never thought this would be getting him off so quick. "Just suck me off." His command came out quickly as he tried to fight off his orgasm. 

Su was proud of herself that she was already making him lose control. Taking her mouth off his balls she started bobbing her head down on his massive piece of meat. She had no gag reflex so she had no problem taking most of his cock down her throat but the last two inches were haunting her. She never failed to deepthroat a boy before and this one wasn't going to break that streak. 

Harry had to close his eyes and try to focus on something else because he was so close to cumming down her throat. It amazed him that such a small girl could take most of his cock down her throat. He could feel her struggling to take the last two inches so maybe she just needed a little extra motivation. "If you can take all of me I will pay double."

Su looked up at him wondering if she heard him right. It wasn't the money that got her attention, it was the challenge. His cock never left her mouth but she grabbed his wrists bringing his hands to her pigtails. The message was very clear. 

Harry moaned he was at the edge and if he went balls deep in Su's mouth he was going to blow. Wasting no time he took a hold of her pigtails and pulled her down as far as he could. Her throat was tight but had no problem wrapping around his shaft. Half of his cock was tightly confined by her throat. Looking down he saw that there were purple lipstick rings around his cock. The last two inches were untouched by purple lipstick. He was already on borrowed time for his orgasm. Harry gave her a chance to take a deep breath before he pulled her hair bringing her head with it. 

It was euphoric getting the last two inches in her throat. His cock was so big it was blocking her airway so she wasn't able to breathe normally. This was a new fetish she wasn't aware she had. Sadly she couldn't do anything more then let him fuck her throat. 

"Su I'm cumming." Harry felt his balls tightened up as he came. His hands were still holding onto her pigtails but she didn't fight to get away. His cock was so deep he felt her throat contract around him as he pumped his load directly down her gullet. 

Su's vision was getting spotty from lack of air. She had to put all of her strength into her arms to push away from her new favorite toy. Thankfully Harry let go of her hair so it wasn't a fight getting off his cock. She made sure she closed her eyes as she pulled away just in case he wasn't done cumming.

Harry watched as Su gasped for air and it made him feel guilty. "I am so sorry Su. I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes looked from her to his cock which had purple lipstick rings around the base and smudges all along his shaft. 

Su opened her eyes and put her hands up, "No it felt amazing. I want it you to use me like your own personal sex toy. Please do whatever you want to my mouth tonight." Her hands went back to his cock which was still standing tall. 

He never had a girl talk to him like this before. Telling him it was okay to fuck thier mouths with everything he had. Given his size he had come to terms with a girl not being able to take a rough face fuck. Now here was Su Li and she didn't care what he did and she could take all of him. 'I need the case.' Without another word he leaned forward to reach in his pants which were still around his ankles. Rifling through his pockets until he found the shrunken wood box that George gave him. 

Su didn't understand what he was looking for. "What is that?" What could possibly be more important than the naked girl in front of you. She never lost a boy's focus before it was almost an insult. 

Harry undid the shrinking spell, "I have some potions I want to test, would you be up for that?" He was hoping this wouldn't be considered a deal breaker. 

That piqued her interest, what kind of potions did he have in mind. He was already hard so a pepper-up potion didn't make sense. "As long as I don't have to drink them and I know what they do I wouldn't mind." What kind of kinky stuff was Harry into?

Pulling the two potions he didn't try with Narcissa out of the box. "One is a Spunk Enhancer and the other changes the flavor of cum so it tastes like candy floss." One potion was a swirling green and the other one was milky white ironically. 

"Well you are paying so let's see what happens." She was just glad it wasn't something that enhanced his cock. She had trouble taking all of him now she couldn't imagine even attempting if he grew a couple more inches. It would have broken her jaw because there is no way she wouldn't try to fit it all in her mouth all over again. 

Harry stood up so his cock was standing tall above her face. Popping the corks off the potions he quickly downed both in quick succession. His groin had a sudden tingly feeling he hoped wasn't permanent. He was sure to double check to make sure he didn't grab the wrong potion. It would ruin his night if he accidentally drank the double dragon when he couldn't have sex with Su. 

Su Li remained on her knees looking at his crotch. One of her hands moved inside her panties as she rubbed her clit. As she rubbed her clit raw she noticed Harry's balls almost tripled in size. She couldn't resist touching them with her free hand. "These look painful." His balls actually improved the look of Harry's package. 'I wonder how they would feel if they were slapping against my thighs.' 

His balls felt a little sore from the rapid expansion and her hand did a good job of massaging them. "With enough time you could probably get me to cum just by doing that." The moans coming out of him were just as loud as when she throated him. 

Su Li didn't want it to be over already so she stopped messaging. "I am really looking forward to seeing what these bad boys can do." There was no doubt that he was going to really give her a work out. 

Harry reached down and brought the tip of his cock to her lips. "Push on my legs if it gets to be too much or if you need a breather okay." He wanted to be clear because he planned on taking her up on her offer to fuck her face. 

Su gave him a real sexy smile, "Do your worst Harry. I want it to be known that I gave Harry Potter the best blowjob of his life." With that little speech done she pushed forward to suckle at the head of his cock. 

The feeling of excitement with each sexual partner was always there but right it felt even more intense. He didn't need to hold back; he could use her as hard as he wanted. Grabbing her pigtails he pulled her down all the way. The sound of her choking on him was a very erotic sound to him. Her mouth felt hotter and wetter than it did before. Listening to her sounds he noticed he could hear the tell tale signs of a girl masturbating. "Does having a cock in your throat get you off Su?" He watched as she nodded to the humiliating question. It was clear she was being handcuffed by this arranged marriage or else he would have been inside her pussy by now. "I bet you wish I could be fucking your slutty pussy right now." Again she nodded and even moaned as she bobbed her head. "Does your virgin requirement count towards your ass? You have a tight looking ass and I would love to see if your ass can take my cock all the way." To emphasize his point he held her down all the way for a couple seconds. 

All this dirty talk was making Su Li cream herself. She already had one small orgasm but now she was building to a big one from the degrading dirty talk. Sadly the virginity part of the marriage contract did include her ass. She should have fought against it because right now she could have had Harry bugger her all night long. Instead he was using her face like a pussy. 

Harry was getting close to his first climax under the influence of these new potions. "Get ready Su I'm going to cum." He pulled her up so the head was still in her mouth so she could taste the effect of the potion. Her hand was jerking him almost too hard. She wanted his cum more than anything else in the world right now. 

Su was so close to cumming but it felt like her orgasm was tied to Harry's. His cock had one big twitch before she felt the first spurt come out of the tip. As soon as his cum hit her tongue she wished every guy had this potion she would gladly swallow every load for free. His cum tasted so sweet she almost wished he would glaze all of her sweets in the great hall. She swallowed the first three bursts of cum but it was clear he wasn't stopping soon. Gulping down his sweet cum wasn't easy when it came out like a waterfall. Her orgasm hit her like a train it became impossible to swallow and enjoy an orgasm at the same time. 

Seeing Su guzzle down all of his cum had been such a turn on. Eventually she must have had enough because she had to pull back when he was still cumming. Taking his cock in his hand he moved to paint her face. Rope after rope covered her features luckily she had already closed her eyes in preparation for what was coming. Seeing her lean back and push out her cute little perky breasts. He got the message and aimed his cock at her chest. His orgasm was starting to wane but he had enough to paint her chest. "Fuck Su you look amazing."

Su chuckled every guy said that when she was covered in their cum. This was just the first time she had been hosed down this much. Her biggest group of guys was eight and even all of them together couldn't paint her face this much. Her fingers came out of her panties and she scraped the cum out of her eyes. She tried to scrape it to her mouth not wanting to waste any of his cum. Licking it off the fingers she just had in her panties added an extra flavor to the mix. 

Harry finally went soft but watching Su cleaning herself like a cat was getting him hard again. 'I will have to tell George these are a massive success. Fuck I wish I had a camera right now.' He had a family Pensieve so he would definitely have to revisit this memory in the future. "I have never seen a girl want to eat cum so bad."

Once she was done cleaning herself she still felt a little sticky. "Only yours Harry. Boy's cum normally doesn't taste this good." Looking back to Harry instead of her chest she was shocked to see he was still hard. "Shit Harry how can you still keep going." He would make the perfect husband he could fuck her all day everyday for the rest of their lives. There wouldn't be one day when she didn't mount him. 

Harry stepped closer, "How can I not be hard when I have such a cock hungry slut in front of me." When he stepped towards her she automatically opened her mouth ready for him to just start fucking her mouth all over again. 

Su wished she could throw her marriage away for Harry's cock right now. Feeling Harry reshape her pussy before pumping her womb with a liter of hot cum was going to be her biggest fantasy for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. This time she didn't wait for him to take control she threw her head down of her own volition. She reached around and grabbed a handful of his firm backside. Every time he entered her throat she could feel his big balls slap her chin. 

Gritting his teeth Harry was unprepared for Su's actions. He didn't need to guide her at all; she could get all of him in her throat with no problem. "If you swallow all my cum I promise to eat your pussy and ass before I leave." It was the only thing he could have done for her without ruining her life. 

Su definitely wanted that there was no way she was going to miss out on a chance to have him lick her pussy. Her eyes were overflowing with tears as she abused her throat. There was a good chance she was going to wake up with a real sore throat tomorrow. 'It will be worth it just power through.' 

After a couple minutes he didn't know how she kept her brutal pace the whole time. All that he knew was her technique was flawless because he was close to blowing his load. "Get ready Su."

He didn't need to warn her she could feel him swell and twitch in her mouth. She made sure to take a deep breath before pushing her head forward until her nose was touching his skin. Once she had him throated she felt him starting to cum directly down her throat. As much as she wanted to taste it she wanted him to eat her out more. 

His hips were bucking and his hands held her head in his lap as he came down her throat. "Suck it all down you slut." He normally wouldn't talk this way but it was clear she got off on the dirty talk. 

Su was starting to feel full from the hot cream he was pumping directly into her stomach. Hard to believe that she was drinking all his cum. Her vision started to get spotty again but this time she felt his orgasm start to die off. 

Harry was staring into Su's eyes as she milked him dry. Under the potion his climaxes lasted a little longer but when he saw her eyes starting to flutter he pulled her off him. 

Su felt his hands pulling her head back and she almost groaned in disappointment. When his cock left her mouth she was able to take some deep breaths to regain her bearings. 

"You really sucked me dry Su." He noticed her stomach didn't look as flat as before. It was subtle but it looked like she had a really full meal. 

"I did it?" She almost couldn't believe she actually did it. He better come through on his promise. 

Harry's cock was finally softening which was fine because he didn't need it to come through on his promise. Not wasting time he picked her up off the ground and placed her on the desk in the front of the classroom. As tempting as it was when he peeled off her soaked panties all he could do was lick it. 

Su had never felt more vulnerable than when Harry fucking Potter pulled off her panties. She would never do this with anyone else but she knew Harry's character was impeccable and he wouldn't take advantage of her. She got a massive rush seeing Harry Potter in between her legs looking at her wet virgin pussy. No other boy had ever got this close before. 

Su's pussy was soaked, it even had a wet sheen to it. Leaning in he licked her from taint to clit getting his first taste of exotic pussy. It was a pleasant enough taste he had no problem shoving his tongue deeper inside of her. That rewarded him with a scream and her thighs trembling. It was clear she wasn't going to last long so he just latched his mouth around her clit and used Parseltongue. 

"Nooooo." She didn't know why she screamed that it was just the first thing that came to mind. Her orgasm was so fast she wanted it to last longer. 

Harry raised his head to say something but Su's hands pushed his head back down so he got the picture. He renewed his attack on her pussy for a minute before drifting lower until he was swirling his tongue around her puckered hole. 

"Fuck Harry don't stop doing that." She had never had anything touch her asshole before but his tongue was perfect. On her honeymoon there was no doubt she was going to make her husband do this especially if he wanted to take her ass for the first time. Now she felt a little lucky Harry wasn't popping her anal cherry. 

After a minute or so Harry felt her whole body start to tremble as he ate her ass. He returned his focus to her pussy one last time for the big finish. Just from getting her ass eaten her pussy juices were running down onto the desk. 

Su let out some very unladylike screams as she felt his tongue vibrating on her clit again. "HARRY!" With a scream she had the biggest orgasm of her life. It dwarfed all her late nights with her wand by a mile. 

Harry was sure to give her a good tongue cleaning before pulling away. "Pleasure doing business with you." With that said he went to go get dressed and get her money. 

Su felt his mouth leave her pussy but when she heard him walk away her head shot up, "Wait before you go I have to ask a favor."

Harry was about to put on his pants before he turned around. "Sure Su what do you need?" For what she did tonight he would do anything she asked. 

Su got to her shaky knees and walked over to the conjured vanity. Picking her wand up she conjured a beer glass. "Before you go can you fill this up? I want Cho to have a taste when I get back to the dorms."

That was a thought that got Harry hard, "Are you serious?" He was sure he almost misheard her because it sounded so ridiculous. 

Su walked up to him holding the glass, "Yeah Cho is my best friend and I want to share this with her. So go ahead and fill it up." Shaking the cup in front of him trying to tease him to do what she knew he wanted to.

Not ready to be put on the spot like this it caught him off guard. "Uh...I guess I can but you will have to help me." He wouldn't mind another go with her mouth. 

Su knew what he wanted but she didn't think her throat could take another pounding, "You wore me out so I can use my hand."

Harry huffed, "Okay." He really wasn't expecting this request but he thought he had one more in him. Su wasted no time before pushing the glass into his hand before dropping to her knees. This time her only tool was her hands. 

Su used both hands to stroke his pole, "I know it doesn't compare to my mouth but I promise to make it up to you. How about you let me suck you off in the great hall?" That thought got his cock to twitch in her hands. "Oh you like that do you? How great would that feel getting sucked off sitting next to your house mates or in front of the teachers." 

Harry closed his eyes and was imagining her sucking his cock during lunch. He could give her the invisibility cloak and cast a notice-me-not charm so no one would see what she was doing. He liked to do sexual things in private so he would have never thought of this. Now that she put the fantasy in his head he really wanted to make it happen. "Yes let's do that. Have you ever done that before?"

"No but I want to do it with you. I wish everyone could see you cumming down my throat." The words were barely out of her mouth before she saw him move the glass so it could catch all of his ejaculate. 'Cho is not going to believe this.' Her best friend was a closet freak and would really enjoy her gift. 

Harry let out a loud groan as he came for the last time tonight. This load was a little smaller than the last ones but he had no problem filling the glass until it was overflowing. The thought of Cho drinking it was going to fuel a fantasy in the shower tomorrow. "Would it be too much to ask for you to get a picture of her while she drinks it?"

Su smiled, "Sadly I think it is but I promise to tell you how it went in great detail." She took the glass from him and licked the sides of the cum from the side of the glass that overflowed. Before casting a stasis charm on it so it would taste like it was fresh out the tap for Cho. "You really made my night Harry."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her disregarding her smudged lipstick. It was a quick peck before he said, "Same Su I look forward to having you under the table in the great hall." She gave him a small nod with a small blush on her cheeks. Getting dressed Harry paid her 250 galleons for the night which earned him another quick kiss before he went back to his dorms leaving her to clean up the room and get back to her dorms for the night. 

Harry had no problem falling asleep with a big smile on his face. Su definitely was the blowjob queen of Hogwarts and he was going to use her again in the future. He should make Su teach all the girls he knows how to take all of him in one go. 

End 

The next one will for sure be the Carrow sisters. I know I have Gabrielle coming in the future but I am also thinking of Astoria. Luna will also have her own chapter in the future and that one will be wild. Let me know if you want to see someone in the story that I haven't got around to. Hermione and Hannah are off limits because I don't want to ruin their relationships. 

Please leave your feedback. Reviews motivate me. Let me know about any other girls you would like to see and how they might happen.


	11. Carrow Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne goes to Harry to ask for his help for her friend's.

Carrow sisters: Cara Delevingne  
Flora and Hestia

Start

Sitting in his common room Harry had a big smile on his face. Since his first night with Su he had had her two more times this week. One of which was in the great hall like she promised. Before lunch started he gave her the invisibility cloak and she crawled under the table and waited for him. The exhibitionist in him came out, he didn't expect to be so into jt. Stifling his moans was the hardest part of the whole experience. Next was not reaching down and fucking her face. 

Su didn't want it to be over quick so she did her best to make it last as long as possible. It started slow before she took him in her throat and when he got close she licked his balls until he calmed down. She heard him hit the table above her which made her chuckle. Edging him for twenty minutes might as well have doubled his load. It wasn't as much as when he was under the potions but he filled her little mouth twice. It also didn't taste as sweet but she swallowed nonetheless. Cleaning him up and putting him back in his trousers was a little tricky but she did it and managed to sneak out from under the table when everyone left. She was late to class but it was well worth it. 

Harry also thought back to the time he had her the second time. Finding her alone on the map near her usual spot he went to catch her before she went back to her dorms for the night. When she saw him she knew what he wanted. Going in a very cramped broom closet she dropped to her knees and surrendered control to him. She felt like teasing him in the great hall was coming back to haunt her because he fucked her face with such vigor he cranked her neck a little. 

Su had also told him about Cho drinking his cum which was something that never failed to get him hard when he thought about it. Su didn't tell her friend what it was and Cho gulped down the glass loving the taste. Cho was a little hesitant at first but she couldn't resist the sweet taste. Afterwards Su told Cho what it was which embarrassed her friend to know she just gulped down a pint of cum much less who it came from. During the week Cho had taken extra care to deliberately go out of her way to avoid him. 

Harry was trying to enjoy some alone time before he found a new plaything this weekend. Sitting next to the fire he kept looking at the community board waiting for a post to pop up. He hadn't found a new partner for this weekend and he was in the mood for something new. Almost like magic a post suddenly popped up on the board like he willed it into existence. Going over to pick it up it read:

This message is for Harry Potter. I need to see you in our usual spot ASAP. 

From the message he gathered it was really important turning the post over he saw it was from Daphne. Usually it was him that reached out to set a meeting. 'I hope everything is okay.' His mind always went to the worst thing and he just hoped it wouldn't end up with him in Azkaban. 

When he made it to his usual spot Daphne was pacing the floor. He didn't even have a chance to close the door before she started, "I need your help Harry." Daphne looked more frantic and desperate than he had ever seen her. His mind couldn't stop from going to the worst places. 

Harry quickly closed the distance to take her into his arms only to get her pushing him back. "What's wrong?" He never saw Daphne this upset before. If he had to guess it was something to do with her sister. 

"Flora and Hestia Carrow need your help. There is nowhere else they can go." After the war the twin sisters entered her friend group which saved them from being alone in Slytherin. When you were alone you got picked apart by the other cruel students in your house. The last thing they needed were vultures like Draco preying on their situation. 

Harry could see Daphne almost had tears in her eyes, "This doesn't end up with me killing someone does it?" He hated to admit it but it gave him a small thrill feeling the chance to use his combat skills. 'I wonder what I am better at fighting or sex.'

Daphne shook her head and said, "No it's just that the goblins are trying to repossess their family home by the end of next week and they need a lot of money. They have been working all year and managed to scrape together a couple thousand but they need twelve thousand more by the end of the month to keep their house." She knew she was preying on Harry's saving people thing. It made her feel a twinge of guilt but it was for a good cause.

Harry groaned, "So you want me to bail them out?" He knew being rich put a target on his head for people who needed money. He didn't help matters by feeding into it with his current favorite hobby. 

Daphne nodded, "They aren't asking for a hand out in fact they aren't asking at all. I need you to hire their services for this weekend and pay them the money they need. Don't even mention me or the fact that I told you this." 

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if I overpay them and give them the exact amount they need to save their house?" Her plans had a lot of holes in it. 

Daphne had to think for a second because he did raise some good points. "You are right and it doesn't help that they price themselves so low." From talking to them she knew the Carrows had low self esteem and we're desperate so they were probably one of the cheapest shags in the castle. The one thing that she did figure out was that they were probably the freakiest girls in Hogwarts. Incest aside they were willing to do anything for a galleon. "Listen they will do anything for money so just make stuff up and bring a lot of pepper-ups. Just run up the tab as high as you can and leave a nice tip."

That got Harry's attention, "When you say anything what exactly do you mean?" He was always conscious of girl's limits and always tried to stay within their boundaries or maybe putting one toe past the line. Like when he took Narcissa's anal virginity. 

Daphne almost rolled her eyes, "They are twins and they have sex with each other all the time. From talking with them I know that they don't ever say no to anything if the price is right. Before Christmas break seven Hufflepuff boys hired them for a night and let's say they had to spend a lot of time in the shower to get clean." It made Daphne a little sad they weren't as lucky as she was with Harry. They deserved a nice time and not just to be used as a wet hole. When Harry is fucking her she swore as cliche as it sounded she felt like he put love into it. 

'What is it with Hufflepuffs and group sex.' Seeing the group coming out of Su Li's room the other night it seemed to be a theme. Daphne's proposition did sound nice and he would be lying to say he wasn't half hard right now. "I will do this but you are going to owe me big time." He was going to give her the shagging of a lifetime for this. 

That made Daphne shiver thinking of him having his way with her sadly it couldn't be tonight. "I am busy this weekend but I want you to save it for Flora and Hestia this weekend." Wagging her finger in his face, "Don't touch yourself until tomorrow night and be ready. I will set it up and will take care of everything. I don't want them to come back to the dorms tomorrow night either. You better get twelve thousand galleons worth of sex out of them. I don't want them to feel like they are getting a hand out."

Harry smirked and reached out to touch her arms, "You're not the least bit jealous I will be spending that much money on someone else?" It struck him as odd she was always so supportive of his sexual escapades even though she didn't know all of his latest conquests. 

Daphne slapped his hands away, "Please. All us girls talk, we have our own little who fucked Harry Potter club so I know all about your other dates. I also know I'm your number one." Though she never said it out loud she liked that when she talked to other girls about Harry. In her small talk with Susan and Hannah she heard all of the gory details about their encounter and knew that Harry was holding himself back. Even with Tracey he had to hold back while she didn't. Daphne had no problem letting him do whatever he wanted with her body because she enjoyed it just as much as he did. She trusted him more than any other client she ever had. Though it did make her laugh when she heard Pansy tell her about some big dick Gryffindor who fucked her in the ass. She knew it was Harry right away but didn't reveal his identity to avoid a Pansy freakout. 

Harry groaned not knowing how to feel that all these girls were talking about him. The only ones he knew didn't talk to them were Narcissa, Rosmerta and Vector. It would make him feel so exposed if they all got together and talked about him behind his back. "When you guys talk about me is it all good things?"

Daphne smirked at his insecurities, "Not always there are things about you some girls don't like." Now she was just toying with him and was like watching him flail like a mouse to her snake. When talking to Susan it was clear she would have wanted to date Harry if she could handle him. 

"Who doesn't like what?" Harry was panicking, was there something he was doing wrong or missing. He never had any complaints and during his pillow talk with Narcissa she called him the perfect lover multiple times. 

Daphne playfully slapped him on the cheek, "That falls under the privacy of girl code. Just bring your O game for this weekend. I want to hear very glowing reviews about your performance. Even though they would never say anything and I know you aren't that kind of bloke but no whipping or spanking them so hard they cry." With that said she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before almost skipping out of the room. But not before turning back to Harry, "Oh almost forgot Flora likes it in the ass Hestia will do it but it's not her favorite. They like it rough but not too rough. I know you know the difference."

'What the fuck was that?' Was Harry's thought as he was left in the room alone. 

Next day

During breakfast Harry got a care package courtesy of George Weasley. It contained the potions he asked for along with a restock of everything else. It also came with an ad that was going to be coming out in Play Wizard. It was showing the list of new sex potions. 

Come one come all to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

We have a new line of potions for all your sexual needs. 

Penis Enlargement potion  
2x Penis potion  
Candy Floss Spunk  
Spunk Enhancer  
Numbing lube  
Pleasure enhancement massage oil  
Endurance potion  
Polyjuice with the hair of Play Wizard models  
And much more.

Setting the ad aside he focused on the potions and the double dragon was going to come in very handy tonight. When he had the three way with Daphne and Tracey he wasn't completely prepared to keep both girls involved. Tonight he planned to keep them together and wanted to make sure there wasn't a moment where one girl was feeling neglected. 

Shrinking the care package and sticking it in pocket he spent a little extra time looking at the Slytherin table. The twin Carrow sisters were always inseparable and might have well been conjoined. They were both very attractive. Maybe he didn't notice them before or because of their new job they improved their looks to get more customers. Not knowing them personally he couldn't tell which was which and that could be a problem especially if what Daphne told him was true.

He was going to have to send Daphne a message for them to wear different lipstick colors or something. At least both of them were cute and had tight little bubble butts. Their breasts weren't the biggest he imagined if they had giant breasts they could command a higher price. He never asked Daphne about her other business but she had to have the biggest breasts behind Susan and Lavender. Due to that mix up with Susan he now knew for a fact she wasn't selling herself. 

Waiting until after lunch Harry went to the meeting room and prepped the room. In addition to the bed he conjured a massage table, he planned to give them a nice rub down before they started. His massage was a big part of how Narcissa easily accepted being double penetrated. If he was to start the night off right he wanted them to be putty in his hands and what better way to do that then with a few orgasms. 

When he was shopping in the muggle world he had come across a few sex toys that would be perfect for tonight. With a few waves of his wand he was able to transfigure an exact replica of his penis in glass form. Along with a harness for one of the girls to wear tonight. 

Once Harry was satisfied with the room he shed most of his clothes so he was just in his boxers. Since this was his first time meeting the Carrow sisters he didn't want to seem too forward. A naked stranger might have been a little jarring. 

He hated the waiting game when he was horny it seemed to make the time go by slower. Daphne did say they would be coming before dinner so it wouldn't be too much longer. 'Setting up the room didn't take as long as I thought it would.' Just to kill more time Harry conjured over a hundred candles to set the mood. He had to fight himself not to touch himself before they arrived. 

Flora and Hestia didn't know what to make of Daphne giving them a job. Normally they did all the work finding clients but Daphne was really insistent they take this one. Flora was a little skeptical but Daphne was one of their only friends so it's not like they were walking into a bad situation. 

When they first started doing this they had an adjustment period worse than some of the other girls in their house. Due to their cousins reign of terror last year it resulted in a lot of bad feelings toward them. They would feel the anger in boys as they were fucked without a care towards their own pleasure. It usually just led to a messy facial and some hurtful words being thrown their way like "pureblood slut and whore." They had to just take it with a smile in a hope to get repeat business. They did have to admit it wasn't as bad now as it was when the year first started. 

Flora and Hestia both braced themselves for what was behind the door. Slowly opening the door they were not expecting who was on the other side. They quickly entered the room shutting the door behind them. It was a very casual wave of his wand and they heard the door lock behind them. They both gulped seeing Harry Potter in his boxers. 

Harry smiled as he greeted them trying to put them at ease, "From the shocked look on your face I take it she didn't tell you." Harry was surprised Daphne didn't give them a heads up since it sounded like they weren't in a position to refuse. 

Both their eyes roamed his body very happy at what they were seeing. Hestia's eyes didn't leave his chest and abs. While Flora was just staring at the massive bulge in his boxers. This year she had seen a lot of bulges but he took the cake. He wasn't even hard yet and he was the same size as this one Hufflepuff boy from the other night. "No Daphne didn't tell us we were being hired by a horse."

That made Harry blush a little, "Thank you I'm glad you guys made it. Daphne told me a lot about you." It's amazing he didn't find them on his own because he would have gladly had them without Daphne pushing them together.

Hestia spoke up this time, "I can't believe Harry Potter needs to buy sex. I thought you didn't need money to drop a girl's knickers." It should have been a little flattering that they were being paid for sex with Potter. This also meant that he had to be a customer of Daphne's and when they got back to the dorm they were going to definitely talk about it. 

Harry bristled a little at that comment, "I don't need to pay for it." Harry stepped to the side and extended his arm towards the giant massage table. "If you would be so kind as to get naked and get on the table. Flora you lie down face first and Hestia you lie on your back. Also during this you can't touch yourself only I will be doing the touching." At first he didn't know which was which and this was going to help him figure it out. 

The sisters looked at each other having a quick twin telepathic conversation before dropping their robes to see they were already naked underneath. They were happy to see his reaction to their nudity. His cock was now fully hard and pressing against his boxers. Both girls thought the same thing. 'Holy fuck that's big.' 

Once they snapped out of it they did as he asked not knowing what he was going to do next. Flora imagined he was just going to take turns with them before he sent them back to the dorms. 

Once they were on the table Harry opened his case and pulled out the massage oils. He decided to start with Hestia first to really tease Flora. She watched with wide eyes as he stood next to the table. Her eyes followed the bottle with swirling red liquid not knowing what it was. 

Harry poured a generous amount on her breasts before pooling some on her flat stomach. Just from the oil touching her skin she was already making pained sounds. 

Flora took her head out of the hole in the table to look at her sister. She was expecting Potter to be shoving his giant cock in her pussy without making sure she was wet. "Hestia are you okay?"

Hestia didn't know how to answer that question on one hand she never felt better and on the other hand she didn't understand what was happening. That's when she felt his hands rub her breasts and even give them a couple squeezes which made her moans louder. "Don't stop Potter."

Harry pinched her nipples a little hard which made her arch her back off the table. "Stop calling me Potter. Call me Harry or master if you are into that." He spent a little more time massaging her B cups before moving lower. His hands rubbed her flat stomach before going up to her ribs which he found to be a sensitive spot for her. "You a little ticklish Hestia?" 

Hestia was struggling to comprehend what he was doing to her body. Just from a couple touches and she felt her pussy get wetter than it ever had before. It felt like a waterfall in between her legs. "Flora he is going to make me cum soon." It was also very embarrassing she could smell her own arousal. It had never been this strong before. 

Flora knew her sister well and she had never cum without a vibration charm or something fucking her pussy. It made her a little jealous she wasn't feeling what her sister was. At least not yet it was clear she would as soon as he was done with her sister. 

Harry moved from her stomach to her thighs taking extra care not to get any oil or touch her pussy. Considering it worked so well on Narcissa he was trying to do the same thing here. Rubbing her thighs rewarded him with more high pitched moans along with her leg shakes. Moving from her thighs to calves he had to use both hands to hold her leg so she didn't kick up at him. Her slender legs must have been really sensitive because Hestia was bucking like crazy now. 

Hestia reached over to her sister and took her hand in hers as a lifeline in the ocean of pleasure she was feeling. She wanted to touch herself but Potter said she couldn't and she didn't want to find out what the punishment would be. Opening her eyes she stared at her sister and bit her lip. This was always their signal to each other that they were close to climax. While they were working sometimes they would give each other a hand to push each other over the edge. Since going through puberty they had practised everything together so they knew each other's bodies better than any one. 

Harry was taken aback by Hestia's willpower because Narcissa had cum multiple times by this point in the message. He really expected Hestia to be begging for him to touch her pussy. "Hestia you don't have to hold back. Tell me what you want." He knew what he wanted and that was to make both girls cum their brains out. 

"Please just touch me already." It felt like a dam broke because now he had her. She felt his fingers skim up her legs until they touched her special place. The oil on his fingers was more than enough to push her over the edge the second they came in contact with her clit. "Flora I'm cumming."

That miffed Harry a little, he was doing all the work and she yells out her sister's name. Taking his hand away he poured more oil but this time he drizzled it over her pussy. Hestia let out another scream as she was riding out her orgasm. Standing to the side of the table he put his left hand in-between her legs and the other on her breast. He plunged two fingers right in her dripping snatch as he pinched her nipple at the same time. Curling his fingers up as his thumb rubbed her clit caused Hestia to give the loudest moan of the night. He tried to push as much oil as he could deep inside of her to enhance the sex that was coming. 

Hestia had to let go of her sister's hand to put it on the back of the hand that was inside of her. "Merlin don't stop please I'm gonna cum again."

Harry smiled and started moving his hand faster fucking her with his long fingers. The wet sounds of his fingers inside her were the loudest he ever heard. He could feel her wet walls clamping down on his fingers at the same time she threw her head back and screamed almost in frustration that she came again so quickly. Looking over to Flora he saw that she was watching her sister flail as she climaxed multiple times. "Flora have you ever seen your sister like this before?"

Flora truly hadn't seen her sister act like this before. Usually they were lucky to get one orgasm most nights and here he was pulling them out of her like they were nothing. It made her a little scared of what he was going to do to her. It was clear Daphne must have told him what she liked because she was lying face down. Her ass was her weak spot and if what she just saw was any indication she was going to end up like her sister. 

Harry's hand drifted a little lower and just rubbed a little oil around Hestia's puckered hole. He didn't plan on taking her there but he didn't know what Flora's plans were. After the quick orgasms in quick succession Hestia looked almost out of it. He was now staring at the ceiling heavily panting. "I guess it's your sister's turn next."

Flora tensed at that almost worried about what was about to happen to her. Her sister looked like a different person while he was massaging her. When they would play with each other she had to really work hard to get Hestia to cum even with her mouth it would take up to five minutes before she got her sister to cum. While she was in her head she felt the warm oil being poured on her back and it felt wonderful. Letting out a deep sigh she tried to clear her mind and enjoy what was going to happen. 

Harry's hands started to knead her shoulder muscles before touching the base of her neck. Flora let out some deep guttural sounds when he touched her neck so he spent a little more time massaging that spot. 

"Fuck. That feels good." She had to admit Potter knew what he was doing. "I hope you hire us for this more often." This was by far the best date she had been on so far. Normally guys just want to rut against them for five minutes before painting their faces. 

"You haven't seen anything yet Flora. I promise after this you will never want to leave." His hands then moved to her legs like her sister's. He didn't want to rush anything. It was a little weird being with twins because when he was massaging Flora's legs it almost felt like deja vu. Only this time Flora couldn't kick up. 

Flora just kept letting out a string of moans as he rubbed her legs down. If this is what her sister felt it was no wonder he was able to make her cum so quickly. Even though she knew he was going to be focused on her ass she felt a puddle start to form under her. Just seeing Harry's cock through his boxers got her wet but now she was dripping feeling him touch her all over. 'I wish he ended up in Slytherin, maybe we could have snatched him up before Daphne.'

Once Harry was satisfied with seeing that everything minus her ass was covered in oil he moved to the main event. Pouring the oil over her tight bubble butt he heard her try to muffle her moans. "Flora there is no reason to be quiet. I know for a fact this feels good." Flora's ass was very different to Narcissa's which was a bit bigger and had more jiggle to it. Flora's was so tight he was sure he could bounce a sickle off of it. After he was done groping her he ran a finger the length of the crack in her ass. He saw Flora try to reach for something to hold into but finding nothing. 

Just the quick brush of her asshole was driving her insane. She didn't like to be teased she would rather just get to it. "Please." His finger was already at her asshole she wanted him to just push it in already. Her back arched up a little trying to do it herself. 

"Please? Please what? Do you want my fingers or do you just want me to stop." This was the part he had been waiting for. 

"PLEASE FINGER MY ASS!" She didn't mean to scream it but that's how much she needed to feel something inside of her. It wasn't long before she felt his two longest fingers pressing into her asshole. "YES KEEP GOING!" His two fingers felt heavenly but now she was anticipating his cock and what that was going to do to her. 

"Wow you really are a butt slut aren't you." Her asshole had to be one of the most inviting he had ever felt. There was no resistance whatsoever he could have probably added another couple fingers and she was begging for more. She had to have her ass used every night to have such an accepting asshole. 'My own well trained anal slut.' He was definitely going to abuse this ass tonight. His fingers never stopped moving in and out of her backside. "How does this feel?"

"I love it. Don't stop." The oil from his fingers were making her feel things that she never felt before. She liked anal but this was on another level and it was just his fingers. 'His cock is going to break me in two.' It was something she was now looking forward to. She was so close to cumming she could taste it. 

With his free hand he moved it under her so he could find her clit. As soon as he did he felt her ass grip onto his fingers for dear life. With a scream Flora yelled, "Cumming!" As she had her first of many orgasms of the night. 

Hestia finally came down from all of her orgasms and was watching Harry do the same with her sister. Hestia crawled over to her sister on the table and took her hand in hers. Flora raised her head out of the hole in the table to look at her. Hestia kissed her sister as her orgasm ebbed out of her. 

Harry was happy to see Hestia come back to Earth. Pulling his fingers out of Flora he almost laughed as she raised her butt trying to get them back inside of her. "Hestia go lay down on the bed with your legs off the edge."

Hestia gave her sister a quick kiss before following his direction. She was hoping it wouldn't be too long before they joined her. 

"Flora stand up and put this on." Harry had summoned the strap on he made earlier. 

Flora got to her feet and when she turned around to see what Harry wanted her to put on it wasn't a piece of clothing like she was expecting. Instead it was a massive fake cock with a leather harness. "What is this?" It was obvious what it was but her brain couldn't stop her from asking the question as she touched the glass cock. Her hands ran over the phallus feeling every vein like the real thing she was staring at. 'I never thought of using transfiguration like this before.'

"This is an exact replica of me. I want you to mount your sister and fuck her pussy while I fuck your ass at the same time." They would all be connected tonight in some way. Flora was clearly the more dominant one so it only made sense that she fucked her sister as he broke Flora in first. 

Flora did as she was told this was the first time she had seen something like this before. When they had "sister time" and had sex together it was just oral or using their wands on each other. Now she was going to actually penetrate her sister. It was so exciting that it was actually going to happen. 

Hestia watched the exchange and was excited for this. In the future they were going to have to figure out how to make the same toy. She had a feeling this was the start to a perfect night. 

Once Flora had it strapped on she looked down to see the massive tower between her legs. How could Harry walk around like this everyday? It made her a little scared for her sister. Hestia had never taken anything this big before. Walking over to the bed she saw no fear in her sister's eyes, only lust. 

Harry was right behind Flora very eager to feel her ass wrapped around him. He watched Flora's tight backside as she stalked towards her sister. Flora stopped in front of the bed and he whispered in her ear, "Go ahead fuck your sister."

That made a shiver go down Flora's spine. Leaning over her sister she rubbed the head of the fake cock along her sister's dripping slit. "Are you ready sister?" From the look in her eyes the answer was obvious she wanted this in her as soon as possible. 

Hestia nodded, "Yes do it sister please fuck me." She loved her sister so much it only made sense that her sister got to be the first one to fuck her. The cold feeling of glass on her clit gave her a chill as she waited for her sister to do the honors. 

Flora couldn't stop from bucking forwards at her sister's words. Half of the toy was swallowed by her sister's greedy cunt. This was the closest she had ever felt to her sister than being inside of her the only thing that was missing was actually the feeling. She managed to get a couple thrusts in before she felt something warm press against her asshole. The moment she was sharing with her sister almost made her forget there was someone else in the room. 

Harry sandwiches his cock in between her butt cheeks and whispered in her ear, "How much does it cost to fuck you in the ass?" The answer to the question didn't matter because no matter what she said he was going to plunge into her in a second.

Flora was so horny money was the last thing on her mind but she answered anyway, "Twenty galleons." It was painfully low but most house or friend group nights they would make over a hundred galleons. 

Harry shook his head, Daphne was right that it was much too low, "If you are a good little slut and take my cock really well I will give you a big tip." Harry grabbed her hips and pushed forward so that ¾ of his cock was inside of Flora. Flora let out a wail as he impaled her ass with the biggest thing ever to be inside of it. She even looked down half expecting him to be bulging out of her stomach. It wasn't even all the way in yet and it felt like it was going to be a real stretch when he was all the way inside of her. He felt her stop moving inside her sister instead focusing on what he was doing. 

Hestia wanted to groan in frustration as her sister stopped moving. "Flora fuck me." Hestia was currently filled with the exact thing that was in Flora but she didn't want to be neglected. As her sister chased her own orgasm. There was a little frustration in her tone expecting more from her sister right now. 

It was too much for Flora feeling a beaters bat enter her ass for the first time. The movement from Harry stopped and she felt the same level of frustration as her sister. Harry whispered in her ear, "I am not going to move. It's up to you." 

Flora pushed forward to thrust into her sister deeper and she pulled away from his cock. With a whimper she felt like a tug of war. On one hand she wanted Harry to rail her as hard as he possibly could and on the other hand she wanted to go slow for her sister. It was quite the dilemma but she didn't want to let her sister down so she slowly built up speed but didn't go any deeper. If she went deeper in her sister she would lose his cock. 

Hestia could see what was happening and had to say something, "Stop teasing me Flora." The thrusts inside of her had been shallow. She couldn't believe her sister wasn't pulling her weight like she imagined.

Flora was quickly getting frustrated at this situation. Looking back she asked, "Please move, I can't do both." It was almost a whimper beg because she wanted it all. She wanted to make her sister happy while getting the same treatment.

Harry didn't think she would struggle this much but it was clear she couldn't handle being pulled in two directions not being able to make a real choice. Placing his hands on her hips he thrust forwards burying all of his length inside of her and pushing her forward until she was also balls deep in her sister. 

Both sisters moaned out feeling all eleven inches filling both of them. It was impossible to tell which girl was enjoying it the most. They stayed like that for a few moments before Harry whispered in her ear, "Fuck you have a great ass." It was tight but not too tight and very warm. It was clear before they came here they did the anal prep spells so it was really easy to slide in and out. 

Flora wiggled her hips trying to tell him to move as great as this felt she wanted to start moving. Looking at her sister they both thought the same thing. 

Harry pulled back and pulled her five inches with him before doing it all over again. It was much harder to control three people at the same time. It didn't matter though he had the sheer force of will to pleasure both girls at the same time. 

Hestia was loving this feeling of a fake cock stretching her to the limit while going so deep she could almost see it through her skin. Seeing her sister also lose it because that same cock was in her ass was a bonus. It was hard for her to see Harry but she couldn't wait for the real thing. It was making Flora's tongue come out of her mouth as she panted and whined from the anal pounding she was getting. Normally her sister took all the anal sex when they worked but she had never seen her sister react this way to a cock in her ass. 

Harry slowly built up momentum until he basically had Flora like a rag doll. She was so close to her climax she couldn't think straight so he was pushing her into her sister. "Hestia are you enjoying this as much as your sister?"

Hestia could see her sister's face and it was clear Flora was on a different planet. "No, I think Flora is loving it more than me." She didn't think anything would change with that statement but Harry pushed Flora down on top of her sister before slamming down pushing deeper than ever before for both girls. Hestia let out a scream, "Yes fuck my pussy." It was directed at Harry since her sister was useless right now and was being moved around like she was the toy. 

Harry was standing at the edge of the bed and moved Flora's hips up and down for her. With this change he heard Flora scream out as her ass got tighter. That didn't make him stop instead he kept using Flora as a sleeve and as a toy to fuck her sister. 

Hestia loved how Harry took control of her sister. The glass toy was now going in and out at a much faster pace. Every couple thrusts he would add pressure so she had her sister pressed against her even harder. Due to the oil that was still on her front the friction of skin from her sister was edging her closer to the finish line. "Keep going I'm so close." 

Since he already made Flora cum he wanted Hestia to cum before he switched things up. If it wasn't for the moans that were coming out of Flora he would think she passed out. He was doing all the work but he was very close to his own orgasm. With a renewed speed he started to slam into Flora even harder and faster. 

Hestia came as she wrapped her arms around her sister. Instead of screaming she kissed her sister which was returned. Flora's kiss was really sloppy and it was clear she was out of it. 

With one last slam Harry bottomed out in Flora and came. He didn't say anything when he came wanting it to be a surprise. 

Flora felt his cum shoot deep inside her colon which triggered another orgasm. There wasn't a chance for her to even rest since her first anal orgasm he didn't let up so it was constant explosions of pleasure in her brain. His thrusts were harder than she was expecting in addition to the oil that coated the inside of her ass. Her mind was a haze sex that had never been that good before. Boy's had gotten lucky a couple times and managed to make her cum but nothing like this. He pounded her ass so well she wasn't sure it would ever be the same. He reached so deep no boy could possibly compete with Harry. Feeling him pull out she got off her sister and rolled to the side. 

Hestia had never seen her sister like this before and wanted to see what it was like. Looking up at Harry who was standing with his still rock hard cock. "Can you do that to me?"

Harry twitched at that, "Are you sure I was told you didn't like anal as much as your sister." Of course he would have no problem with her request. 

Hestia's eyes looked away from his piercing gaze, "I...like it sometimes. If you could go slow I want to try." She was used to boys not knowing what they were doing and just wanted anal to hurt them. If he could make Flora feel that good why couldn't she feel the same way. 

Harry gained a mischievous smile, "Okay but I want you on top of your sister for this." From his talks with Narcissa he found out that being double penetrated was a very intense pleasure. It would probably make the whole experience much more pleasurable for her. 

Hestia looked over to her sister who was still heaving. The fake cock strapped around her waist looked even bigger from the side. Throwing her legs over her sister she wasted no time before sinking down on the giant fuck stick. It was already warmed up and slid in like it's where it always belonged. 

'Twins are the best.' Was Harry's only thought he had and he couldn't wait until he tried everything he had planned. Hestia's cute butt was spread which gave him a close look at her asshole. Stepping closer he lined himself up, "Are you sure?" He wanted to give her every out not trying to pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do. 

Hestia nodded as she was ready for him. She felt him inch forward until his knob pushed past her tight ring. Her moans were flowing out of her as she felt his cock push against the one plugging her pussy. Grinding her hips she wanted to feel more of that glorious feeling. Usually when they were hired for the night boys would go one at a time or take the mouth and pussy. She had never been double penetrated like this before. Why couldn't sex always feel like this. 'Daphne you lucky bitch.'

Flora was speechless seeing her sister being such a slut. "I didn't know you had it in you sister." Hestia only did anal with the really small boys or Flora would step in while Hestia did something else. 

Hestia was enjoying Harry's slow thrusts never going past half way. Half was more than enough; it wouldn't be too much longer now. "Yes sister you made it look so fun. It feels so good having him in my ass." He was taking it slow and measured with her which was the complete opposite than her sister. 'How is he so good at this?' It was like he could read her like a book every little noise she made. He capitalized it by doing that action over and over again. One particular angle he found made her moan louder so he kept hitting it over and over. 

Harry had no problem taking it slow for Hestia; there was going to be plenty of opportunities to go hard soon. Hestia's ass felt a little different than her sister's but not in a bad way. She felt tighter and contracted more around him. This was the first big difference he felt between the identical twins. 

Hestia's moans now reached a fever pitch she was so close. Both her holes were being reshaped for his cock. They were going to ask him to show him how to make this toy because she didn't know how they could live without it now. "I'm close to cumming please shove it all in when I cum." She didn't care if there was a little pain she wanted the feeling of both her holes being filled to the limit.

Harry was more than happy to do that and from the way she was squeezing him it wouldn't be too much longer. When the muscles around him didn't let up he thrusted in all the way into her ass. With both cocks buried inside of her he was being pressed against the toy. 

Hestia was on cloud nine never before feeling this stuffed and stretched out. Even with all of Harry buried inside her tight ass it didn't fill her with pain like she was expecting. "I'm cumming around both your cocks." Sadly she didn't get to feel what her sister felt when Harry unloaded into her bowels. The slow pace wasn't enough to push him over the edge. It was a little disappointing but she understood. 

Flora was kissing her sister's neck as she came. "That's a good girl." She repeated into her sister's neck like she was a pet. It was clear Flora and Harry were dominant people and she was more than happy to be along for the ride. 

Harry pulled out of Hestia and watched as her asshole struggled to close. He had already exerted himself much more than he thought. Summoning his potions he popped the corks and drank the endurance and double dragon. This time he was expecting the pain from the second appendage growing out of him. "Ahhrgh." The pain was much less than the first time he used it. 

Both sisters turned to Harry who was now sporting two cocks. Both girls thought, 'Where the fuck did that come from.' Both girls were sweating a little at what he was planning to do next. 

Harry stroked both cocks and looked at the twin sisters, "Hestia sit on your sister's face and Flora get ready."

Hestia had no problem with that order since her sister was more than familiar with oral sex. No one ate her pussy as well as Flora. Not like there were a lot of people who have since when people hired their services they only cared about their own pleasure. Crawling up the bed she saw on her sister's face in reverse so she could watch Harry with her sister. 

Flora didn't get a chance for her brain to even register what was happening. Looking at his double cock she missed what he said until her sister mounted her face. Now it was painfully clear what was going to happen. Her sister had cum multiple times from getting double penetrated and she was very eager to feel the same thing but with two real flesh and blood cocks. She wanted to say something but it was muffled by her sister's body. Resigning herself to her fate she started to lick her sister's slit up and down. She knew all the tricks to make her sister cum as quick as possible. 

Hestia's face got a little red as she felt her sister's tongue and watched Harry step forward to fuck her sister's holes. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't excited for what was about to happen. He had taken great care of her and made sure she felt good instead of fucking her as hard as Flora. 

Lining both cocks up to Flora's wet pussy and broken in ass before pushing forward. His eyes were on Hestia who was looking back at him as he fucked her sister. It was so surreal to be having sex with twins the only way this could get better is if Daphne was here. But Daphne would have to be polyjuiced as him so they each could have a twin for themselves. 'There is a thought I wonder how weird it would be if I was looking at myself while we have sex with the same girls.'

Hestia felt her sister scream into her pussy at the feeling of being double penetrated. Looking down she could see how wet her sister was leaning forward a little. She rubbed her sister's clit as Harry bottomed out in her sister. "Just fuck her Harry. As hard as you can." Hestia knew what her sister liked and it was clear she liked this. Tight small circles on the clit is what her sister liked compared to her who loved up and down movement. 

Flora felt him pull out until just the heads were inside before slamming back in. He repeated the process until she was a quivering mess. Barely a minute in and she was close to cumming again. This time she was focusing on the feeling of his cock plundering the depths of her pussy. His length was punishing hitting her cervix so hard and fast she was starting to tremble. Her sister rubbing her clit didn't help either. She decided to get her sister back by reaching around and sticking two of her fingers in Hestia's ass. 

Hestia's eyes went wide by her sister's actions. Not only did she feel two fingers being jammed in her asshole but she felt her sister's lips wrap around her clit. Her sister was trying to brute force her to an orgasm. Now it was a competition to see who came first. But Hestia had Harry on her side, "Harry speed it up." She was lucky to have Harry on her side for this battle. 

Harry saw what was happening and was loving it. Both sisters had no qualms about the taboo they were engaged in. Following Hestia's command he sped up even faster feeling Flora's holes fluttering around him. It was clear she was close to cumming but was trying to hold off. Swatting Hestia's hand away from her sister's clit he channeled magic into his fingers and started to rub her clit. 

Flora screamed as she felt her orgasm crash into her. It was so unfair she was sure she was going to outlast her sister before Harry took over. Pulling her fingers out of her sister's asshole she instead started to smack her backside. 

Hestia giggled at her sister's frustration at losing their little battle. "Good job Harry." Feeling her sister's tongue stop moving she grinded her pussy into her sister's face. This wasn't the first time she beat her sister at this kind of game. 

Flora couldn't think straight right now she had cum but Harry had never stopped moving. He was dragging out her orgasm in the worst way. Her legs were quivering and she kept feeling the pleasure spike through her body. If she could talk she would be tempted to ask him to take it easy on her. 

Harry slowed down his thrusts now that his orgasm was building he was getting close to cream filling one of the twins. Taking his hand off Flora's clit he reached forward and grabbed the back of Hestia's head and pulled it until their lips met. This was his first time kissing one of them and it was great. Hestia didn't hesitate before shoving her tongue into his mouth. It was apparent that they both had a lot of practice with each other. 'I wonder if Padma and Parvati do the same thing.'

Hestia moaned into the kiss as his tongue fueled hers. Harry was by far the most experienced guy she had ever been with and kissing was no exception. There was no part of tonight where he hadn't been perfect. 'Too bad Harry doesn't have a twin. Flora and I could share the spare Potter twin.' There was no way Daphne was going to give him up and there was no way that the golden boy could be seen with them. 

Flora could feel his thrusts start to get erratic and short. 'It's coming he is about to claim both my holes at once.' It was like she jinxed it because she barely finished that thought before she felt both cocks starting to shoot globs of hot cum deep inside her. She had already felt him cum in her ass before but the warmth spreading through her stomach was heaven. Her womb felt full and her ass was filled to the limit. 

Harry soaked in the feeling for a minute before pulling out of Flora to see the mess he made. Watching his cum drip out of her and onto the bed spread. Curling his finger at Hestia telling her to come to him. 

Hestia got off her sister's face and crawled towards Harry. He grabbed her wrist and got her off the bed before bending her over with her head in her sister's crotch. She was now getting a very close look at her sister's cum soaked holes. Knowing what he wanted she started to lick him cum out of her sister. Cum wasn't her favorite but his wasn't the bitter fluid she was used to which made it much more palatable. Cleaning her sister was something she had done before but never to this degree. 

With Hestia bent over he lined up the top cock with her pussy. If he filled both holes he would have to go slow and he really didn't want to go slow right now. Thrusting forward he heard her pussy made a loud wet sound. "Merlin Hestia your slutty pussy just swallow me up."

Hestia couldn't argue with that. She felt him slide in with the greatest of ease. As great as the penetration felt the second wet cock that was dragging along her clit on every stroke was making her lose her mind. She felt his second cock rub her clit and drag across her stomach even going past her belly button. It was hard to concentrate on her task while Harry was fucking her. Flora hadn't finished her off so she was already close to an orgasm. 

Flora was moaning at her sister licking out her used holes. Looking past her fake cock and then her sister she saw Harry who was fucking her sister just as hard as he did her. "How are you still bloody hard?" It was something she didn't mean to ask out loud. 

Harry smiled, "I took an endurance potion. You girls aren't getting out of here until tomorrow morning." He saw Flora's mouth gape as it sank in that they were just getting started. It made sense he had to take something because there was no way he should have kept going after the first couple orgasms. She had a whole new respect for Daphne who did this regularly. Daphne probably just needed a night off and was more than happy to pass her horny boyfriend onto them. 

Hestia's legs felt like they were on fire and she was struggling not to fall over. Harry was putting everything he had into his thrusts. It was all working perfectly pushing her head first into her next orgasm "I'm cumming." That sentence was followed by a lot of moans as he felt her pussy trying to milk him. Harry decided not to hold back and follow her lead. 

For the first time tonight she felt him paint her womb and it felt so good. She pulled her head away to say something only for Flora's hands to push her back down. Hestia didn't fight it and lapped at her sister's pussy. Early on Hestia licked her sister's ass clean before trying to scoop out the cum in Flora's pussy with her tongue. 

All these factors gave Hestia a quick orgasm that left as quickly as it came. All this over stimulation was making it impossible to focus on her pleasure. There was too much going on for her to focus on one thing. 

Pulling out of Hestia he saw that his second cock had made a mess on the floor. He quickly vanished it not wanting anyone to slip on it. Harry grabbed Hestia by the hips and lifted her up before setting her on her sister. The twins weighed practically nothing and we're very easy to carry. Lifting both pairs of legs he spread them until they were basically doing the splits against each other. With both their pussies together he lined himself up before thrusting in all the way. 

Both sisters were shocked at what he just did. They didn't think this position was possible before and never thought of this as an option. Their clits were grinding against each other and they both had an eleven inch cock inside them. Sandwiched between them was also the fake cock which was digging into their stomachs. Both girls moaned out simultaneously as they both were being fucked by the same guy. They both let out moans and "Fuck me" along with "harder and faster." It wasn't hard to figure out who was who even though they had the same voice. They didn't stop the dirty talk even when he was going as fast and hard as he could. They kept trying to get more out of him. It felt so good they felt greedy and wanted more no matter the cost.

Harry was in heaven fucking two tight pussies at the same time. Harry was trying to find a difference but they felt the exact same. Both girls were tight and wet but they felt the exact same. "Fuck girls I can't tell which is which." It was definitely in the top five of best things he felt during sex. The clapping of skin was loud as he pounded these twin sluts as hard as he could. 

Flora's hands were gripping her sister's shoulders as she was being rocked back and forth. It felt so good and the fact that she was sharing this moment with her sister made it more special. This was a sexual experience that was going to be really hard for someone else to top. Getting the shit fucked out of them by the boy who lived. The way his cock was pounding them was something that couldn't be replicated by anyone else. 

Hestia was in the same boat even though she just came and she felt ready for another one. The sex was so constant she was never too far from an orgasm. Wanting to share the moment with her sister she kissed her sister again. They were both panting into each other's mouth struggling to catch their breath from the constant exertion from sex. 

Harry loved the fact that both of their pussies started to convulse sound him. It seemed like he was going to be able to make both of them cum at the same time. Identical twin cocks were making real identical twins cum at the same exact time. This had to be one of his proudest moments for how perfect it was. 'This should be written on my tombstone. Boy who lived had sex with twins and made both cum at the same time with two cocks.'

When Hestia came it felt like a train and the spanks she felt on her backside didn't help the situation. Both girls stopped kissing and wailed as they felt the biggest orgasms of the night. They all felt like they were one and it was almost a spiritual experience. If lightning struck them dead they both would die the happiest girls on the planet. 

Harry wasn't even close to his orgasm; he quickly pulled out of the twin sisters before getting into bed next to them. Both sister's looked at him like he was crazy. Why would he stop fucking them it didn't make any sense. 

Harry saw their confusion, "I think you guys need a little break." As he said that both of his hands were shaking his cock. Both were pillars standing straight up casting a large shadow on the bed. 

Flora got what he wanted and she pushed her sister off of him before crawling over and rubbing his cock with her face. It was true they needed a little breather from the constant orgasms. Their legs were still shaking and she couldn't imagine how Harry's felt since he had been on his feet the whole time. His smile got bigger as she figured out the puzzle. 

Hestia followed her sister's lead and got on his other side before wrapping her hand around his second cock. Boy's sometimes paid for a blowjob from both of them so they got used to sharing a cock but now they both had one. Since she was on the lower cock this was the one that had been inside of her sister. Tasting her sister made her moan as she started to blow him.

The Carrow sisters were pretty good at blowjobs but not enough they could take all of Harry into their mouths. Flora didn't waste any time before taking half his cock into her mouth. The sounds of his cock hitting the back of her throat was music to his ears. He knew no girl could top Su Li in that department but Flora was doing a really good job for a first attempt. 

Hestia took it a little slower deciding to give his cock big long licks from the base to the tip. Both girls felt a hand on their heads but he wasn't pushing down it was more affectionate like he was telling him they were doing a good job. It was very welcome compared to the hair pulling from other boys as they try to shove their five inches in their throats as deep as they can. 

Harry moaned at feeling both their techniques Hestia super slow and Flora was bobbing her head fast. If he didn't cum all at once it would have been fun to know which one would have made him cum first. Hestia had great hand work while Flora did better with her mouth. 

After a few minutes Flora got more comfortable and was now taking over seven inches into her mouth which was normally enough for any boy at Hogwarts. This was the first cock that there was no way she could fit in her mouth. It made her a little frustrated but he wasn't pushing her down to take more thankfully. Getting all of him in her throat would probably hurt her throat. 

Hestia had to angle his cock away so she didn't bump heads with her sister. She had a very different technique instead choosing to suck the first couple of inches as hard as possible while wanking the part she couldn't get into her mouth. Her other hand massaged his balls trying to give him all the pleasure they could since he had done the same to them. She also wanted to feel them when he came in their mouths. 

Harry was loving what they were doing. While Flora wasn't as good as Su, Hestia was using her hand almost better than anyone else he had been with. This orgasm was coming but it was a very slow build. 

It took a couple minutes before he was ready to cum but when he was he moaned out but kept his hands on their heads. He came in both their mouths and made them swallow all of his cum. Neither girl looked mad, both of them were looking up at him as they gulped it down. 

After that orgasm Harry was energized and went back to fucking them at the same time. This time Flora was in the middle and he got to really spank her while teasing her ass. Slowly he kept adding fingers into her well fucked asshole. Flora was close to taking his whole fist before Hestia had reached her limit and passed out after her latest orgasm. Flora almost wished she could join her sister but she had a job to do. With her sister out of the picture all of Harry's attention was on her. A minute hadn't even passed before he just picked her up and really fucked her. It almost seemed like he was taking it easy on them before because now that it was just Flora and him he didn't hold back. 

At one point he even managed to stick both of his cocks into her ass. He couldn't bottom out in her like this but even just getting ½ inside of her felt great. 'Oh this feels great. I am going to have to try this with Daphne later.' During the double anal he wished he could see her face to go along with her loudest moans of the night. Flora couldn't believe Harry Potter managed to fit both his cocks in her ass. One cock she thought was her limit and here she was taking two and it was making her lose all control. She was happy her sister wasn't awake to see her squirting while having her ass stretched by two cocks. It was almost too humiliating for her sister to see it was lucky her moans didn't manage to wake her up. 

She managed to make him cum three more times before she had to call it quits. There was no way she could tell anyone how many times she came. He had made her cum so much she was sure she wasn't going to leave her dorm bed tomorrow. Her legs felt like jelly especially after he started to contort her body. 

The last position he cast a featherlight charm on her before folding her in half wrapping his arms around her legs and locking his fingers behind her head. While standing up he fucked her in both holes for almost fifteen minutes before she had to call it quits. He probably could have gone another couple rounds and even after he asked if she could take both of his cocks in her ass at once. Flora couldn't imagine what that would have felt like. Thankfully he didn't do the same to her pussy. If he did that she might have never been the same and would probably want four cocks with two in every hole. 

Both of her holes had so much cum inside of them it was starting to feel weird. The warm fuzzy feeling had passed and now she felt like a balloon waiting to pop. Even when they did a group of seven guys they never felt like this. The only thing Harry didn't do to them was paint their faces which was normally how every night ended. Though she was glad she wouldn't have dried cum in her hair in the morning which was nice. 

Flora couldn't imagine what the total of tonight was going to be. They should have kept track but there was no way to keep track of everything Harry did to them. Daphne had told them that no matter the price Harry would pay so they didn't need to worry. She didn't know if to thank Daphne or curse her for tonight. A lot of that was going to depend on how she felt tomorrow. 

Harry climbed into bed with them which surprised Flora half expecting him to just pay and leave when he was done. Harry was in the middle of the twins with his arms over both girls pulling them so they were curled into him. Hestia was in a deep sleep so much so she didn't stir when he moved her. 

Flora had taken off the glass toy and he was about to vanish it but Flora asked him to keep it. It was clear the toy was going to be for both of them and his magic was permanent; he let them keep it. The thought of them using it in their dorms almost got Harry hard again. 

Flora stayed up with Harry a little longer and had a little pillow talk about the night. Harry loved hearing how much Flora loved the sex. Harry wasn't surprised when she asked him for another possible date. Harry said yes and said that he would try to fit them into his schedule. Flora had really praised Harry for how good he was which was starting to inflate his ego. There was only so many times you could be called a Sex God before it starts going to your head. 

It had to be close to midnight before Flora fell asleep completely drained from everything Harry put her through. It didn't take Harry much longer to join them in dreamland. The warm bodies around him only made it easier to fall asleep because the endurance potion was only just starting to wear off.

The next day they all woke up together and in a tangle of limbs. Harry had to admit his whole torso was sore from all the sex last night. It felt like he did two thousand sit ups so he couldn't imagine what the girls felt. Flora woke up the most sore and she said that she was going to visit the hospital wing for some soreness relief potions. Even getting to her feet she felt a little unsteady. Hestia woke up feeling the most refreshed even wanting another round. During the night his second cock had disappeared so she was more than happy to jump on for a quicky. It was a little awkward for Flora to sit back and watch her sister have sex when she couldn't join in. Instead choosing to pout at her sister seeing her glee at being filled. 

After they were done they all got dressed before Harry handed them a pouch. They were about to protest that it wasn't enough until they realized it was a Gringotts bag which was charmed to be ever expanding. The pouch alone was worth a hundred galleons. Flora reached into the bag and found that it just kept going there had to be thousands of galleons in the bag. 

Harry admitted that there were thirteen thousand in the bag which got him a big bone crushing hug. Both girls were almost in tears at the gesture and it was clear Daphne told him about their financial troubles. They were so happy that they were going to be able to save their childhood home. They both felt like they definitely earned it from everything they did last night. He did what an entire boys dorm couldn't do and worked them to complete exhaustion. 

Harry gave them both a very big kiss each and before they left the twins told him the next time would be even better. Harry made the mistake of going straight to breakfast thinking with his stomach instead of his head. He simply reeked of sex. Luckily no one was around him and there were only two professors at the head table. Finishing breakfast was a race so he could run for the showers to wash the night off of him. 

Flora headed straight to the hospital wing and Hestia headed to the dorm. Locking the money away in her trunk she now just needed to set a time with Professor Vector to go to Gringots and pay the greedy goblins to get off their backs. 

She saw Daphne come back into the room from a shower and Hestia ran over to hug her. Daphne fought the hug, "I just got out of the shower and you stink of sex." It was a smell she was very familiar with considering how she spent her nights. Now she was going to have to take another shower to get it off. 

Hestia didn't care; she was just so happy for the first time in a long time that things were starting to turn around. Daphne headed back into the showers and Hestia joined her even going so far as to give her a little smack across the ass before going into a different shower stall. 

End

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I think it's the longest one so far since they were twins I tried to make it equal and so they both had fun. Let me know what you think. Let me know if you liked who I picked for what I thought the Carrow sisters looked like. Next one will be Luna I think and more of Daphne talking to Harry.


	12. Lavender and Parvati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry progresses his relationship with Daphne and at the same time can't stop finding new girls.

Lavender Brown: Hayden Panettiere with DDs  
Daphne Greengrass: Sydney Sweeney  
Parvati Patil: just use the original actress from the movie  
Start

After having the Carrows over the weekend Harry had to take a small break from sex. Because he really overexerted himself with the sexy twins. The next day he felt sore but nothing like the day after the first. He had to drag himself to Madam Pomfrey to get some soreness relief potions for his abdomen and legs. She gave them to him but not without a suspicious look. They weren't common for a student to request and Flora had come in the day before asking for the same thing. Madam Pomfrey had to suspect something from the way she was looking at him but Harry just said it was due to regular physical exercise. Most people in the castle were aware of his runs around the school grounds. 

That same day he got a message from Daphne to have dinner with her in their meeting spot. Harry agreed to the meeting since he would rather eat with her instead of in the great hall. Daphne was always good company and someone he likes spending time with. His house relationships had broken down so it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to during dinner anyway. Ron and Hermione were not good at conversation lately and it didn't help that he couldn't be completely honest with either of them. Although a small part of him wanted to be the one to tell Hermione just to see her eyebrows shoot off her head. 

Daphne had set up the empty classroom for a romantic date and not like the typical sex room he was used to. When he arrived at the classroom she saw him look around expectantly and saw his shoulders slump a little. 'Boys.' Daphne thought to herself. 'Harry should know better by now there will be plenty of time for that after dinner.'

For dinner Daphne had called her personal house elf to make them a steak with a nice bottle of red wine. After they exchanged a quick hug they sat down to dinner. Harry felt a little awkward knowing that she was going to say something about the other night. Plus he had sex with two new people at once so there was double the chance for something he did wrong. 

Daphne just sipped her glass and tried to stare Harry down enjoying his nervousness. She savored it for a couple minutes before putting him out of his misery, "Flora and Hestia went to Gringotts today and paid off their debt." In addition to that Daphne loved talking to them about their night with Harry. Hearing about how he rocked their world and seeing them come back to the dorms even made her a little jealous. 

Harry nodded and took another bite of steak before he opened his mouth, "That's good...and just to be clear there are no hard feelings?" Paying for girls time he had enjoyed the noncommittal relationship status where in the moment it was just them. With Daphne being involved he felt like the one being used for once. 

Daphne didn't understand why Harry was acting like she wasn't the one who asked him to help her friend's. Reaching over the table she took his hand that was reaching for his glass into hers. "Harry it's not like we are dating. I know you sleep with any witch that catches your fancy. I'm okay with it just like how you know how I spend most nights." She had her own regulars who took up most of her nights. Sadly none of them could give her the same pleasure as Harry. But it was the easiest way to make money while she was still in school. Just this year alone she made enough money to provide for her family for the next couple years.

"How are you so okay with what I am doing? If Hermione and Ron found out about all of this they wouldn't be this cordial about it." Daphne was the only person who truly accepted his new hobby. If anything Daphne fanned the flames getting him addicted to sex and needing it multiple times a week. There was a part of him that felt shame for how much he enjoyed sleeping with all these girls. 

Daphne refilled her wine glass before taking another sip. "Harry I know that boys need a release now and again, you more than others. I also know you are a kind and considerate lover who doesn't see us girls as a convenient wet hole." Most boys treated her that way but the money was good so she couldn't complain but with Harry she would choose him over the money any day. 

Harry did care about Daphne but he just couldn't understand why she wasn't a jealous monster about him. If Ron so much looks at another girl Hermione acts like he kicked her cat. When Ginny was dating someone else he always felt the jealousy affect him. Even though he knew about Daphne's extracurriculars he didn't feel like he was competing for her attention like with Ginny. "How are you not jealous? Knowing I sleep around is one thing but you were begging me to sleep with the Carrow sisters." None of this made sense to him. 

Daphne scoffed, "It's not like I forced you to do it. They needed help and I trusted you would do the right thing. It's like a night with you turned them into different girls." Harry had done wonders for their confidence and now with the financial burden lifted they could raise their prices a little. They could also slow down and not work every day and night. It blew Daphne away at first how they were able to work so much. "Also Harry I have to remind you we aren't dating." His concern was cute but she knew what this was. 

This is where it would have been nice to talk to Sirius or his dad. He felt a great affection for Daphne that was only compounded after he slept with the Carrow sisters. It was almost they were like a gift to him and that was on top of bringing Tracey along for a night. Maybe it was the wine talking but without thinking he blurted out, "Hypothetical here, but what if we were dating?"

That caught Daphne off guard. She looked from her food to his eyes. During sex she loved looking into his deep green eyes but now they were staring right through her. She had to clear her throat before answering, "I…if we were to date what...um… If we are dating… I don't know." She was flummoxed by this turn of events. 

Harry leaned in, "I like you...I like you a lot. I like where we are now where I can still explore but in Hogwarts you have been my constant." This had been by far his best relationship even though it was highly unorthodox. His first night with her he had never felt that kind of connection during sex before. At first he thought it was the fact she couldn't say no to his every demand but it was more than that. Now he liked having a mundane meal with her like a real couple. 

Daphne was touched by his admission, "So… you would still sleep around but what about me?" Things were happening so fast her brain was having trouble trying to be rational. The little buzz from the wine didn't help either. 

"I know you are just doing it for the money...right?" He had never asked if he was her number one but she knew she was his favorite in Hogwarts. 

Thanks to Harry being her number one customer she didn't have to work like the Carrow's getting fucked every time they had a free moment. She only had a couple good paying clients that paid her very well. To this day Harry was the only one to take her ass. "Yes Harry I am just doing it for the money but what about you?" She had to provide for her sister and mother that was her motivation but she didn't know Harry's motivation for his actions.

"I really like sex I know I sound like a typical bloke. I do care for all the girls I have been with in some way or another. While I can't promise you that this would be exclusive I can promise that I will always be honest with you." He didn't trip over his words like he thought he would; he was pouring his heart out. 

Daphne always felt like she could trust Harry from their first meeting so there was something special about him. He should have just been just another shag but breaking him out of his shell was special for her. "If you are really serious about this. I need to know everything and we can't keep anything from each other. But I also need to provide for my family. I don't want my sister to do what I had to do this year." 

Harry nodded understanding all of her concerns, "Over Christmas break I talked to Kingsley and he said that by the time Hogwarts is over some of your family's wealth will be given back. The women shouldn't suffer for mistakes their husband or father made. If we were to date I would like you to just be with me." The part of total honesty gave him pause because she didn't know everything that happened recently. "When you say complete honesty what do you mean?"

For the first time Daphne felt like he was hiding something. Pointing to fingers she counted off, "Me, Tracey, Carrow's, Susan and I'm sure Ginny. Those are the girls I know about. If you sleep with another girl I want to know about it. No secrets from me." She was about to press him further when she saw him squirm a little. 

Harry wanted to be honest so he added to her list by counting off his fingers, "Madam Rosmerta, Luna, Pansy, Hermione, Professor Vector and... Narcissa." He didn't say Su Li or Lavender since he didn't officially have sex with them. Daphne wouldn't care about a couple blowjobs. 

Daphne almost dropped her silverware at the names he just said, "What? Madam Rosmerta she's so much older than you." Her brain was trying to catch up but the list was unexpected. It came out much more judgmental than she was expecting. It just surprised her that Harry would even consider shagging a woman in her late forties maybe even early fifties. 'I will have to make sure to tell him my mother is off limits.' A part of her found it sexy that he slept with so many women. It might have well been night and day from their first meeting. 

Harry felt the mood shift and now she was a little angry at him. "I was in a bad place and she comforted me for Halloween. She didn't take advantage or anything we both wanted it. Age doesn't bother me Daphne… not like McGonagall's age of course but I don't have a problem with an older woman."

From his tone Daphne knew he wasn't happy about the way she disparaged one of his conquests. "Hermione I get and it makes sense how you guys aren't as thick as thieves the way you were years ago. Luna I get in a weird virginal kind of way and I know about your meet up with Pansy." Breaking for a moment she had to thank him for that one. "Thank you for that by the way it's like you fucked the mean right out of her." It now felt as if she was forgetting something, "What were the last two names on your list again?"

Harry was hoping she would forget about them and focus on Madam Rosmerta since she was the oldest. "Professor Vector and Narcissa Malfoy." How could anyone not respond in shock to hearing about a student fuck a teacher and Draco's mum.

This time Daphne did drop the fork in her hand, "How the fuck did you pull those two off?" There was a little respect in her voice at that. She was genuinely curious how he managed to pull off these two. She never thought Harry had this kind of ability to smoothly talk a woman into bed. As much as she loved Harry it was clear he was still a little awkward in places. Professor Vector didn't seem like the woman who would fall for a school boy's charms. Having been in her class since third year Daphne had respected Professor Vector and even tried to emulate her in a way. 

Harry finished his glass of wine before pouring another glass. "Septima brought me into her office to punish me for what I did to Pansy." As great as the night ended up being he hated to think about the punishment part of the night. 

Daphne butt in, "What did you do to her? She grilled me about who you were but not what you did to Pansy." Daphne didn't care what he did; she would never have turned on him after what he did for her. 

Harry groaned, "It wasn't my proudest moment but she was being 'Pansy' but I didn't know it was her. So when I came in her ass I might have used the sticking charm to a butt plug. I also might have written something across her ass." He hoped that admission didn't hurt his chances in her eyes. 

That definitely didn't sound like the Harry she knew but she also knew Pansy. She had the ability to drive anyone insane. Daphne did notice a change in Pansy lately where she dropped more of the blunt and vulgar parts of her personality. It was clear it wasn't as bad as she thought. "Okay now get back to Vector."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "She petrified me and punished me for what I did to Pansy. She originally wanted to take me to the Headmistress but she talked to you and she changed her mind. During the punishment I broke the spell and we had a little moment before things got carried away."

Daphne suddenly remembered Professor Vector getting angry at her for not spilling on Harry. 'I guess no woman is safe from his charms. Not even a professor could resist him in the end.' Professor Vector was an attractive witch and Daphne could easily see why Harry would have sex with her. In the future she was going to have to ask to see that memory because the thought of them together was getting her a little wet right now. All that was left was Narcissa who really didn't make sense. 'How did he have sex with her?'

He could see her waiting for him to continue with his explanation. "Narcissa was...I had her over Christmas break. I saw a picture of her naked in a magazine. I didn't know it was her at first but I owled her and the only way I could see her is if I paid her. Anyway she came over for the weekend and we had a great time." He was trying to get away with as little detail as possible because he did feel something for her in the same way he felt something for Daphne. 

For the first time she could see his eyes not focus on her but to his memory. The slight blush on his cheeks didn't help either. "So it wasn't just revenge on Draco?" Having been stuck in the same house as him for seven years Draco deserved every bit of it. If it was for revenge he hadn't told Draco yet. 

Harry shook his head, "No we...I really liked her. Out of respect for her I promised her that he wouldn't find out. " He felt the need to be honest in that moment so she didn't get the wrong idea. He didn't want her to see him as a vengeful person who would try to hurt her if she wronged him. He didn't see a way she could make him as Draco made him over the years. 

His tone had shifted and she didn't know what to make of it. It was clear his mind was somewhere else and she wanted to be a little angry but there was a boyish charm to Harry where it was impossible to stay angry at him. During her time with Harry she noticed that he was a little damaged. Maybe it was his parents dying but it was clear he needed a lot of love more than just one person could give. She really wasn't expecting for Harry to have so many older women in his list that was something she was going to have to talk about later. One older woman for the novelty she got but it seemed like Harry was attracted to all kinds of women. "Now that your list is out of the way I want to ask what kind of future do you see for us?"

Any question about the future was one Harry didn't like to think about. As a kid his only future was killing Voldemort or dying. He never thought he would make it this far so her question was going to be hard to answer. "I never allowed myself to really think about the future Daphne." His whole life he had one foot out the door waiting for the door to close behind him but maybe this was the beginning of something else. 

If it was anyone else she would have called bullshit but Harry wasn't a normal boy. "Do you see us getting married or having a family? What about a place to live or what kind of job do you want?" She already knew he was rich but he didn't seem like the guy who would do nothing all day. On the other hand if he had a harem of witches he could spend every day fucking them stupid. 

Rubbing the back of his neck Harry got a little nervous at his answer. "I want a big family...like Weasley big.. maybe eight or more. I have only been to one wedding and it ended in a Death Eater attack so I have no idea about that. As for a place to live I bought a very nice mansion in London that I think you will like. For a job I wouldn't want to be an Auror especially if we have a family. I don't want to travel every week for professional quidditch. I have a stake in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so I can probably get a job there if I need it. They are in the middle of expanding so I'm sure they could use the help." 

It was now painfully obvious that Harry had no idea what he was going to be doing after school. If she had her way he was going to take a bigger role in the Ministry. Harry was the new Albus Dumbledore and could even be Minister one day, but that was a conversation for another time. "I am happy to see you have started doing a little planning for the future. I'm also really happy you don't live with the Weasley's anymore." She loved London and would love to see his house but that was inevitable if they continued down this road. "But I don't think I could have eight kids Harry." Other than the Weasley's, big pureblood families are really rare. She was lucky to have a sister growing up but couldn't imagine even taking care of eight children. 

Harry could see her panic a little at his answer to the family. "It doesn't have to be eight but I do want a big family. Is that a problem?" This relationship could crash and burn before dinner was even over.

It was a problem since she was going to be the one carrying all of the babies. Eight babies would probably kill her, she didn't know how Mrs. Weasley did it. "What if I put a limit at two and you find someone else to help with the rest." It was the most simple answer to get her out of eight kids and not crush his dream.

It was a simple solution especially since they had already agreed on him sleeping with other women. The thought of getting multiple witches pregnant stirred something primal inside of him. Running through his list of witches who could be mother's his first choice was Narcissa. 'Stop thinking about her.' The chances of that happening were slim to none. His mind then went to Luna as a possible choice in his mind, her petite body swelling with his child was making his penis swell. "I would find that a suitable solution and of course we would make that choice together." He couldn't see her objecting to any of the girls on his list other than Ginny or Pansy. 

Daphne smiled as she sipped her wine before saying, "Naturally." They both shared a small laugh thinking how crazy all of this sounded. What started as a meal to thank him turned into a date where they ended up boyfriend and girlfriend. 

After they were done with dinner they moved things to a conjured bed and had made love as newly minted boyfriend and girlfriend. The sex had been more tender and passionate. He went almost too slow savoring every little moan or shift when he hit a sensitive spot. When she came she blurted out the L-word but it was followed by "when you cum in me." That particular admission got her a cocky smirk from Harry. They had stopped short just after one orgasm each. 

When she laid her head on his chest she couldn't help herself, "Harry there is something I forgot to ask before."

Harry was still coming down from an orgasm, "What?" He thought after everything they spoke about at dinner there would be no more questions. 

Daphne walked her fingers down to his soft penis, "Flora and Hestia said you had two cocks on their night. Was that a spell you came up with?" It made her a little jealous he didn't try that with her first or didn't think it was something she would like.

"George Weasley gave me a box of sex potions and I have tried a few out. That one is called the Double Dragon. I have got no complaints so far." His only test subjects had been Narcissa and the Carrow twins so far. 

Daphne frowned, "Why didn't you try it with me first?" She got used to taking Harry in every hole and from the way the twins talked about double penetration it was amazing. 

Harry didn't mean to slight Daphne in any way, "Sorry Daph it just worked out that it was perfect for twins. Our next big date night we can play around with some of the other potions or I can give you a good massage."

That perked Daphne up and she had also heard the stories of his message from the twins. "Yes that. Flora and Hestia really enjoyed that so much I thought they were exaggerating saying they couldn't stop cumming from just your fingers."

Harry was terribly tempted to give her one right now and blow her mind but now he just wanted to go to hold his girlfriend before they had to go back to the dorms for the night. Tomorrow was still a school day and she wanted to go back to her own bed since she had runes first thing in the morning. 

For the first time in his life Harry was in a couple. Sadly they had decided to keep their relationship hidden. Only Tracey and the Carrows were going to be the only ones that would know. She told him to tell his friends but he didn't know if he could trust Ron anymore. His anti-slytherin hatred was something he didn't want around Daphne. 

It was around eleven o'clock at night when he made his way back to the tower. Daphne had to get back to the dorms and he didn't want to sleep in the empty classroom alone. Walking through the portrait he wasn't expecting to find the common room's fireplace still going. Taking a closer look he saw that Parvati and Lavender were awake on the couch. 

Lavender was almost starting to nod off waiting for Harry to come back to the dorms. There was gossip going around about him and she needed to know if it was true. Parvati was with her when she heard the same bit of gossip and it got them both curious for the truth. The boys in his dorm told them they hadn't seen him since lunch; they decided to wait until he came back, not expecting it to take this long. 

Seeing Harry come back Lavender jumped off the couch, "Harry you are back."

He wasn't expecting a welcome party when he got back, "Hey Lavender what are you doing up so late?"

Lavender shook her head, "Nothing is wrong we just wanted to talk to you before you went to bed. Why don't you come over and take a seat." Lavender sat back down on the large couch which could fit three people. Parvati moved over so the only place he could sit down was in between them. 

Harry was getting a weird feeling about this but sat down in the middle between the two girls. "Okay so what do you want to talk about?" It was almost immediate where he felt both girls touch his arms and felt their legs touch his. 

Lavender leaned forward so her lips were near his ear, "I heard you like to spend money on slags. How about we get to be those slags tonight?" When Lavender sucked him off on the train before the year started she didn't know she could have gotten paid for it. As great as it was if she had a chance to make money from it she was going to say yes. 

Even though he just left Daphne they had a light night as far as the sex was concerned and he could definitely go again. As great as Lavender was, he was even more curious about Parvati. When they went to the Yule Ball together he was probably a right prick and ruined her night. If he was a better date he might have been able to feel her up or have her at least give him a handjob. What Lavender proposed was something that he had no problem doing. "How about five hundred galleons and we get started." 

That price was much more than Lavender was expecting since he had heard normal girls go for less. The fact he was dropping five hundred on them made her even wetter. She didn't answer instead electing to stand up and vanish her clothes so she was standing naked in front of him. She could feel the warmth of the fire on her backside as Harry's eyes roamed her front. 

Parvati didn't want her friend to have all the fun so her hand felt around his lap until she felt his bulge through his pants. 'Holy shit Lavender said he was big but this feels like an elephant trunk.' Without asking permission she undid his pants and fished out his cock. It looked even bigger out in the open. When she asked Lavender how big he was, the gesture she made seemed like a joke but he had to be a foot long. 

Harry was really liking having two girls at once. First it was Daphne and Tracy then the Carrow sister's. Even if Daphne was the future he was going to find more girls to bring into their bed. Lavender normally had a small stripe of hair above her pussy but now she was completely bare and her breasts looked even better in the fire lit room. Parvati's small hand wrapped around him was also very nice. 

Deciding to take control he put one hand on the back of Parvati's head and brought it down to his cock. She didn't fight it and let him bring her head down so his cock entered her mouth for the first time. There wasn't time for licking or taking it slow, his cock hit the back of her throat. Gripping her ponytail he used it as a handle controlling the speed of her blowjob. 

Lavender was soaked seeing Harry take her best friend's mouth and fuck it. She wanted to be first but this was just as good. Her pussy was getting soaked at seeing what was happening. Brushing her fingers over her clit made her moan. Not being able to hold back she rubbed her clit in small circles as the sounds of his cock hitting the back of her friend's throat permeated the room. Before she forgot she set up privacy charms on the doors to the dorms so no one could hear and possibly wake up to ruin her fun. 

Harry had to admit Parvati had some skill and from the side angle her tongue felt great. He wished he could go deeper but it was clear her throat wasn't as accommodating as Su Li's. Still she had a nice suction and it wouldn't be too much longer before he came. Looking to Lavender he said, "Do you want me to cum in her mouth or do you want it?"

Him cumming in her was all she wanted but she didn't want to be a bad friend. "Cum in her mouth we can share it." The dirty talk was a new level she wasn't expecting. The image of her swapping cum with her best friend was pushing her to her climax. 

It took a couple minutes but Harry was finally close to cumming and Parvati was ready for it. The wet sloppy sounds coming from her mouth only got wetter in time. His whole lap was wet from the saliva coming out of her mouth. With both hands he pulled Parvati back so that the head was in her mouth before saying, "I'm cumming."

Parvati had heard her best friend so she knew swallowing wasn't a choice. As his cum hit the back of her mouth she was expecting a more salty bitter taste but it wasn't half bad. As she felt his hips buck she kept all of his spunk in her mouth before pulling away from his massive pole and standing and kissing her best friend. 

Harry just sat in awe seeing the friend's swap his cum. He saw both girls swallow some but their tongues were going in each other's mouths. They even got a little lost in the kiss and it lasted longer than he was expecting. 

After they broke their hot and steamy kiss Lavender turned to Harry who was still rock hard and his cock had a shine to it. "Harry who do you want first?"

That was a hard choice, "That depends which of you wants to take it in the ass first." During his date with Daphne he only had regular sex with her but now his lust was raging. 

Parvati had heard stories of anal in the last two years but there was still a taboo about it in the Indian pureblood society. Lavender was muggleborn so she had much more sexual freedom and had taught her a lot about sex. Turning to her best friend she said, "Do you mind going first Lavender?"

In truth Lavender didn't mind going first but was very hesitant since this was going to be her first "real" anal experience. No boy had the size Harry had so he was really going to stretch her out. "I have never done it with someone so big."

Harry smiled at the slutty Lavender Brown acting like a typical virgin. "Come over here." Lavender followed his instruction and when she was standing in front of him he leaned in and turned her around and bent her over. 

She had never felt so exposed than when he was now getting a front row seat to her asshole. She felt his wand tip push past her puckered ring about a half inch before she felt the warm feeling of water rushing in and cleaning her out. There was even a squishy feeling like the spell had also left behind a slime that was going to make anal sex easier. 'At least he knows what he is doing that sixth year Hufflepuff didn't know what to do other than shove it in.' Lavender had a lot of sex in the last two years but this was going to be very new for her. 

Harry wasn't done with the spell and instead leaned in even further until his mouth as directly on her asshole. Using his hands he spread her wider so he could get his tongue as deep as possible. At first he used the tip of his tongue to trace the outline of her asshole before pushing it past her tight ring. 

Lavender wasn't expecting him to put his mouth there and she wasn't expecting it to feel this good. "Harry Potter is licking my ass." It was almost too much to believe that he was doing this. 'Oh this feels so good. If a boy ever wants me to do this again they are going to lick me first.' She felt her backside relax getting ready to take his eleven inch cock. 

Parvati decided to get back onto the couch to get a better view. She never expected Harry to be this dirty. It was a far cry from the nervous boy who took her to the Yule Ball. 'Too bad he didn't mess that night up because we could have lost our virginities together.' It was a sweet thought but now she couldn't wait to feel what real experience felt like. If anything if they were both virgins he could have ripped her in two. 

After Harry was done licking Lavender's cute little puckered hole he pulled back and leaned into the couch. With both hands he brought them to her hips and slowly brought her down until the tip was resting at the entrance to her tightest hole. 

Lavender was sweating maybe it was the fire or maybe it was the giant cock that was about to push deep into her bowels. Harry's hands didn't force her down thankfully but instead guided her until she felt him lined up. 'Here goes nothing.' Dropping her weight she quickly took three inches inside of her and moaned out some expletives. He was stretching her ass and he wasn't all the way in yet. 

Parvati couldn't look away from seeing this massive cock wreck her friend's asshole. There was no way she was going to be able to do this but she was looking forward to regular sex after he was done with her best friend. 

Lavender was almost hissing as she kept going down until she felt their skin finally touch. It felt like an eternity and every inch felt like it had to be the last but it never stopped. Sitting in Harry's lap she took a moment to close her eyes and just feel. Her heart was hammering in her chest and his cock felt like it was in her stomach. 

Harry didn't move instead just letting her get used to this and let her move when she felt comfortable. Her ass kept getting tighter like she was trying to get him to cum without moving. 

Lavender was finally ready to move but her legs didn't agree with her. "Harry you might need to help me here." Before she could say anything she felt a featherlight spell hit her and Harry push her knees into her chest. She took the hint and kept her knees there as his hands went to her hips. Now he was holding her in such a way that he was bouncing her on his cock he didn't go too fast either. He went slow but with long strokes so he was almost pulling out completely before pushing her back down. 

Parvati was a little jealous at seeing her friend in this position. She had also never heard her friend moan like this before. She had to stand guard a couple times when Lavender dragged a boy into a broom closet. No boy made her sound like this before. 

"That's it Harry keep fucking my ass." All the hesitation was gone; she just embraced everything she was feeling. He wasn't going fast instead he was going so slow she was almost begging for more. Even with his massive cock after the initial penetration it didn't hurt. It had only been going on a minute and she was close to cumming. It took her awhile to cum normally but she had been playing with herself as she watched Harry with her friend. "Fuck I'm almost there."

"Already Lavender I thought you were going to last longer than this. You must just be a natural." He wasn't close since he had just come with Parvati's mouth and Daphne had only got him once before he came back to the dorm. Her ass was getting tighter and tighter the closer she got. 

Lavender looked back to her friend who had wide eyes but had her fingers in her own pussy watching the show. Seeing her best friend watching her take it in the ass was a little humiliating especially when she was clearly loving it so much. "I'm cumming Harry." She felt her asshole get tighter trying to get all of his cum in her ass. 

Harry sped up his thrusts a little trying to draw out her orgasm as much as possible. He wanted to cum in her ass but it was going to take a little while longer before that was going to happen. "Get used to this Lavender." He took his attention off the girl he was bouncing in his lap and turned to the girl next to him. "Have you ever been with her before?"

Parvati nodded as most girls in the castle experimented with each other at some point and they were no different. When they got old enough it started with some light touches before their first night drinking and they used their mouths. It had been a while since she did that since they now did that stuff with boys. 

"Go lick Lavender's pussy while I fuck her ass." Harry took her legs and spread them in a V formation so she was exposed. Lavender's pussy was spread ready for her friend's mouth. He watched as Parvati did as she was told and he felt the jolt that ran through Lavender's body when she felt her friend's tongue. 

Lavender was looking down to see her best friend lapping at her pussy. She had seen this before but never when she had someone fucking her. Parvati's mouth latched onto her clit and gave it a big kiss before sucking it. "Parvati!" Her orgasm had barely ended and here she was having another. She never had two orgasms happen so close together. 

The way Lavender's body tightened up for a second time he was getting dangerously close to the edge. He wanted it to last a little longer so he grit his teeth and even tried to think of something different. 

Lavender felt Harry's thrusts get faster and smaller as Parvati was now trying to get her tongue deeper inside of her. It was all too much to handle and she just closed her eyes unable to watch her friend anymore. Seeing Parvati's brown eyes looking back at her as she was in the middle of anal was too much. 

Harry managed to hold on for another minute before he came inside Lavender's tight anal cavity. Rope after rope filled her bowels for the first time tonight. He wished he could see her face at her ass being filled. He had stopped moving just savoring the feeling of her body while he tired to empty every drop of cum out of his balls. It was at that moment he felt Parvati's mouth on his balls. She took one in her mouth and gave it a nice suck before doing the same to the other. 

After a minute of rest he pulled out of Lavender and set her on the couch next to him. In the fire light she was beautiful but her eyes were closed and it looked like she was asleep. She was probably going to be out for the rest of the night. Turning his attention to Parvati, "Are you ready?"

Parvati was a little scared after seeing what happened to her best friend. She had never seen Lavender lose it like that with a guy. Harry wasn't even soft even after cumming twice and probably more since he got back so late. 'How do you have the stamina?' She wanted to ask him but she was struck speechless seeing his wet cock from the firelight.

Harry saw her hesitate and staring at his lap. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Parvati shook her head, "No I want to just not what Lavender just did." Her face was a little hot thinking of what she just saw but couldn't replicate. "Can we just go slow?"

Harry gave her a big smile and grabbed her hand, "Sure. Why don't you lie on the floor and let me do all the work." She did as she was told and laid on the rug in front of the fire. It was nice and warm and comfortable as she waited for what happened next. 

Harry took in the sight in front of him. She had shed her clothes when he first started having sex with Lavender and this was his first look at her completely naked. Her brown skin was exotic and he was very excited to taste it. Her breasts were much smaller than Lavender's but her nipples were also smaller. Her nipples were a little darker than the rest of her body. He kneeled in between her legs and fell forward so his head was at her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth. 

Parvati moaned feeling his mouth latch onto a nipple but she was very aware of his cock brushing against her leg. She was soaking wet and ready for it but it didn't stop her from second guessing the whole thing. 

When Harry was done showering her breasts with attention he moved his body up so they were staring into each other's eyes. That connection helped her as she felt him press his member at her dripping entrance. Her body accepted him as he kept pushing forward. "Yes. Keep going." There was no pain like she was expecting it was pure pleasure. Every inch was setting off fireworks in her head. 'If Lavender felt this then no wonder she passed out. 

Harry was over halfway inside of Parvati before she wrapped her arms and legs around him trying to get him deeper. He gladly thrust the rest of his cock inside of her and was rewarded with a honestly loud moan. "I bet the whole castle heard that."

Parvati gave a small laugh at that, "It's your fault it feels so good. Now just start moving Harry." She had to loosen the grip of her legs to let him build momentum and really get some speed going. Every time he moved his hips it elicits a moan or cry of his name. Her hands went to his face as she looked into his seagreen eyes as he fucked her. Her bottom lip felt like it was about to bleed from how hard she was biting down on it. 

Harry was looking back into her eyes but his focus was being drawn to the feeling of her snug pussy gripping onto his cock every time he tried to pull away. He could feel that she was close when the wet sounds coming from them got louder. 

Parvati's orgasm had been building but now it was here and it was the biggest she had ever felt. "Don't stop, I'm cumming." Her legs were shaking and her back arched as she felt the coil in her stomach explode. Harry was just perfect and she couldn't believe this was real. 

Harry was getting close also but it was going to be another minute before he could finish. He never stopped moving and even increased his speed which made Parvati almost scream out. 

She could feel his balls slapping against her ass faster and faster. She couldn't wait to feel him cum inside of her; she couldn't think of a better way to end tonight. It wasn't long before he hilted himself inside of her and stiffened as she felt warm fluid coat her insides. Only two boys have cum inside of her but never this deep before. 

Harry rode out his orgasm inside of this mocha beauty. Looking to the side he saw that Lavender was awake and flicking herself to them having sex on the floor. The fatigue was starting to set in and he got off of Parvati and went back to sitting on the couch. 

Parvati felt his cum slowly seeping out of her onto the rug but she couldn't find it in herself to care. There would probably be a stain tomorrow but the house elves would take care of it by the weekend. All of that had been so mind-blowing she was trying to take in every detail so she would never forget it. 

Lavender saw his soft penis and was a little disappointed. "Not enough man to handle two women?" She knew that wasn't the case but was trying to get him spun up to prove her wrong. 

Harry turned to Lavender and grabbed her hand before dragging her onto his lap. She was still under the featherlight charm so it was really easy to pull her. When she was in his lap he attacked her big breasts with his mouth. With his head buried in her cleavage he licked a line in the middle before licking a nipple and taking it into his mouth. He wasn't gentle switching between sucking hard and light love bites. His hands weren't gentle either giving them nice and firm squeezes. The moans Lavender was giving him were going straight to his cock. 

Lavender slowly felt his cock reach full hardness and now it was pressing against her stomach. She didn't need to be a genius to see what was going to happen next. 

Harry lifted her up and lined his cock up with her pussy before bringing her down in one fell swoop. She had taken him in her ass already so she knew her pussy could take this. There was no slow build up like there was with Parvati this was pure animalistic fucking. He was thrusting inside Lavender with everything he had knowing this was his last load of the night. 

Lavender was glad she winded Harry up because now he was railing her pussy as hard as he possibly could. When she had sex she liked the boys to be a little forceful and Harry fit that bill right now. He was fucking her harder than any boy before him and was going far deeper than any of them could. He was battering her cervix trying to pound his way into her womb. "Keep going Harry I want to cum on your magnificent cock."

He didn't expect Lavender to get off this easy. "You love it rough don't you slut?" She had to love it with how soon she was already close to cumming .

Lavender nodded with a whine. "Yes I love it. Keep fucking my pussy." Harry was a great dirty talker which was another thing she enjoyed. Hearing a boy talk about how great her body was always welcome. 

If it was possible Harry tried to go up another level. She kept screaming the wilder his thrusts got. "I'm cumming." She couldn't stop from cumming on the massive pole that was wrecking her cunt right now. 

Parvati sat up and was watching her friend being bounced on Harry's cock. 'She really is a complete slag.' Getting to her knees she kneeled next to Harry and her friend. 

Harry saw Parvati looking up at him almost like a pet while he was fucking her best friend gave him an idea. As he edged closer he pulled out of Lavender and pushed her to her knees next to Parvati before moving their heads closer to each other. 

Lavender and Parvati saw what he was trying to do and just closed their eyes and opened their mouths as he wanked onto their faces. Harry came with a loud groan as he painted their faces. He tried to make sure both of them got the same amount of cum at about three ropes each but the last couple drops went into Lavender's mouth. 

Both girls took their facials with a smile but Harry enjoyed watching Parvati's more. The white cum contrasted wonderfully with her darker skin. When he was done both girls scrapped their faces clean and licked their fingers clean. 

Harry wished he could keep going but three girls in one night was a new record for him. Sitting back on the couch he pulled out his bank bag and conjured them both a purse sized bag to put the coins in. They got five hundred galleons each. "So what do you girls need the money for?" He didn't mind paying them for tonight but it came out of nowhere that he thought it had to come from somewhere. 

Lavender smiled, "Well I needed some money for when I get out of Hogwarts to find a place before I find a job." It was actually pretty smart she was thinking of the future because he was expecting her to blow it on clothes or something. 

Parvati got a little timid now that the sex was over but they were still naked. "I want to take a trip to America after school since my parents said they would never pay for it." Her parents liked to keep them sheltered and Padma was more than happy to live in that bubble but she wanted to break out of it from time to time. 

Harry nodded as he put on his boxers, "Well I'm glad to help. I hope you enjoyed it at least." This was one of the few encounters that felt really awkward after. 

Lavender put on a shirt and smiled, "I loved sucking you off on the train. So when I heard about you paying for it I thought why not. I also told my best friend and convinced her to join me." It did take a little more convincing than she thought was necessary considering how eager Parvati was in the moment. "At least you know how to use that thing, it must be all that practice." 

Harry was glad she brought Parvati because it gave him a redo to the disaster that was their first date. "I think this went better than the Yule Ball right Parvati?" 

Parvati was still getting dressed but nodded, "Yes but at the same time I'm glad the Yule Ball went wrong because I don't think I could handle you as a virgin." Even if he was a couple inches shorter back then she just couldn't imagine that going well. 

Now they were all fully dressed and he gave them both a quick peck before heading up to their dorms for the night. The only downside to this was that they had school tomorrow and he was only going to be able to get a couple hours sleep. 

Getting out of his uniform he went to bed in just his boxers and his last thoughts before going to sleep was of Daphne and how happy he was. Life was finally good for him. He had a girlfriend who probably loved him and an endless amount of girls who wanted to sleep with him. 

End 

I hope people enjoyed it. I am trying to think of a way to add Astoria maybe. Other than that Luna is going to make a comeback next chapter. I don't know if Daphne is going to be there also or if it's just going to be Luna. And with Luna things might get a little crazy. 

I do plan for some more emotional stuff in the future so stay tuned. 

Let me know what you guys think and review who you would have cast for Parvati.


	13. Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna talks to Daphne about joining in.

Luna Lovegood: Blonde Maisie Williams  
Daphne Greengrass: Sydney Sweeney

Start

It had been a week since Harry and Daphne had become a couple and it had been the happiest week in Daphne's life. Harry was her first boyfriend which was by design knowing she was the most coveted girl in their year. The way some boys looked at her made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her ice queen persona had kept all the death munchers away from her. Draco had always tried to cozy up to her after third year but she wasn't having it. If any girl spent an hour with Draco they would see the unhappy vision of their future. 

Since Harry had revealed that he slept with Draco's mum it was clear she wasn't properly being taken care of. She tried not to pry but from what he told her it was clear she had managed to sink her claws into his heart. Since the beginning of the year she had gotten a front row seat to his "saving people thing" and she would be lying if she didn't exploit it every once in a while. Not like it didn't also work out in his favor the Carrow sisters weren't exactly a punishment. 

But the semi permanent smiles on the twins faces was well worth it. The fact that Harry gave them a little souvenir in the shape of a glass replica of his penis turned her on. She didn't know what turned her on more that they would be thinking of her boyfriend while they used it or that they would be using it on each other. 

From their retelling of the night it sounded like Harry had pulled out all of the stops with them and it made her a little jealous she has yet to feel all those things. The massage had made her the most jealous, something that was quickly rectified over the weekend. The stories from Flora and Hestia didn't do it justice. They each got a half of a massage but she got the full treatment. 

It was the single best thing ever and the most frustrating thing ever. By the time he was done with her front she was begging him to just hop on top of her and put her out of her misery. When he started on her back she was trying to stick her rear up in the air not even trying to be subtle about it. Harry had punished her with a few hard spanks which made her lie back down in obedience. 

When he finally got to her butt he made it the center of his world. He coated her with heaps of oil and with increased intensity he started to squeeze her cheeks harder and harder. When he finally dipped two fingers into her backside she couldn't stop her third orgasm of the night and he hadn't even started fucking her yet. 

There was no transition between his hands and feeling his cock slide into her ass. With all the oil he slid in like a swift summer breeze it was sudden but she was ready. It felt like such a relief when he finally mounted her. No wonder Flora and Hestia were walking with a limp the next day. No matter how hard Harry was railing her it didn't feel like enough. Every time she cried out for him to go harder and faster he complied, sending her into several long orgasms before he finally succumbed to the pleasure. 

No matter how much he came inside of her he didn't tire. Even after he came he didn't give her a rest before flipping her over and doing the same to her front. His stamina was endless, a far cry from their first night together. After the seventh time she came she had to push him off of her. She was so sensitive and he was an animal that wouldn't stop. If she didn't get a rest she would need to go to Madam Pomfrey like Flora the next day. 

She managed to finally finish him off with her mouth before she had to call an end to the night. He told her about his night after their big dinner and she hated to admit it was kind of her fault. She shouldn't have let him leave with full balls. It was her girlfriendly duty to make sure he was never left wanting but tonight was a perfect example that she couldn't do it all on her own. 

There was no shower in their meeting room so Daphne had to sneak back to the dorms sticky from the oil and the cum dripping out of her holes. It gave her a little thrill sneaking through the corridors being in that state. Once back at the dorms she scrubbed it all off she felt the effects start to wear off. 'I am lucky he is my boyfriend because I want these for the rest of my life.'

The next day

Daphne and Tracey woke up early on Sunday morning to eat breakfast alone in the great hall. Tracey was dying for details of how her night went and what better way than over breakfast away from prying ears. There were a couple small spattering of students in the great hall this early. They were the first Slytherins at their house table so they were free to converse without their housemates overhearing. 

Daphne had told Tracey all the details of their night with the most explicit details possible to really twist the knife. Daphne loved Tracey and was hoping she could convince her to join them again. If anything Tracey would be her choice for a sister wife instead of whoever else struck Harry's fancy. 

They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice that Luna Lovegood had walked over until she plopped down next to Tracey across from Daphne. Before Daphne could ask what she wanted Luna asked, "Can Harry fuck me again? Please?"

It was the worst possible time to be in the middle of taking a drink of pumpkin juice. That question caught her so off guard she started coughing and sputtering. She was struggling to regain her breath as Tracey kept asking if she was okay. 

The students that were in the hall for breakfast were all now focused on them and the scene she was making. Once she was able to talk she lowered her voice and whispered, "What are you talking about?" She didn't know why Luna would say something like that unless Harry had told Luna they were dating. 

Luna leaned forward with a twinkle in her eyes, "Oh so we are whispering now? I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I hopped on Harry's broomstick." 

Daphne was getting weirded out by the blonde Ravenclaw. Her vacant stare that seemed to be looking through her was almost unnerving. "Why are you asking me? Harry has my permission to do whatever he wants." Was Harry telling girls something else and making her the excuse why he couldn't sleep with them. 

Luna gave her a big smile, "I know you are dating now and I was hoping that I could join you." 

Daphne had never been more bewildered in her life. She never thought she would be asked for her blessing for her boyfriend to sleep with another girl. The fact Luna wanted her to join in added another level to this whole question. She wouldn't care if Harry slept with Luna again but now Luna wanted her participation. Daphne just wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible so she nodded, "Sure Luna why don't you go talk it over with Harry and he will let me know when."

Luna's smile got wider, "Thanks Daphne." With that said Luna got up and damn near skipped out of the room. Daphne turned to Tracey who was muffling her laughs. Daphne's eyes narrowed at her friend, "What?"

Tracey let out a few laughs, "Your face it's all red and you are so flustered." Tracey rarely if ever saw Daphne's ice queen mask slip in public and Luna made it fall off her friend's face. 

Daphne was getting angrier at her friend, "Sorry if I don't know how to respond when a girl asks me if they can fuck my boyfriend." That girl was weird and she hoped she wasn't even weirder in the bedroom. Harry didn't tell her about his time with Luna but she just had a feeling she was going to be a weird one in bed. Astoria was in her classes and she heard plenty of stories about imaginary creatures that Luna were convinced were real. 

Tracey decided to just keep teasing her friend as much as possible. "Do you think she wants you to watch your boyfriend have sex with her or she wants you to get involved? Can you imagine if she wants you to eat her out or something?" Watching Daphne's face get even redder at that question was so worth getting out of bed this early. 

Daphne let out a harumph at that, "I hope no to that last part but I will gladly watch my boyfriend fuck her until she passes out." For the embarrassment of that meeting Daphne's vindictive side came out. Daphne liked watching Harry have sex with Tracey and this was probably not going to be any different. She was curious about how Luna's tiny body could take all of Harry without breaking. 

Tracey sipped her tea before saying, "Luna has a nice butt I'm sure you noticed as she skipped out of here. I bet at some point you will do something sexual with it." 

Daphne didn't think about it long before she stuck out her hand, "Deal twenty galleons. You forget Harry is the ass man not me." Her boyfriend loved anal so it was a certainty he was going to hog her ass and she was probably just going to sit on Luna's face most of the night. 

Tracey shook her best friend's hand, "I can't wait to hear the details." Tracey loved living vicariously through her best friend. It was slowly pushing her to find a boyfriend of her own. As great as their big night together was it was clear she couldn't keep up with that every night. Tracey just wasn't built for it like Daphne was so she would have to set her sights elsewhere. 

Daphne resumed eating as her friend had a faraway look in her eyes. 'Probably imagining what she is going to spend the winnings on. I wouldn't be too cocky if I was you Trace.'

That same day Luna had found Harry and told him her plan. Harry had no problem going along with it especially if Daphne was tagging along. The thought of his girlfriend dominating another girl was starting to get blood pumping down south in the middle of the corridor. 

Luna set the time for Wednesday night which happened to be the night of the full moon. Harry didn't think too much of that it was just a little funny he was going to be having sex with a girl named Luna during a full moon. He couldn't wait to have a second crack at Luna and this time he was going to be able to take his time. 

Seeing her fully naked was also something he really wanted to see. Since fifth year her breasts had grown and they looked to be a very nice full C cup and he knew first hand how tight her ass was. From how tight she wore her uniform it was clear there wasn't an ounce of fat on her. He also had to make sure Daphne was involved which gave him an idea. 

Wednesday night

Harry and Daphne had set up their normal meeting room with a big king sized bed and lots of candles for mood lighting. Harry could see that Daphne was a little nervous about the meeting. "Are you good honey?" In the candlelight Daphne was a vision but he wanted to make sure she was okay with tonight. Their relationship was still fresh so he imagined it might have been a little awkward for her. 

Daphne nodded, "This is just a little weird for me. I don't know Luna at all and now she is coming here to sleep with my boyfriend." Part of her was a little worried that Harry would be comparing them in his mind. When Harry went into depth about Narcissa it made her feel a little subconscious about it. She had seen her at high society events and she was a very beautiful woman that was everything she wanted to be. 

She didn't get a chance to dwell on it anymore before the door opened and Luna quickly entered and shut the door behind her. "Good evening you two." Luna flirted with the couple by batting her eyelashes and sticking her chest out. 

Daphne looked to Harry to watch his response to Luna. "Hey Luna." Harry shot back. Daphne added, "So how do you want to start?" It was a little rushed but this was her first time sharing her boyfriend with someone other than her best friend. 

Luna put her finger to her head and tilted her head in thought. "Mmmm Why don't we start with Harry first." While Luna was talking she walked so she was standing right in front of Harry who was in front of the bed. She grabbed his crotch and was happy to see that he was already half hard. 

Harry fell back into bed if this was going where he thought this was going he wanted to be on his back. The look of lust in both girl's eyes only fueled his erection. His constant horniness was eventually going to be his downfall. The next dark lord had better not be a hot woman or else he would stand zero chance of not trying to fuck her. Luna had decided to get off his trousers the old fashion way instead of simply vanishing them. 

It didn't take long before she got them off and Luna was looking up at the massive piece of meat that had been in her ass during Hogsmeade weekend. She didn't get a real close look of his penis and it towered over her now. His length covered her face and it was making her mouth watering. Wrapping her small hand around him she wasn't shocked she couldn't get her hand all the way around it. Turning to Daphne she said, "I might need some help."

Daphne rolled her eyes and crawled into the bed to share her boyfriend's cock with this ditzy girl. She let Luna take the lead and watched as Luna struggled to get five inches into her mouth. 'At least that is one thing I can do better.' Daphne was proud to be able to get a little over half into her mouth. 

Harry moaned feeling Luna's hot breath on his cock before she took it into her mouth. He quickly felt the limit of her abilities as she struggled to get anymore in her mouth. Her throat was too small to try and get anything more inside. It was cute how she was trying to take him deeper. The sounds of light choking was a sound he would never get tired of. 

Daphne had not remained idle and wrapped one hand around his shaft along with Luna and matched her strokes. Her mouth went lower and she licked his balls. Trying to one up Luna she got both in her mouth at once. Using her tongue to lick the bottom as she lightly sucked it. 

The dual assault on Harry was working and his orgasm was slowly building before he felt Luna pull away and completely stop. "Luna what-"

Luna cut him off, "I want a big treat so why don't you take a potion." She used a baby voice which made him wish he could just push her head back down. But Harry knew what she was talking about but didn't know how she could possibly know about it. Unless she talked with Su Li deciding not to ask any questions he summoned his box that he kept in his trousers every time he was going to have sex. While he was at it he also waved his wand to vanish all their clothes. Daphne gasped at the sudden feel of fresh air on her bits. 

Picking out the correct potion he downed the Spunk Enhancer potion to give Luna what she wanted. 'I wonder if she knows what she is in for.' This was also going to be the first time that Daphne saw this. He thought about taking the Double Dragon also but he already had plans for how this night was going to go. 

Daphne knew about the sex potions but she hadn't asked him to try any of them and he didn't push her to do anything. She did want to try the double penis one after Flora and Hestia went on and on about it. With this potion she didn't expect to see his balls grow three sizes. Good thing she took them out of her mouth before he took the potion or else they could have been stuck in her mouth. At this new size she could only work one at a time. Harry did plan in the future maybe their anniversary that he was going to take all of the potions and really put Daphne through her paces. 

After Harry took the potion Luna went back to sucking his cock but this time she was using both hands. Her hands were almost a blur as she tried to get her creamy treat out of his flesh pole. 

"Shit girls keep going." Daphne's mouth added more suction to his balls and Luna was doing a great job trying to milk all the cum out of him. His hands went to both girls' heads encouraging them but he wanted to use both to shove Luna's head all the way down. Resisting the urge he watched as Luna kept the head of his cock in her mouth awaiting what was to come. "Luna get ready I'm cumming."

Luna was ready for the first splash of salty cream that hit her tongue she quickly swallowed. The torrent of cum kept coming but she didn't falter; not one drop escaped her mouth. Harry was impressed especially considering he didn't use the potion that made his cum taste sweet. "That's it Luna don't spill a drop and I promise the next load is going in any hole you want."

Daphne watched in morbid fascination as Luna's throat kept going up and down with every gulp of her boyfriend's semen. 'How is he still cumming? And how is she still drinking it?' Daphne could swallow but not that quantity. 'He doesn't taste that good you little slut.' Daphne thought to herself. 

Luna was a good girl and managed to swallow everything he shot in her mouth. Luna made a show swirling his cum in her mouth before swallowing the last mouthful. Looking to Harry whose eyes never left her mouth. "I didn't spill a drop."

Harry nodded, "You did a good job little girl." It was a throw away line but he saw it made Luna shiver when he called her little girl. "Luna are you my special little girl?"

Luna perked up and nodded, "Yes Harry now please I want your big cock in my little pussy." Luna was a vulgar girl and as much as it turned Harry on it weirded Daphne out. 

For Daphne she couldn't process this cute innocent looking girl acting like the school's biggest slag. Looking at Harry's monster cock next to this petite girl it didn't even make sense how it was going to work. She kept her mouth shut and decided to just watch what was about to unfold. 

Luna had moved into position and crouched above Harry. With one hand she angled his cock so it was pointing right to her dripping honey pot. Inch by inch she descended feeling the head of him stretch her wide open made her moan hard. After the shock of feeling that pass she kept going until she was sitting flush in his lap. With all of her weight bearing down on him she could feel his cock grinding against her sensitive walls. Plus it felt like he was trying to enter the depths of her womb. "Right there Harry." Grinding her hips elicited the smallest of moans with every movement. 

Luna's pussy was just as tight as he was expecting and it was taking all of his resolve not to start throwing everything he had into her body. Fucking your friend should have not felt this good. it just made Harry wish they could have done this earlier. The way she kept contracting around him could probably make him cum in a couple of minutes. "Shit Luna are you ready yet?" The sooner he could move the sooner he could give her the gift she so desperately wants. 

Luna leaned down and kissed Harry on the mouth before saying, "Do your worst." Luna knew what to say to light the fire in his chest. Using both hands on her hips he pushed her up until only the head was left inside before slamming her back down. Luna let out a series of moans as she took the biggest cock in Hogwarts. 

Daphne had moved from behind Luna to her front. The back gave her a good view of Luna's tight ass being bounced on her boyfriend but she was more curious of how the front looked. The sight of her boyfriend stretching Luna out as he speared I to her was a sight that was working her into a frenzy. Daphne wasn't the biggest witch's witch but Luna had a great body and she wanted to see her boyfriend ruin. The images of seeing her broken by her boyfriend and covered head to toe in cum was fresh in her mind. 

Harry was really having a hard time not to blow his load right away. Every thrust got harder and he tried to focus on her bouncing C cup breasts and not the feeling of her wet silk walls that had a death grip on his cock. Her breasts were perky and had just the right amount of jiggle. 

"Don't hold back, Harry let it go inside of me." Luna could feel everyone's emotions and feelings in the room and she didn't want Harry to struggle. She was close and she knew when he let go it would push her to the finish line with him. 

Harry sped up his thrusts, his cock was now twitching like crazy as he felt his big balls churn. "I'm cumming Luna." The release of feeling his cum shoot out of him and flow into Luna was euphoric as always. 

Luna had let out a scream, feeling him quickly fill her up. It had to be a pint of hot cum was now sloshing around in her womb. This was what she wanted, she wanted Harry to claim her womb. Ever since meeting Harry she had certain feelings around him. She was too young to know what they meant her first couple years at Hogwarts but now she knew. She needed to feel him inside of her; no one could ever make her feel this way. 

Daphne laid next to Harry in bed and watched Luna's flat stomach plump out a little bit. Knowing her boyfriend just cream filled Luna to the point of showing made her pussy gush as she waited for her turn. She was so tempted to push Luna off and get her boyfriend to give her the same treatment. Looking from her stomach to Luna's blue eyes it almost looked like they were glowing. 

After a minute of relishing in the full feeling in her womb she laid down on Harry's chest with his cock still plugging her so none of his essence would leak out of her. "Harry can you involve Daphne please." 

Luna always seemed to know what he was thinking. Pulling his wand from his forearm holster he cut a corner off of the blanket on the bed before transfiguring it into the same glass toy he made for his night with the Carrow twins. He handed the toy in the leather harness to his girlfriend, "Prep her with the proper spells before you start." This was the first time Daphne was getting the honor of double teaming a girl with him and she needed to be a considerate lover. 

Daphne had seen the toy from the Carrows but when it was strapped to you it felt bigger. Looking down she had an eleven inch appendage sticking out of her waist. Walking around to Luna's backside she saw Luna help her out by spreading her own cheeks apart. Daphne couldn't believe this was going to fit into her tiny pink little asshole. She made sure to cast the proper spells which got a small mewl from Luna as she felt the water rush in before a coating of lube layered her ass. Mounting the small girl she placed the giant glass head at the girl's tight entrance almost giving her a second to back out if she wanted. 

Luna felt Daphne's hesitation and pushed back so the head was slowly forcing its way into her bowels. Now she was moaning louder than ever before. "Keep going. Never stop Daphne." She had never felt this kind of euphoric bliss before. Daphne wasn't even half way in yet and Luna was close to cumming again. Harry was just grinding his cock against her cervix which alone could have made her cum in no time. The feeling of both cocks rub against each other was pure magic and was something Luna would never forget. 

By the time Daphne was fully inside of Luna Daphne couldn't believe it. Without complaint this girl was being fucked by two giant cocks. No matter how much cock was fed into Luna she just moaned for more. Daphne put all of her weight on the poor girl and whispered into her ear, "Such a good little slut. Do you want Harry and me to start moving?" Luna nodded but Daphne wanted more, "I didn't hear you." Daphne didn't know where that came from but she liked acting like Harry would. 

With a scream Luna said, "Please start fucking me with your big cocks." She didn't wait long; both of her partner's had their hands on Luna's hips. They kept pulling in opposite directions like they were playing tug of war with her body. No matter what there was always a full length of cock inside of her. They switched back and forth but there was no better feeling. Well in Luna's mind if she could have a creampie in both holes at once that was probably the pinnacle. 

Daphne had never felt this powerful before she was thrusting a punishing eleven inches into this girl like she was Harry herself. Getting a feeling of what Harry felt everyday it's no wonder he loved shagging every witch he met in the ass. If she could join in every time she could become just as addicted to this as Harry. She vowed to improve this toy so she could feel what a bloke would feel like because that was the only thing she was missing right now. Looking down she could see through the glass and see the soft pink of her insides stretched around this glass toy. 

Luna had already cum twice since the pair started fucking her. One from Harry and one anal orgasm from Daphne. She didn't announce her orgasm instead choosing to just loudly wail. She wasn't coherent enough to tell them anything right now. This was everything she ever imagined and much more. 'Thank you Lady Magic for guiding me to Harry.'

Harry had seen girl's fuck drunk expressions before but nothing like this. Luna's eyes were crossed and her tongue was out of her mouth as she panted and wailed like a dog. It was clear she had a string of orgasms because she had pulsed around him before clamping down around him trying to coax him into another orgasm. It was slowly working because he was getting close to another and he was a little curious to see what that was going to do since her womb was already full from the last one. "Hurry up Daphne. I am almost there."

Daphne heard his words and sped up her thrusts and even adding more power trying her best to make this girl cum again. After they were done she was definitely going to ask Luna who was doing a better job at fucking her. She liked to think she had the advantage since Harry's movement was very limited. Harry did his best work when he was on top. 

Luna's legs were shaking like leaves in the wind. Her mind was so foggy she couldn't tell them she was going to cum again. Instead she had to settle for another moan as she felt her body light up from another explosive orgasm. 

Feeling her pussy trying to milk him again he just couldn't hold on anymore. "Fuck Luna." Once again Harry felt like he couldn't stop cumming inside of Luna. Spurt after spurt he didn't know where it was all going. 

Daphne felt drained after that so she pulled out of Luna and watched her gaped hole struggle to close. It was a satisfying feeling seeing how much she worked Luna over. Taking a rest she laid down next to Harry with the toy around her still pointing straight up. 

Without Daphne on top of her Luna got off Harry's chest giving everyone a good view of her stomach which was puffed out even further. It looked like she had gained a stone. Daphne couldn't stop herself from reaching over and rubbing Luna's stomach like she was an expecting mother. Daphne now felt the need to feel what this feeling was like before the night was over. 

Harry turned to his girlfriend and teased, "Do you want to clean her up when I'm done?" The image in his head of Daphne licking all of the seed that comes out of Luna made his cock twitch. Even after cumming for a third time he didn't get soft. Luna's pussy was just so tight it was impossible not to be hard inside of her. 

Daphne rolled her eyes as hot as that would have been. She didn't have the stomach to clean up all the cum that would come out of Luna. "No." Looking back at Luna it seemed like she was still out of it and not even on their planet anymore. "Is she okay?"

Harry turned back to Luna who closed the distance and stole a kiss from him. Their tongues dueled and he could feel that she was very happy. Breaking the kiss he turned back to his girlfriend, "Yeah she's okay."

Luna was still ready to go for more so she pulled herself off of Harry's glorious love stick before moving over one and dropping down onto Daphne. When the plug was gone she felt the cum quickly start to flow out of her but when she sat down on Daphne's lap she plugged it back up. The warm feeling in her stomach was half the pleasure. Without a word Luna reached back and gave her own butt a spank trying to signal Harry to take her ass. Daphne was nice enough to get her ready for the real thing. 

Daphne wasn't expecting this turn of events. 'How can this girl keep going?' Daphne felt Luna grinding into her trying to get the toy to rub her sensitive spots as she waited for Harry to get to work. 

Harry sat up in bed before getting to his feet. He really wanted to pound Luna's ass and for that he needed to be on his feet to get the proper leverage. Luna's asshole was already gaped and ready for the real thing. As he mounted Luna he felt her shiver when he started to push into her perfect ass. "Fuck." There was no other word to use as he felt her insides wrap around him like a vice. He took his time to really enjoy the initial penetration. This felt so much better than when he fucked her against the tree in the cold forest. 

Daphne was now on the other side and got a front row seat to a girl's reactions as Luna took her boyfriend's cock in her ass. Daphne's hands weren't idle and chose to grope the younger girl's breasts before going to Luna's ass. Daphne swatted the girls hands aside so hers now covered Luna's pale cheeks. Daphne saw and felt that Harry had started to thrust into Luna with long hard strokes. Daphne started to spank the younger girl's ass. "Really give it to her Harry. I want you to really fuck her ass." 

Harry had no problem listening to his girlfriend and increasing his tempo. It was really amazing how she was able to take all of this and keep riding the waves. No matter how hard he pushed Luna just moaned louder. Daphne had never given up on slapping Luna's ass and after a minute it was nice and pink. After a while Daphne changed slapping into spanking which made Luna's ass get tighter. 'Fuck Luna you really just love it all don't you.' He was getting dangerously close to cumming and there was no way to stop it when Daphne kept making Luna tighten up. He decided to just keep grunting and giving it his all to surprise her with his climax. 

Luna's head was on Daphne's shoulder to hide her red face in the situation. She hadn't been spanked like this before and she loved it. Tonight was the night of a lot of firsts and she was never going to forget it. As she was lost in thought she felt hot jets of cum shoot right into her intestines. There was so much cum it felt like she had a tummy ache from all the pressure. To keep from screaming out and screaming directly into Daphne's ears she chose to bite down on her shoulder instead as she came from her biggest orgasm of the night. Harry really outdid himself every time. 

Daphne felt Luna's small teeth latch onto her shoulder and she let out a hiss at the pain. It wasn't strong enough to draw blood but it was going to leave a mark. Putting Luna out of her mind she looked to Harry who had his hair matted to his forehead with sweat. He really put everything he had into this. "You done honey?" Daphne enjoyed reading that pet name between themselves. 

Harry smiled, "I came if that's what you mean but I'm not done yet." He knew he had to satisfy Daphne at least once before he would be done. Pulling out of Luna he saw everything he just pumped inside of her start to flow out of her. At that same time Daphne flopped Luna off of her. The couple looked at Luna who had a serene look on her face as she closed her eyes. 

The couple also spent a minute watching all the cum rush out of her and make a big puddle on the bed. Harry was speechless and wanted nothing more than to dive back into Luna but she had her eyes closed. It seemed she hit her limit with her last orgasm or she lost it when he double cream filled her. 

Daphne loved seeing Luna broken by her boyfriend and she wanted to put a little cherry on top of the night. Pulling Harry to the side of the bed she wrapped a hand around his magnificent cock and started to stroke him. "Come on Harry, finish the job and shower her with your cum. You know you want to." Her voice was dripping in pure honey as her hand moved faster than any other time when she wanked him off. Thankfully all the lube, cum and Luna's wetness made her hand slide effortlessly down his shaft. 

"Keep going Daphne, I'm getting close." The thought of panting Luna like a canvas was helping him cum quickly. Daphne's hand job was in top form. She must have gotten a lot of practice in since their first night together. Moving one hand to her pussy and wasn't surprised she was soaking wet. That was one thing he loved about Daphne, she was always soaking wet around him. It never failed that she was ready for him at a moment's notice. He couldn't wait to give his girlfriend the rough shagging she desperately needed. 

"You better not forget her face or her legs." Just as she said that last bit Harry pushed her hands away and gave the last couple strokes before he started to cum like a hose starting with Luna's face. With three big ropes he covered the sleeping girl's face before moving onto her chest. Glazing her perky breasts took a little longer to make sure they were adequately covered before he went down the rest of her body. Even her feet weren't safe by the end of it she looked like a frosted pastry. 

When her boyfriend was finished with his work Daphne had never been so aroused seeing another woman. Luna was a cum dripping mess and still had a smile on her face after she lost consciousness. Daphne had never seen such a beautiful sight if she had to share Harry this was the way she wanted to do it. There was no bigger turn on than seeing Harry ruin a witch, there was no way any other wizard could have done a better job. Turning to Harry she kissed him deeply. This time they put all their pent up passion into the kiss. 

When it ended Daphne whispered, "Take me over to a desk and fuck me already." Whenever they did up the room they always left two desks just for situations like this. Harry didn't give her the option to walk over to the desk instead picking her up and laying her on top of it. 

Even with all the sex before Harry still had one in him and he was going to make sure it was going to be one his girlfriend would never forget. With the angle of the desk he could enter his girlfriend no problem but he wanted to get downward momentum to make her really feel it. Pulling his wand he conjured a small two foot platform. 

When Harry got on top of the platform he was towering over Daphne. She knew he had something special in mind for her. There was a small part in her mind that hoped he wouldn't hold back. She wanted to black out from Harry fucking her just like Luna. 

Harry wasn't surprised to see the track marks of her arousal going down her legs from when she was plowing Luna's ass. Rubbing the crown of his penis on her soaked clit he was rewarded with a deep moan/whine. Before he thrust in he picked up Daphne's legs so her pussy was angled up a little so when he thrust inside of her he could reach even deeper. Without hesitation he snapped his hips forward and buried all eleven inches into her dripping snatch in one go. The moan his girlfriend let loose was one that almost sounded like she was out of breath. 

Daphne had been in this situation before but it had never felt this good before maybe it was due to the anticipation of finally getting her turn or seeing her boyfriend completely dominate another girl. The wet noises coming from her lower half were almost embarrassing the way they echoed around the classroom. She didn't get a moment to think any more about it because Harry was giving her the roughest treatment possible. Every stroke felt like he was almost completely coming out before plunging it back in. The way his cock battered the entrance to her womb it felt like she was going to be sore tomorrow. All of that on top of the fact by the end of this he was going to fill her to the brim. All these thoughts and feelings blended together and she couldn't stop herself from cumming. She didn't need to say a word because Harry had his hands on her legs which were now shaking while her pussy tried to milk his cock. 

Harry just smiled down at Daphne as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Fuck Daphne." If he wasn't so worked up he would have slowed down to let her really enjoy it but now he just wanted to drown her in pleasure. The faster his hips got the closer he was getting to his last orgasm of the night, he was completely honest his balls were starting to hurt from producing all this cum. "Get ready Daphne I'm going to fill you up."

Daphne was ready for his enhanced load to flood her womb. She saw first hand how much Luna had enjoyed it. Snapping her out of her thoughts she felt the first jet of cum splash inside of her. Harry had hilted himself inside of her so now every hot rope of cum was painting her insides. Every passing second her moans got louder as she felt him quickly filling up her special place. The warmth spreading throughout her body was something she was not expecting. 'Thankfully we are on the potion or else Luna and I would definitely get pregnant from this. That isn't a bad thought.'

Harry watched his girlfriend's face as she closed her eyes and savored all the warmth he was pumping into her. 'I am going to write George and get him to send me a liter of each potion a month. It is clear Daphne was going to want this on a regular basis. And she has yet to feel the double dragon.' Harry finally got done cumming but didn't move wanting to savor the moment for as long as possible. 

It took a couple of minutes but Daphne finally managed to come back to Earth. Moving her hands from his hips to his face she brought him down for a kiss. Kissing Harry was something she was never going to get tired of on top of feeling him inside of her. 

After a couple more minutes kissing Harry got off of her and watched the familiar rush of cum leave her body. She swatted his arm feeling a little exposed the way he stared at her pussy. Getting off the desk her feet wobbled a little as she stood up. The couple walked back over to the bed to see Luna still out of it. Daphne didn't feel right about leaving her in the room alone if they went back to the dorms. All of them needed a shower as soon as possible and tomorrow was still a school day. Turning to her boyfriend Daphne said, "Go back to the dorms and I will take care of Luna." Daphne had a plan to get her to the prefect's bath which was a floor above them to clean up. 

Harry wanted to stay but he knew there was nothing he could do without drawing attention. Two girls walking to halls were a lot less suspicious than him and two girls walking the halls. Kissing his girlfriend one last time he said, "Make sure she gets back to her dorm safely."

Daphne nodded and watched her boyfriend get dressed before leaving the two girls in the room alone. 

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Tracey's bet just flashed in her mind. Now she owed her best friend twenty galleons because she couldn't resist Luna's cute little butt. Daphne went back to vanishishing all her boyfriend's fluids out of them before getting dressed and reviving Luna. 

Luna was sad Harry was gone because she was ready for round two. Daphne smiled at the girl's enthusiasm but told her the plan to get to the showers. Luna found her wand and vanished some of Harry's fluids but not before getting a few finger scoops in her mouth. Luna went on to tell Daphne about how virile Harry was along with how his cum was magical and the more you were exposed to it the more powerful you would get. Daphne didn't know what to say to that and instead just nodded along with the girl. All of those stories about "Loony Lovegood" were starting to make a little sense. That still would not discourage her from doing this again. Daphne was just going to chalk this up to a lust filled brain. 

Next day 

The next day Luna sat across from Harry during breakfast which made Daphne a little sad. They couldn't be open in their relationship yet so she had to sit and watch as her boyfriend had breakfast with another girl. During their talk last night she had gotten to know Luna a little better and knew there was nothing to worry about. Luna had a big heart and didn't have the maliciousness to try and steal her boyfriend. If she had to share Harry Luna was the type of girl she wanted. Luna didn't question her and was very subservient. 

When she talked with her boyfriend about kids it was clear there were going to be other women involved. 'Who knows maybe Luna could have the other six kids?'

End

Hope everyone liked this one. I have a couple ideas for girls coming up. Gabrielle will happen closer to the end of the year along with the last Madam Rosmerta chapter. Astoria is coming soon along with a little more relationship fluff. 

Tell me what you think of this one I know at points it for a little ridiculous but when Harry is on potions I think it adds a little flavor so it's not just the same thing every time. Let me know what you think of the casting or what you want to see coming up.


	14. Valentine's Day Shopping Septima Vector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a very busy week.

Valentine's Day Shopping

Narcissa: Eva Green  
Daphne: Sydney Sweeney  
Luna: Blonde Maisie Williams  
Septima Vector: an older Jaimie Alexander

There is more plot in this chapter but there is smut. 

Start

Since his three way with Daphne and Luna he hadn't felt the need to check the boards for a hookup. Luna had lit a fire in Daphne that made her even more sex crazed than usual. A little competition worked out great for Harry because every night he had one of them or sometimes both. Even though Daphne hated to admit it, she liked Luna. He had seen Daphne go above and beyond to make Luna feel accepted and loved. 

Seeing Daphne lick Luna's freshly fucked asshole while he was giving her the same treatment only made him fuck harder. Harry didn't need to ask her to involve Luna; she always had the initiative to keep Luna involved. He didn't expect Daphne to share so easily. Maybe she just accepted the fact he had wanted a big family and did her best to make his dreams come true. It also helped that Luna was a pure submissive there was nothing she would say no to. It was something Daphne took full advantage of always ending the night with Luna licking her holes clean. They had both talked about how much they loved seeing Luna look up at them. 

His mind wandered during classes and it took all his will power to get his erection to die down. It was by far the best distraction he had during his Hogwarts career. It also didn't help that it was impossible to hide his erection and if a teacher walked around the room it would be painfully obvious. 

To drown out the sexy images he thought Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. It would be his first big holiday with a girlfriend. Ron had shown him a book pendant on a necklace he got for Hermione which made him realize he needed to buy some gifts. Daphne was a high society girl and was probably expecting an expensive gift. Since he was no longer paying her for the sex he was going to spend that money on a gift. A ring might be too much but there had to be more options than a ring. They had only been dating a couple weeks and he didn't want to move that fast. 

The next weekend he was going to try and slip away unnoticed to apparate to Diagon Alley and do some quick shopping. 

Weekend

Harry decided to skip breakfast and try to hit the shops before they got busy. Now that the war was over the Alley had returned to its normal level of foot traffic. There was only one jeweler on Diagon Alley and two in Knockturn but he only planned to stick to the one in Diagon. Hopefully it was going to be a quick trip. The last thing he wanted was to spend multiple hours looking at jewelry. 

Walking into the shop a small portly shopkeeper quickly greeted him. "Welcome to- Mr. Potter, welcome to the store. I hope I have what you are looking for." It was clear his celebrity was flustering the shop owner.

Harry put his hands up, "Just Harry is fine. I was hoping to look at some possible gifts for Valentine's Day." He hoped this would not be a regular occurrence every time he wanted to go out in public. Harry didn't have the chance to venture out of his small circle so he didn't know how tongue tied people really got around him. This was going to be very taxing if this was all he had to look forward to. 

The shop owner nodded before motioning him to the displays that had necklaces. There were plenty of options to choose from but he quickly ruled out the cheaper ones. The simple silver ones simply weren't good enough for his girls. The shop owner droned on and on talking about ones he might like but Harry ignored him. He knew that when he found the right pieces it would pop out at him. A store owner trying to upsell him wasn't going to work. If he wanted it he was going to buy it. 

In the farthest display case he finally found ones that Daphne might like. Although she would probably never say anything he wanted to get something she would really love. The chain couldn't be too thin but not too thick, classy not gaudy and so on and so on. 

There was a particular necklace gemstone that was the exact same blue color as Daphne's eyes. The chain was a brighter silver than the cheaper necklaces and it looked to be the same shade as Gryffindor's sword. Turning to the shop owner he asked, "Are these goblin silver?"

The shop owner nodded almost sweating through his suit at the thought of selling some of his most expensive pieces. "Yes it is. You have a great eye Mr. Potter." He was about to keep the compliments rowling before Harry cut him off. 

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the apparent brown nosing. "I will take this one and I want it gift wrapped." The shop owner quickly complied and took said necklace behind the counter. Harry didn't follow him choosing to still browse without this nervous shop owner breathing down his neck. 'Now what to get to for Luna. She wears a butterbeer cork necklace for Merlin's sake.' As much as he loved Luna there were edges he wished he could smooth over. Maybe more time with Daphne could fix some of Luna's more ridiculous fashion choices. 

Walking around the store he wandered over to the earrings. It seemed unoriginal to get both girls the same present. It took him a while to find ones that "fit" Luna. There was a perfect set of amethyst earrings that screamed Luna. It was the first thing that popped out for him since Luna was so hard to nail down. Harry turned back to the shop owner and pointed at them, "I will take these too." Harry wanted to roll his eyes at how fast the man ran over to grab the earrings to ring them up. 

Harry followed the man to the counter and behind said counter there was a glass case with a necklace displayed in it that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was a black metal chain holding an emerald the size of his thumb at the bottom of the chain. Pointing to the glass, "What is the story with this?"

The store owner followed his finger to the case, "Mr. Potter, that is a cursed necklace. This was sold to my great great great great grandfather from the handmaid of Morgan le Fay. It is made out of goblin silver but she practised magic so dark it turned the metal black."

Harry didn't want to believe such obvious shite he had seen goblin silver up close and nothing could tarnish it. He had also spent enough time around cursed objects to know what they felt like. This didn't have the dark aura of a horcrux. All that mattered is that he pictured it on Narcissa. If he was getting gifts why not get one for her? "How much?"

The store owner was now visibly sweating, "I don't know… it has been in my family for-"

Harry cut him off, "Ten thousand right now."

The store owner, "Thirteen." 

"Done. Gift wrap all of them separately please." This guy was going to get a lot of his future business so it was best to try and be nice. 'Maybe next time I will check out Knockturn.' He could have spent more time haggling with the store owner but it wasn't worth talking to this man anymore. 

"With everything in total it will be fifteen thousand galleons." This had been his biggest sale since the end of the war. With a wave of his wand the other two selections were quickly wrapped and placed in a bag with the first gift wrapped necklace. 

Harry took out his bank bag and transferred all the gold to the store owners bag. Picking up the bag Harry turned around and walked out the alley before appariting back to Hogwarts. 

When he arrived back at Hogwarts he tried to sneak back to the dorms unnoticed. This time he didn't even need his invisibility cloak to remain underdetected. Making it back to his dorm he put Daphne and Luna's gift in his trunk before taking out a piece of parchment. He stared at it for a while not knowing what to say or how to start. 

It took a couple minutes to start writing but he quickly got on a role. It was tough to do a tightrope of being too clingy or too distant. She wasn't the first to reach out so it was on him to make contact.

Dear Narcissa

I hope this letter finds you well. I was buying gifts for Valentine's Day and saw something I had to get you. I would be lying to say you still don't still pop into my thoughts from time to time. I really miss our time together and hope we can maybe do it again when this school year is over. Please attach a photo of yourself wearing my present so I know if it looks as perfect as it did in my mind. 

Love   
Harry Potter

After signing the letter he tied it to the package and made his way to the owlery to send the gift as soon as possible. He wished he could see her open it but hoped she would love it all the same. He was sending the gift a little early but he wanted to surprise her. The sexiest thing that happened during their weekend was every surprised face of hers when he would mix things up. 

Tying the package to his owls leg he told his owl the recipient and watched it take off. As the owl got further and further away he felt butterflies in his stomach. 'Is she going to like it? Has she forgotten about me?' Were the two questions that were ringing in his head filling him with self doubt. 

Five days later

In the coming days Harry had started to forget about the gift and instead choosing to focus on something his girlfriend said. Daphne had told him to give her and Luna a break for a week. He had a feeling there was something going on with Daphne but she told him everything was fine just to find some other girls for the week. When he checked the board he saw a lot of the same girls. 'If I have a free week I will have to get a blowjob from Su Li.' He still needed to get Daphne in the same room as Su so Su could pass on some tricks to get all of him in her mouth. 

While thinking about that Harry was eating a light breakfast of toast and pumpkin juice. Not noticing that his owl was perched across from him giving him a murderous look for ignoring her. The owl had to hoot to get his attention. 

Harry saw his angry owl, "Sorry girl. What have you got there?" Harry untied the package from his owl. The package was a rectangle that was a couple inches deep. There was an envelope on top of the package Harry quickly pulled to open. 

The owl grabbed two bacon strips in his beak from the middle of the table before flying away. 

Dear Harry

I was surprised by your letter but it was a very pleasant surprise. I love your gift more than I can put into words. I have been in that jewelry shop countless times and always had my eye on this piece. The man always said it wasn't for sale so imagine my surprise when I saw a gift wrapped for me in my dining room. 

It was such a sweet gesture that made me want to reciprocate. I too still think of our time together and wish we had longer. I don't think anyone else can make me feel the way you made me feel that weekend. 

When you get this you are probably going to be in the great hall. I highly recommend that you don't open my gift until you are alone. I know you don't need them but I do hope you enjoy them as often as you can. 

Love Narcissa  
P.S they are charmed to resist all liquid damage. 

Harry was now very intrigued at what was in the box. What could Narcissa have possibly sent him? Looking from side to side he saw there was no one around him that could possibly see if he quickly cracked the box. Untying the bow he cracked the lid by two inches and saw a picture of Narcissa holding her breasts by her hands and giving them a nice shake to the camera. This time she wasn't wearing a mask, it was all of her for his eyes. 

Slamming shut the box he had to fight the urge to throw open the box and look at all the dirty pictures Narcissa sent him. With how deep the box was she had sent him a lot of photos. It took a minute to get his blood flowing somewhere else before finishing his breakfast and finding an empty classroom. There wasn't enough room in his small bed to properly enjoy his gift. 

It was easy to find an empty classroom so early in the morning before all the girls got them. Harry was sure to put extra locking charms on the door before conjuring the biggest bed he could. Stripping naked Harry laid back on the bed with his back on the head board as he opened the box. 

Now that he had a better look at the top photo in the box he saw she was wearing the necklace in the photo. It was hard to see when it was smothered in the middle of her glorious breasts. Taking his eyes off her breasts he looked at her face which had a very sexy almost playful look. 

The next photo was of her in a sexy pair of lace panties. The picture moved so it was her standing in front of her bed showing off her front before turning around showing off her butt. The panties were pulled in such a way it almost looked like she was wearing a thong. 

Putting that picture down he looked to the next couple that were just more of Narcissa teasing the camera and giving her most smouldering look. About five pictures in her panties had come off. There were a couple photos of her playing with herself. In the pictures she was clearly wet, probably getting off on the fact he would be wanking to them. His cock was already painfully hard ready to be touched. 

After those pictures Narcissa had transfigured a fake wooden cock that looked to be close to his size. In one she was trying to get the toy as deep in her throat as possible. Seeing her throat bulge as she tried to take it all in her throat made his own cock start to leak pre cum. 

From there she dragged the toy down her chest before plugging her pussy with it. The look of pure ecstasy as she felt the toy stretch her out was beautiful. Harry could no longer stop himself and he started to stroke his cock to the pictures. His hand was very wet from all the precum he was leaking. 

Looking to the next photo he saw that she had made a second dildo and shoved that into her asshole that he helped break in. Narcissa's jaw had dropped as she felt both of her holes being filled. It was clear they were both close to cumming although separately. 

In the next photo Narcissa had increased her hand speed so both toys were going in and out at a rapid pace. 'I wish I could be there to do this personally. I want to fuck both your slutty holes all over again.' His orgasm was here and there was nothing to do to stop it. Harry maintained eye contact with the photo as he came wishing it could have been in Narcissa. 

He came with a groan and ropes of cum shot out of the tip and onto the bed spread. It didn't help though he was still rock hard and he was just half way through the photos. Putting the last picture to the side he picked up the next one. It was of Narcissa bending over with both holes filled with fake cock. Another womanly hand entered the frame that didn't belong to Narcissa pulled to toy out of Narcissa's ass. Seeing Narcissa gape for the camera made realize that he turned her into the perfect slut. The old Narcissa would have never done this kind of thing but one weekend with him she was doing this in front of a photographer. So she could send them to someone her son's age. 

Pulling the next photo he saw Narcissa spread her cheeks giving him the deepest look into her ass yet. Her pink insides were exposed to him showing him where she wanted him the most. Once again he started to slowly stroke his cock all over again. 

The next couple pictures looked pretty tame much like the top photo. It was Narcissa sitting at the end of her bed holding up her big tits. Her breasts looked even bigger than before if that was possible, more full and round. This time she squeezed them and white liquid started to leak out of them. He thought he was imagining it but she had milk leaking from her breasts in the photo. 'That must be a spell or potion. She is definitely not pregnant.' Narcissa's stomach was as flat as ever and he saw her drink the anti pregnancy potion. It didn't stop his heart speeding up at the thought of getting a woman pregnant.

He had to push Draco out of his head thinking about how her breasts have actually fed that little ferret as a baby. 'Why do I find this so hot?' His cock was twitching like crazy seeing Narcissa like this. There was a voice deep in the back of his head telling him this was what he wanted. 

The next couple photos were of her squeezing her own nipples letting the milk flow from her breasts. It was something Harry never thought of before but now all he wanted to do was suck all the milk from Narcissa's breasts. Maybe it was the fact he had talked to Daphne about kids when they started dating but seeing this made him excited to get Daphne pregnant. It was a fetish he didn't know he had but now it was all he could think about. The next photo she had her own nipple in her mouth and she was sucking her own milk from her breast. The added little eye roll she did made him wish he could be there to taste that sweet milk. 

His hand moved faster and faster seeing Narcissa act like his own personal breeding cow. The last couple were of her in the shower with water dripping down her body. He had seen that look before but it was one he was glad he had a copy of. The picture before the last one was of Narcissa all lathered up with soap before washing it all off. 

Harry was gritting his teeth trying to hold on for a little bit longer. Getting to the last photo it was a close up of Narcissa's face but she had closed her eyes and opened her mouth. It was clear what she wanted this particular photo to be used for. Harry quickly got up and set the photo on the bed and hovered over it so he could really paint the picture. 

"Fuck Cissy." His orgasm came like a crashing wave. Rope after rope of cum traveled from his balls onto the photo underneath him. There were six ropes that landed on the photo giving the picture a nice facial. The fact he could see Narcissa still moving in the photo only made it hotter. After she had closed her eyes for a while she opened them and gave him a little wink as she poked her tongue out to lick the imaginary cum from around her mouth. 

Harry flopped back onto the bed exhausted he could have probably gone another round but he was so worked up. Narcissa really knew how to press his buttons. 'Holy shit Cissy you really outdid yourself.' 

Once he properly cleaned up the room and the photos Harry hit the showers to try to wash away the rest of it. He was going to send her a thank you letter for the gift and a glass replica of his cock to her. Since his night with the Carrows he had gotten really good at making them and he wanted Narcissa to have a copy. Knowing she would use it every night before bed would make him sleep better. 

Before going to bed he penned Narcissa a letter he was going to send the next day. 

Dear Cissy

Thank you for your gift. I can't say how much I loved it and I will treasure them forever. You seemed to know exactly what I would love because every photo was better than the last. 

I am glad to see the necklace looked as good on you as I thought it would. Though it was a little hard to see when you were squeezing it between your amazing breasts. 

Since we last met I have figured out I have a knack for making perfect copies of my cock. Enclosed in this box contains a toy you will find very helpful when you miss the real thing. 

I hope when the school year is over we can meet up again. I do deeply miss you 

Love   
Harry  
P.S what was the spell or potion you used to make milk come out of your breasts? 

Looking over the letter he was satisfied with it. He really hoped she answered his last question because he wanted to try it as soon as possible. That was one he wanted to try with Daphne or in the perfect world Susan. Sadly Susan wasn't in the cards since she was dating some Hufflepuff. 

Before he went to sleep for the night he had one last wank to the photos this time he only focused on a couple like the shower and double penetration. 

Harry slept like a baby after that he just wished she could be here in bed next to him. 

Friday

Before Harry had the chance to meet up with Su again he was stopped by a familiar house elf. "Professor Vector has requested your presence in her office post haste." The elf popped away just as quick as he appeared. 

Harry wasn't angry like the last time he was summoned to her office. This time it must have been for something good since he hadn't done anything bad recently. Arriving at her office he saw she was wearing her teacher robe but it was buttoned to the top. She was probably naked underneath which was a much better welcome than he could have imagined. 

Professor Vector didn't have her typical stern look this time she had a small smile seeing Harry walk into her office. She motioned to the chair across from her, "Please sit." 

It was a good sign that he was able to sit down this time, "Good evening Septima. I wonder what this could possibly be about." He had a small smirk hoping she was coming crawling back for more. It had been a couple weeks and he was sure her sexual itch had returned. 

Septima wanted to smack him on the side of the head for being so damn cheeky. "Harry, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Flora and Hestia. I know you probably made them earn every knut but it was still a very nice thing to do. They got everything paid for a while ago but the goblins have finally backed off so they are in the clear." She was completely wrong about Harry and this was just the biggest example of that. 

Harry waved it off, "Thank you Septima. Is that all because I have a date I want to get to." He was teasing her now hoping she would take the bait. 

"Really?" Her eyebrows arched not believing he was so brazen to admit he was ok his way to fuck some other girl. "I have never met someone like you Mr. Potter. How about you spend some time with me tonight and I will even let you sleep here tonight."

Harry perked up at that, "If that happens I want you to be aware that I won't be leaving until you take care of my morning wood." Leaving her in bed the first time and not waking her up for a quick shag wasn't the only hard thing that morning. That was something he really liked about sharing a bed with a girl. 

Septima put her finger to her chin and looked to the left pretending to think about it. "You have a deal Mr. Potter." Taking that as her cue she stood up and walked around the desk before shedding her robe. She was fully nude under her robes showing she was ready for what happened next. 

Harry was going to be in control this time and he was really going to show her that's how it should be. Standing up Harry pulled his sex potion box from his pocket before unshrinking it and taking the Double Dragon. He had gotten used to the quick burst of pain he didn't cry out like the other times. Luckily he was still dressed so she couldn't see what he did. 

Septima was confused as to what he just took so she figured it to just be a standard stamina potion. 'I guess I should take that as a compliment.' She dropped to her knees and her hands started working on his trousers. Getting the belt off she pulled down his trousers and underwear not expecting to see what she was seeing. 

Harry loved the shocked look in the professor's face seeing double. Both cocks were steadily growing and we're now at eighty percent hardness. He could see Septima trying to figure out how this was going to work. She wanted to start off with a blowjob but what were you supposed to do with two cocks. 

Septima was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Harry lightly double cock slap her. She narrowed her eyes at him for that feeling of a little humiliation. Taking both cocks in hand she had a decision to make top or bottom. Either way it wasn't going to work at this angle. Standing up she pointed at the desk, "Please lay down."

Harry wasn't going to have her giving him orders this time. Picking her up Harry sat her on the desk before laying her down and her head was over the other side of the desk. He went to the other side and angled himself so the bottom cock was going to enter her mouth while he stroked the top one. 

Septima wanted to protest but there wasn't a chance before she felt him push forward burying over half his length in her throat. Loud glurk and hrrrk were abundant as he started moving back and forth. Every thrust he managed to get a little deeper slowly tenderizing her throat. All she could do was moan as he had his way with her. 

Harry was in heaven she was at ¾ of the way and he could keep a pretty fast pace. He was slowly stroking the top cock trying to draw this out as long as possible. Feeling dual sensations always felt nice but it was clear having a girl for each one was much better. "Keep going Septima. I can't wait for you to swallow all this cum." He thought about taking a Spunk Enhancer potion but he wanted to save that for Su or Luna. 

Septima had spit and pre cum leaking out of her mouth making trails out of the corners of her mouth. Her hands went to his hips trying to get him to slow down but it was no use. Now she was just trying to time her breathing so she didn't choke to death. Her vision was already spotty after a minute and she couldn't imagine how long this was going to last. Choking to death on cock had to be the worst way for a professor to go in Hogwarts.

Harry was three inches away from getting all of his towering eleven inches into her slutty mouth. He was getting closer with each move of his hips. "Get ready Septima because you are in for a treat." He could already feel her trying to swallow his cock head in anticipation for his cum. Professor Vector was a real natural at sex clearly experience played a part. 

Septima already knew what that treat would be but she hoped there wasn't going to be anymore surprises. The sudden feeling of his balls pressing against her nose and face she got a good smell of his musk. It shouldn't have smelled as good as it did because she felt herself get a little wetter the more she smelled. Her throat was treated like a sleeve for him as he gained speed and force. Eventually he managed to get all of it in her throat and she could feel all eleven inches bulge out her throat on every stroke but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. 'You got this Septima, give your student the best blowjob you can before he really gets started.'

For the last stroke Harry pulled back until the head was resting in her mouth, "Take a deep breath." Once he saw her chest raise he pushed back into the hilt before firing off down her gullet. 

Septima felt the slimy hot liquid go down her throat as he came. Since he had two cocks she felt the one that wasn't in her mouth cum on her torso. Drops splattered against her tits, stomach and even a bit on her thighs. It was so erotic she clamped her legs together trying to feel some friction. If she could talk she would have told him to lean over and give her some action. 

Once Harry was done cumming he pulled out of his professor's mouth. Watching her choke a little as she tried to clean her face of saliva and pre cum made him ready to do it all over again. 

Septima sat up on the desk and turned to Harry with narrowed eyes, "I wasn't expecting that." It was by far the roughest blowjob she had ever given. But there was no denying how wet it made her. 

Harry didn't respond, instead choosing to pull her to the edge of the desk and mash his groin against hers. The underside of his second cock rubbed against her clit making her mewl. "That's a good girl. Tonight you are mine." He had to pull away a second to draw his wand and cast the proper spells on her ass before lining himself up. 

Septima was second guessing her choice to bring Mr. Potter back for a second time. Sure the sex was amazing but she was probably going to be in the same boat as last time limping around the castle for a couple days. Last time she struggled to take one cock and now he had two. After they were done she was curious to know more of this development. 'Snape always said Harry was rubbish at potions and I have never heard of a potion that makes a bloke grow a second cock.'

Pushing forward he felt both cocks heads get enveloped by her wet heat. He let out a groan feeling her tightness at the first four inches of depth. "This your first time having two cocks in you?" Septima nodded as she bit her lip unable to properly think. "You are doing great so far Septima."

Harry took his time to let her properly adjust and feel every inch of him. When he managed to fit all of himself inside of her he leaned into her neck to layer some kisses before whispering in her ear, "Does the naughty professor want more?"

Septima didn't want her body to react so easily to his ministrations. Every movement of his hips made her almost see stars. She had never felt so full before or felt two cocks rubbing themselves through her walls. He hadn't even actually started rutting yet. Hearing his question she answered, "Yes. Fuck this naughty professor." Might as well lean into the professor and student taboo. It was working well on both of them. 

Hearing that he gripped her hips tighter before starting to move back and forth at a quick speed. There was no sensuality or taking his time. This was pure animalistic fucking he wanted to complete a mission which was to break her all over again. He could feel her rigidity leave after the first dozen thrusts before she stretched out like a cat. 

"Ah urgh ah fuck." Was all Septima could say as she felt a student trying to shag the thoughts out of her head. Normally if she had sex she had to give notes or suggestions to get the male to please her correctly it came with the territory. With Harry he knew how to use his body to cause the maximum amount of pleasure. He truly was Aphrodite's gift to women. The Carrow's both had blushes on their face when they talked about how they got the money and of course they had failed to mention what she was feeling right now. She couldn't believe that they didn't know about this new development because it felt like overkill on a single witch. 

Harry loved seeing Septima's eyes start to roll back into her head which only spurred him to go harder. Along with the slight bulge above her pussy where he could see the faint outline of his cock going in and out of her. Their skin meeting was like thunder claps in the room. And that wasn't counting the wet sounds her over aroused pussy made as it accepted his eleven inches. He could feel his balls start to get tight giving him the tell tale sign that he was close to cumming. "Shit. Are you on the potion?" This was a problem last time and he didn't want a repeat of the panic of that. 

"Yes please just cum inside me." She made sure to get a potion before tonight even though it came with a judgemental look from Pomfrey. 'She definitely knows why I needed the potion. She just doesn't know I needed it to fuck a student.' Septima was really excited to feel two loads of hot cum being simultaneously being dumped inside of her. Feeling Harry speed up even more before latching onto her neck as she felt the first spurts of hot spunk inside her. To make sure he didn't move she wrapped her legs around him as tight as possible. Both holes were rapidly filled and it felt like a warning charm was cast on her insides.

Harry's legs were shaking a bit from how hard he gave it to this professor. Her legs wrapped around him so tight he was face to face with his attractive professor. He couldn't resist anymore and leaned in for a kiss. Luckily she reciprocated and kissed him back just as hard. Feeling her tongue in her mouth as her holes milked him for everything he had was always one of his favorite feelings. 

It amazed her that Harry didn't get soft after everything that just transpired. He finished in her throat and both holes and he was still as hard as a rock inside of her. Putting her hand to his face she said, "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

There wasn't any time to waste and Harry effortlessly lifted her up off the desk. So all of her weight was in his arms and pushing her down on the dual cocks that we're still inside of her. She couldn't stop the small moan and her hips from moving on their own. On the way to the bed she grinded her hips on his cocks not able to get enough of the feeling. It was all brought to a screaming halt when she felt him almost throw her on the bed. She was about to say something before she felt him force her into a new position. The new position was doggy style with her head pushed down into the blankets. 

Harry loved the look of her tiny pink asshole that was gaping and leaking cum. Without further ado he thrusted into her maybe a little too roughly. He heard a little muffled scream from the blankets. It was clear she was biting them as she felt him re enter her holes. Rubbing small circles into her soft butt cheeks he enjoyed feeling her tight muscle. Even though she was a little older she wasn't as old as Narcissa or Madam Rosmerta. It gave him a good look for what it was going to be like when Daphne reached her thirties. 

Septima couldn't believe how different this position felt. The cock in her pussy was brushing against her g spot on every stroke and the one in her ass was going even deeper almost like he was in her stomach. Biting on the blankets she tried to muffle how much this was affecting her. 'Merlin how does he feel this good. Of all the students, why couldn't it have been that seventh year from my first year of teaching.' That boy was much less annoying and smug than the boy that was currently reaming her out. No one had made her feel this way before and it was maddening to know it couldn't be permanent. 'Maybe he can take a teaching job here and we can do this every night.' She tried not to think of him ruining all other guys for her. All of her bad experiences made what she was feeling now worth it. 

She wasn't the type of girl that needed marriage and would be more than happy with a casual relationship. If that meant that Harry could be in her bed once a week she would gladly jump on it. 'Why couldn't Harry have two more years left?' She was in the middle of having Harry thrusting into her and she was having withdrawals thinking that she couldn't have this forbidden treat again. 

All her musings were cut short when she felt his hand come down on her backside. It stung but she felt herself tighten up around the two massive poles inside of her. She could feel the smile on his face without having to look back. Every couple of thrusts she felt alternating hands coming down on her ass which pushed her further down the rabbit hole. 'My butt is going to be so sore tomorrow.'

Harry almost laughed when he heard her louder muffled scream as she came on his cocks. He couldn't tell which was the number one culprit that got her to cum so quickly. Still having a way to go he hoped to get two more out of her by the time he had to cum. Not waiting for her to finish he kept moving this time he dragged almost all of himself out of her until just the head was in before thrusting back in as hard as possible. Doing this he felt her legs shake clearly and it was having the desired effect. 

Taking the blanket out of her mouth she had to say something to Harry, "Fuck keep going that feels so good." It felt like he was going even deeper now and the non stop fucking was drawing out her orgasm almost making her eyes cross. 

Harry did as she asked, "That's a good professor. Do you like feeling your students big cocks fuck you this hard." Harry did enjoy the dirty talk when he could get it. 

"Yes you are amazing, don't ever stop." If it was possible the dirty talk was working better than she was expecting. "You are a naughty student Harry and you are fucking this slutty professor so good."

Harry smiled thinking of never stopping fucking her. "So you want me to fuck you in the great hall in front of the whole school? Or while you are trying to teach a class?"

That thought should have turned her on so much but it did. The thought of being claimed in front of the whole school was now her biggest fantasy. Her biggest fantasy before this was being fucked on the beach but nothing could compare with the great hall. Having hundreds of eyes on her as she took Harry's big cock. Being bent over the staff table and taken in front of the Headmistress and with every student looking at her naked body turned her on so much. Or the thought of trying to teach a class while getting buggered was pushing her towards another fast coming orgasm. She was so lost in the fantasy she didn't respond. 

Harry was getting so close to cumming. He stopped spanking her and moved his left hand to her short hair and grabbing a fistful and pulling back. The other hand went around to her clit. He channeled as much magic as he could into his middle and index fingers. 

Septima was now kneeling on the bed with her back arched as Harry never stopped thrusting. She hissed at him pulling her hair so roughly but it didn't last long when she felt his fingers touch her clit. The second he touched her there she came and her vision went white. 

Harry felt her holes have him in a death grip pushing him into his own orgasm. With a couple jerky thrusts he painted her insides white for the second time tonight. His fingers felt like he ran them under the tap. With all that stimulation it wasn't surprising she squirted like a fountain. After a minute of basking in the pleasure he felt his partner go a little limp signaling she was done for the night. 

Septima was completely numb with orgasmic bliss and didn't even feel it when he pulled out of her or when he tucked her into bed. She just kept her eyes closed and tried to control her breathing after the biggest orgasm of her life. 'Harry set the bar too high. I don't think I can find someone who can give me a repeat of that performance.'

Harry maneuvered her so she was curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He made a mental note not to use that much magic in his fingers next time. He could have still gone another round but it was clear she was done for the night. 'I will make sure she makes it up to me in the morning.'

Next morning

In the teacher's bed both partners slept through the night in each other's arms. Harry awoke first and took a moment to stare at Septima. It was amazing how great his life was now. Never before he thought he would get to sleep with a professor. Always seeing them at the staff table and other than Septima his gaze sometimes wandered over to Professor Sinestra. She wasn't a bad looking witch but he was very happy he ended up Septima. 

Harry was up for a half hour before he decided to take the morning into his hands. He lightly rolled Septima off him so she was on her back. Throwing the blanket off he crawled down the bed until his face was inches away from her pussy. Before bed he had the foresight to try to clean up all of his seed from her body and the bed. 

This was the first look he had at her pussy and he very much liked what he saw. She was completely bare and looked absolutely delicious. A little pink valley in between two plump lips leading to her pearl. Leaning forward he took a long lick from the bottom of her pussy to her clit. He traced small circles around her clit which rewarded him with her stirring from sleep. It wasn't enough to wake her up but he felt Her pussy start to get a little wet. With a probing young he tried to get it as far as he could inside of her almost trying to scoop her wetness into his mouth. 

The light panting sounds Septima made was music to his ears as it still wasn't enough to wake her up yet. Deciding to go all or nothing he lightly flicked his tongue on her clit before giving it a light suck. 

Septima was in a haze first she was in a dream of being at the beach and now she felt something lapping at her lower half. She didn't want to wake up; she could have easily slept six more hours. This was the best sleep she had ever gotten and she didn't want it to end. As she kept gradually waking up she felt the soreness creep in. Her legs felt like they had been hit with the jelly legs jinx and her ass felt like it had been hit with a thousand stinging hexes. Slowly the sunlight was visible as she opened her eyes and she became very aware of a wet mouth on her pussy. Looking down she saw a very familiar mop of messy black hair in between her legs. 'This boy never stops he won't be happy until I cum my brains out.'

Now that she was wide awake she felt that Harry Potter was eating her pussy. Putting both hands on his head she held his head at her clit. "Oh what a wonderful way to wake up." She said out loud. 

Harry felt that she was now awake which meant he could go even harder now. Looking up at Septima he latched onto her clit and sucked on it like a straw. Before channeling a medium amount of magic into his two fingers. Those fingers entered her and curled up which made her legs clamp around him. It was clear his plan was working and she was seconds away from coming undone. 

Septima was panting and moaning at what she was feeling. Harry was very good at this and she shouldn't have been surprised but it didn't make sense how he was so good at it when he didn't have to be. Normally boys only focused on oral if they couldn't last long or they were lacking in other areas. Whoever taught Harry how to do this was a girl she wanted to thank. 

Her pussy was flowing like a river now so Harry did his last trick to push her over the edge. Harry started to hiss directly on her clit. Trying to use his parseltongue ability to cause the most amount of pleasure possible. This was the one thing Hermione had taught him their first night together. He was doing such a bad job she just threw it out as a possibility. Doing it for twenty seconds he was rewarded with Hermione's first orgasm. Lucky that it seemed to work on every other girl just fine. 

There was a second when she heard the hissing and she didn't know what was going on and the very next second she was pushing his head deeper as she cried out his name in ecstasy. 'It's official he has ruined me. No one has ever made me cum that hard with their mouth before. There isn't any parseltongue speakers and Harry is the only one in the country.'

Moving his head lower he swirled his tongue around her cute little asshole which was now properly clamped shut. She probably wouldn't want anal this early in the morning but that didn't stop him from giving it a little love. Running his tongue over her puckered hole he loved listening to girls when he did this. 

Septima gripped Harry by the hair and tried to drag him up the bed so he could fuck her already. When they were face to face she quickly said, "No anal." Before she kissed him and tasted herself on his lips. On the way up she made sure to see if she wasn't seeing double like last night. She was very relieved to see he only had one beater bat this morning.

Harry didn't need to argue with that since he had gotten plenty of her ass last night. There was no point in pushing for anal and possibly hurting her if she was still sore from last night. Lining himself up he hilted himself in her wet pussy. She moaned into his mouth as she felt the first penetration of the day. Harry wanted to draw this one out so he moved almost painfully too slow. 

Septima groaned feeling the slow leisurely pace. "Flip over." She wanted it a certain way to start the day and it was easier to do herself. He was being cheeky and teasing her by not giving her the proper shag she was craving.

Harry did as she asked but never left the warm confines of her pussy. He rolled over and now she was on top. He was very curious to see what she was going to do now. 

The Arithmancy professor raised her hips a couple inches before dropping down. She kept repeating this and every once in a while she grinded her hips when he was fully inside of her. Harry was more than happy to sit back and let her do all the work. He liked getting a good look at her slim body bounce on him. Her flat stomach leading up to her breasts. They weren't as big as Daphne's or Narcissa's bit they seemed to be a touch bigger than Luna's. His hands went to them and lightly pinched her hard nipples before lightly pulling them. 

"Keep doing that." She didn't mind the occasional nipple play and it seemed to hit the spot right now. Riding her student she established a quick and frenzied pace. His cock was hitting all of her buttons right now. 

Harry could feel that she was getting close so he started to pull her nipples harder and rougher. Every time he did it got the cutest whine out of the professor. Leaning up he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it as hard as he could while never stopping playing with the other. 

"Ah Harry." That caught her off guard by how hard her breast was being sucked on. It was so hard it was probably going to leave a visible mark. She was so close all she needed was the smallest push. "Hiss on my breast."

Harry did as she asked and used Parseltongue on her breast and immediately felt her pussy clamp around him. A small, "Cumming." Came out of the professor's mouth as she just tried to enjoy the moment. She had stopped bouncing now and was just grinding trying to make the feeling last as long as possible. In the meantime Harry didn't stop playing with her breasts and even switched sides which made Septima hold his head there. 

This was the best wake up call of her life. 'Why couldn't I always wake up this way.' Maybe she could convince him to join her every night. One boy should not be this addictive. He might as well have just been made out of chocolate with a solid gold cock. What woman wouldn't want that in her bed every night. 

Harry still hadn't cum yet so he flipped them back over and he put her legs on his shoulders. Septima looked a little shocked at the tables turning but it quickly dawned on her that she didn't feel him cum. She was so focused on herself she forgot about him. 'Oh no.'

Angling his hips higher Harry started to pile drive himself into Septima as hard as he could as fast as he could. He was half way to his orgasm and he wanted to get to the finish line as soon as possible. 

Septima knew he was close so she just strapped in for a quick ride. With her free hands she tried to grab her own breasts. 'I wish I had a mirror on the ceiling so I could see his cute butt pound into me.' Since their first meeting she caught herself looking at him more and more. Most of the time she couldn't help trying to sneak a look at his butt. 

"I'm ready to cum." He was so close he could taste it. That's when he felt her trying to coax him along by clenching her muscles. "Fuck." Was all he said as he fired ropes into her womb. Like a puppet with his strings cut he collapsed on top of Septima. 

She had to try and push Harry off so he didn't snap her in half. Her hamstrings felt like they were on fire for being in this position for so long. Luckily he took the hint and rolled off of her. He pulled his now softening cock out of her and they were both panting in bed together. They both spared a glance at each other and almost laughed. They were both a little red faced and had hair matted to their skin. Her hand found his face as she tried to memorize his face in this moment. These were the moments she wanted to remember when she was a hundred. 

Harry was doing the same thing, he tried to memorize every part of the sexual experience with every partner. He wanted to try and erase all the bad memories of his first sixteen years of life with new ones. "You have the most amazing hazel eyes I have ever seen." He noticed the girl's eyes have only been brown, blue and green. This was the first time he had been with a girl with hazel eyes. 

Septima was lucky her face was already red because that observation made her blush. "Thank you. Your green eyes are also pretty amazing too." She took a moment to stretch out on the bed enjoying the soreness of feeling well fucked. This time didn't feel like the first time where he made her limp to the hospital wing. Maybe it was the years of inactivity or the fact she riled him up until the point where he snapped. Comparing the two last night was the clear winner although a part of her did like parts of the first night. 

They both stayed in bed for a little longer before they checked the time and realized it was already close to lunch time. She had put an end to the thought of taking a shower together because if they did that they would never make it to lunch. The kicked puppy dog look on the most powerful wizard's face was priceless when she pushed him away trying to follow her into her ensuite bathroom. It would look too suspicious if both of them missed breakfast and lunch. 

They did share a great goodbye kiss before he ran to the prefect's bath to take a quick shower before lunch. Last night had ended much better than it would have with Su Li as much as he loved her mouth. It couldn't beat professor Vector's tight pussy and ass. 

Once at lunch they both couldn't stop from catching each other's eyes from across the great hall. Harry couldn't help but smirk at her as she squirmed halfway through lunch and clearly she was thinking about what he said last night. She was probably getting wet fantasizing about him going up to her and bending her over the staff table in front of everyone. 

He couldn't wait to get a Pensieve to show Daphne this memory. It was clear to him that Daphne liked watching him with other women. Daphne also took Arithmancy and he had already told her about his first meeting with Septima. 'I bet every time Daphne sees her she thinks of me on top of her.' 

Harry still had a free weekend which he planned to enjoy as much as possible. He planned to talk to Su today to reserve her for the night. If all he could do was oral it was going to take the whole night for him to be satisfied. 'If I really push it I could probably crawl back into Septima's bed but she could probably use a rest. There is no way I am leaving Hogwarts without one more roll in the sheets with her.' 

End 

I did not plan to make this chapter Septima but I couldn't help myself from having a do over after all the hate from the last time. I hope people like this one better. I hope the added plot didn't bore people because there will be more if that in the future. 

Let me know what you think of the Narcissa sub plot because she will be making a return soon. Also let me know if Septima should be considered as a member of Harry's Harem.


End file.
